


Enchantment (George Weasley x Reader)

by theloverofthunder17



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Fandom, Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark George Weasley, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fred Weasley Lives, George Weasley Relationship, George Weasley and Reader, POV George Weasley, Protective George Weasley, Reader-Insert, Smut, george weasley x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 91,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverofthunder17/pseuds/theloverofthunder17
Summary: Lost. Unsure. Anxious. Y/N had already started questioning who she really is. Being a daughter of an infamous person from a noble house and a French witch, who is a part-veela, things were never easy for her. Until an escape led her to live a completely new-life where she met the people who soon became her family.George Weasley had always been a charmer. The ginger had a penchant for mischief since he was young, along with his twin brother. Unlike Y/N, George lived a simple yet happy life. The Weasleys did not have much financially, but their family was built in love, trust, and happiness. But things weren't always easy, there were choices to be made, battles to be fought, and life to be lived.Can Y/N and George find life and love with each other despite their differences? Would love really be enough to win the wars of life?
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Cedric Diggory/Reader, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 44
Kudos: 154





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: The events in the story were based from both the books and the movies. Some chapters were inspired from different songs that described Y/N and George's relationship. I hope you'd enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing this. Send love by leaving kudos if you see fit. <3

**_"I wait for you_ **  
**_I don't know why_ **  
**_All I know is I can't hide_ **  
**_At this temperature you could take over my mind_ **  
**_Like gossamer, you softly touch_ **  
**_He draws me in, I'm powerless_ **  
**_He possesses an enchantment_ **

**_Tell me I'm forgiven_ **  
**_He calls, don't know how I fell under his spell_ **  
**_Lately, I've been driven_ **  
**_He smiles an enchantment_ **

**_I wait for you_ **  
**_I'm mesmerized_ **  
**_This love is like a potion in disguise_ **  
**_I'd tightrope walk with a blindfold on my eyes_ **  
**_I can't escape, or so it seems_ **  
**_I'd run away; he's in my dreams_ **  
**_He possesses an enchantment_ **

**_It's the kind of sleepwalk that never ends_ **  
**_A type of loan with no dividends_ **  
**_It's a parlor game where you're giving chase_ **

**_Guess it could be called an acquired taste_ **  
**_I know, he knows, he calls, I go, I know_ **  
_**This could be an enchantment"** _

_**\---** _

**_ April 1979 _ **

_"You have to leave. Go back to France where it is safer. I'll come for you. I promise I will." A weeping Sirius Black pleaded his one and only love who was carrying their first child, hand clasping her face as her eyes brimmed with tears._

_"But..." her voice sullen, "Just come with me. It is safer for both of us," she sobbed, burying her face in his neck as she tried taking in the thought of parting ways due to the upcoming war._

_"I cannot. I belong here. When all this is over, we will be a proper family. I promise."_

_With heavy hearts, Sirius and Anaïs parted ways, in hopes to keep their child safe from the impending war._

_Seven months later,_ _Anaïs_ _gave birth to their child -- a girl. She waited for him_ , _longed for him. All the while, they were in constant communication, although, letters did not always suffice. Sirius left a gaping hole in her heart, and so did she in his._

**_July 1993_ **

_The promise of family failed to come true when Sirius was wrongfully accused and imprisoned in Azkaban two years later._ _The man was convicted of murder, more than that, he was accused of betraying the Potters. Which was far from the truth. Sirius parted ways with his own family to fight the battle with James and Lily. He would've died than betray them._

_For twelve long years he was trapped in his cell in Azkaban, fighting to keep his sanity but he can only do much. The only reason he remained alive was a photo of her daughter, one he managed to conceal. It was the only thing that gave him hope for the future. When the opportunity arose, Sirius Black escaped. Escaped the horrors of Azkaban and fled to find justice. Fled, to find his family. His daughter._

_It had been 14 years since_ _Anaïs_ _and Sirius parted ways, but her heart still was consumed with love for Y/N's father. She raised her daughter in the knowledge of who her father is and that no matter the rumours about him were, he was innocent. And that he loves her._

_Y/N Artemis Black also convinced herself that one day, her father would be free. That one day, they will be together. The news about Sirius' escaped reached them, and more than anything, it gave her hope. Despite the fact that her father was coined a killer, despite not being able to meet him yet, Y/N knew in her heart that his love for her abounds._

**_August 1993_ **

_Upon learning that her father escaped Azkaban, Y/N begged her mother to allow her to transfer to Hogwarts that year. It would've been her 4th year in Beauxbatons but she reckoned it would be the perfect opportunity for her to meet his father, hoping that despite the situation, his father would come looking for her once he hears that she's in Hogwarts. After all, Y/N was just as stubborn as her father._

_Anaïs knew better. She knew it would never be easy to come out as Sirius Black's daughter with him on the loose. Deep inside her, she knew that Y/N would suffer because of it. But she could not keep Y/N away forever. Her daughter deserved to know and meet her father, despite how complicated it was. It was the only way for her to be whole, for once._

_With a heavy heart, Anaïs penned a letter to Remus Lupin, one of Sirius' closest friends, seeking help for her daughter who was insistent to go to Hogwarts and finally come out as Sirius' daughter._

_Remus agreed, hoping that this may lead him to his friend, so they can finally uncover the truth._

_"Mon chérie, je t'aime." Anaïs hushed as she held Y/N's hand. They were sitting in the train station, waiting for Remus to arrive in London where they agreed to meet. It was evident that Anaïs was scared for her daughter and for what was about to happen._

_Y/N saw it in her mother's eyes - fear, anxiety. A soft smile crept into her lips as she squeezed her mother's rather cold hands, "Mum, I will be okay. We both will be. I love you, mum." She mumbled under her breathed, staring straight at her mother's eyes._

_It was not long until Remus arrived, tears filling his eyes as Anaïs ran towards him to give a hug. "My sweet Anaïs. It has been so long." The man breathed out, patting Anaïs' back before shifting her gaze towards her - his goddaughter, although unofficial as there were no legal papers, Sirius was as close to him as a brother._

_"My sweet child," he walked towards her, carefully reaching out to cup her face, lips quivering as his tears threatened to fall. "So long... it is good to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you through your mother."_

_It was her first time meeting those considered as family. It had always just been Y/N and Anaïs since they lost Anaïs' parents. She_ _did not know why, but her heart felt full just by meeting Remus. There were no awkward feelings, only familiar ones. As if she had already known him for the longest time._

_"Hello, Professor Lupin..." she greeted, smiling gently up at him, remembering that she was accepted at Hogwarts due to Lupin's help, as well as Dumbledore's._

_Giving her mother one last hug, Y/N bravely faced her new world and her new chance to rediscover who she truly is._

_\--_


	2. All Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train ride that changed Y/N's life forever.

_** 1 September 1993 ** _

Being a transferee to Hogwarts was not easy. After all, it was an uncommon occurence and was just made possible with the help of the headmaster and Remus Lupin who agreed to take the post of the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Just as Lupin and Y/N arrived in the station, the professor had already warned her that once inside, he could not be of much help, especially that she's related to Sirius Black. Y/N understood. Every one was on the hunt for her father, even herself, but Y/N braved it all. She did not care that she was a new face and that her father is Sirius Black. All she cared about was to uncover the truth - about her father, about her possible future, and about herself.

Remus and Y/N parted as they boarded the train, leaving Y/N to navigate her way inside to find an empty compartment. Luckily, they were early so she was able to settle in an empty one by the far back area. Her eyes were fixed outside, watching the other side of the station, various noises filled her ears as a wave of nervousness filled her. It finally dawned to her that she might be discriminated once the students learned who she is.

Her trance was broken when a rather loud knocking shook her awake. Quickly turning her head she saw a pair of redhead twins opening the door of the compartment where she was in. The twins were very identical and it was obvious that both of them were rather mischievous.

"Sorry about that. Hope you don't mind sharing." One of them said, looking down at her as he slid the door close.

"I am George. He's Fred. Weasley."

Y/N just looked up at him, nodding softly as her red lips curled into a soft smile. "No worries at all." she a answered, hastily tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she scooted closer to the window.

"I don't think I've seen you before," Fred stated, sitting across her as he studied her face, brows furrowed in confusion. Fred was obviously more upfront and rash than George, and Y/N was quick to notice it.

"Oh, yeah. I am new here..."

"First year?!" Fred asked, eyes wide in disbelief which made Y/N chuckle softly.

Y/N carried an air of sophistication, having been raised by her mother who's part-Veela. She handled herself with such poise and elegance, despite her rather young age. Her movements were gracious -- the flick of her hands, her posture, the way she threw her head down as she laughed. She was a well-bred maiden.

"Silly, no. I am in my fourth year. Transferred." She clarified looking at Fred then craning her head to look at the other who was sitting beside her.

"I see. We're in our fifth. Oh, you haven't told us your name yet," George reminded rather politely as he met her gaze. Somehow, he could not stop staring at her as if he was entranced by her mere existence.

Y/N gulped at the question but feigned a confident expression, "I am Y/N..."

"Y/N? Just Y/N? Surely you have a family name?" Fred joked which earned a warning gaze from George.

Y/N realised people would know anyway, so she should not hide it. Not when things were about to unfold somehow.

"Black. I'm Y/N Black..." she uttered, looking down at her fingers as she fidgeted the ring her mum gave her.

"B-black? Y-you're not in a way related to..." George lips fell agape at the mention of her surname and before he could even continue, Y/N cut him off.

"I am. I am his daughter."

"Wicked!" Fred exclaimed, his expression held no prejudice which made Y/N smile at him.

"Why did you decide to come out just now? Especially now that your father is... you know..."

Y/N turned to George who sounded a bit worried, her cold eyes meeting his warm ones. "I haven't met him... I thought this might be my chance."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Terrified," she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Fred shook his head, "You're going to be a celebrity, Y/N. Not in a good way, unfortunately."

"Shut it, you git!" George scowled and kicked him by his legs.

"It's fine. I'm expecting the worst."

Y/N looked outside the window as she kept fiddling the edge of her dress before continuing, "I guess, the more clout and the more people talking about me will lead me to him."

"Well yes, that's a rather smart move. But what about your... safety?" the younger twin asked. 

Running her fingers through her black locks, she met his gaze. The lass possessed a rather cold greyish-blue eyes, inherited from both his father and mother. But his were a beautiful shade of hazel. His gaze was something she hadn't seen before, it was warm and welcoming. 

Averting her eyes as her cheek flushed, she cleared her throat. "I am not scared, in all honesty. You know why? Mass murderer? I don't think he was. Not that he is my father, no. I haven't even met him. But my mum fled to France because Sirius begged him to. If he wanted to betray the Potters, he could've just come with us into hiding. But he chose the Potters. Who would choose others when his life could be in grave peril because of a war only to betray them?"

Y/N stared intently at them unable to control the flow of words, the twins nodding their heads in agreement with her. There was a second or two of silence before Fred broke it. 

"Don't worry, Y/N. You're not your father, whether or not the rumours are true." he muttered convincingly, then turned to his brother who was staring at the young lady. "Right, George?" He smirked.

George blinked rapidly, as if trying to get back to reality and breaking the spell he was into, "He's right, Y/N. Don't worry. You can count on us. From now on, we're your friends." 

"Thank you," her lips curled into a soft smile before releasing a soft sigh. 

At least, she wouldn't have to face things alone. 

\--


	3. Scarlet and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's Sorting and first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_**Y/N's POV** _

I sat inside Dumbledore's office an hour before the feast and the Sorting Ceremony for the first year. I was told that they cannot have me sorted with the first year as I was a transferred student, and it was unusual. It was something I was okay with, at least my name would not be announced to the whole student body. 

Just a few minutes after I got in the office, the heads of the houses, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape, as well as some of the professors including Remus joined us. Their gaze were heavy, except for McGonagall who looked a bit worried. Scared, not for herself, but for me. Then there was Snape, who I was sure was ready to kill me any moment.

"I hope that this transfer of school is purely coincidental, Black?" Snape hissed as the other professors grasped upon knowing who I was. It did not scare me, though. More than anything, it annoyed me. 

I straightened my back as I slowly release a rather deep breath, glancing at the professors before answering. "I am afraid it is not coincidental, professor," I said, voice filled with conviction which made Snape threw an even sharper gaze at me. 

"What do you mean by that, dear?" McGonagall walked towards me slowly, as if testing the waters to see if she'd drown. 

"I came here as soon as I learned that he escaped. See, I haven't even met my father." 

Gasps and murmurs from other professors filled the room as they heard my answer, but it was not long until Dumbledore ordered silence. 

"Y/N, I trust that you are well-aware that your father is a felon and he escaped Azkaban." Dumbledore said calmly, walking over to my side.

"I don't know if he really is a felon..."

"Rubbish!" Snape scowled.

"I don't know, really. I have been in hiding since I was born in 1979. Hiding with my mother. All I know is that Sirius Black begged my mother to leave and to hide because he had a war to face. I only know he chose to protect the Potters."

"Protect them? My dear, I am sorry, but he was accused of betraying them and killing twelve muggles." McGonagall shook her head at me, before placing her hand on my shoulder. 

"It's just..." I paused, biting my lower lip as I muster up the courage to speak up. "I believe the greatest betrayal would just be to hide with us, be safe with us. But he didn't do that. My mum clearly remembered my father saying he can never leave James Potter, that he is a family. His family. But, if these accusations were indeed true, wouldn't you be glad to have me?"

"And why would be glad to have a daughter of a murderer with us and endanger the lives of other students?" Snape interjected. 

"Severus," Dumbledore eyed him. "She is not her father."

I scoffed quietly and rolled my eyes, "I apologise, Professor Dumbledore. I may really have been reckless in my decision making. I can just fly black to France..."

McGonagall stepped in front of me, "No. You are welcome here at Hogwarts, my dear."

Boldly, I faced them all, gauging their reactions, trying to feel how they feel. Having a blood of a veela running through my veins allowed me to better assess the people around me, and at that moment, I was grateful for that. 

"I know you are all scared. But should all these accusations be true, I would be your best way to finding him. I am sure if he learns I am here, he would go looking for me. I would not hesitate to turn him over. But if the accusations weren't true..."

"Professor Dumbledore would be of great help on dealing with it." The headmaster cut me off, giving me a soft smile. "Shall we begin the sorting?" he asked casually.

I nodded and as he placed the ragged sorting hat on my head, making me sit again. My heart pounded against my chest and uncertainty enveloped me while I wait for the Sorting Hat's decision. 

_"Black, Black, so bold and brazen,_   
_you Blacks here are like heathens_

_You are scarlet with rage,_   
_yet gold your heart is in any age_

_Your blood says you belong with the serpents,_   
_as you strive to achieve great ends_

_But who you are roar with those in the lion's lair,_   
_determined and courageous, you are well to fare_

_The new Black will be welcomed with an open door,_   
_for you belong to... Gryffindor!"_

A sigh of relief washed over me upon hearing that I was sorted in Gryffindor. Not that I hate the other houses, it was just that I knew my father was in Gryffindor, too. And the twins. And the famous Harry Potter. 

\---

_**George's POV** _

Fred had been bugging me around because of the new girl we met. Among all the other girls in Hogwarts, I seemed to have become overly drawn to her. There was something interesting about the lady, not long ago I found myself checking her where she was in the Marauder's Map. I figured she was on a private sorting ceremony in Dumbledore's office. But as the students gathered for the feast, she still wasn't there.

My twin nudged me a bit too hardly making me smack him in the head, "What?!"

"She'll be here any moment. You're going to break your neck, are you planning to replace Sir Nicholas?" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Shut up." I mused before noticing Y/N arriving with McGonagall. _No way. Could be sorted in Gryffindor?_

I tried keeping my cool but my heart raced as if I just had the most intense game of Quidditch. It was the first time I ever felt this way. There she was, in her Hogwarts uniform, her hair long and silky, I remember the scent of it -- berries and expensive champagne. I reckoned she got that black hair from her lineage. Her posture was perfect and her face showed confidence as they approached the table. She was fearless, despite the fact that her father being an infamous murderer.

I could not help but smile as I looked up at her, and when she smiled back, I felt upfloat to the point where I thought I was under a love potion. I wanted to greet her but was tongue tied and Fred noticed it quickly.

"Hey, Y/N. Over here!" my twin called out, earning stares from our fellow Gryffindor friends.

McGonagall led her towards Gryffindor table where Percy, myself and George, and the others were huddled. McGonagall gave instructions to Percy, something I did not hear, but probably ensuring Y/N's safety. I watched my brother's face, stone cold yet warped with a hint of fear. That was always his expression whenever we pull our tricks on him.

"May I have your attention, please?" McGonagall called out, "This is Y/N Black. She's a transfer student from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She'll be joining us from now on."

As expected, students clamoured at the mention of her name. They knew that somehow, she must be related to Sirius Black. Even Ron, Hermione, and Harry were shocked. Of course, the others started whispering and calling her names.

"Is your father Sirius Black? The murderer? Are you his daughter?" Seamus asked rather loudly.

"Shut up, you git!" I spat just as McGonagall cleared her throat and left her last instructions -- be fair and stop the prejudice. She the turned to Y/N who seemed rather unfazed despite the reactions she received. When McGonagall left, Y/N walked towards us which made my heart race again.

"Hey. Can I join you?" words left her lips like a spell, bewitching me. All I did was nod and scooted to give her space between me and Fred.

"Of course you can. Welcome to Gryffindor, Y/N." I finally mumbled out, not able to help but smile like an idiot.

"We knew you'd be with us," I heard Fred say as we help her settle in between us, a silent promise to keep her safe somehow.

Waves after waves of questions drowned the poor lady. Finally fed up, she spoke with such poise and grace to stop all these questions.

"I am Sirius' daughter. I haven't met him, not once. I am no murderer. Are you all satisfied now?" she asked, feigning a smile before nonchalantly turning her focus to me, who was practically gawking at her.

To my surprise, Y/N gave me a soft smirk and placed a finger under my chin to close my slacked jaw. "You okay, _Georgie_?"

She called me by a nickname. It was always mum or Fred who used that, but hearing it from her sounded a million times better.

"Uh y-yeah of course." I snickered softly before paying attention to the ceremony.

After a long while, the feast finally began and cleared the heavy atmosphere. Y/N carefully placed food on her plate, as if not excited nor surprised with how amazing the food selections were. Somehow, she just watched us eat, barely even touching her own food.

"You have to eat," I told her, placing a piece of pudding on her plate. "Try that. It's really good."

"Don't mind them, Y/N. You'll be okay." Fred added, nudging her side playfully

"Thanks, guys." she smiled then took a bite of the pudding I just gave her.

There were introductions made, new professors, and new instructions. There were dementors guarding Hogwarts for the whole year. And I feared that Y/N might be a target... since she after all is Sirius Black's daughter.

Once the feast was over, the students were led back to to dormitory and we made sure to escort Y/N safely. Percy gave instructions and reminders to all of us about Dumbledore's warnings and the arrival of Y/N.

"Thank you, George, Fred. I'll see you guys in the morning."

_That night I was sure that I'll see her in my dreams._

_\---_


	4. Padfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world granted the desire of Y/N's heart.

_1 November 1993_

_Chère mère,_

_Comment allez-vous? It has been a while since I last sent you a letter. When you receive it, I am sure that the snow will then be so thick. It's cold out here. Cold because you are no here. Cold because I still am working on feeling like home. It's different without you, mum. But I am grateful. Despite coming out as his daughter, I was still able to gain some friends, real ones, I believe. Also, I have already met him, the Potter boy. It is true. He is legend here. But he is sad. Incomplete. Like me. I hope we both get the answers we need._

_Last night, he broke into the castle. I hoped to find him but, I did not know how to. It made things harder. They are now keeping an eye on me and Harry. I suppose some students are thinking I let him in. But how? How when I am not even sure whether he knows that I am here?_ _I heard that terrible fate awaits him, should they find him. Remus told me all about the things that could happen. What should I do, mum? I need to see him before them. Find him. But how?_

_On a lighter note, being here at Hogwarts makes me feel closer to you. And to him. It's beautiful here and the stories you told me when I was younger has come to life. I am not giving up now, mum. I will find him and uncover the truth._

_I love you, mum. I will see you soon._

_Always,_

_Ta fille_

\---

After Sirius broke into Hogwarts, Y/N suffered just as much discrimination and judgment from the faculty and the students alike. It was rather difficult to convince them that she did not have any part of him breaking into the castle. The Fat Lady did not help either, she made things worse for Y/N. But it did not faze her. Y/N remained steadfast and focused on her goal -- find her father before anybody else.

Few months had past since the last time she heard a news about her father. The term was about to end and she did not want to leave Hogwarts without seeing her father. Y/N was confident she'd uncover the truth, as she was not alone in looking for it. She had already learned Remus' condition and heard the stories about their friendship. And how Sirius might've indeed suffered from wrong accusations. Like Y/N, Remus was determined to figure things out and finally piece them together.

At the last days of exams, Y/N stayed up late in the common room, hoping to receive more answers. Hermione had been missing from her bed, and she supposed Harry and Ron were, too. She'd thought of looking for them, but just before she attempted to leave, a soft call of her name halted her.

"Y/N. Why aren't you sleeping?"

Y/N jumped a little, surprised that someone was awake in the wee hours of night. Turning to see who it was, she smiled softly.

"Hey, Georgie. Nothing... just reading. Why are you up?" she asked, taking a seat as she put her wand on the table.

George simply shrugged at her and plopped beside her, casually stretching his long limbs and rested his arm at the back of the couch where Y/N was leaning. 

"Couldn't sleep," he said, followed by a yawn. "I know you're thinking about the exams. But I know you did great."

Y/N snickered and looked up at him, noticing his rather sleepy expression that contradicted what he said about not being able to sleep, "I am not too worried about such. Not too grade-conscious."

"Yeah. You're naturally great, though." the redhead marveled, making Y/N's cheek flush.

"Thanks, I guess." 

The hour past when George and Y/N had just stayed there, talking about everything - Y/N's worries, plans for summer, the following year, the twin's tricks. They had gone closer than ever and Y/N always remembered George asking her to not leave his sight when Sirius broke into the castle. He had become so protective of her, which the lass was grateful for. At least, no one would mess around with her too much when the kings of mischief supported and always had her back. They became each other's best friend, for Y/N at least, but as for George, he reckoned he had already started fancying the lady.

It was not long before Y/N had started drifting off to sleep as their conversations died down and their energies waned. Her head leaned against George's shoulder as his other arm was wrapped around her protectively. Realising that they might be caught and reprimanded because of it, George reluctantly removed his arm around her and slowly put her into a more comfortable position in the couch. The young lad removed the book from her hand and placed it beside her wand before running towards the room to fetch a knitted blanket for her. It was Y/N's favourite, one she used to borrow during the winter. 

The soft, warm glow of the room lit Y/N face and George could not help but smile at the sight of how peaceful she was when sleeping. Carefully, he draped the blanket around her and brushed few hair strands off her face before whispering a few French phrases he learned from her. _"Bonne nuit, Y/N. Dormez bien."_ Feeling quite proud, he smiled to himself before retreating to his dormitory.

_\--_

Y/N woke up the following morning with a pounding headache. She had been asleep for just a few hours yet had to get up for the morning feast. Stretching, she noticed that the blanket was wrapped around her and only then did she realised she fell asleep in George's company. Luckily, she was alone in the common room before Harry and Hermione arrived.

"Y/N..." Harry whispered softly, joining her in the couch. "We need to talk to you."

"Sure Harry." she welcomed them, scooting to give space for both Harry and Hermione. 

As they sat, Harry fished out a crumpled piece of paper, a letter. Y/N's brow raised in confusion before opening it. 

_Dear Y/N,_

_My darling daughter, my heart is filled with joy upon learning that you came to Hogwarts in hopes to find me. I have longed for this day since your mother and I parted for your safety. It has been so long and not a day passed that I don't think of you. I am sorry I couldn't be there, and that I couldn't still be there for you. I am sorry I wasn't a perfect father. But thank you, for still choosing and giving me a chance to be a part of your life._

_Moony told me he would be looking after you this summer, and I owe him so much for looking after you since you arrived. Until then, stay with him and I shall find you. He'll let you know everything._

_I love you, my dear Y/N. More than I thought I am capable of. A piece of my heart is always with you, believe me. Not long now, my dear Y/N, and we shall be family. For now, take care and know that I look forward to finally being with you._

_With love,_   
_Padfoot_

Tears brimmed in Y/N's eyes upon reading the letter. She couldn't believe it was indeed from her father. A father she had waited so long for. "H-how?" she asked, a soft sob escaping her lips as Harry smiled at her. 

"He is innocent, Y/N. I am sorry I hated you, I am sorry that I made it even more difficult for you. But you are right. He chose our family. He chose me. Rather than fleeing he stayed with my parents, with me. It was not him who betrayed them. It was not him who murdered those muggles. He became more of a father to me than to you, Y/N. You're right." Harry explained, guilt present in his eyes.

"But the ministry? Where is he? The kiss?" Y/N's head was filled with questions which Hermione was able to answer on behalf of Harry. Hermione explained the details of how Sirius was freed along with Buckbeak, and that Dumbledore would do anything to protect the innocent man, as well. She let Y/N know that the real culprit escaped, so while Sirius was able to escape the kiss, he couldn't be fully free either. It was something Y/N understood, of course. More than anything, she was grateful to finally had known that her father was safe.

"I can never thank you enough, all three of you." 

\--

Before leaving Hogwarts for the summer, Y/N had spoken with Dumbledore about what had happened, and the headmaster had promised that Remus would be protected and that she would be able to see his father again. Sooner than later. As always, the headmaster reminded her that everything happens for a reason, even though it is hard to understand at first. And that, help would always be given at Hogwarts, for those who deserve it. 

Boarding the train, as she had done before, Y/N joined the twins in the compartment. Fred and George did not have any prejudice towards Y/N, but they noticed that Y/N's demeanour was lighter, especially hearing the story from Y/N herself.

"I am sure you'd have a good summer, Y/N. We'll miss you, though." George said, reaching out to give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah, Y/N. George will miss you a lot," Fred chided, patting her shoulder.

_"I'll write, I promise."_

\--

Just a week after leaving Hogwarts, Y/N stayed at Remus'. It was something her father and Remus had discussed so they can finally meet. Y/N looked forward to that day when she'd be able to finally meet is father. 

When the day arrived, Y/N was unsure. She did not know how to feel or how to act once she finally see Sirius. Everything was a blur until Remus alerted her that Sirius had finally arrived in his Animagus form. Y/N followed Remus in a concealed area by the back of his house where she found her father, dressed in Remus' clothing. Y/N was frozen in her tracks, still trying to convince herself that she was not dreaming, that it was all real. His hair was as black as hers, mischief evident in his face, and yet the only thing she noticed was his eyes. They indeed have similar eyes. She studied her father, taking on the realisation and that strong connection of their blood bond. 

Sirius had a look on his face which was a combination of excitement, sadness, and pure happiness. Tears cascaded against his cheek as he finally saw his daughter, alive and well. "Y/N?" He murmured like a prayer, taking slow steps towards her as Remus stepped away slowly to give them time.

Y/N just stared at him and it took a second before she was even able to respond. Y/N let go of all the shackles preventing her as she ran towards her father and threw herself at him, burying her face in his embrace she so longed to feel.

"Dad..." she croaked, laughing and crying at the same time, holding him close and clutching the back of his coat, and basking in the comfort and pure bliss of finally meeting him. Sirius could not help but sob, pressing a soft kiss on the top of Y/N head as his arms wrapped around his daughter whom he was unable to look after for so many years.

"I have waited so long to hear that. I love you, Y/N my daughter. I am here now. I am here now." he hushed, brushing her locks before reluctantly pulling away to look at his daughter's face.

Sirius cupped Y/N's face, carefully wiping the tears as he marveled in the beauty that was much like her mother's. His darling babe was all grown up and it gave him joy unimaginable. He was able to finally hold her daughter after fourteen long years. "My darling Y/N. I am sorry I couldn't be there for you when you most needed me. I am sorry..."

"No. It's okay. I understand. And I feel it dad, I know that you love me. Mum always told me so..." Her lips quivered as she smiled up at him, "I love you, dad. We always have and always will. And we know you are innocent, from the very beginning. I know it in my heart. Everything will be alright now."

The father and daughter had their most deserved time together for a few days with Remus' help and protection to ensure that Sirius would not be seen nor tracked. 

Before leaving, Sirius pulled her into another hug, closing his eyes as he savoured the few moments he was able to have with his daughter before he goes into hiding again. 

"Y/N? Tell your mother I do love her. And always remember that I love you. We shall see each other again, soon." 

Y/N nodded and held her father tight before watching leave, wiping the tears that did not seem to stop falling.

_Finally, Y/N was complete._

\--

_10 August 1994_

_Dear mum,_

_I finally met him, mum. I am complete. It was as if we never parted. We talked about you a lot. He said he wished he never asked you to leave, he might've made better decisions if you were with hin. He wants to see you again, mum. Maybe we can be together this time._

_I will be visiting the Weasleys and will stay their until the start of the term. Dad knows._

_I love you and I miss you. I am looking forward for your visit._

_XO,_   
_Ta fille_

_P.S._   
_Padfoot says he still loves you. Always._

\--


	5. The Redheads and the Dark Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quidditch World Cup, the Dark Mark, and the Guests

** _16 August 1994_ **

Y/N hated that feeling. She felt that her whole body compressed and was sucked in a tight hole before completely bursting out, leaving her scrambling on the ground of what seems like a huge garden in front of a large wooden house. 

"Ow," Y/N winced softly, before Remus assisted her to her feet and handed her enchanted satchel containing all her belongings. It was a trick her mother had made for her -- an undetected extension charm. Of course it was not something easy to do, given that in Britain, it was heavily controlled by the Ministry.

"I must leave you here. I already let Arthur know you'd arrive today. Write to me and to your parents, alright?" Remus said, patting her head before pulling her into a hug. "I will see you again soon."

Y/N gave Remus a soft smile as she backed away, "I will. Thanks, Remus!" she exclaimed, watching the man vanish into thin air.

Her eyes surveyed the area upon realising she was indeed in a huge garden. Different colourful, magical plants surrounded her and she could not stop being mesmerised. Although, a rather noisy owl started approaching which ended her trance. 

She took slow, careful steps towards the door of the house. There were loud voices inside which meant that the family might be complete. Y/N's heart rate increased rapidly, afraid of the judgment she might receive from the other redheads apart from the twins, Ron, and Ginny. Y/N had always despised Percy, so she was least excited to meet him and did care about what he thought of her. 

Mustering up her courage however, Y/N knocked at their door and waited for someone to answer. "Hello?"

"Who's there?" a rather shrill voice of middle-aged lady rang through her ears before the door opened hastily in-front of her. 

"Y/N!" the twins exclaimed as they ran towards her. George, jumping with excitement gave her a tight hug. 

"Hey," she murmured in the embrace before Fred pulled her away from George before hugging her quickly. 

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I am Y/N. Y/N... Black." she trailed off, still quite embarrassed. Y/N did not know whether the other Weasleys were already aware of what happened, and that Sirius was innocent, and she knew that no parents would want their kids associated with the daughter of an infamous mass murderer, might it be true or not. Just before she looked down on her feet, the woman smiled warmly at her, shook her head, and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I've heard so much about you. Welcome to the Burrow," Molly pulled away, brushing the end of her dark locks. "Come on in, my dear Y/N. You're just in time for dinner."

Y/N smiled widely at her, heart was full from just how warm she was welcomed, and full from the way she gave her a real mother's hug. It had been a while since Y/N felt a mother's touch due to being away from her mother. 

George watched her all the while, taking her satchel off her shoulder before leading her to the kitchen. Then a hurried footstep approached from the stairs and as Y/N looked back, Ginny was rushing towards her with her arms outstretched. 

"Y/N! It's good to see you!" Ginny squealed as her rather thin arms enclosed around her, standing in tip-toes to reach her, "I am glad you can join us."

"Yeah, I promised you I would come." A soft, graceful laugh escaped Y/N's lips as Ginny led her towards the chair beside her. 

"Is our guest in?" A voice boomed from behind her and Y/N politely stood to greet the man, Arthur Weasley.

"Hello, sir. I'm Y/N. Y/N Black."

"Hello, you beauty. I'm Arthur Weasley." the man held out his hand and Y/N clasped it tightly, smiling at the man who seemed to look quite amazed.

"You look just like your mother," he marveled, "Yes, I know her. Your mother was quite famous before, given that she was part-Veela. Have a seat, please."

Y/N nodded, only smiling at him before the others joined them for support. Thankfully, Bill and Charlie were quite as warm as the others, while Ron of course, just gave her a knowing smile. 

After the supper, Y/N assisted Ginny and Molly in the kitchen, insisting that it was her only way to help them after the wonderful meal. It was a simple meal, she reckoned, not as lavish as those in Hogwarts nor what she had in Beauxbatons or at home in France. But the company made it perfect. It had been a while since she dined with a family and instantly, she fell in love with the redheads. They did not have much but she felt at home with them.

"It must have been hard for you dear, in Hogwarts." Molly mumbled, helping Y/N put away the plates.

Y/N politely nodded and sighed, "It was, actually. At first. But Mrs. Weasley, I want to thank you for raising amazing children. They are the reason I survived, especially the twins."

"Oh they adore you, Y/N. Especially Georgie. And we heard... that he's innocent, your father. I am sorry you had to go through those sufferings."

Blood flooded Y/N's cheek at what Molly said and mumbled a soft, "Thank you."

\--

Y/N could not sleep that night. It all seemed new to her - being accepted and knowing that the people she started caring for believe that her father was innocent, too. 

After a late night talk with Ginny, Y/N found herself by the garden at around quarter past two in the morning. She sat by the front porch, looking up the perfect night sky. Stars glistened in the vast sky and Y/N was quick to notice the constellation which showed the star her father was named after so vividly. 

"Hi, dad." She released a pent-up breath, closing her eyes as the cool, gentle breeze blew against her skin causing slight shivers to form. Y/N, though alone, felt at peace for once.

_Little did she know, George was silently, dreamily admiring her from the window of his room on second floor._

\--

Harry arrived the following night giving him and Y/N a time to catch-up about Sirius' whereabouts. Harry was happy that Y/N was able to meet his father, although still guilty that he still wasn't completely free. However, Y/N assured him that he was not at fault and what he did for her father was heroic. After all, Y/N considered him as her sibling, given that Sirius was assigned his godfather. 

"He'd be safe wherever he is and he writes, constantly. You have to let him know of everything that's been happening, too." She reminded, casually packing some of the stuff she needed for their trip.

"And you better rest. We have to get up early for tomorrow." The lady reminded him, acting as if she was an older sister despite being just nearly a year older than him.

\--

The smell of eggs and bacon wafted through the air, waking Y/N up from her restful slumber. It was still quiet, she realised, so she quickly had a shower and changed into her favourite black tank top and knitted cardigan, and a pair of dark-washed jeans and sneakers.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley. I really am sorry. My alarm did not seem to work. What can I help you with?"

"Nonsense love, you are just on time. And you deserved a good sleep. Now may I just ask you to please wake the boys up?" Molly asked, plating the eggs just as Hermione arrived. 

"Y/N!" Hermione greeted, giving her a hug. "Good to see you. Good morning, Mrs. Weasley!"

"Morning, dear!"

Y/N led Hermione inside the Burrow, "I am about to wake the boys up. Can you perhaps help me with Ron and Harry? I have the twins to wake up."

Y/N and Hermione giggled softly as they ascended the steep staircases, Y/N easily reaching Fred and George's room. 

"Rise and shine!" She called out, knocking in their door which was slightly ajar. Groans soon followed which made Y/N chuckle rather loudly, "Come on!"

One of them mumbled something sleepily, muffled by the pillow where he buried his face on. Y/N was able to tell the twins apart through their nose, lips, and eyes, and seeing George's face, she instantly recognised that it was him. 

Y/N plopped beside him and shook him awake, "Come on, Georgie. Wake up now! Molly's about to burst in here."

George slowly pried his eyes open, yawning and rubbing the sleep off his eyes before he got himself sitting beside her, his long hair all messed up from his slumber. "Morning, love."

"Good morning." Y/N smiled looking at him before the redhead slowly leaned his head against her shoulder, one arm wrapping around her. Y/N's heart fluttered before blushing and slowly pushed him to sit properly, "Come on! The Irish are waiting." She exclaimed excitedly, which seemed to do the trick as the twins quickly shot up from their bed. 

\-- 

Y/N, Ginny, and Hermione followed the Weasley lads towards their destination. They met Amos Diggory along the way, who introduced his son, Cedric - a tall, handsome, well-built fella. 

Cedric and Y/N had already met at Hogwarts when she took an extra advanced class in Muggle studies. This was an elective subject since Y/N was keen on learning as much as she can about the British muggle culture. She was not on the same schedule as Hermione and was mainly with the fifth years despite being in her fourth that time. Cedric and Y/N weren't exactly friends but she sometimes found herself in library with him, discussing the subject and doing homework.

"Good to see you, Y/N." Cedric greeted, giving her a wave, a polite nod, and a charming smile.

"Hey Cedric," she greeted, returning the same warmth before they started walking towards the portkey.

While Y/N took the greeting casually, Hermione and Ginny had started teasing her saying the lad fancies her. 

"I can tell, Y/N. His eyes glimmered upon seeing you." Hermione teased, looking at Y/N's face which was beet red. 

"And also, that gorgeous smile. That smile said something." Ginny added dreamily.

Y/N just chuckled at them and ran her hands through her dark hair, "Oh bloody hell! Shut up, both of you." 

George however, noticed the same thing which made him feel uneasy. His jaw tightened at the lad's reaction upon seeing Y/N, knowing that Y/N might've enjoyed the attention, too. Jealous, he was, even though he won't admit it. 

\-- 

_**-Y/N-** _

**The Quidditch World Cup was unlike anything I have ever seen. The place was buzzing with festivities and every witch and wizard from across the globe had gathered in England to witness the match between Ireland and Bulgaria. In all honesty, I did not know much about Quidditch as I am more bookish than a sporty person. Although, Fred and George had thought me a lot about it that I gained particular interest about it, too.**

**Everything had been going perfectly, except for George. He had been ignoring the hell out me since we arrived at the tent. He was the quiet one among the twins, but he was never this quiet. Knowing it might've just been his nerve about the the game and their gamble with Bagman, I shrugged it of. Of course the twin always had something up their sleeves, and I was not one to miss it. I am afraid, however, that they may lose a lot because of it.**

**"You seem quiet, Y/N." A voice I easily recognised as George's came from outside the ladies' bunk. I remained still and quiet, sipping evening tea, reading The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and completely ignoring him.**

**"Done with your festivities?" I asked dismissively.**

**"Hey, did I do something wrong?"**

**"I should I ask you the same thing. _Did I do something wrong?_ "I arched my brow at him before I put my book inside my satchel and finished my tea. **

**"Nothing. Look I am sorry I have been ignoring you since we got here," George's eyes were apologetic, and I knew he was sincere.**

**"I just don't understand why, George Weasley."**

**I waited for his answer, looking at him before a commotion started outside, leading a panicking Mr. Weasley inside the tent. "This is urgent! Go to the woods, everyone! I'll pick you up there when everything's done."**

**"Wh-what happened?" My own heart started racing as I hurriedly draped the satchel around my body, drew my wand, and followed suit.**

**"Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility." Mr. Weasley ordered and Fred and George was quick to oblige, one of them pulling Ginny into the woods.**

**Everything was a blur and all I remember was seeing screaming witches and wizards, people in masks, and fire everywhere. I stood shocked at what happened in such a festive event and did not even budge to move - both from fear and curiosity. The next thing I knew was George had his an arm wrapped tightly around me with his wand drawn on the other, hauling me towards the safe space inside thick forest where the others were.**

**"What was that?" I asked, heaving as I steadied myself against the tree trunk.**

**"What were you doing standing there, Y/N? You scared the bloody hell out of me!" George exclaimed, facing me. He was trying to catch his breath as his brow scrunched in worry.**

**"I'm sorry. I just... I..."**

**_"Please_ _don't try and leave my sight like that again."_ **

**I was dumbfounded at what he said but nodded at him before pulling Ginny closer to me, all three of us ensuring that she was safe while we await for the rest to find us.**

**\--**

**Mr. Weasley suggested we stay the night and get some sleep in the bunk before an early Portkey the following morning. He reckoned Mrs. Weasley would be worried sick if we let her know, and I did not have the chance to let my parents, nor Remus know either.**

**But with Harry's scar hurting and the Voldemort's mark appearing, I knew they had to be aware of what we might probably face near soon. I needed my father closer to me and Harry, and as for my mother, I need her as safe as she could be.**

**\--**

**Our arrival at the Burrow was nothing short of emotional. Mrs. Weasley hugged as all, especially the twins, whom she scolded just before we left for the World Cup. The Weasleys were generous enough to let us stay there and lie-low before we go back to Hogwarts.**

**I spent as much time with Molly and helped with the chores as much as I could, given that I was considered the eldest among myself, Ginny, and Hermione. Although technically, Hermione was born two months ahead of me, I was exposed to the _"world"_ given that I studied earlier and now a year ahead of her academically. Also, I felt quite responsible for Ginny, given that she's the youngest in the bunch and personally considered me as an older sister. **

**Remus expressed concern about what happened and let me know that he promised my mother to look out for me as much as he could. My mother also penned a letter to me, saying she knew everything that had happened. She wanted to come but I prevented her from doing so, saying that she'd be safer there and that it wouldn't be the best time to travel. _I did not have the heart let her know that she should just look after herself, that whatever happens, I'd rather have her safe than myself._**

_\--_

** 1 September 1994 **

Heavy torrents splattered angrily as they traveled back to Hogwarts. It was a gloomy weather, as if it was a dark omen of something bad happening. It certainly did not lift Y/N's mood either. 

They arrived at Hogwarts drenched from head to toe due to the rain and she hurriedly unpacked her luggage and changed into her uniform. The weather had really gotten the best of her and she had been sneezing since she arrived. 

Sitting mindlessly beside Fred and George in the Great Hall, she leaned into her forearm as she waited for the feast to begin. The younger twin easily noticed that she was under the weather given that Y/N was always cheerful during the feasts. 

"You okay? You're a mess Y/N." he asked, playfully ruffling her pitch black hair before earning a groan from her. 

The feast had begun and despite the gloomy weather and the ruckus about Alastor Moody becoming the Dark Arts teacher, the tension broke with the news from Dumbledore. 

Y/N's forced her concentration on what the Headmaster was saying, trying to understand everything despite her weakening senses due to her supposed flu. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred loudly.

_Y/N's brows furrowed, "The what now?"_

\--


	6. Dragons, Damsels, Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and George started exploring their feelings.

**_"It's her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
Makes me shiver but in a good way_ **

**_  
All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes, and she plays with me  
Sittin' there, slacked-jaw and nothing to say_ **

**_  
'Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again_ **

**_  
It's a masterful melody  
When she calls out my name to me  
As the world spins around her  
She laughs, rolls her eyes  
And I feel like I'm fallin' but it's no surprise_ **

**_  
'Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here than on land  
Yes, she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again"_ **

_**17 November 1994** _

**-Y/N-**

The guests finally arrived few weeks prior the first task. There were delegates from Dumstrang including the famous Seeker, Krum, whom we so at the World Cup. It was nice seeing familiar faces and acquaintances from Beauxbatons as well, the academy I previously attended. The Triwizard Tournament had began and the champions were already chosen. The only problem was, Harry was chosen despite him not putting his name in the Goblet. Fred and George were eager to join and even concocted an aging potion which backfired and led the to the infirmary for a day or two. Also, it was my birthday, supposedly. But spent the whole day inside my dorm trying to think of ways on how we can help Harry since the task was just a week away.

I have been in constant communication with my parents, updating the two of what was happening and Sirius was more than worried than ever that he decided to come back near us. I, too, was afraid for Harry, but he was left with no choice but to fight.

For what seems like an eternity, my classes finally ended and I quickly made my way inside the dorm where I found a letter sitting atop my bedside table. It was from my mother.

_My dear Y/N,_

_Happiest birthday to you, my darling. Time flies so fast, indeed. It seemed only last year when I carried you inside me and held you in my arms. I always look forward to the day when I'd see you again and be with you again. I already blew a cake for you and made a wish on your behalf by time you read this. I regret not being able to spend your birthday with you again, but know that I am celebrating with you despite our distance. I also have a parcel coming for you, something you can use for future festivities. Something to remind you of family and a starry night sky you've always loved. I hope you'll love it. Do let me know once you get it._

_I plan to visit soon, but with the news of the Death Eaters becoming active, I fear it may not be the best time. Please, take care Y/N. Heed my warning. I am sure your father will say the same - don't seek troubles._

_I miss you everyday, my darling daughter. I shall see you soon. Write back to me._

_Je t'aime,_   
_Mum_

Just as I was busy reading the letter, Ginny burst into the room and pulled me into the common room.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Shush! Just follow me."

We threaded the down the stairs from the girls dormitory and much to my surprise, my friends gathered in the common room.

"What's this all about?" I asked, grinning widely before being pushed to sit in the middle and as soon as they did so, they all started singing the birthday song. In such a perfect timing before the song ended, George emerged from the crowd, holding a birthday cake with sparkling candles on top of it.

"Make a wish, Y/N." He gave me a cheeky smile, making a blush creep through my pale cheek.

Closing my eyes, I wished for one thing -- safety for my loved ones, especially my parents. That alone was enough for me.

Leaning in, I blew the candles as cheers and claps filled the room. "Thank you so much, guys!"

_"It's all thanks to George, Y/N."_

_"Yeah, give him a kiss, Y/N!"_

"Shut up!" George threw dagger stares at them but I noticed a sly smirk on his face. 

"Thank you, Georgie." I stood on my tiptoes and pressed a soft, dove-peck on his cheek before playfully smearing an icing on his face which he returned with an palm full of icing on my face. 

Our friends laughed around us and when I noticed it, I nudged George. As if reading my mind, he went running towards them and threw icing at them which caused a rather loud ruckus around the common room. 

I could not help but smile at the playful shenanigans around the room. It was as if nothing was missing and I was ever so grateful for this family I gained at Hogwarts. Releasing a dreamy sigh, I felt an arm around my shoulder. I tilted my head up to see George giving his always warm, cheerful, charming smile that reached his eyes. 

"Happy birthday, Y/N." With that, he had my whole face covered in huge lump of icing he had been holding in his other hand. 

_"GEORGE WEASLEY!!!"_

_\----_

**_24 November 1994_ **

Dragons, that was the first task. They gathered around the arena waiting for the four of the champions to finish battling the dragons. Of course, Fred and George made the most of the events to earn by taking bets from the students who eagerly participated. 

When it was time for Harry to face the horntail, Y/N was uneasy. She was afraid that something might happen to Harry, after all, she had already started caring for the lad as if he was a real brother. Y/N also promised her father to look after Harry, something she willingly obliged to do. 

"Harry's a great flyer, Y/N. He'd be alright." George assured her, carefully patting her back to calm her down. 

Fred, unable to control his words butted in, "Yeah, Y/N. It will be bloody easy for Harry. Bloody, but easy."

"Thanks, guys." Y/N said dismissively as she watched Harry emerged from the tent, one hand clutching the railing of the bleachers ever so tightly that her knuckles were already white, while the other one was inside her pocket. 

As soon as George noticed it, he carefully reached out for her small, pale hand, afraid it might freeze in the cold. Mustering up his courage, the younger twin clasped her hand as he looked down at her. Y/N seemed oblivious at first, too focused at Harry's task before finally feeling the warm sensation around her hand. Not knowing how to respond, the lady just kept her eyes on Harry and let the young lad hold her hand. Soon enough, Y/N had her fingers laced around his as the watched the whole game which George was ever so pleased about. Throughout that time, it dawned to Y/N that she could always find comfort and warmth in him. And she was grateful.

\--

_ **December 1994** _

Almost a week after the first task, Professor McGonagall announced The Yule Ball, a traditional dance on Christmas Eve night which was held everytime there was a Triwizard Tournament. And this year, students were to participate especially that Hogwarts was the host school. The professor had a particular request to the Gryffindor students - be at their best and represent the name well. She was eager to teach her students how to dance and prepare for the celebration.

As usual, the ladies were excited for the ball due to the opportunity to dress up and make an impression. The ladies were also expecting to attend the ball with dates, which the young lads really appreciated. While everyone was raving and stressing about it, Y/N seemed to take it lightly.

Just a few days before the ball, Y/N received a parcel from her mother. She realised it was what she mentioned on her previous letter. The huge parcel was wrapped carefully and upon opening, it revealed a beautiful ornate box. 

"Wow, Y/N. That looks so expensive." Angelina, who was sitting across her marveled, feeling the ornate box that sits in the table.

"I guess you have too many admirers, Y/N." George spat out bitterly and finished his pudding.

"It's from my mum, Georgie." the lady said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Great." he smiled relieved.

Hermione scooted closer to her and smiled widely, "It must be for the ball, Y/N." 

"Mum loves boxes, I reckon this is just another antique. I'll let you know what's inside, if there's any." She chuckled and wrapped the box again so she can take it back to her room.

Y/N did not know yet what was inside as she was quite embarrassed to open it in front of the other students. Also, it felt awkward knowing some students from other table took interest on her parcel. After breakfast, Y/N made use of her free time before her first class to get the parcel back to her dorm which George helped her with. 

"Hey Y/N..." he asked, handing her the box before she went inside her dormitory.

"What?"

"Uh... Nothing. See you later." George stammered then ran towards the boy's dormitory, leaving Y/N confused.

The lady shrugged and entered her dorm, which she luckily shared with Hermione and Ginny. Y/N locked the door and opened the box. Her mouth fell agape as a beautiful dress and a pair of heels sprang from the ornate box. "Woah... oh mum." She breathed out, tears cascading on her cheek as she caressed the fabric. Inside the box, a number of makeup and accessories were also included. A letter was carefully placed on the bottom of the box beside a bottle of a rather expensive perfume which smelled like earl grey and cucumber, a scent of home and a perfect winter evening. 

_Dear Y/N,_

_As soon as I heard that there would be a Triwizard Tournament, I had this made. I knew a ball would commence when I read about it. I took one of your designs when you were young. You told me that this would be the dress you'd wear on your first dance. Of course, I added some more intricacies to make it more special. And don't worry, it will fit you. I made sure of that._

_Dance your heart out, my darling damsel. I love you._

_Always,_   
_Mum_

_P.S. Send me some photos, if you can x_

_\--_

**_24 December 1994; 5:00 PM_ **

Everybody already had dates, including Ginny and Hermione. As for Y/N she still did not know who would happily escort her to the ball. Not that she cared about it, and she was a carefree person who would not mind going alone. She in fact already planned on going by herself. 

"Y/N! I could not believe you turned Cedric Diggory down! Who are you going with now?" Hermione hushed, pulling Ginny towards Y/N's bed after they prepared their dresses for the ball the following evening. 

Y/N just chuckled and shrugged, "Myself, of course!"

"No way! George doesn't have a date yet why hasn't he asked you out yet?" Ginny asked, playing with the edge of Y/N's hair.

"Maybe he thought it was automatic that you'd go with him." Hermione said, sighing. "Ugh, these boys! We could not let you go alone!"

"Come on now! Cheer up! It's only a date. I would not die of embarrassment just because I don't have a date, that's an old misconception." 

"I was I was as strong as you are, Y/N." Ginny remarked and plopped herself in Y/N's bed. "I am bit excited for tomorrow. I just don't know how to do my hair or my makeup."

"Don't worry, ladies. My mum sent everything we'd need for tomorrow." Y/N assured them and fits of giggles followed as they teased Hermione who'd be going with the famous Krum.

\--

**_24 December 1994; 9:00 PM_ **

**-George-**

"Do you have everything prepared, Georgie?" Fred asked me as I paced around the room, still unsure of what to do. I was always a prankster but found it so difficult to have the courage to ask her to the ball with me. 

"Yes. I just wonder whether she already has a date." I grumbled, preparing the golden rose I hoped to give her upon asking whether we could go together.

"George, the common rooms empty and ready, and also Ginny told us already that she was just waiting for you. He turned down pretty boy Diggory for Merlin's sake."

Fred stood and pushed me to sit by the corner of the common which we set-up with candles and some pastries we stole from the kitchen. Then Ginny quickly went to the common room and let us know that Y/N was about to go down. 

Switching the lights off, the only the well-lit area in the room was our table. My heart was raced as if I had just ran 30 miles and adrenaline coursed through my body. It was not long before Y/N appeared from the stairs of the girl's dormitory, all adorable in her pajamas. 

Then, that was it. That constant look of shock in her face which scared the bloody hell out of me. _What if it all go to waste?_ I though as I swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

Y/N took slow steps towards me, her lips breaking into a soft smile as her eyes glistened from the candles in the dimly lit room. 

"What's all this? Ginny told me you were looking for me.." she said. 

I cleared my throat and winked at her, nervously reaching my hand out to lead her to the chair. "My lady?"

"Oh bloody hell, George." Y/N let out that melodious chuckle which melted my insides as she took my hand. 

"I got you some pies from the kitchen." I served her a pie on the plate and filled her goblet with pumpkin juice which she excitedly munched on. 

"You did not get it, you stole it." Y/N snickered and I blushed at her reaction

 _"Go on! Just ask her already!"_ I heard Fred shout from the stair as more and more lads started milling in the area which heightened my nerves even more.

"Y/N." I gulped, looking at her.

"Hm?"

I stood, knelt on one knee before her, and handed her the gold rose, " _Mademoiselle,_ would you allow me the honour of taking you to the ball?"

It seemed like forever, watching Y/N's reaction after every single movement I made and every single syllable I uttered. The warm light did not help but made me feel the hotness of my cheek as I waited for her answer. And after a few seconds which to me was like eternity, Y/N's lips curled into a gut-melting smile, took the rose from me, and spoke the words I've been dying to hear.

_"I thought you'd never ask, monsieur."_

\--


	7. Enchantment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and George celebrated one enchanted night.

**_"I wait for you_ **   
**_I'm mesmerized_ **   
**_This love is like a potion in disguise_ **   
**_I'd tightrope walk with a blindfold on my eyes_ **   
**_I can't escape, or so it seems_ **   
**_I'd run away; he's in my dreams_ **   
**_He possesses an enchantment_ **

**_Tell me I'm forgiven_ **   
**_He calls; don't know how I fell under his spell_ **   
**_Lately, I've been driven_ **   
**_He smiles an enchantment"_ **

\--

** _25 December 1994_ **

"Oh Y/N, thank you so much!" Hermione gasped, looking at herself in the mirror and seeing what Y/N did with her hair and make-up. She was beautiful, like a proper damsel ready woo a prince any time. Hermione's hair was pinned-up properly, ends were smoothed, and Y/N did magic in ensuring her usual bushy hair would be tamed.

"You look dashing, Hermione." Y/N praised, putting the last pins on her hair and finishing with some hairspray.

As promised, Y/N helped Ginny and Hermione with their hair and make-up which both the ladies were grateful for.

Y/N was glad to be able to help the two, especially Ginny who was really excited to attend the ball despite just being on her third year. Y/N just simply pinned her hair back with a light touch of make-up that complimented her dress.

"Oh, I am sorry Y/N. We took much of your preparation time."

"No worries, Hermione. I'll be quick. Go ahead both of you! Your dates await!"

"Thanks, Y/N." Ginny gave her a quick hug before running out.

"Ginny, tell George I'll just meet him at the Great Hall once I am done preparing, yeah?" Y/N called out before locking the door and finally preparing herself.

Y/N only had about half an hour left before the start of the ball, but was not too worried as she just planned a simple hair and make-up for herself.

The lady turned her music on as she put on some make-up which consisted of simple eyeshadow, eyeliner, a peachy-pink blush to add a pop of colour on her pale cheek, and a simple warm mauve lipstick just to add a bit of tint on her already cherry lips.

All the while, her mother's enchanted comb was already working on Y/N's desired hairstyle which was simple - sleek, black hair on a deep side-part. As she surveyed herself in the mirror, she felt that something was missing, so she rummaged through the accessories and found nice pieces of gold celestial pins which matched her gown perfectly. She placed the hair accessories on the smaller area where her hair was parted, tucked it behind her ear, and wore similar celestial ear-cuffs on her exposed ear. Y/N reckoned her mother had it all planned just by how everything matched perfectly.

Then, Y/N carefully put on gown which fit her like second skin, as her mother said. The lady was in awe of just how the gown matched the one she always dreamt of.

Her whole ensemble was like a perfect starry velvet sky -- a complete bodice of midnight blue fabric decorated with intricate celestial designs made of real swarovski crystals. The back of her gown had a deep v-cut which tapered below her waist, revealing the pale skin of the lady in contrast with the colour of the gown. It also had a high-slit on the right side which gave a sneak-peek on the lass' long limbs and the sky-high pair of heels she was wearing.

As if it was not perfect in itself, Y/N's mother added a sheer cloak of the same colour which Y/N can wear along with the gown to add a little more dazzle in her whole look.

Finally finishing her preparation, Y/N spritzed some perfume on herself as a confidence boost before looking at herself in the mirror.

"Thank you, mum." she croaked, tears threatening to fall at just how grateful she was for her mother's help despite her not being around her physically.

_Then, into the Great Hall she went._

_\--_

Inside the hall George waited for Y/N. He donned a simple dress robe matched with a rather vintage brown vest which matched Fred's, but he opted for a classic black tie instead of a thin bow tie like his brother's.

The young man was pacing, seemingly nervous about his whole look and whether he'd mess up their date, which was unlikely. George and Y/N always had a palpable chemistry since they met. And with George's light disposition, Y/N was confident that she would surely enjoy the night.

"Are you ready, George? You seem nervous." Fred teased before turning back to her date, mumbling something about waiting for Y/N before joining the others in the hall for the procession.

"I am not nervous." The twin said, breathing out slowly then smoothing his robes.

Y/N had finally reached the entrance of the great hall, thankful that the hallways were clear and empty so nobody saw that she arrived just in the nick of time. One thing she did not want would be anyone thinking she was playing a game and craving attention, when in fact, she just helped other ladies and put herself at the very last minute.

The Great the Hall was completely transformed into a seemingly enchanted winter wonderland and Y/N felt as if she was transported elsewhere. She took careful steps towards the hall, eyes roaming around and admiring just how amazing the theatrics were.

Then, just as she descended the stairs, George's gaze fell upon her. He was completely gobsmacked.

"Merlin's beard," he mouthed, slack-jawed at the sight of his gorgeous date who dazzled effortlessly.

"She's stunning," Fred marveled, pushing his brother up the stairs as his eyes took in the beauty of Y/N.

Angelina's face lit up upon seeing her as well, the lady was amazed by how Y/N looked, then softly cheered for George to not ruin his chance.

Y/N was the last to arrive before the procession started and despite how quiet her entrance was, the way she carried herself and her perfect ensemble drew attention. A lot of students craned their necks to have a glimpse of her, either whispering compliments or spitting hatred.

Y/N ignored them all. All she cared about was the redhead fella who was approaching her. Seeing him made Y/N's inside somersault.

Despite the nerves and slight embarrassment from her last minute entrance, meeting George's gaze melted her apprehensions away. No matter how many others complimented her look, Y/N focused on her date's reaction. She watched George slowly threading towards her, grinning ear to ear.

The man shook her head slowly as if he could not believe his eyes, and placed his hand against his chest. George smirked and leaned back, mimicking a playful heart attack before taking Y/N's hand and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"I won the night already. I am _mesmerised_ , Y/N."

"You look amazing, Georgie. Sorry, I'm late."

Y/N's voice was shaky and breathy as she spoke, but a rather huge grin tugged on her trembling lips. She was taken aback by his reaction, it completely overwhelmed her and she did not even know how to respond. Although, by the way her eyes landed on him and the way she beamed at him, it was evident that she, too, was astonished.

"You're worth the wait," George muttered, his warm eyes staring deeply through her cold ones, as if reading her soul. "Shall we?"

Y/N's eyes sparkled at his words that she could only nod. With both of them being young and at the prime of their teenage years, there was still an awkward tension despite how close they were. Shrugging the tension away, she placed her hand on top of his as he assisted her down the stairs towards the banquet just as the procession of the champions started.

As they reached the area where Fred and Angelina was, the older twin gave her a playful peck on the cheek and smacked George's arm, "You've totally outdone yourself, Y/N. George here is very lucky."

"You look amazing, both of you."

Y/N easily returned the compliment and meant it, giving Angelina a teasing wink before turning toward her date who was already reaching for her. Y/N finally let go of her nerves and looped an arm around his as they walked towards the ballroom to watch the others dancing.

George protectively wrapped his arm around Y/N's waist throughout the dance of the champions, ensuring no other guy would come near her as she watched Hermione and Harry on the floor with their respective partners.

"You did your magic well. Ginny and Hermione look fantastic, too." George whispered softly, sneakily sniffing her hair which smelt like strawberries and champagne.

"They are both naturally beautiful," she replied, looking up at him before returning her attention to the dance.

"Nothing can beat you, Y/N."

There was something about George and the way he complimented her that gave Y/N a warm and fuzzy feeling, like he was coaxing something to burn inside her heart and completely consume her. It was all new to her and as their eyes met once more, there was a perfect connection they both did not want to break.

\--

It was awkward at first, a young lass having her first formal dance in front of the first lad she had ever taken an interest on.

Then the lad, ever so clumsy normally yet trying to put his best foot forward to impress the lass he had liked since day one.

To naked eye, it may seem that they were just two teens enjoying the night, giggling and dancing, but if one would look closer, it was noticeable that a young romance had started bubbling already.

"I thought you don't like dancing," Y/N chuckled, swaying with the rhythm of the music as they both struggled to follow the waltz.

"This an exception." He answered, lifting her by the waist the twirling her before encircling her with his arms, "You're always an exception."

Y/N smirked at him, gracefully wrapping her arm around his shoulder as her blue orbs stared straight at his hazel ones, not needing to say anything but with him knowing the meaning - a conversation without words.

A few more moments passed and they finally got the hang of the waltz, each step in tune, each movement meeting the other one perfectly, every twirl leading her back into his arms. George had his eyes glued on her, memorising each expression, feeling each puff of breath, and basking in the same fuzzy feeling they shared. They were both _enchanted_.

\--

The lady went to the the refreshment table to quench her thirst after the dance and the wild bout when the band performed.

"You look ravishing, Y/N," came a voice from behind.

Wiping her lips carefully, she craned her neck to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Cedric. Thank you. You're not bad yourself. You're an amazing dancer." She smiled sincerely, casually offering him a glass and trying to diffuse the heavy atmosphere.

"It would have been better if you went with me. We would been perfect together," he remarked, politely taking the glass from her before pressing a soft kiss on the back of her hand before leaving. "Enjoy the rest of the night, Y/N."

Y/N felt quite embarrassed that she turned down Cedric, especially with the way he had been looking at her that night despite going with Cho. Although, despite his kind and polite way, Y/N did not feel like she would be fully comfortable around him unlike with George. With him, she was completely herself.

Y/N released a heavy sigh as she pondered but it was not long before Hermione came rushing towards her, giddy from her time with Viktor.

"Y/N!" she squealed silently, fanning herself and trying to catch her breath.

"How's the _Bulgarian bonbon?_ "

"He's great. I am enjoying so far. But look at you! How were you able prepare in under half an hour and turn out looking like royalty?" Hermione emptied two glasses, the spun Y/N around to admire her.

"Oh..." Hermione was about to say something when her date called her. Hurrying, she placed the goblet down and quickly bid Y/N goodbye. "Speak to you later!"

Y/N just chuckled as she was starting to feel drained from the heavy social interactions that night. Her energy started waning and she already craved peace and quiet. When George finally came back from the loo, he quickly noticed the change in Y/N's demeanour as she was now sitting with Harry and Ron. However, he was not ready to end their perfect night yet.

"Hey Y/N, want to go somewhere quiet?" he asked, kneeling before her while fixing the ribbon of Y/N's cloak.

"That would be brilliant," she eagerly nodded and pulled him onto his feet, waiting for him to lead her someplace quieter and more peaceful.

Instead of the common room however, George led her to the Astronomy Tower which was also decorated accordingly. Despite the cold night, the place was warm due to the charmed candles and fireplace.

"Oh look, it's fantastic out here." She sighed dreamily, running her fingers on the cold brass telescope near the the windows.

"You fit here perfectly. You're like a star, Y/N. The brightest star tonight and always."

George looked up at her, eyes roaming around every inch of her, completely admiring the lady.

"You're too sweet, George."

"I am not kidding. You're perfect. Thank you for sharing this wondrous night with me."

Y/N felt her cheek heat up and she was left speechless once more. The warm, fuzzy feeling running throughout her sent her shivers and made the butterflies in her stomach go ballistic. As she stood by the window overlooking the expanse, George found himself beside her in a heartbeat, lacing his fingers with hers.

Her lips parted in a silent gasp as his they twined their fingers, this time both fully aware of just how much it affected them both. George felt his heart thump through his chest as Y/N allowed the connection and held his hand, too, as if it was the most casual thing to do.

For a moment, there was comfortable silence with both of them just watching the sky, and then a soft, slow music started playing from the turntable in the tower.

George had his playful smirk when met her gaze and held out his hand towards her, "May I have this dance?"

Of course, George had it all planned out. Before the banquet he had already set up and charmed the turntable for that last dance.

Y/N grinned cheekily and nodded, walking with him towards an empty platform and wrapping both arms around his shoulders. George took chance of the proximity and pressed his forehead against hers as he enclosed her in his arms. The young lovers swayed slowly with the music against the cold wind and their racing hearts. Every step, every twirl, and every dip brought Y/N closer to George.

As the music faded, Y/N finally found the right words to say and mustered up the courage to speak. She tilted her head slightly, their faces an inch away from each other as she let herself get lost in his eyes. It was always a special moment whenever their gazes meet, warm and cold, a perfect dance of ice and fire.

"I've completely fallen under your spell, George Weasley."

George's lips broke into a huge grin as bliss washed over him. The words had flown from her lips leaving him spellbound. He could not believe that she loved the night just as much as he did.

"Happy Christmas, Y/N." he breathed out, cupping her face and gently running his thumb against her cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Georgie."

And with that, George did what he had been longing to do for a while and closed the gap in between them by capturing her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. Y/N's breath hitched softly as the intense feeling skyrocketed through her whole being. Finally surrendering to the feeling, she smiled, pulled him closer, and whispered his name against his lips like a prayer.

 _Alas, their first kiss_ _was indeed enchanted._

_\--_


	8. A Thousand Slowly Dying Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sad ending of Y/N's fifth year and George's sixth year

**_"God knows what is hiding  
in this world of little consequence  
_ ** **_Behind the tears, inside the lies  
_ ** **_A thousand slowly dying sunsets  
_ ** **_God knows what is hiding  
in those weak and drunken hearts  
_ ** **_I guess the loneliness came knocking  
_ ** **_No one needs to be alone, oh save me_ **

**_People help the people  
And if you're homesick,   
give me your hand and I'll hold it  
People help the people  
Nothing will drag you down  
Oh and if I had a brain, Oh and if I had a brain  
I'd be cold as a stone and rich as the fool  
That turned, all those good hearts away"_ **

_NOTE: Flashbacks are italicised; Y/N's/George's POV in **bold**_

\--  


** _24 June 1995_ **

**_-Y/N-_ **

**It was the golden hour. The sunset painted everything it touched as I wandered by the Astronomy Tower which held a huge part of my heart since that one perfect night of the Yule Ball. I found the place still as enchanted as it was during that evening. It was not just about that magical moment George and I shared. Somehow, this part of the castle seemed undisturbed, and I found solace in watching the sun slowly being swallowed by the horizon, leaving nothing but a slight warmth and magnificent skies. The day was almost perfect, if it wasn't for the fact that it was the last day of the tournament. As scary as it was, we all needed to find ways in order to ensure that Harry would be safe. However, these things were beyond anyone's control.**

**Few months before that June afternoon, I learned that my father came back near Hogwarts, surviving on rats, enduring his fleas, and hiding inside a cave not that far from Hogsmeade. My heart sunk seeing him again for the first time after a few long months since I first held him. He truly cared about Harry and treated him as his own that he survived these things. I made the most of every Hogsmeade visit to make sure that I could give him as much food as I can, sneaking them in my enchanted satchel which I was ever so grateful for. He lived mainly in his Animagus form but would transform every time we visited him so he can give Harry advice. He had also sneaked out to the Dark Forest once or twice just so we can spend time. I was ever grateful that Dumbledore was aware of my father's condition and that he helped me in ensuring that Sirius would be alright. Somehow, he felt something bad was going to happen. I could not blame him, not when he spent most of his time in Azkaban bearing the Death Eaters' constant mumblings and screams. Terror was coming.**

**After my last exam, I found myself alone again before the last task. I was pondering what we'd do in case something happens to Harry, which I dreaded thinking about. What if after all that had happened before the term meant something? What if was all planned out? What if Harry's dreams were warnings? People die in the tournament.**

**Before I completely lose my sanity by thinking about it, I heard familiar footsteps and quickly felt fingers lacing with mine. Of course, I knew who it was. His hand was calloused yet soft and warm, and can clasp mine with ease. I broke my gaze at the sunset to see the long-haired lad watching me. A smile crept into my lips as soon as I met those orbs he had which conveyed messages only the two of us can understand.**

**"I knew I'd find you here," he said, tightening his grip on my hand.**

**I simply nodded and ran my thumb against his hand, "I needed time to think."**

**"I know." George lifted my hand gently and placed a soft, reassuring kiss on the back of my hands. "He will be okay."**

**George and I hadn't really discussed our relationship. With him being on his sixth year and me on my fifth, we were still a bit too young and quite reluctant to admit what we have. It was not official, as other's would call it, but we both were willing to wait and fully figure things out. We both were eager to explore the depth of our connection as we fear to lose each other should we decide to move too fast. Although, one thing was for sure - we both admitted that we deeply care for each other and that we love each other, and that from that night onward, _we became each other's person._**

**_ 24 June 1995; The Third Task  _ **

**It was difficult to watch. We were all grappled with shock and fear as Harry and Cedric returned through the cup which seemed to have been a portkey. Only one of them made it out alive and it was Harry.**

**The following events were unbelievable - Harry was wailing saying he-who-must-not-be-named returned. My heart sunk seeing Cedric's body lifeless on the cold ground. I was aghast and could not even respond as screams and cries filled my ears. I felt both George and Fred wrapping their arms around me protectively, enclosing me in a tight hug as it finally dawned to me that Cedric died tragically. I buried my face in George's chest as I trembled, clutching the knitted sweater he was wearing so tight I almost damaged it.  
  
Cedric was a good man and a good classmate. He treated me with nothing but respect and goodness despite my background. Guilt flooded over me due to the encounter we had during the Yule Ball, when I declined his offer when I could've just easily said yes, when I questioned his intent, and when I doubted that he was really interested to take me. Then, sadness soon followed when the last words he spoke to me just that afternoon echoed in my head. In a blink of an eye, one of Hogwarts' best students was gone. We mourned.**

_-_

_**I was just walking by corridors after a long, stressful OWL examination when I bumped into Cedric. He flashed me that supermodel smile and apologised, and even though he was in a rush, the man seemed eager to have a word with me which he did by pulling me to the side.** _

_**"Y/N, I just want to apologise. I knew I acted a bit strange during the ball. I took your 'no' too personally." He said sheepishly, scratching his brow.** _

_**"That's completely fine. I haven't thanked you for considering me. It would've been an honour."** _

_**"Wish me luck... for later, and that would be enough." That was when I saw a hint of fear and stress in his eyes, as if almost did not want to do it, the last task.** _

**_I gave him a slight tap on his arm, giving him a reassuring squeeze."You would be fantastic. Whatever happens, you would be Hogwarts' champion."_  
**

_**"Thank you, Y/N. Maybe if I win you'd agree to dance with me then." The man feigned a smile but his voice sounded sincere before he threaded the opposite way.** _

_-_

\---

George was ever so patient in looking after Y/N, finally able to talk some sense into her and calm her down after panicking at what happened to Harry, the tragic demise of Cedric, and the return of Voldermort. He escorted her to the Gryffindor tower just so she can breathe and relax before they face Harry with the other Weasleys in the hospital wing.

The twins walked with her and led her to their ever so worried mother, Molly, who was already in the infirmary dying to know what happened to Harry and to see with her own eyes that the child was safe. Upon entering the hospital, the Weasley mother rushed towards Y/N to give her a quick hug, patting her back when she noticed her blotchy and puffy eyes. It was not long then when the door opened to Harry, Dumbledore, and Padfoot. 

Y/N released a sigh of relief at the sight of his father, though he was in his Animagus form. She quickly ran towards the black dog, knelt, and gave it a tight hug, petting his head. 

"Hey dad," she whispered softly, looking into his eyes before being engulfed in a hug. 

Dumbledore allowed the company to stay but needed to ensure that they will remain quiet and won't force Harry to talk about what happened, as to not cause anymore strength. A couple of them stayed, along with Sirius who was constantly cuddling her daughter who was obviously a bit distressed. 

Y/N woke up the following morning from noises coming from McGonagall and Fudge who were arguing. Apparently, the old man was unable to accept that the Dark Lord was back and deemed the events foolish, dragging Harry and Dumbledore somehow. She listened intently, gripping Sirius' hand tightly. Y/N could not believe what she was hearing. The Minister of Magic was a huge coward.

Snape stepped into the conversation just before the Minister left, giving the chance for Dumbledore to address the remaining people in the room. The headmaster spoke to Molly about informing Arthur about it and Bill volunteered to let his father know. 

Y/N and Ron kept exchanging glances as they tried to make up what Dumbledore mentioned about a work needing to be done. 

"And now," he said, "it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius . . . if you could resume your usual form." The great black dog looked up at Dumbledore, then, in an instant, turned back into a man. Mrs. Weasley screamed and leapt back from the bed. 

"Sirius Black!" she shrieked, pointing at him. 

"Mum, shut up!" Ron yelled. "It's okay!" 

Snape had not yelled or jumped backward, but the look on his face was one of mingled fury and horror. "Him!" he snarled, staring at Sirius, whose face showed equal dislike. "What is he doing here?"

"He is here at my invitation," said Dumbledore, looking between them, "as are you, Severus. I trust you both. It is time for youto lay aside your old differences and trust each other." 

Harry thought Dumbledore was asking for a near miracle. Sirius and Snape were eyeing each other with the utmost loathing. However, at Dumbledore's request, very slowly — but still glaring at each other as though each wished the other nothing but ill — Sirius and Snape moved toward each other and shook hands. They let go extremely quickly. 

Afterwards, Dumbledore started giving his orders to the two. "Now I have work for each of you.Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher — the old crowd. Lie low at Lupins for a while; I will contact you there." 

"But —" said Harry.He wanted Sirius to stay. He did not want to have to say goodbye again so quickly. 

"You'll see me very soon, Harry," said Sirius, turning to him. "I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah . . . of course I do." Sirius grasped his hand briefly, nodded to Dumbledore but before returning into his Animagus form, he turned to Y/N who quickly leapt from her chair and buried herself into her father's arms.

"Promise you'll take care," she murmured. The lady was scared of what was about to happen but she trusted Dumbledore and her father's skills. 

"I will see you soon, okay? I'll meet you on your train home."

"B-but h-how?" she asked, straightening her clothes as she prepared to escort her father outside the hospital. 

"You'll see." Sirius pressed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and gave her another hug. Sirius transformed again into the black dog, and ran the length of the room with Y/N and turned the door handle a paw. Y/N helped her father through the the corridors and then was gone.

\--

The feast was a highly emotional one. Every one was in a state of loneliness both from the death of Cedric and the parting of ways from the friendship and bond made that year. 

Y/N took it as a chance to bid farewell to her old friends from Beauxbatons as well as the new friends he made from Durmstrang. It was all exhausting, taking it all in, but Y/N realised that these bonds will last for a long-time.

And as she once again surveyed the horizon and the breathtaking sunset, it dawned to her that life can be the same, that sometimes, goodbyes don't always have to be painful, rather, goodbyes should be accepted wholeheartedly. Goodbyes aren't always the end. Beautiful things still linger despite how devastating goodbyes can be. _After all, life will end somehow, and of them are thousand slowly dying sunsets._

_\--_


	9. Grim Old Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things took a grim turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of death and loss; depression, grief

** 3 July 1995 **

Something was wrong when Y/N woke up that morning. They had been staying over Lupin's house since Dumbledore ordered the re-assembling of the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius was the one mainly responsible for gathering the old crowd, however, it was more difficult than expected. Sirius was still vulnerable as disappearances were still being blamed onto him. 

Her mother promised to come and join them, which Sirius and Dumbledore were quite reluctant about. Sirius would not let her know why, neither did Dumbledore. It was as if they were protecting her from something, like what Sirius did before. Her mother was a part-Veela and people knew Veelas as powerful, magical creatures. Y/N did not doubt that it was because of Voldemort raising his army again. But it seemed as though her mother knew something that they ought to protect. 

Y/N paced her room in Lupin's house, trying to fix the enchanted wrist-watch her mum gave her. It was quite similar to the Weasley Clock, but hers was connected to the one her mother was wearing. The watch was bewitched to let the other person know about the safety of the other bearer. The name of the other bearer glowed gold as a reminder that the other was safe, scarlet, if the other was in danger, and black, if the other was lost or _dead._

Y/N was pale white and her heart raced the instance she saw her mother's name, quite unusual, as if the gold was fading. She refused to believe that something was wrong when they were about to pick her mother up from the train station that day. In a blink, the golden shimmer of Anais' name turned a vivid black colour, and the usual pink rose beside it wilted. 

"No. Something might be wrong with the enchantment," she shook her head, wiping the tears that already sprang from her eyes and cascaded into her ghostly face. 

"Dad?" she hurriedly ran to the study where Sirius, Remus, and the others were meeting. "I am sorry. I'm afraid it can't wait."

Sirius saw the terror in her daughter's face so he rushed towards her and took her to the living area, brows furrowed as he watched her daughter trembling, "What is it, my dear?"

"I-it can't b-be... My watch must be... faulty... but mum's name... faded to black, and the rose wilted. D-daddy. You can fix t-this r-right? T-this -is just faulty enchantment right?" Y/N stammered, trying to compose herself while she showed Sirius the watch. "I guess... there must be..."

Sirius knew what it meant. Blood drained from his face at the realisation that the watch Y/N was wearing was one of the pair of watches he gave Anais before parting ways. He himself had enchanted that watch, and knew that it was not just a faulty... it meant what it was supposed to -- Anais was in grave danger.

"We'll leave at once." Sirius held his daughter tight and kissed his forehead before rushing inside the study to alert the other members. All of them started assembling to find her mother, leaving Y/N wondering and even more scared that something bad had really happened. 

"I am coming with you!" she cried, clutching on the heirloom watch. 

Sirius shook his head and held his daughter once more, "You can't come. You're safer here. Understand? Don't leave. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Lupin also gave her a hug and motioned for Tonks to come closer, "Tonks will be with you until we get back, okay Y/N?"

Y/N was still in shock, in denial of what had transpired. Unable to accept that she really might've lost her mother. 

Sirius and the others quickly advised Kingsley to let Dumbledore know of what happened before all of them dispersed to find Anais. 

Tonks did her best to soothe Y/N's worries, but even her tricks did not work. Realising that Y/N needed to let out her worries, she let her cry it out until she fell asleep on the couch once her energy waned. 

It was already past midnight when the Order returned from their hunt, faces all crest-fallen and unable to speak. Sirius looked lonelier than ever and his glance shifted to her daughter sleeping on the couch, all he could do was rush towards her and sob silently. "I am sorry, Y/N. I am sorry." 

Y/N woke up as soon as she heard soft noises, shooting out of the couch eager for updates. 

"Where's mum? Did you find her? Where is she?" she asked, forcing her droopy eyes open. Although, the atmosphere was heavy and she knew immediately that she did not wake up to a good news. 

The others left the room to leave Sirius and Remus to let Y/N know of what happened. Sirius carefully sat beside her daughter taking her hand as Remus sat on the table across her, placing a hand on her shoulder as Sirius broke the news. 

"The Death Eaters were after her... like they were before." Sirius voice was low, as if every syllable was a pain to utter.

"And?" Tears streamed down Y/N's face as she tried to process everything. 

Sirius was then unable to speak, his fist balled around his coat as he wrapped an arm around Y/N, looking up at Remus to continue on his behalf. 

"Your mother knew it was coming. That they were coming... but she did not let us know. We only got some of her belongings, including these..." Remus placed Anais' wand in her lap, and the watch she was wearing - bloodstained yet working perfectly, Y/N's name still glowing in it. 

"She's g-gone? H-her body?" Y/N croaked. 

"Y/N... it seemed that she was... blasted."

That was when Y/N lost it. Her whole body trembled as she curled into her father's embrace, letting out a painful, ear-splitting wail that echoed throughout the room. Sirius wrapped his arms around his daughter, as if trying to absorb all the pain she was feeling as he mourned with her. Remus fought his tears, and the others sat silently in the study as they waited for the desolate sobbing to fade with the breaking of dawn. 

\--

** Mid July - August 1995 **

**-Y/N-**

**Losing my mum left a gaping hole in my heart. It was almost a week since we lost her and I still sometimes found myself writing her a letter, in a hope that I would get a response. It seemed as though a part of me had gone missing, as if I would never be whole again. I forced myself to wake up from this terrible nightmare and I refused to accept the fact that my mum was gone. I knew it would never be the same but I needed to endure. Her death was something to be remembered - she fought valiantly to protect the Order, to protect us. The grief that consumed me ignited the fire for me to do things right, be strong for my father, and support the Order of Phoenix.**

**My mum's death also meant that danger was coming for all of us, and that Lupin's place was no longer safe. It meant that we had to move and my father chose to offer his parents' home as a headquarters. He deemed it to be the only useful thing was able to do for the Order.**

**At first, I thought it was my chance to start over and have a normal life with my father, carrying my mother in our hearts always. However, Number 12 Grimmauld place was not the best home to start over. Being uninhabited for a decade, different creatures had made themselves at home. It was gloomy, sad, and haunted in all the sense of the word. Added the fact that Kreacher - a nasty house elf - lived there. Although, Dumbledore reckoned at it was the safest place for the Order as it was undetectable. The place was hiding in between a muggle suburban in London and could only be found by the secret keepers of the Order.**

**I was still almost numb in so much pain from losing my mum that even the slightest reminder of her set me off, but I found it best to distract myself by cleaning the house and writing letters to Fred and George, who constantly made sure I was okay.**

**A few weeks after we moved to Grimmauld Place, I heard the news about the Weasleys moving in for the summer to help revamp the Headquarters. It seemed to be the first thing that ever made me smile genuinely after I lost mum.**

**I carefully opened the door to Mrs. Weasley and her family, who were all packed for the whole summer. I almost felt guilty feeling a bit happy that I did not have to be alone.**

**Molly gave me a tight, bone-crushing hug as soon as she entered the door wearing her usual kind smile.**

**"I am sorry, dear. You mother was so brave. And so are you." The red-head lady pat my cheek, wiped my tears away. "I am always here for you, Y/N."**

**"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." I smiled, giving her another hug which she warmly returned.**

**Ron, Ginny, and Fred gave me quick, tight hugs as well and asked how was I before following their mother inside leaving myself and George in the hallway.**

**"Welcome to the Grim Old Place." I feigned a chuckle as tears started brimming in my eyes. I looked up at his eyes as he let his bag down and pulled me into his arms.**

**"You don't have to pretend to be strong around me," he whispered, engulfing me in his warm hug.**

**Tears then started falling. My knees wobbled as I finally let my emotions go once more, this time in the arms of the best friend. I buried my face against his embrace as I tried composing myself once more.**

**"You won't be alone now. I promise." I heard George mutter as I reluctantly pull away, shyly looking up at him with my swollen eyes. He ran his fingers through my hair and leaned in to peck my forehead.**

**"Thank you." I sniffed and wiped my face, and then pulled him towards the kitchen. "We better hurry. Dinner's ready."**

**-**

**Not long then when Hermione arrived at Grimmauld place, helping us with all the activities and trying to make the place livable. Somehow, every one was trying to adjust to the new place and the new set-up of being with the Order.**

**We were all particularly shocked when the news about Harry broke. We were all scared for him, especially my father who seemed quite distressed that he could not do much about it. But we were hopeful and we trust Dumbledore.**

**Something about Harry changed. I guessed it was because he saw death with his own eyes. He seemed angry all the time, unable to control himself. But when he learned that my mother died trying to protect the order, he tried to console me. He knew it was a terrible loss.**

**Thankfully, spending time with the twins or Ginny and Hermione made me feel as if I was never alone. They were treasures, indeed.** **The night before Harry's hearing, we seemed to be too uneasy and unable to sleep, and just lounged inside Ginny's room.**

**"So Y/N..." Ginny started, scooting closer to me in the creaking bed.**

**"Yes?" I asked.**

**"Are you and George together? I mean, is it official now?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I could not help but chuckle.**

**"Not yet." I said simply, making Hermione jump out of her bed and move towards Ginny's.**

**"NOT YET? Y/N how many times have you snogged?" Hermione teased, suppressing a laughter.**

**"Oh shut up! That was just one time! Let's just say... we haven't spoken much about it."**

**"But Y/N, I want you to officially be my sister!" Ginny whined as the three of us laughed quietly, trying not to alert Molly that we were all still awake.**

**After fits of giggles, Ginny and Hermione finally succumbed to sleep, leaving me awake and unable to doze off. I slowly and quietly went upstairs to my room, and turned the brass handle of the door before carefully locking it as to not make a sound.**

**_Crack._ **

**I jumped as someone appeared behind me, clasping my mouth before I can even scream.**

**Turning around, I found myself pinned into the post of the bed by the ever handsome George Weasley who seemed to enjoy frightening me by constantly apparating.**

**"What are you doing here?" I hushed, palming his soft shirt before wrapping my arms around him as he encircled his around my waist.**

**"I reckon you couldn't sleep. So I came to cuddle you until you doze off,"** **I blushed at his statement before he pulled me to bed, lifting the duvet so I can finally rest.**

**"Molly will kill us if she finds out," I mumbled, already snuggling cozily beside him as I feel his fingers twirling my hair.**

**George smirked then lifted my head by my chin, leaning in softly to peck my nose before gently pressing a searing kiss on my lips. "She wouldn't."**

**The kiss was different. It was more... longing. Our first kiss was fireworks and crazy butterflies, but this one was soft ember coaxing a massive fire inside me. Every second that my lips moulded with his made me crave for more. My heart raced rapidly, as if it was the first time I felt alive. My feelings for him consumed me in ways I could not imagine. I felt him tug on my lower lip slowly, making me pull him closer, savouring every second.**

**"I love you, Y/N. I really do." he whispered, then looked me with those eyes which conveyed emotions so deep I almost drowned.**

**_"I love you, too, George Weasley."_ **

\--


	10. The Toad in Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and George met the toad and became a part of Dumbledore's Army. They faced hurt and worry and reconciliation.

_**"Violence is an energy** _   
_**Against the enemy** _   
_**Violence is an energy** _

_**Bringing on the fury** _   
_**The choir infantry** _   
_**Revolt against the honor to obey** _

_**Overthrow the effigy** _   
_**The vast majority** _   
_**While burning down the foreman of control** _

_**Silence is an enemy** _   
_**Against your urgency** _   
_**So rally up the demons of your soul** _

_**Do you know the enemy?** _   
_**Do you know your enemy?** _   
_**Well, gotta know the enemy** _

**_The insurgency will rise_ **   
_**When the blood's been sacrificed** _   
_**Don't be blinded by the lies** _   
_**In your eyes** _

**_Violence is an energy_ **   
**_From here to eternity_ **   
**_Violence is an energy_ **   
**_Silence is an enemy_ **   
**_So gimme, gimme revolution"_ **

\--

Her last days in Grimmauld place was quite an unusual one. The people mainly celebrated due to Ron and Hermione being prefects for the year. But, there were terrors due to Molly's woes and the boggart who seemed to haunt her. Indeed, it was one of the worst boggarts to have ever existed. 

For Y/N, however, the night was quite an emotional one. It was difficult for her to go back to Hogwarts, knowing that she would have to part from her father again. And he was all she has. On her last night, Y/N spent her time with Sirius as much as she can. She always enjoyed listening to his stories, especially those when he led mischief at Hogwarts which got him into a lot of detention. Despite their laughs, it was evident that Sirius was lonely. Both of them were due to the loss of Anais, and due to parting ways once more. 

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts, dad." Y/N swallowed a lump of tears as she braved looking up at her father.

"But you belong there, Y/N. You have friends and future ahead of you." Sirius said, patting her back.

"But--"

"No buts. Don't worry about me. And I promise I'll update you every time. You will be okay. I will be okay."

Y/N let the tears fall as she nodded, "Promise?"

"Yes. Promise. I love you, my darling."

Sirius cupped her daughter's face and pulled her into his embrace, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. Sirius did not have the chance to cradle her when she was a baby and she was a grown up now. All he wanted to do was to make up for all the lost time and be the best father he could be, but things weren't going the way he wanted it to. Y/N however was grateful for every moment she had with his father. She felt contented as long as they were together. 

_"Je t'aime, papa."_

\--

Harry has been changing constantly since they got back to Hogwarts and it was quite noticeable. Y/N shrugged it at first, knowing that it might be stressed-induced due to the attacks being thrown to him and Dumbledore. In addition to that, a new enemy joined the professor line-up for that year - Dolores Umbridge, or what Y/N liked to call, _a toad in pink._

The toad has been torturing the students and hindering their ability to learn how to defend themselves. Another selfish way from Ministry to interfere at Hogwarts and Y/N was quick to identify it. Y/N had started updating Sirius about the changes the toad was making and how they had to act quickly, which Sirius agreed. 

Ron and Hermione later spoke to her about their plan to organise a meeting with Harry, to seek his help in teaching those interested the real Defence Against the Dark Arts. Y/N agreed to it saying it was a good idea, though challenged them by asking whether Harry would agree with it. Of course, Y/N and the twins were the first to sign up with the Dumbledore's Army. It was the best form of revolution, and it was true that Hogwarts wanted them to fight back.

\- 

Y/N was well trained in charms, however, the defensive spells were quite a practice for her. She knew how to jinx but has to be quicker in terms of repelling spells made against her. But Y/N was focused and determined, and she made sure to improve her agility throughout their training. 

During one of the DA's session, they practiced stunning. Harry made sure to do duels to allow the team to learn the spells in a practical manner. Y/N was having a laugh with Hermione and the ladies when Ron lost to her, while George was dismayed that he lost the bet with Fred. 

Y/N was about to say something when she heard her name, making her stop in her tracks before walking towards Ron for a bout of teasing. 

"Your turn, Y/N!" Harry called, a huge, teasing grin plastered on his face.

Y/N shook her head, "Alright Potter! Give me your best."

"Oh I will. George! Let's see what you got."

Y/N scoffed upon knowing who she'd be dueling and the team exploded in cheers as George went towards her with a sly smirk. 

"Don't worry too much, Y/N." He reached out, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I am not scared, you git!" 

Y/N's face was beet red at George's gesture. They weren't vocal and they did not show affection with others around but that one nearly distracted her. She shook the thoughts away and took her fighting stance few feet across him. Her eyes intently observed his moves and stance, expecting a stunning spell. 

George smirked at him and raised his wand, _"Stupefy!"_

 _"Protego duo!"_ Y/N did not budge, did not speak, but flicked her wand, releasing a protective shield after the silent incantation to block his attack. Then, Y/N winked at him as the ladies cheered.

Despite not wanting to hurt Y/N, George took another opportunity to attack with another spell which Y/N was quick to block. 

"Good job, Y/N! Finish him!" Fred exclaimed.

Giving each other a playful smirk, Y/N and George stunned each other completely in sync. 

_"Stupefy!"_

Both of them was hurled to the walls but George was quicker to get up and pick his wand up. Y/N groaned from almost breaking her wrist but feigned defeat. She was not backing down. Of course, George let his guard down upon seeing her hurt and came rushing towards her to assist her up. The crowd was in awe yet did not know how to react.

"Ouch," she winced. 

"I'm sorry, Y/N." George knelt before her and pulled her up by looping his arm around her shoulder. Harry was about to rescue but Y/N was quick to give him a wink, making him anticipate what she was planning.

Y/N took advantage of George's vulnerability and launched herself at him, knocking him off-balance, and then straddled him by his waist. With a devilish smirk on her face, Y/N raised her wand and placed it on his neck.

"WHAT?!" The lad yelped, brows furrowed in confusion and unable to move from the ground.

"Lesson number 394, Georgie. Don't. Let. Your. Guards. Down."

"Brilliant, Y/N! Brilliant!" Harry laughed as he helped steady Y/N on her feet as she got up.

Y/N chuckled and brushed the dirt of her clothes as she giggled and basked with the reaction gained from the crowd before reaching out to George to help him up.

_"Fantastic, Y/N!"_

_"That was wicked, Y/N!"_

_"Pick you ass up, George!"_

The crowd went wild from the duel and the outcome it had, completely unexpected yet totally amusing. George's defeat made him admire Y/N even more instead of a completely being embarrassed. It was a as if he was not a prankster by the way Y/N was able to play by his weakness. And it was true, Y/N had become his weakness without both of them even realising. His face lit up in a proud smile and encircled Y/N's waist, pulling her onto his side and pressing a kiss on her forehead as if no one was watching.

"You got me there, Y/N."

"Yeah, kid, I did. I'll be taking down the toad in pink soon, I tell you."

George chuckled, cleared his throat, and bowed before the team who was still watching, "I humbly accept my defeat. I told you lot no one crosses Y/N. No one!"

"Oh shut it, Georgie." Y/N blushed furiously, grin tugging on her lip as he pulled him to the side so the other pair can duel. 

\--

**December 1995**

**-Y/N-**

**Just before the Christmas Holidays, we were shocked a bad news - Mr. Weasley was attacked by a snake and Harry saw it in his dream... and that he was the snake. The revelation daunted me a lot. Harry had been having a lot of dreams that raised awful concerns about it.**

**The night he saw Mr. Weasley in his dreams, we escorted him in Dumbledore's office. I reckoned I fully assumed the role of a sister to Harry when McGonagall alerted me as soon as it happened. She knew Sirius would want to know about it as well.**

**At one point in the conversation, Harry lost it and screamed at Dumbledore which left us both scared and dumbfounded.** **The headmaster ordered the portrait of Phineas Nigellus, Sirius' great-great grandfather to alert him that we'd be arriving in the headquarters.**

**We took the Portkey to the headquarters knowing that the Floo Network was not safe due to the toad's presence in Hogwarts. We arrived there in seconds to a worried yet composed Sirius Black who was already waiting. I rushed and hugged him, noticing just how much weight he lost since summer of that year. It worried me a lot, but that was not the main concern.**

**The Weasleys were panicking and adamant to see their father which Sirius forbade due to the complications about how they knew about it.**

**The twins did not back down and had a heated argument with Sirius when Sirius tried reasoning out on why they could not visit St. Mungo's just yet.**

**"I don't care about the dumb Order!" Fred shouted.**

**"It's our dad dying we're talking about here!" George yelled.**

**I could not do anything as I would surely react the same should I be in the same position. Then, I felt it again. The terrible pain of losing a parent. I could not speak. I could only position myself in between them and pull back Sirius, trying to dial down the tension.**

**"Your father knew what he was getting into, and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order!" said Sirius angrily in his turn. "This is how it is — this is why you're not in the Order — you don't understand — there are things worth dying for!"**

**That was when it came out of another person's mouth - a direct mockery of my father's role in the Order. As his daughter, I felt a pang of pain straight to my chest when I heard it, what more my father?**

**"Easy for you to say, stuck here!" bellowed Fred. "I don't see you risking your neck!"**

**The little color remaining in Sirius's face drained from it. He looked for a moment as though he would quite like to hit Fred, but when he spoke, it was in a voice of determined calm. "I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right?"**

**I let out the breath I did not know I had been holding as I ushered Sirius to the kitchen. George and Fred took their seats on either sides of Ginny, still glaring at dad. They looked at me but for some reasons, I could not meet their gaze. I was hurt. But I knew they were more than hurt - they were worried, anxious, and desperate to see their father. I was like that when my mother died, when she sacrificed her life for the Order's safety.**

**The air was still thick and suffocating, but I was glad Sirius knew how to handle it. He summoned butterbeers for all of us and I easily emptied mine, wiping the foam off my lips as I keep on avoiding their gazes.**

**After what seemed like an eternity, a letter arrived through Fawkes. Mrs. Weasley ordered her children to stay in the HQ and update that their father was still alive.**

_**Then, we waited once more.** _

_**\--** _

**Mrs. Weasley arrived ten past five in the morning and updated us about what happened. She informed us that they'd be staying in the HQ until Christmas due to its proximity to the hospital which Sirius was delighted about.**

**Giving dad a quick, yet tight hug, I quickly departed from the kitchen and walked towards my room which was just across the twin's. I could not face them yet, because at that moment, I was too fragile, too upset. And I reckon it was selfish for me to feel that way.**

**"Y/N..." George called reluctantly as the twins followed me.**

**I looked back at them and gave them soft smile before opening the door to my room.**

**"Y/N wait..." said the twins in unison.**

**I kept my hand on the cold brass handle, looking down as I waited for what they were going to say.**

**"I'm sorry about what happened." George said, walking towards me.**

**"I did not mean to lash out." Fred added.**

**Gulping, I faced them both and looked up at them. "I understand."**

**"Y/N..." George reached out for my hand as I met his gaze.**

**"I am glad you father's safe. We're lucky we have Harry and they found your dad on time. And he was saved."**

**I forced a smile before withdrawing my hand from his. Just before entering the room I spoke again looking them both in the eyes,** **"And just so you won't think that our family isn't doing enough... not long ago, my mum sacrificed herself to protect the Order, too. And she** _ **died**_ **."**

**I sighed and shut door of my room, wallowing in the renewed pain of losing my mother. Grief swallowed me whole, any day, any time, just by the simplest of thing. It was the type of pain I needed to live with.**

\-- 

** 25 December 1995 **

**I woke up with dad's cheery felicitations and him belting out God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs which made me laugh like a lunatic. He was off-key at best but was genuinely happy to not spend Christmas alone unlike the previous years. It was technically our first proper Christmas together and I even prepared a lot of gifts for him and the others. I started collecting these stuff over the summer period when I often visited Diagon Alley to distract myself from my terrible loss. Mum used to call it retail therapy when we were still in France.**

**When dad bombarded into my room in that Christmas morning, I excitedly jumped out of bed and gave him the biggest hug as if I was only six years old. I was giddy and excited to give him the presents I got him. All of these presents were at the foot of my bed, neatly wrapped and ribboned. I gave him a couple pairs of new coats and dress robes in the style he loves and also a couple pairs of shoes should he decide to go out. He was ecstatic upon seeing them.**

**"Th** **ese are amazing, Y/N." Sirius marveled, opening the gifts carefully. He the pulled out his gift for Y/N. The present was in a rectangular box which was wrapped in scarlet foil and gold ribbon.**

**I took the present from him and sat on the edge of my bed and opened it. I was in awe and nearly cried.**

**The box revealed a gold locket which contained a photo of mum and dad when they were younger, and a photo of myself. At the back of the locket, our named were inscribed carefully.**

**"Thank you, dad." I sniffed, tears already streaming down my face as I looked at their moving portrait. "You really do look perfect together." I marveled followed with a soft laugh.**

**"There's another thing," Sirius added, handing me a golden key.**

**"What's this?"**

**"It's your vault... at Gringotts."**

**"B-but I don't have one." I said as dad placed the key on my palm and smiled at me.**

**"You have it even before you were born. I've been meaning to give it to you for the longest time. You have everything you need there to survive..."**

**"But how was it possible? This key?"**

**"Dumbledore..."**

**I only smiled and held him tight, "Happy Christmas, dad."**

**"Happy Christmas, my dear Y/N."**

**And then dad hugged me, tighter and longer than he ever did before, as if he did not want to let go but was forced to when they called us for lunch.**

**Dad helped me bring down my gifts to the others which they were all grateful about, especially Ron whom I bought some Quidditch collectibles for.**

**Of course it was difficult to keep ignoring the twins and I had one of the best gifts for them - a complete set of expensive business suits matched with a pair of shoes from a designer shop by the alley. And, I also added a pouch with couple hundred galleons each so they can have more money for their innovations.**

**Mustering up my courage, I knocked on their doors after we had lunch just before we visited Mr. Weasley. George opened the door hastily and welcomed me with a grin on his face.**

**"May I come in?"**

**"Of course, Y/N" he beamed.**

**I sat on the table and pulled out their gifts from my satchel and gave it to them.**

**"Saved the best for last." I mumbled, watching them open the gifts.**

**"Y/N. Wow. I bet I'd look good at this..." Fred said, already trying out the brown suit which matched George's.**

**"Thank you, love." George smiled and wrapped me in a hug which I returned. "I am sorry again for what happened.**

**"I am sorry, too. Happy Christmas." I muttered under my breath.**

**As they fit the suit, I watched them with an amused expression, quite proud that I chose the right colours and sizes for them.**

**"This might cost a fortune, Y/N." Fred chimed.**

**I shrugged. "I reckoned that will make you the best dressed bosses once you open your shop."**

**Then that was when both of them discovered the pouch I inserted in the pockets. Fred and George exchanged looks, mouth agape as they realised the content of the pouch.**

**"Love... we can't..." George stuttered, glance moving towards me then back to the galleons.**

**"Yes you can. And you will. You accepted Harry's."**

**"Y/N..." George repeated when I smiled and walked towards them.**

**"I believe in what you're doing and I am proud of everything you have accomplished so far. Consider that as a form of investment from my end."**

**"Thank you, Y/N. Really." Fred smiled and hugged me.**

**Then George emerged from the other side of the room to give another boxed present. I was delighted to see a huge furry blanket inside the wrappings, much like dad's fur when he's in his black shaggy dog form.**

**"Hope that helps you sleep." He said sheepishly.**

**"Thank you." I smiled and tiptoed to peck his cheek.**

**_Everything went back to normal between us the moment George held me tightly._ **

**_\--_ **


	11. Fade Out Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N faced yet another terrible loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of death, loss, grief, depression

**_"Rows of houses, all bearing down on me  
_ ** **_I can feel their blue hands touching me  
_ ** **_All these things into position  
_ ** **_All these things we'll one day swallow whole  
_ ** **_And fade out again and fade out_ **

**_This machine will, will not communicate_ **   
**_These thoughts and the strain I am under_ **   
**_Be a world child, form a circle_ **   
**_Before we all go under_ **   
**_And fade out again and fade out again_ **

**_Cracked eggs, dead birds_ **   
**_Scream as they fight for life_ **   
**_I can feel death, can see its beady eyes_ **   
**_All these things into position_ **   
**_All these things we'll one day swallow whole_ **   
**_Fade out again_ **   
**_Fade out again_ **

**_Immerse your soul in love_ **   
**_Immerse your soul in love"_ **

  
\--

**April 1996**

**-Y/N-**

**The Dumbledore's Army was discovered as Marietta Edgecombe let it slip to Dolores Umbridge. The DA was punished just a day after Dumbledore left Hogwarts and the toad in pink took the position as the new headmistress. I reckoned it would be an awful punishment. I did not care about myself and the other grown-ups. I mainly cared about those younger than us who did not deserve to be in such pain. Also, I remember my mum packed some essence of dittany, but I worried it won't suffice for us all.**

**The pink toad led us to one of the classrooms to carry out the punishment and all the while, I was thinking of hexing her. She was a loathsome, evil gargoyle who deserved to die an agonising death.**

**As we walked towards the room, Fred and George whispered something about letting the toad pay for what she had done and I was in hundred-percent agreement to whatever they were planning. We did not have much time to talk as we all faced her punishment.**

**I sat on few rows from the toad and it took all my will-power not blast the devil herself from where she was seated. She bewitched all the quills and it did not take long for me to feel the burning pain of blades cutting deeply into the back of my hand until it bled. I already heart sniffles from beside me yet felt hopeless when all I can do was clench my own fist. I never felt anger this badly. I was enraged.**

**Once we were released, I spent the night reaching out to the DA members who were punished to sneakily give their wounds a drop or two of the Dittany, to at least alleviate the pain and mend the wounds. It was a the least I could do to help. I got preoccupied in ensuring all of them got the drop that I forgot my own wound.**

**"Y/N." George took two quick strides towards me and sat me down on the common room.**

**"Your wound?" I asked and he shook his head, taking the almost cleared bottle from my hand.**

**"You worry about the others and you do not even think about your own wound."**

**He said exasperatedly. His voice was low as he opened the vial and carefully placed my hand on his lap. I did not speak. I was too upset witnessing the toad's reign in the school. All I felt was George emptying the last few drops on my wounded hand, blowing on it softly to relieve the burning sensation before he fiddled with my fingers as he watched the essence work.**

**"The toad must pay for what she has done."**

**George wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, "She will. Fred and I promised she will pay for it."**

_**"I reckon it would be the best rebellion ever."** _

**\--**

**May 1996**

Fred and George did what the had planned to do. They sacrificed their own education to bide time for Harry to be able to speak with Sirius. The twins set up a portable swamp to distract Umbridge and Y/N thought it was a genius idea. Although, the lady could not help but get sad by the fact that the twins needed to leave Hogwarts. As the students huddled in the grounds waiting for what was going to happen, Y/N anticipated the worst. The toad in pink was fuming and Filch was more than ecstatic to finally be able to punish the twins after seven years of being a victim of their pranks.

"Very good, Argus," she said. "You two," she went on, gazing down at Fred and George, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" said Fred. "I don't think we are." He turned to his twin.

"George," said Fred, "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," said George lightly. 

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred.

"Definitely," said George.  
And before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands and said together, _"Accio Brooms!"_

Y/N knew Umbridge would do something to prevent them from leaving, so she took it upon herself to conjure a sticking charm to her awfully pink shoes.

Just in time — Fred and George's broomsticks, one still trailing the heavy chain and iron peg with which Umbridge had fastened them to the wall, were hurtling along the corridor toward their owners. They turned left, streaked down the stairs, and stopped sharply in front of the twins, the chain clattering loudly on the flagged stone floor.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George, mounting his own.

Fred looked around at the assembled students, and at the silent, watchful crowd. "If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley — Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," he said in a loud voice. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added George, pointing at Professor Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Y/N used the Confundus charm to halt them as Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air, the iron peg swinging dangerously below. Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

And Peeves, whom they had never seen take an order from a student before, swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George wheeled about to tumultuous applause from the students below and sped out of the open front doors into the glorioussunset.

_Y/N carefully watched the toad in pink, her brow arched as an evil smirk painted her face as she met the toad's gaze after watching her best friends take flight._

**\--**

**June 1996**

Harry once more had a vision, this time about Sirius being tortured in the Department of Mysteries because what Voldemort was after. Harry tried to reach Sirius through the fireplace and the elf confirmed Sirius was not around. It increased Harry's anxiety about where Sirius was. 

"Y/N must know about this." Hermione said.

"NO! Don't tell Y/N! We're not certain yet!" Harry cried out angrily. 

Just before Hermione could reason out, the toad caught them and the Inquisitorial Squad got the other DA members, too. 

Y/N was oblivious about all of this as she was stuck with Snape for an urgent 'matter' concerning the essence of Dittany. Snape knew Y/N did not steal it and Y/N was unaware of the said accusation. However, her instinct kept telling her something was wrong and Snape was just trying to steer her away from something.. When Umbridge called for Snape's attention, the professor hauled her from her seat and dragged her to Umbridge's study where she was shocked to see Harry and the DAs captured.

Y/N gripped her wand tightly inside her robe before coming in but Snape covered her to ensure she'd not be included in the party. Then, disappointing Umbridge by being unable to provide Veritaserum, he turned to take Y/N back to his office.

"Padfoot!" Harry yelled, "He's got Padfoot in the room where it's hidden!"

Y/N whipped her head, blood draining from her face as she panicked as she exchanged looks with Harry. She was about to react, however, Snape gripped her wrist so tight Y/N already felt pins and needles on the tip of his fingers as Umbridge questioned him.

"I don't... know." He muttered simply, walking away.

Y/N tried to compose herself but her whole body trembled in fear for her father as Snape dragged her towards McGonagall.

"We have to find him!" She cried, pulling from Snape's iron grip and McGonagall was quick to rescue.

"We will find him." she reassured, taking the kettle which was once used as a Portkey. "In the meantime, you'll stay at the Burrow."

"But — "

McGonagall was quick to grab the Portkey and Y/N as they travelled to the Burrow, quickly alerting Molly and asking her to keep an eye on Y/N. Then, the professor went back to Hogwarts leaving Y/N under Molly's guidance.

"Molly, please..." Y/N begged, almost kneeling before to allow her to find her father.

"He is safe, dear. You have to stay here. Please." Molly said, pulling her up and patting her head. "We can't risk it. It's too dangerous."

Molly was able to alert the twins who then apparated, quickly rushing towards Y/N who could not even lift her teacup without spilling it.

"Y/N," George gently called and sat beside her to steady her hand. "let's just stay here, okay?"

"NO! He's all I have! I can't let anything bad happen to him. Please Georgie..." she sobbed, one hand clutching on his shirt. "Please, Georgie. We have to find him."

George enclosed his arms around her tightly as she cried her heart out, face buried in his chest as he tried to ease her storm.

"I am not leaving you. We'll wait. He'll be okay."

Fred watched his brother tending Y/N as Molly advised them to not let Y/N out of their sight which Fred agreed with. Molly was firm with her command to literally watch Y/N while they were still waiting for news. Molly in turn tried getting more information about what was happening, especially after seeing Ron and Ginny in Mortal Peril in her clock. 

They finally heard that the Order came to rescue the DA in the Ministry but it was still not the assurance Y/N needed. She was quiet the whole time - her face was paler than before, lips chapped from dehydration and unnoticed hunger, and eyes swollen from her previous crying spell. Everything reminded her of the time she lost her mother and could do nothing about it. And this time, her father whom she had not spent much time with yet might be in grave danger.

"Hey, love." George smiled, offering her a glass of water. "Just a sip."

Y/N looked up at him and did as requested, emptying the glass quickly before handing it over. 

"Thank you." Her voice came barely a whisper.

"Y/N, you're sweating buckets. Let me help you change, yeah? I promise I won't peek."

The lady smiled softly, wiping the buds of cold sweat in her forehead. As she stood, she held on to George for dear life. The lad assisted her to Ginny's room but due to the fact that Y/N was taller than her, George lent her his knitted jumper with his initial on it. 

The lady sat on the bed, still fazed about everything that was happening. Her trance broke when she saw George kneeling before her and removing her shoes. 

"Georgie... I-I can do that..."

The lad just smiled up at her, shook his head, and continued removing her shoes and socks before putting her feet in a pair of bunny slippers which made the young lady smile softly and mouth the words, "Thank you."

"You may change now. But I could not let you out of my sight. Mum's order." George said firmly before turning around.

"I understand." she whispered softly as she removed her tie and her blouse, turning her back to George.

"Talk to me, Y/N. While you're changing. " George forced himself not to peek, but could not help it.

"I'm not leaving," the lady smiled, oblivious that the man had already stolen a quick glance which made him blush furiously. She put George's jumper which was a bit bigger but matched the pair of leggings that she left at the Burrow before.

"Done?" he asked.

"Hm. You may look now." 

George turned around and was relieved that at least Y/N was able to change her dress despite just how daunted she was. To add to that, he was immensely pleased seeing his love in his clothing.

"It's suits you." he walked towards her and brushed the stray hairs from her forehead before pressing a soft kiss as he always did. "Want to stay here for a bit?"

Y/N just nodded and sat on the bed once more as George climbed and opened his arms for her. Y/N comfortably scooted towards him, placing her head against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat brought a wash of calm in her while he ran his fingers through her hair. 

_"Whatever happens, Y/N. Remember that I am always here. Always."_

\--

**-George-**

**I felt her pain and I could not even do anything about it but be there for her. Y/N lost her mother just almost a year ago and I knew that knowing Sirius might be in danger would put her in severe distress. She hadn't totally moved on from the loss of her mother, and now we were all anxious about not having any news yet.** **Y/N could not sleep, either. She ate a meager amount of food and was unable to even swallow it due to the fact that the other members were fighting to save the DA, including my siblings, Ron and Ginny.**

**Just about an hour after dinner however, Remus and Mad-Eye arrived at the Burrow. Just from Remus' expression, I knew the news would be grim. Y/N quickly leapt from where we were seating as soon as she saw them enter and rushed towards her father's friend.**

**"Remus!" she threw herself at him and held him but the our old professor seemed unable to respond, his face a mix of sorrow and pity for his goddaughter.**

**"Y/N..."**

**"Where's Sirius? Is he safe? Is he in the headquarters. I must go where he is." Y/N stammered, eyes bright yet brimming with tears.**

**Remus closed his eyes and led Y/N to sit down and I saw despair flooding Y/N's face. The colour from her face drained once more as Remus spoke. "Y/N, my dear. Your father..."**

**I held my breath, slowly walking towards Y/N but mum stopped me. She was already crying and Remus was, too. By the looks of it, it seemed that it was not the first time Remus broke such news for her. Then I remembered that Remus was probably with Sirius when they informed her of mother's fateful death.**

**"Oh," her mouth fell agape and her eyes stared blankly at Remus.**

**Mum was already sniffling beside me, gripping Fred's arm as Mad-Eye sat on the chair opposite Y/N's.**

**"I am sorry." Remus murmured, gripping Y/N hand.**

**"How?" she asked simply.**

**"Y/N... you must - "**

**"HOW?!" Her voice was firmer this time despite the lump in her throat.**

**"Bellatrix Lestrange... then fell through the veil..." Remus forced himself to recall the memory. I reckoned it was difficult and painful for him, telling the story of how the last of his best friends died, even worse, telling the story to his best friend's daughter whom she loved like his own blood.**

**Y/N's words got caught in her mouth and her grief was felt throughout the room. It was as if all her life was drained from her as she stood on her wobbly feet. "I need some air."**

**Hearing this and seeing just how unstable she was, I quickly threaded towards and caught up with her. Her steps were slow yet uncoordinated and her body was quaking. Before Y/N could even reach the door, her knees buckled and in a second her body crumpled like a puppet suddenly released of its strings**.

**Fortunately, I was just a step from her and was able to catch her limp body before her head hit the ground.**

**"Oh dear!"**

**I heard my mum cry out as I carried Y/N towards the sofa.** **Her face was white-washed and I could not even see her usually red lips** **. My heart ached seeing her like that so naturally, I panicked quite a bit.**

**"Y/N... hey Y/N." I gently shook her and pat her cheek to coax her into consciousness.**

**Mum came rushing to check Y/N's breathing and heartbeat, quickly assuring me that Y/N just needed rest as she was too overcome with emotions. I did not leave her side and took it upon myself to place cold towels in her forehead to somehow alleviate the tension built up throughout the day.**

**I sat on the floor, holding her hand as I waited for her to regain consciousness which luckily was not too long. Y/N was out for quarter of an hour but despite my back aching from my position, I was unable to leave her.**

**Y/N stirred and I knelt before her when I saw her prying her bloodshot eyes open, wincing from headache, I reckoned.**

**"Hey, love..." I whispered softly, caressing her face.**

**"Hi — " she croaked, trying to get up from the couch. I quickly helped her as Fred came with a hot cup of tea to soothe her nerves.**

**"How are you feeling?" asked Fred.**

**"Awful. How long was I out?"**

**"Just under an hour." I answered, wrapping her with the knitted blanket mum put out for her.**

**I did not know what words to say to console her, but we did not always need words. Fred reached out for Y/N's hand, gripping it tightly as I wrapped my arms around her shoulder, letting her lean into me her as her silent mourning consumed her. All could Fred and I could do was to be there for her.**

**Y/N lost both her parents even before the war. And at that night, the second wizarding war officially began.**

**\--**


	12. Fire Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George became Y/N's only source of love, light, and life during the darkest moment of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of depression, grief, mourning; coping mechanisms

_**"You keep saying that you're alright** _   
_**But I can see it through the fake smile, you're not** _   
_**There's a reservoir in your eyes** _   
_**That you've been holding back a long time, that's wrong** _

_**Darling you don't have to hold it** _   
_**You don't have to be afraid** _   
_**You can go ahead and unload it** _   
_**'Cause you know it'll be okay** _

_**Fire away** _   
_**Fire away** _

_**Hold me close but at a distance** _   
_**Thinking I don't ever listen, but I do** _   
_**I know sometimes I get confusing** _   
_**You might be lost but I won't be losing you** _

_**And I will steady your hand** _   
_**When you're losing your grip** _   
_**Even if I don't understand** _   
_**You can talk to me** _

_**Fire away** _   
_**Fire away"** _

**NOTE** : Mentions of loss, depression

 **-** -

Grief ate Y/N wholly. The lady mourned the loss of her father in silence, afraid to cause more anxiety to the already worried people around her. She had lost her parents but seemed to numb the pain and pretend to be strong in front of the others, except for George who could see through her eyes.

Y/N spent her time in the Burrow before being transported back to Hogwarts on the last day of term to get her belongings. Luckily, she was able to finish all her requirements before the battle in the ministry transpired. She was still unwell but carried herself with courage despite the pain that gripped her whole being so tightly. Remus, Molly, Arthur, and the other members of the Order saw to it that Y/N would have everything she needed, including the will that Sirius left.

As she arrived back in Gryffindor, others who might have already heard about the story of his father who was proven innocent during the battle gave her a different look. Before, prejudice filled their minds especially when Sirius was blamed for the mass breakouts in Azkaban. She ignored majority of them except for Ginny who rushed towards her to give a hug before leading her to their room. Ginny did not speak, she knew that wasn't the best time, especially when Y/N was still grieving. Y/N forced herself to get out of the room for the last feast that term, knowing full well that she'd receive pity and questions. 

"Hey Y/N..." Neville called, reluctantly walking with her towards the Great Hall.

"Hey Neville. Thank Godric you're okay..." she smiled.

"Y/N... I-I a-am sorry about your f-father. H-he saved us... H-he was so brave." He stuttered, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to console her.

"Thank you, Neville."

As they neared the hall, that was when Y/N's gaze landed on Harry and immediately saw the ghost of guilt, sorrow, and anger on his face. She took few slow steps towards him who could not even meet her eyes. 

"We'll be okay..." Y/N croaked, breaking the ice as her tears finally fell free once Harry held her. Harry tugged on the back of shirt so tight as they both sobbed against each other's embrace. Their cries were painful, even their friends who were around them felt it enough to tear up as well.

"I'm sorry, Y/N. It's my fault. It's my fault," Harry cried.

Y/N sniffled before pulling away and wiping her own tears, "Shush. We'll be alright, Harry. We'll be alright, I promise."

\-- 

The train ride home was eerily quiet, given that Y/N was seated with Harry, Ron, and Hermione instead of the twins. Her head throbbed both from crying too much and holding back her tears that all she did was sleep throughout the journey. 

When they finally arrived, the Order was already waiting in the platform. Remus was ready to pick her up as he always did before. This time however, instead of being with Y/N on the train ride, the twins waited for her in the platform, greeting her with their usual warm smile. Seeing them lit Y/N's spirit up. George mostly looked after her during her time at the Burrow and she was ever so grateful that she has him. 

"Hey," George beamed, already taking her trunk from her before engulfing her in a hug, and Fred did the same before helping Ginny out. 

"What are you doing here?" Y/N asked.

"It's your first train ride from Hogwarts without us... so I reckoned it would be nice to surprise your bloody bored ass." Fred chuckled. 

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure you did not die from missing me," the younger twin added, stealing a quick forehead kiss. 

"I almost did," Y/N teased before walking towards Remus who hugged her and pat her head.

"We'll head to the Burrow after this, okay? We just have to speak with Harry's guardians." Remus explained then walked with Harry towards the Dursleys who were already giving them a dirty look. 

Fred and George became busy answering questions from the other students who were ecstatic to see them. They truly had become celebrities after what they did to the toad. However, George noticed that Y/N was alone and waiting for the busy parties of the Order and the twin. He let Fred to entertain the questions and strode towards Y/N, looping his arm around her shoulder. The last thing he wanted was for the dark thoughts and emotions to fill Y/N's mind.

"Mum made your favourite dish. I hope you're hungry." he mumbled excitedly, squeezing her shoulder. 

"I am starving. For the first time in like a week." Y/N sighed before smiling up at him and encircling his waist. 

"Thank you, Georgie, for everything."

\-- 

After their meal at the Burrow, Y/N spoke with Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Mad-Eye. She was decided. It was not long before she was allowed to use magic and she was determined to be a part of the Order somehow.

"I've decided I won't go back to Hogwarts this year for my final year." she declared, fiddling on the locket Sirius gave her the previous Christmas.

"But why, Y/N?" asked Remus.

Y/N just shrugged.

"But dear, you might just need time to think about it. It's your final year." Molly suggested, placing her hand on her forearm.

Mad-Eye just watched the young lady's gesture, "I believe you have your reasons, Y/N. But you have to promise you won't do anything rash. We know you're in pain. But that is not an excuse to do something stupid."

"That's not what your parents would want, Y/N." Remus added.

"Yeah? We're at war. Do you really think I care about education after what happened? Not what they wanted, huh?!" Y/N's tears started to blur her vision as she continued. "Where are they? DEAD! Gone in a snap for forever! They are not here! I DID NOT EVEN HAVE BODIES TO BURY! I DIDN'T — "

Y/N exploded, releasing all her pent up emotions in front of the people whom her father entrusted her with. Y/N could not hold her heartbreak any longer and she crumbled in a disheveled mess followed by gut-wrenching, incessant sobs and uncontrollable tears.

Silence filled the Burrow and the only thing that was heard at that moment was the sound of Y/N's heart and soul shattering to pieces as everything finally sunk into her.

After what seemed like an endless night of crying, Y/N had finally calmed down enough for Remus and her to have a discussion. Remus held his goddaughter close, the young lady begging for him to let her fight and avenge her parents.

"In time, Y/N. We'll all face this war." Remus said, "and I will allow you to not go back to Hogwarts so long as you'd stay here or with me. I promised your father I'd look after you. I promised your mother to do the same. I intend to keep those promises."

Y/N nodded and closed her eyes, giving Remus a tight hug before wiping her tears again.

"Can I live with the twins instead? In Diagon Alley? I need a distraction. I suppose I can just work with them while I train to be better in combat."

"I cannot stop you, can I?"

Y/N shook her head and looked down.

"Very well. You will write me every week. Update me on what's happening." Remus sighed patting her back before bidding goodbye as he had to visit Tonks who was just recovering from the battle.

Y/N watched the Order leaving and had a quick chat with Molly, apologising for her behaviour. Molly comforted her and assured her that it was truly understandable and that she was glad she finally let it out. Then Molly later went to bed leaving her in the empty room. She did not have the energy to get up to go to Ginny's room and did not want to wake her up either so Y/N crashed on the couch and let sleep consume her.

\--

**-George-**

**The night before we went back to our flat above the store, I feared that I may completely lose Y/N. I feared that she might decide to just go back to France when she mentioned that she did not intend to go back to Hogwarts. But I was surprised when I overheard that she wanted to stay with Fred and myself and even mentioned working with us. All I wanted to hear was that she was not leaving, but the thought of us being together pleased me despite the situation.**

**Due to my excitement, I woke up earlier than expected and saw Y/N outside the house, basking in the early morning sun that lit up the garden. She was not just sitting, she was lying on the ground, her arms spread wide and her eyes were closed. It was as if she was regaining life and it was a relief to watch.**

**"Hey Georgie..." she mumbled before I could even reach her.**

**"How d'you know?" I asked as I sat beside her.**

**"I know your footsteps."**

**I sighed and stretched my limbs before I mimicked her position, but instead of the ground, I rested my head just below her chest. Y/N did not seem to mind and welcomed the gesture by placing her arm around me. I took advantage my position and laced our fingers together, enjoying the quiet moment before everybody woke up.**

**"You'll live with us?" I finally asked, kissing the back of her hand.**

**"I knew you were eavesdropping." she chuckled softly, a sound so rare since she lost both her parents. "But yeah. I want to live with you and invest in the company, too."**

**"That would be fantastic." I marveled, getting up on sitting position before pulling her up as well. She sat beside me and leaned her head against my shoulder. It felt right that moment so I shrugged my hesitations, tilted her chin, and pressed my lips against hers.**

**The war starting and every single moment was precious.** **I reckoned third time was indeed the charm, because as we shared our third actual kiss I had the guts to ask her the question I had been dying to ask her.**

**"Y/N..."**

**"Yeah?" She asked softly.**

**"I was thinking we-- "**

**"George, Y/N! Would you help me prepare breakfast, please?" Mum called from the kitchen, completely ruining the moment.**

_**"Maybe next time," she smirked and got up, running towards our kitchen.** _

**\--**

**Y/N was a massive help in managing the financial side of the business especially when we expanded the shop. I did not know how but she seemed well-versed in terms of handling finances and marketing businesses. All I knew was that she lived quite a well-off life in France and was somehow exposed on how muggles do trades. It was a relief for both Fred and I as we were able to focus on perfecting our products while Y/N made sure the profits and expenses were well managed.**

**More than that, Y/N really did invest her time, effort, and financial resources in the business. Apart from the galleons from Harry's winning and Y/N's gift the previous Christmas, she also put in more money from her own vault her parents left her with. She was insistent, saying that we could consider it as her contribution for the daily expenses and our rental. However, it was more than that. In no way did Fred and I imagined receiving such massive support from someone, not just financially, but morally. Y/N pushed us and encouraged us to make things work hence we were able to fully expand the business after earning from our Owl Orders.**

**The night before we expected a surge of customers as we officially launched, I saw Y/N's face buried in our financial books, calculating expenses and salary for our other staff, Verity. The door of her room was always slightly ajar whenever she was working, saying that she could easily be heard when she was calling us. However, I reckoned that her all-nighter was a distraction. I learned the hard way that she had a habit of overworking whenever something was bugging her. As Fred snored in our room after a long day's work, I made my way to the kitchen to prepare some tea for her.**

**"You know we'd have a busy day tomorrow."**

**I slid into her room silently and** **Y/N jumped as I placed the kettle and two teacups on her study. Her lips pulled up in a smile, though it did not quite reach her eyes.**

**"Hmm. This tea... will this make me throw up or poo? Or did you put love potion in here again?" she chuckled, already pouring her own cup before filling mine.**

**"No. It's completely magic-free," I grabbed the wooden chair and sat beside her, moving to close the books and put away her quills.**

**"What are you doing?" asked Y/N.**

**"You've been working the whole day. There's no rush and besides we'd have a busy day tomorrow. The lists of books had been sent out today to the students so I expect swarms of students and customers in here."**

**Y/N nodded as I spoke, "You should be sleeping then,** _**Mr. Weasley.** _ **"**

**"So should you, Ms. Black. But - " I sighed and plopped on the couch on her bedroom, patting the cushion as an invite for her to come. My heart pounded as she nonchalantly obliged taking both of our teacups as she sat beside me. "I want to talk to you for a while."**

**"What's up?" Y/N shifted and faced me.**

**I was unsure how to start so I just quickly grabbed her hand before glancing down at her, "I know you're not okay, and you're holding back whatever emotions you have, Y/N. Your smile don't reach your eyes anymore and believe me I always watched you smile before."**

**"That's absolutely creepy, you idiot. Why have you been watching me?!" she teased but quickly eased down as she fiddled with my fingers.**

**"I just want to remind you that you don't have to hold back when you're with me. You don't have to pretend you're strong or you're okay when it's bloody obvious that you're** **not."**

**"George, I - "**

**"Cry until your nose is snot-filled, burn the store down punch me or hit me with a broom, light up those fireworks, by all means do that." I reached out to cup her face, running my thumb across her pale cheek. "Just don't hold back. I don't know fully and I don't understand how it feels, Y/N. But I want you to know you can always talk to me. I am willing to listen to you. Or cuddle you. Or maybe snog you 'til your bloody arse fall asleep."**

**Y/N laughed and smacked me at my last statement, "You cheeky bastard!"**

**"I'm not kidding, love! Just please, don't numb the pain. Fire away. Fire away until you're okay. Fire away and you'll be okay."**

**Y/N released a heavy breath before she scooted closer to me, cuddling on my side before placing a soft, gentle kiss on my cheek. I had my arms enclose her in a heartbeat when she found herself in a comfortable position.**

_**"George Weasley, what a silver tongue you got."** _

\-- 

The following morning, Y/N woke up early to prepare the cash register and herself as well. They knew they would have visitors including the Weasleys and Harry who she had not since for over a month already. Y/N missed his birthday, too, unable to face them all after massive breakdown when her father died. Naturally, the twins did not leave her. Also, they were busy running the shop and ensuring every operation was smooth.

Y/N was all dressed for the occasion, donning a casual magenta dress to match the twin's outfit for that they when they officially launched all their items and new invention to a massive influx of customers. She also even wore the blinking trademark 'W' badge as support. Y/N mainly assisted the twins in dealing with customers and even the parents asking whether the products were safe. She took overlooked the operation on the tills which was manned by Verity. 

"Step up! Step up!" The twins exclaimed in unison, taking their position by the staircase. 

"We've got Fainting Fancies!"George started.

_"Nosebleed Nougats!"_

_"And just in time for school..."_

_"Puking Pastilles!"_

The customers were more than pleased and amazed by the variety of products the shop offered, with some even emptying the shelves of the best-sellers. Y/N was in the second floor when she noticed Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione enter followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Their mouth were agape - especially Ron - who could not seem to believe just how magical and amazing the shop was. Mrs. Weasley, who once doubted Fred and George's dream, completely turned around and was impressed seeing just how successful her sons had become.

Y/N threaded down the stairs to greet them before the twins, all of them smiling up at her. Ginny ran towards Y/N and gave her a tight hug before making way for Hermione and Ron who both hugged her. 

"Good to see you, guys. Shop along." she exclaimed before turning to Harry who quickly engulfed her in a hug. 

"Hey, Harry. Sorry I missed your birthday." Y/N murmured and pat his back. 

"Great to see you, Y/N. How have you been?"

"We'll catch-up later." Y/N just gave him a knowing look, before turning to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were equally ecstatic to see her. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, allow me to formally welcome you to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes."

"Oh look at that beauty!" Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice filled her ears and she gave Y/N her motherly hug.

"You alright, Y/N?" Mr. Weasley asked, his eyes roaming around the place until landed on the area of the muggle artifacts. "This is spectacular!"

"It's all on them, Fred and George. You both raised an equally talented, driven, and passionate sons. Bold and daring, if I may add." Y/N praised, her heart swelling with the positive reactions from the family and customers alike. Y/N was truly proud of her best friends and was grateful to have witnessed such momentous event. The lady excused herself when Fred and George approached their parents, giving them time to catch-up and talk while she filled in on their work. 

Y/N toured Ginny and Hermione around the shop, letting them browse different items including those aimed for witches such as the love potion.

"Helloooo, ladies! Love potions, eh?" Fred and George chime. 

"Yeah, they really do work! Ask Y/N." George said, winking at the lady.

"Ugh, shut up git!"

"Why? Did you use the love potion for George?" Hermione asked giggling.

"You don't need that Y/N. George has been gushing over you since you first met." added Ginny.

Y/N shook her head and rolled her eyes, "It was the opposite actually. George slipped the potion in my evening tea and it made me cling onto him for like 24 hours." she grumbled.

"I quite enjoyed that!" George exclaimed.

"But then again, the way we hear it sis, you're doing just fine on your own!" Fred remarked, giving Ginny a teasing grin.

"Meaning?!" asked Ginny.

"Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?" George questioned and Y/N noticed Harry's quite annoyed expression at what he heard.

"It's none of your business." Ginny dismissed, walking to browse new products. 

Before busying herself with the other customers, Harry and Y/N spoke about the will Sirius left them. While her father already gave her own vault, Sirius had split his own possessions between Harry and Y/N, including the Number 12 Grimmauld Place. However, the Order had vacated in fear that neither Harry nor Y/N could own it. According to the tradition, the house belonged to the oldest male, pureblood heir of the Black family which was Sirius. Although Y/N's technically Sirius' daughter, her Veela blood had affected her eligibility, and Harry was not of Sirius' blood either, and to add to that, he's a half-blood. Dumbledore feared that due to the enchantment, the ownership could possibly belong to Bellatrix Lestrange, who was the oldest living pureblood in the Black family tree. They both agreed shrugging off the ownership and abandon the grim old place while trying to see whether it'd be safe. Sirius never liked the place anyway.

After hours and hours of attending to customer queries, the number of guests had finally slowed down, giving Y/N a time to take a quick breather. Outside the store, Y/N exchanged glances with Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix's sister and her dad's cousin. Y/N gave her dagger stares, pain and anger resurfacing inside her. Of course, the woman knew who she was and avoided her gaze before turning to look for her son whom Harry, Ron, and Hermione was trailing after.

As Y/N finally let go of her intense stare at Narcissa, she jumped as somebody tugged on her coat. Looking down, she saw a young boy of about eleven years old clutching on the side of her coat.

"My brother is inside but I can't get in because of..." the boy stuttered, stepping aside to show Y/N a dog on a leash. "...him. I am afraid he is not allowed inside. But I really want to go..."

Y/N smiled at the boy and knelt before the dog, patting its head carefully. "Why don't you go inside and I'd look after your dog?"

"Really?" The boy beamed and quickly handed her the leash before running into the store. 

Y/N sat on the pavement, her body facing the black, shaggy dog before her who seemed to love her presence. The dog made its way on her lap and rested there, allowing Y/N to pet and cuddle him. It was as if Y/N was holding Sirius when he was in his animagus form, only smaller. 

"Hey, Padfoot." she whispered, already choking on her tears which she sneakily wiped as she held the dog tightly. She missed her father even more. Despite the few years she had with him, Y/N felt as if he had been with her since she was born. It pained her, knowing that her father died before he could even be completely free.

The boy and his brother emerged from the store, took the dog, and thanked her. Y/N almost reluctantly gave them the leash as she stood and watched them leave. Her heart was heavy but she had to be strong for a while, at least while their friends were still around. 

Y/N forced herself to have dinner and act as if everything was alright. She even laughed with Fred and George about the funny things that happened in the store. Once dinner was over, she distracted herself by doing the dishes. Her hands shook as she stared blanky, scrubbing the plates so hard it broke. George rushed to her side and saw her trembling hands which he steadied and rinsed with water to see whether she was hurt. 

"Sorry, I lost my grip." Y/N whispered.

"I'll help you." George reassured and helped her put away everything. 

Y/N went to bed earlier that night, which was unusual. She was almost always the last one to sleep. George had it figured out and Fred agreed that Y/N was being dragged into the dark corners of her mind again. George saw her with the black dog, after all. He saw how she sneaked into the back of the store to cry. He noticed her bloodshot eyes when she bid goodbye to his parents and to the others. It was unbearable to see her that way.

The lady curled up in bed that night, wrapped in the furry blanket the George and Fred gave her for Christmas. She had her one hand covering her mouth tightly as she tried to silence the cry she finally let out while watching her mother and father from the locket Sirius gave her.

George did not allow Y/N to suffer in silence, it was the last thing he'd ever do. He slowly opened the door to her room and approached her in the bed, not saying a word. He lied down beside her and from behind, tightly cocooned her shaking body his arms. 

"I am here. Always, Y/N." George whispered, kissing top of Y/N's head.

_And in the arms of her only source of hope and light, Y/N finally shattered in anguished sobs for the last time._

\--


	13. Like a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finally accepted the harsh reality, and now ready to face a new life with George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: too much fluff :D

_**"Just like a star across my sky** _   
_**J** _ _**ust like an angel off the page  
** _ _**You have appeared to my life  
** _ _**Feel like I'll never be the same** _

_**Just like a song in my heart** _   
_**Just like oil on my hands** _   
_**Oh, honour to love you** _

_**You've got this look I can't describe** _   
_**You make me feel I'm alive** _   
_**When everything else is so faint** _   
_**Without a doubt you're on my side** _   
_**  
Heaven has been away too long** _   
_**Can't find the words to write this song** _   
_**Oh, your love** _

_**Still I wonder why it is** _   
_**I don't argue like this** _   
_**With anyone but you** _   
_**We do it all the time** _   
_**Blowing out my mind** _

_**I have come to understand the way it is** _   
_**Is not a secret anymore** _   
_**'Cause we've been through that before** _   
_**From tonight I know that you're the only one** _   
_**I've been confused and in the dark** _   
_**Now I understand, yeah"** _

**WARNING** : too much fluff :D

_**\--** _

** November 1996 **

Few months passed since Y/N lost Sirius after just a year of losing her mother. It was a difficult ride for Y/N but because the people around her did not give up, Y/N was finally able to accept the things she can't change. She might've lost her biological parents but sh was still filled with loved and surrounded with people who cared so much about her.

It was all back to normal for her. She still got lonely sometimes but she learned to live with her grief to no let it overpower her. Being normal also meant that George and Y/N was back to their usual routine of kicking and annoying each other's ass.

In one fine morning Y/N woke up with a loud bang. Still half asleep to see what it was, she slipped from the slimy substance littered on the hallway. Of course, George was testing new products and Y/N had accidentally become the victim again.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!!! GET YOUR BLOODY ARSES UP HERE!!" she groaned, wincing from the possibly bruised back from the impact of her fall.

"Oh, Y/N. You look quite comfy there." George rushed upstairs and snickered upon seeing her, pulling her off the slimy floor. "Oops. Guess it turned out well."

"Oh for Godric's sake, George. How many times do I have to tell you to stop testing products here when you have a room for that?!"

Y/N sighed exasperatedly and George was not one to back down.

"I thought Fred would be the victim. I was aiming for him I swear."

"I told you it's not safe and..."

George and Y/N's early morning argument filled the house and Fred chuckled as he rummaged through their stocks. He found it quite amusing that Y/N finally had the strength to put up a fight with his brother after long months of grim.

"Mr. Weasley, is everything alright up there?" the staff asked, peeking through the staircase.

Fred snorted, "Don't worry, Verity. That's just mum and dad's constant bickering."

"I did not know that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are here, sir." she remarked.

"Bloody hell, no. That's Y/N and George arguing like an old married couple." the older twin laughed before instructing Verity to clear the back area for a special dinner.

It was Y/N's birthday and she did not even realise it. George planned a surprise for her and requested Fred and Verity to arrange the area and prevent Y/N from figuring it out at all cost. After their argument, George persuaded Y/N to go out with her to Gringotts to get some galleons from the shop's vault so they could procure some materials. They left after lunch and spent hours sourcing raw materials for a new product under WitchesWonders.

While they were away, Fred with the help of Verity and Molly arranged the area into a romantic dinner for two, mimicking the set-up of the Yule Ball. Molly had prepared Y/N's favourite meal before leaving with Fred so George and Y/N could celebrate together.

Y/N was still oblivious that it was actually her birthday due to being preoccupied with George. She came of age that day, finally allowed to do magic and freed from the trace.

George and Y/N passed by a clothing shop few blocks from their store. George talked Y/N into buying a red dress from one of the shops, insisting that a new uniform is a must especially that Christmas holidays were fast approaching. 

"Wear it!" George insisted, pushing her inside the fitting room to put on the dress.

"Fine! A bloody bossy arse, you are." the lass grumbled but obliged, putting on the dress and fixing herself after paying. When she emerged from the dressing room, however, a fully-dressed George welcomed her wearing a same shade of vest inside a black coat. 

"See? We match. I like it."

"George, this is embarrassing." she chuckled, pulling him away from the store, walking hand in hand with him. 

As they turned into an alley, Y/N's brow furrowed as she felt George tighten his hold on her arm and in snap, she was sucked and compressed into thin air then in blink was apparated into the front of their already closed store. 

"Have you lost your mind?!" she snarled, pulling away from his grasp and quickly entering the store. 

"Why?" asked George, fixing his tie.

"I am not allowed to do that...yet." she trailed off walking inside the awfully dark room towards the back of the store. "Why is it so dark here?" she grumbled under hear breath.

_"Lumos!" as she whipped her wand out, the curtains vanished and the magic behind was revealed._

Y/N stopped on her tracks, almost dropping her wand. Her lips were parted in awe at what she saw and as she turned around, she saw George approaching her with a bunch of tulips in his hands. 

"Happy birthday, Y/N." he marveled, handing her the flowers before taking her hand and placing a kiss at the back of it. 

"I d-didn't realise.."

"Finally was able to leave you speechless, huh?" 

Blood filled Y/N's cheek as it dawned to her - George keeping her away from the store, the busy day, her dress and his coat. To add to that, the whole back of the store was turned into a the wonderland which was similar to their first actual date during the Yule Ball. It also had the enchanted harp playing the the last music they danced to that night. 

"Merlin's beard, George Weasley." the lady stuttered, tears brimming her eyes at the effort the put into the surprise. She carefully placed the flowers on the table as she felt George taking her coat off. 

"I wanted to make it special, because Y/N, tell me how can you possibly forget your own birthday?!" George smirked, cupping her cheek as he noticed her ugly-crying already. 

"I hate you!" she chuckled in between tears. 

"Tears of joy, yeah?" George's brow arched at her reaction.

"Hmm. Yes. Pure joy." 

Y/N composed herself before wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "Thank you, Georgie."

As the night went deeper, Y/N started noticing more and more sentimental items that adorned the place. There ice sculpture looked like her Patronus - a shaggy dog, or _Padfoot._ Then, a framed photo of her mother and father was hung in the wall. The ceiling was bewitched to look like a starry night with every constellation containing the bright star, Sirius. The meal was Anais' specialty which Molly studied for Y/N from the cookbook she gave her the previous Christmas.

Y/N shared the meal with George as they talked about all the random things that happened, their future plans, and of course, their present circumstances. Y/N heart swelled simply because of George. 

When they finished the meal, the turntable started playing the song they danced to in the Astronomy Tower. George dimmed the lights to look as if they were just dancing under the moonlight and the shimmering stars. He held out his hands and bowed before her.

"Can I have this dance?"

Y/N giggled as she took his hand and twirled gracefully before snaking her arms around his shoulder. George pressed a kiss on her forehead when they started swaying, pulling her body closer by her waist. Y/N closed her eyes and savoured such blissful, peaceful moment with him. 

"Y/N?" George whispered

"Yeah?" she met his eyes and gave him a loving smile. 

"I've been an idiot for not asking this sooner, but I reckon there's no better time than now." George blushed furiously under her gaze as he mustered his courage to finally talk about their relationship. Y/N held her breath as her heart pounded against her chest, sending her butterflies into frenzied screams inside her in anticipation.

"What is it?"

"C-canyoufinallyofficiallybemygirlfriendforreal?"

Y/N threw her head back and laughed heartily before George buried his face against her neck, hiding his embarrassed expression. George had always been the shy one between and the twins, and Y/N adored that part of him.

"Look at me," she whispered, pulling away but George won't budge and instead tightened his arms around her. "Georgie..."

George sighed and finally pulled away and looked at her, a cheeky grin painting his whole face and his freckled cheek still in an adorable hue of pink. 

"What?"

Y/N pursed her lips before speaking and braved the tension between them.

"You know I hate you sometimes."

George's face fell, "Oh..."

"Could you just bloody listen for a moment? This is hard for me!" Y/N laughed and pulled his head towards her. George's lips tugged into a lopsided smirk and pressed his forehead against hers, arms still wrapped around her waist. Y/N's cold eyes once more met his warm ones as she finally spoke again.

"I hate waking up with a loud bang whenever you're testing out new products. I hate it when you mess with my things. I hate that we argue like an old married couple over the pettiest, silliest matters, but I wouldn't have any other way. You blow my mind, George Weasley. I know I have been a pain in the arse since I lost mum and then dad, but when everything was faint and dull, you brought me glorious fireworks... like exploding nebula and all that. You make me feel alive just by existing and just by being by my side and I couldn't find words enough to explain just how grateful I am, Georgie..."

Y/N sniffed and tears welled into her eyes, blurring her vision. A smile made its way on George's face as he took in what she was saying. It filled him with surreal happiness and she hadn't even finished yet.

"I was confused and in the dark, and when I could not seem to understand everything, you were there. I was lost but I never lost you. It's not a secret what I feel for you, you know it already. But as time passes, I grow so much fonder of you, George Weasley. I succumb to that feeling and I crave it as if you are oxygen and I cannot breathe. What I feel for is all-consuming and it creeps into every nooks and crannies of my being and it's driving me batshit crazy. And at first, I hated that I love that feeling. But I understand it now..."

George was left gobsmacked like the first time she walked down the stairs during the ball. Every word that left Y/N's lips felt like enchantments bewitching him. He was never that good with words and was dumbfounded enough that the only thing that slipped from his mouth was, "You now understand what?"

_"That I am in love with you, George Weasley."_

The lad's heart seemed to have stopped beating as her voice echoed in his head. It was not the first time she said that she loves him, but it was the first time she said it first. The thought of Y/N admitting that she, too, was in love with him sent George afloat. The redhead was grinning ear to ear and did not waste time as he leaned in, eagerly bruising her lips in a deep, loving kiss. 

"I love you so much, Y/N." He pecked her lips in between words before pulling away, feigning a frown. "Oh, but you haven't answered my question yet."

Y/N scoffed, "Bloody hell, Georgie. I just had a monologue declaring my love for you!"

"It's not enough! I want it sealed like an Unbreakable Vow." George tightened his arms around her waist as he awaited her answer, his beet-red face just inches away from hers.

Y/N shook her head and just smirked before pressing her lips against George's, tugging on his bottom lips playfully. "Yes! For Godric's sake, George Weasley. Yes, I am yours." 

George released a shaky breath he did not know he was holding, still smiling like a fool. Y/N beamed and gasped for air before another round of fiery kisses from him ensued.

_"Finally." the lad sighed dreamily, revelling in the ethereal moment they shared._

\-- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Y/N and George are now official! 


	14. Endless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the Weasleys

**_"How do you really measure the years?_ **   
**_By the hourglass or the traveled fields?_ **   
**_And I'll still the hand that fixes time_ **   
**_'Cause I've got a love that won't run dry_ **

**_Hold me close, never let go_ **   
**_Beating hearts, and they echo, echo_ **   
**_This love is endless_ **   
**_This love is endless_ **   
**_This love is, my love is_ **

**_You are what I've searched to find_ **   
**_Like a sky with no horizon line_ **   
**_Oh my love will stretch the earth_ **   
**_To show you what your heart is worth_ **

**_Pen to page, we'll live on_ **   
**_When centuries have come and gone_ **   
**_Oh, my heart will span the river wide_ **   
**_'Cause I've got a love that won't run dry"_ **

\--

** December 1996 **

**-Y/N-**

**This was my first Christmas with both my parents gone. I was used to waking up with my mum tangling herself around me in bed, or when I spent my first Christmas away from her, woke up to dozens of gifts to remind me of her. There was a Christmas I spent dancing with George in the Yule Ball. And the previous year's lonely yet hopeful Christmas - the first Christmas without my mum, and the first and last Christmas I spent with Sirius. Had I known I'd lose them, I would've gone greater lengths to save them.**

**This year was different. It was the first Christmas I spent in the Burrow with the Weasleys and some of the Order. I was lucky to have found new family in them, and despite my losses, I was somehow still happy. I reckoned my parents would not want me to wallow in my own self-pity. More than that, I had George with me on that special day. Like how he always was with me on any normal day. He easily became my everything and his love was something I never thought I needed, but now can't let go of.**

**It was chilly yet festive morning, as the holidays had always been despite what had been happening. Noise from outside had started filling our place as yuletide carols played from the few open stores nearby, which pulled me away from my slumber. I woke up with my head pounding and body shivering despite being all tangled with George as we snuggled under the blanket in previous night's clothes. I hated it whenever he did that but that day was an exception. I figured we were both too intoxicated to clean-up. Fred, George, and myself had early celebration the night and indulged in one too many Butterbeers and Firewhisky.**

**Reaching out to check my pocket watch, I jumped out of bed realising that we were already running late and Mrs. Weasley was expecting us to have lunch in the Burrow. Of course, that meant that she'd be expecting my help in the kitchen, too.**

**"Oh gods!"**

**Scratching my head, I heard a loud guttural groan from beside me, then felt George's arms hauling me back to bed.** **"Too early, love. Let's stay in bed. It's cold outside." he mumbled against my neck, pressing languid kisses that sent electric shocks down my spine.**

**"We have to get up, love! It's quarter past ten!"**

**"Ugh..."**

**I reluctantly pulled away and shook him awake, watching his face contort. I could put George's face beside the description of the word "hang-over". His face was scrunched in a frown as he nestled in the warmth of the blanket and the pillows.**

**"Come on, love." I whispered, brushing his flaming hair back to see more of his adorable face which never failed to make me smile. "Mrs. Weasley will kill us if we're late!"**

**George pried his eyes open and squinted from the light, despite his obvious headache, he managed to look up and give me a playful, kissy face. "Just one, babe."**

**"Get up, please." I chuckled and shook my head. I was always a putty under George's charm. It had always been a weakness to resist him, especially when he was rarely needy or clingy.**

**"Babe, we won't have much chance to snog in the house." he said nonchalantly and I felt my cheek burn.**

**"George Weasley!"**

**I snorted teasingly but yelped as George pinned me under him in a snap and started filling my face with lazy, playful pecks. That was when I finally gave in. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck just as he kissed me tenderly for a few long minutes. The sun peeking through the windows in contrast to the cold of the room made our early-morning cuddle-and-snog-fest even more difficult let go of.**

**"I love you." he murmured, finally giving me one last hard smooch before forcing himself to pull away.**

**"I love you, too. Come on now."**

**\--**

"Y/N, my darling! So good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked upon seeing Y/N trailing after Fred and George who engulfed her in a hug. Y/N quickly ran towards the lady, giving her a tight hug as her boyfriend took her enchanted satchel from her shoulder.

"I am sorry we missed lunch," she gave her an apologetic smile which Mrs. Weasley dismissed, pulling her towards the kitchen where they laid a bunch of herbs, spices, and other ingredients for their meals for that evening and the following.

"You're just in time. There are a bunch of food left for you lot. Although I might need your help for tonight's dinner. Remus will be here. As well as..." Mrs. Weasley paused, leaning closer to Y/N's ear. "...Fleur."

Y/N tried to hide her smirk at Mrs. Weasley's reaction, although, it made Y/N feel quite conscious and anxious about her reaction once she learned that she was officially dating her son.

"No worries. It'll be easy." the young lady reassured.

Ginny came running towards Y/N upon hearing her brothers' voices and gave her a quick hug, "Y/N, promise me you'll still join me in my room... Please save me."

"What do you mean?"

" _Phlegm's_ going to be sticking tonight," Ginny rolled her eyes, completely annoyed that Bill's girlfriend will be around for the holiday.

"She's going to be your _zeez-ter_ , you know?" Y/N teased Ginny, mimicking the accent which was not hard since she grew up in France.

"Ugh. You and Hermione are the only ones I'd accept." the other lady spat, sitting with Y/N to peel some carrots as well.

Y/N gulped, placing the knife down carefully, and whispered. "I am quite nervous whether Mrs. Weasley would approve of me."

"Are you joking? I reckon she's already planning your wedding in her head!" Y/N and Ginny giggled just as Ron, Harry and the twins approached the kitchen.

George was about to steal some of the carrots when Y/N swat his hand away, giving him a death glare.

"But I am hungry!" George protested, stuffing his face with few pieces of the chopped carrots while Y/N was busy greeting Harry.

"Your fault. You did not want to get bloody arse out of bed."

"Yeah, you enjoyed snogging me anyway." George whispered against her ear before placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Shush!" Y/N elbowed him as Mrs. Weasley approached the table to fetch a tray of sprouts. The others chuckled softly which made Y/N smack the back of his head almost making him choke.

"Ow! You violent woman!" George rubbed the back of his head playfully, face scrunched in feigned annoyance.

"Hey Y/N, George told us he and Fred would be going to the village to see a pretty lady and perform magic trick," Ron bemused, picking up some sprout to peel.

"Oi, oi! That's not true." the younger twin mumbled, looking at her girlfriend's reaction.

"Totally true, Y/N." Fred chimed.

"Aw, that's sweet. Tell her I said hi. And don't bother coming back here." Y/N beamed at George, chopping the carrots with an unnecessary force. Y/N, however, was not jealous. She trusted George enough and enjoyed having silly banters with him. And he in return, loved every opportunity to test her patience.

"I will freeze out there," George said as if stating facts.

"Great! You got the idea." Y/N stood and pat his face. "I am sure your _magic trick_ will do the work."

The lot burst out laughing and George made face. "Totally jealous," he mouthed, pointing at her. 

Throughout the day, the atmosphere was light and cheerful. It was until Bill and Fleur arrived a bit earlier than expected. Fleur still carried her usual aura and confidence, paired with her beauty being part-Veela as well. Fleur and Y/N knew each other from Beauxbatons before Y/N transferred to Hogwarts in her fourth year, they reunited during the Triwizard Tournament. Having a Veela blood herself, Y/N knew how capricious they can be and Fleur was a clear example of that.

Ginny groaned internally and forced a smile, "Happy Christmas, indeed."

\--

Remus arrived just before dinner time and Y/N was quick to notice the drastic change in his appearance. He looked older, thinner, and more tired than ever. It caused Y/N to worry about him and the way her face fell upon seeing him showed her concern.

"I know what you're thinking, but I am okay." Remus smiled at his goddaughter and wrapped her in a hug. "Happy Christmas, Y/N."

"Happy Christmas, Remus." Y/N smiled, patting the back of her father's old friend.

"Sorry I hadn't been in touch. I was on a special mission from Dumbledore."

"Is this why..."

"I look miserable, yes. We'll talk about it later. For now, let's enjoy. Shall we?" Remus declared.

Y/N nodded and smiled, leading him towards the others and the cheery felicitations began, followed by Mrs. Weasley's favourite singer belting on the turntable.

_"Y/N, I bee-leev you arr going t-to be my zeez-tur. -Ho among ze two of ze twins arr you marrying?"_ Fleur asked, combing her platinum locks as she gave Y/N a mocking smirk. _"I am lucky to -ave ze bezt Weezley."_

Though Y/N was stone-faced the whole time, she politely answered. "We're not marrying yet. Too early for that."

_"But who eez eet?"_

"It's George, Fleur. It's George that she's with." Mrs. Weasley whipped, winking at Y/N before turning to roll her eyes at the other lady and continuing her kitchen chores.

_"Oh! George! Yoo must learr-n to fix yourself then," Fleur eyed Y/N from head to toe._

"Nothing's wrong with Y/N." Ginny was mindlessly sipping her eggnog but quickly came to Y/N's rescue as she knew Y/N would not waste a her brain arguing about petty things unless it's George.

_"A lot of geerls like ze twins, 'coz zhey arr famous. Zo yoo better learn how to keep -eem."_

Y/N's eyes widen, unable to believe how shallow Fleur could be. Yawning, she stretched and stood to rub her belly as she walked towards the kitchen to annoy Fleur even more.

_"Merci, je garderai cela à l'esprit. (Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.)"_ She blurt rather loudly before escaping the hell-hole she was in.

Y/N understood how difficult it was to be accepted in the family, but Fleur seemed to not care about what they thought of her. Throughout the night, she kept complaining how horrible Celestina Warbeck was, knowing full well she was Mrs. Weasley's favourite.

While the boys were busy with their activities, Y/N thought she had some explaining to do with regards to her relationship with George. Especially to Mrs. Weasley, who seemed to have known about it already.

"This cookbook you gave me was fabulous, Y/N. I found a lot of easy meal to cook for dear Arthur." Mrs. Weasley closed the book as Y/N approached her, pulling out the chair beside her so they can have egg-nogs together.

"I am glad to you love it. It was mum's favourite, too." Y/N grinned. "Mrs. Weasley... I just want you to know that..."

"You and George are together? Do you really think I don't know?" the mother gave her a teasing smirk.

"I just... we wanted to let you know personally..."

"George let me know. The moment he first spoke about you, I knew you were the one." Mrs. Weasley sighed dreamily. "When you first stepped into this door before the World Cup, I knew right then you are going to be a part of this family."

"I am grateful, Mrs. Weasley. To have family at all."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and gave Y/N a motherly hug, whispering. "You know what, I have a few more things I thought you ought to know."

"What is it, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Well, during last year's Christmas..."

\--

_ December 1995 _

_George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius sat on the table sharing a glasses of butterbeer after the celebrating Mr. Weasley's recovery. It was only a few days before their children went back to Hogwarts._

_"Sirius, I'd like to apologise for the previous days. We were just so scared, I thought I also hurt Y/N by saying well... that you did not understand the risk." George gulped, looking down at his almost empty glass._

_"What happened?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley asked, as if ready to scold George at any moment._

_"It was just a silly argument." Sirius smiled and just shook his head and sighed. "Like you said, it was your dad we were talking about. Y/N would go ballistic if she was in your position."_

_George finally smiled, "I think so, too."_

_"Yes, believe me she will. She left her comfortable life in France to find me. A convicted murderer. A felon. She values family more than anything."_

_"What did they say to you, Sirius?" asked Arthur, staring at his son._

_"Well, it's true what they said. I am not risking my life and doing enough. I am not in the front line protecting and fighting for the Order. I could not even protect her mother and I am afraid I could not even protect her now." Sirius sighed._

_"That's not a good thing to say, George. His help brought the team together, gave a safe place to stay. Most of all he serves as a father to Harry. He looks after you." Arthur_ _explained which made George turn his head down even more._

_"But like I said, it doesn't matter to me. So you should not worry about it." Sirius reassured, sipping more butterbeer. "Although, may I ask you something?"_

_"Y-yes sir?" George felt his throat getting dry at the moment so he emptied his glass._

_"Are you and Y/N..."_

_"No, sir..." George said defensively. "I mean... that's the reason I wanted to speak with you."_

_"Alright then, what is it you'd like to discuss?" Sirius crossed his arms against his chest and leaned back on the chair._

_"I really like your daughter. She's amazing. And I care for her, sir. I love her. I know I do..."_ _George blurted, as if unable to control the flow of words._

_"Very well." Sirius sighed, "Continue."_

_"I am looking to officially ask her out and be... my girlfriend. If you'd allow of course."_

_Mrs. Weasley had surprised look on her face, placing one hand against her lips as if never in a million years did she realise George was ever going to be that serious. She was delighted at just how mature her son was in that aspect despite being a huge prankster._

_"Well, she's the only one who can answer that. But I think she is really fond of you as well. I think she'd be in good hands. But..." Sirius straightened his back, "...if you ever make her cry or hurt her, I can assure you... I am willing to live by my title as a murderer." he joked, looking between the three of them._ _George feigned a laugh paired with a relieved sigh._

_Sirius laced his fingers in front of him, "With whatever is going on right now, I could not guarantee anybody's safety. But should anything happen to me..."_

_"Sirius..." Mrs. Weasley breathed out._

_"That's the reality we have to face, Molly. If it so happened that something occur... something inevitable, I just want assurance that Y/N would be looked after. That she'd still have a family."_

_"She's already a family, Sirius." Arthur reassured, looking down at his own cup. "The Order would do the same, you know that."_

_"I am the only one she's got. With her mother gone, I am afraid she..." Sirius eyes were brimming with tear at the thought of her daughter being alone. He knew how it felt like._

_"She's got me. She's got all of us. And I promise to look after her and love her with all the love she deserves, with all the love I can possibly give." George spoke, "But I am sure things will be okay..."_

_Sirius gave them a sad smile, "I have a feeling things will get darker, but that's all I need to hear. You have my trust and support, George. I am grateful that she has got a family in all of you."_

\--

Y/N's tears welled in her eyes as Mrs. Weasley shared the story. Her heart swelled with so much love for George at moment. It was the first time she learned about that and it was such a rare thing to do, especially for a prankster like him.

"I did not know about that," Y/N sniffed, wiping the tears that fell. "Blimey, George never fails to surprise me."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and rubbed her back, "It wasn't just Sirius he spoke with, you know. He also reassured Remus that he'd keep you safe when you decided to stay and work with them."

"And he does, Mrs. Weasley. He keeps me safe, sane, and alive. I wouldn't have survived without him, without all of you." Y/N declared as Mrs. Weasley squeezed her forearm.

"Well of course, Y/N. You are a family and George, he..."

"...truly loves you." continued a deep, raspy voice from behind Y/N as an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Y/N started blushing furiously when realised who it was.

"You remind me so much of when Arthur and myself were young." Mrs. Weasley marveled, "I'd leave you be. Don't stay up too late."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Y/N whispered, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her jumper.

"Walk with me?" George asked, already pulling her up by her elbow.

\--

- **Y/N** -

**The chilly wind brushed my face as George and I took a stroll by their garden which was then almost completely covered in snow. Despite the white the surrounded the place, the warm lights from the Burrow still illuminated the place giving it a more picturesque view. But at that time, it was not the thing I cared about the most.** **My heart was still full with love and adoration for George. He managed to to truly render me speechless every time his actions proved how much he loves me.**

**"I reckon mum already told you about it, huh?"**

**George twined our fingers we sat by the bench outside and watched the snow sticking to the ground. Despite the frosty Christmas, he managed to still warm me up** **as though he had complete power over my whole being.**

**"I am totally gobsmacked. In the most perfect way," I bit my lower lip as I stared into his eyes. "You're a whole new level of magic, George Weasley.** "

**"Did you ever doubt my feelings?" teased George, raising his eyebrow at me.**

**"Hm. No. I did not. Although I was not sure you were that serious about me."**

**"Well, now you know I am genuine. No pranks. This love's endless so I hope you don't regret your decision." George's voice trailed off, as though scared of what have I to say.**

**"Nah. Don't ever think you'd get rid of me now. I'd stick like** **_Phlegm._ ** **" I leaned my head against his shoulder, taking advantage of his warmth.**

**"Ew. You'd harden and become boogey."**

**"That's disgusting! But then again, you got a lot of experience with boogeys."**

**George and I burst out laughing as he gently rubbed my arm before placing a soft kiss on the top of my head. I have always loved moments like this with him - always light. I loved that he always finds humour in everything. Hearing Mrs. Weasley's story made me realise and appreciate even more how lucky I am to have George.**

\--

Y/N woke up the following day as she felt a huge pile of gifts by the foot of the sleeping bag she settled on that night. George insisted for her to sleep in their room but Y/N did not see it appropriate since Bill also was in the same room that night. Also, she did not want Mrs. Weasley to think badly of her.

"Happy Christmas, Y/N!" Ginny squealed, giving her a huge hug.

"Happy Christmas, Ginny!" Y/N summoned her trunk filled with presents and rummaged through the wrapped items, then handed Ginny a huge boxed gift containing a nice pair of shoes.

Ginny's eyes widen at Y/N's gift and handed Y/N the gift from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and a new charm pendant Y/N could add to her bracelet.

Y/N unwrapped the rather heavy present and her face lit up upon seeing a black knitted cardigan from Mrs. Weasley. "This is perfect!" She exclaimed, feeling the supple materials and the embroidered initial on the side pocket.

"Don't be too long, Y/N. We'd have lunch soon." Ginny said, going out of the room.

Y/N collected all the presents she prepared, some even bought from muggle stores like the dress for Mrs. Weasley that matched the hat the twins gave her.

The family was already gathered in the kitchen exchanging presents when Y/N walked in wearing the cardigan Mrs. Weasley made for her. Y/N gave her presents to all but Fleur, and was immensely pleased with their reaction. Mrs. Weasley quickly tried on the dress and twirled to show her whole outfit including the witch's hat.

While everyone was busy, however, Y/N waked back to the room to get the bottle of wine she got for the family. Once George notice her, he quickly sneaked in inside the room and grabbed Y/N by her waist. Y/N shrieked but George was quick to shut her up with his lips on hers, pinning her against the door.

Y/N punched his chest playfully but snaked her arms around him, "Mrs. Weasley will kill us if we get busted here." She breathed out as she held back a chuckle.

George just shrugged and cupped her cheek gently as Y/N rested her head back, "Happy Christmas, my love."

"Happy Christmas, my love."

George took the rare chance and the stolen moment of privacy in Ginny's room, pouring out his pent-up desire in every movement of his lips against hers. Y/N's inside warmed up as she returned his feverish kisses, both of them tugging and biting on each other's lips playfully. It was not long before George's hands roamed around her body, sneaking under her shirt to feel her skin as their kiss deepened. It was instinctive, somehow, because George always loved feeling her skin against his. 

"I love you," George mumbled, tracing kisses along her jawline and neck, making her cling and run her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Georgie..." Y/N panted, trying to hush any sound that threatened to come out when she was under his mercy. Y/N smirked and tilted George's face by his chin for another frenzy of their lips, teeth, and tongue. The moment seemed to last a while, increasing their needs until a knock on the door broke them up. 

"Oi! I know what you two are doing but mum's said lunch's ready!" Fred said teasingly, bursting the door open. Fortunately, Y/N already was rummaging through her trunk as George finally opened the door. Although, Fred gave George a mischievous smirk upon noticing his laboured breath and messy hair.

"We're just looking for the wine, you git!" George spat but looked in the mirror to fix his hair and messed up collar. 

"Of course you are." Fred chuckled before finally leaving, mumbling something about the couple needing to find a better place to snog next time. 

"That was close," Y/N laughed softly and handled the bottle to George.

"Hm, yes it was." he boyfriend nodded, leaning in for one last kiss before they emerged from the room towards the kitchen.

The lot was finally eating lunch but reserved a seat for Y/N and George who started pouring wine for everybody as they held a toast as each person on the table express what they were grateful for. One by one, they went around the table, raising their cup as they shared something to celebrate. The last ones to go was Y/N and George.

The lad stood, raising his glass as he glanced at Y/N, "I am grateful because Christmas gets better every year - the shop is doing great, I am getting more handsome... and I finally agreed dating Y/N after years of fancying me and flirting with me"

The family burst out laughing and Y/N almost spilled the wine she was pouring, "As if!" she chuckled, face flaming. 

"Kidding. Yeah. I am glad Y/N's with me... and is celebrating with us."

Y/N smiled and cleared her throat as she stood, raising her cup after opening her locket. It was quite an emotional journey for her to be celebrating Christmas without a parent, but truly, she was happy. 

"This toast is for mum and dad who are always in my heart. And this toast is for all of you who have given hope, love, and light during my darkest moments. I am grateful to have family at all but even more grateful that the family I have is you lot. Oh for Godric's sake..." Y/N sniffled, swallowing the lump of tears in her throat as she saw the faces smiling up at her, especially Mrs. Weasley who was already tearing up as well.

"But yeah, I am grateful that George finally agreed to go out with me. I fancy him a lot, so I guess I am lucky." Y/N teased, riding George's statement before he gave her a warm hug, as if no one was watching.

"To love and life!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, raising a toast and everybody clinked their glasses before they returned on their meal of turkey and pudding. 

Y/N was casually eating and chatting with Ginny, Ron, and Harry about what had been happening Hogwarts. As Y/N cut herself a piece of turkey, George lifted her hand which was holding the fork and took the forkful for himself. Y/N's brows furrowed in confusion and chuckled as he grinned at her playfully as if he did nothing. 

"Georgie, you literally have the same thing on your plate." she muttered under her breath, which was apparently still heard by Fred. 

"The part on your plate is better," said George.

"Bloke wants you to feed him," Fred leaned towards her behind George's back, "Look at Bill and Fleur." He whispered and snickered, patting his brother's back as he got up. 

Y/N straightened and shifted her gaze towards Fleur who was feeding Bill, much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay. Y/N reckoned Bill was head-over-heels for Fleur as he did not seem to mind her gestures despite the disapproving look from the other family members.

"So you want to be babied, huh?" Y/N whispered playfully.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry suppressed a laugh as George linked his arm around her and pulled her close. In return, Y/N decided to tease him by wiping his lips with a napkin before feeding him with another forkful, completely filling his mouth bite after bite.

"Aww. There you go, kid." Y/N hushed as George tried to chew and swallow whatever was on his mouth. George gave her a toothy grin then proceeded to do the same, stuffing her face with pudding. 

"Look at Y/N, mum. She loves your pudding a lot she's going to choke." George marveled, patting Y/N's back and giving her some water. The whole bunch laughed at Y/N's face but George received some warning stares from Mrs. Weasley before shaking her head as she realised what the two was playing at. 

The lunch passed splendidly but things took a turn when Percy arrived with the Minister of Magic, obviously not at Percy's request but rather a special agenda the Minister - to win Harry over. That caused a lot of ruckus with the siblings and another emotional blow for Mrs. Weasley.

\--

By the evening, Y/N and George had a walk around the village nearby, enjoying some time alone, especially with George being too upset upon seeing Percy make their mother cry again. The streets in the village nearby were adorned with festive lights. George led Y/N into a children's playground which thankfully was empty at the wee hours of night and cleared the picnic bench where they settled, watching the dancing lights from the trees and carols still playing from the houses. 

"Y/N, I guess it would be the best time to give your present." George shifted from his seat and pulled out a huge box from his coat and handed it over to Y/N.

Y/N's mouth went agape when the box revealed a gold necklace with star pendant engraved with their initials at the back. "Oh, George. This is beautiful."

George pressed a kiss on her forehead before taking it from her. "Turn around," he said placing Y/N's hair on one side as she turned. George carefully helped her put on the necklace which glimmered under the colourful streetlights. 

Y/N faced him again and leaned in to kiss him before putting out his present as well. Y/N handed him an antique box which George slowly took from her. 

"So what's this?" he asked excitedly, unlocking the brass lock of the ornate box. 

"Sirius said I should only give that to a person who deserves it," Y/N shifted her gaze from the box he was opening towards his face, "someone who've won my heart a million times."

George sucked in a breath upon hearing her words and seeing what was inside. It was the same wrist-watch Y/N was wearing, a family heirloom. "Blimey... this is..."

"Similar to mine, yes. They are connected you know... We'd be able to see whether the other is safe or in danger. That was my dad's and this I am wearing was mum's. These kept them together despite being miles away before."

"You must really love me to give this to me," George teased, letting Y/N put on the watch on his wrist.

"I do, actually. I do love you, but you heart's worth so much more than just this. I would span rivers and borders and galaxies just to show you that." Y/N shrugged and for the first time in a long time, saw George's eyes brimming with tears. "Hey..." she smiled, cupped his face gently and wiped the tears that cascaded. George sniffed and held her hand against his cheek, and left soft kisses on her palm.

"Merlin's beard. I love you, Y/N. I love you so much." George declared like a prayer, looking into her eyes. And before Y/N could answer, George clasped the back of her head and once again capped off their perfectly imperfect Christmas with the most perfect kiss.

\--


	15. Survival and Living Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N almost lost George.

_**"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful** _   
_**Stop me and steal my breath** _   
_**Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky** _   
_**Never revealing their depth** _

_**Tell me that we belong together** _   
_**Dress it up with the trappings of love** _   
_**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips** _   
_**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above** _

_**I'll be your crying shoulder** _   
_**I'll be love suicide** _   
_**I'll be better when I'm older** _   
_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life** _

_**And rain falls angry on the tin roof** _   
_**As we lie awake in my bed** _   
_**You're my survival, you're my living proof** _   
_**My love is alive and not dead"** _

\--

**-Y/N-**

**It was an unusually cold night despite the summer season fast approaching. As I went outside my room to help myself with a glass of water, a huge ball of light made its way into the dark living area, lighting up the room. I recognised quickly that it was a weasel, Mr. Weasley's patronus and my heart sank immediately. It was almost midnight and sending a message at this hour meant something's wrong.**

**"George! Fred!" I called, keeping watch of the Patronus and waiting for the message.**

**"Y/N, what's wrong?" George scurried towards the hallway to where I was, quickly checking for any signs of injury before he finally noticed the floating Patronus.**

**"Blimey. Fred, come quick!" yelled George, pulling me closer to his side by my waist.**

**When Fred finally emerged from his slumber, Mr. Weasley's voice finally filled the room.**

_**"** _ _**Travel quick and be safe.** _ _**Bill's in the hospital at Hogwarts, safe. Dumbledore's gone."** _

**I felt blood leaving me as the words echoed. Dumbledore's gone. I was unable to believe it, as if my whole being refused to accept the fact that he indeed was gone. It meant that all our hunch about the unusual activities might've been true. More than that, Bill was in the hospital and I felt the twins worried sick.**

**As tears finally sprang from my eyes, George pressed a kiss on my forehead and held me close. "We'd have to go, now."**

**"Yeah. I'll pack everything in my satchel, in case we needed to stay for long."**

**Fred and George quickly went back to their room to pack their belongings while I readied my satchel. I found it of great use to have the undetectable extension charm which helped me carry everything we'd need for a couple of days.**

**"We need to Apparate to Hogsmeade and send message to dad once there." Fred suggested, fixing his jumper.**

**George and I added protective enchantments in the store while I brought the safe with me as we travelled. He reckoned it would be safer carrying it with us along with some items that might be of use while we were gone. My satchel had protective enchantments which Fred and George did themselves, to make sure that it would only open on my order or those people I trust such as the two of them.**

**Once we were all packed, Fred instructed that we should be meet in front of Zonko's joke shop which George agreed with. Since we were apparating from such a far distance, I knew it'd be easier to split up. Fred went on his own along with my satchel safely strapped on him while George held me tight as he apparated us to Hogsmeade. I never liked apparition - the sensation of being sucked into a rubber tube for a couple of second was sickening but it was the fastest way to travel.** **We arrived in the village few seconds later and I conjured a patronus to let Arthur know that we were at the gates. Quick enough, the gates opened and we were inside in no time. Both Fred and George hurried towards the hospital wing while I trailed behind them, my eyes wandering around the school, seeing the remnants of struggle that evening.**

**The Order members were inside and I quickly scrambled towards Harry, enclosing him in a hug which he returned, gripping on the back of my jumper tightly. "Thank Godric you're safe."**

**Harry did not speak but I knew what it meant. It was still too much to take and even I could not believe what had happened. It meant that the war had already began. When Harry explained the Vanishing cabinet and that the pair was in Borgin and Burke, my legs turned weak and I felt sick. It only confirmed the theory I discussed with George about the frequent activities in the shop, as well as the letters I sent Harry and Mr. Weasley. George noticed it and pat my back, giving me a reassuring look that nobody expected what happened.**

**We were permitted to camp and stay for the funeral which was highly emotional. The moment was solemn but grief enveloped all of us, especially Harry. As Dumbledore was laid on his final resting place, the Order was determined to ensure his name was honoured in every plan made.**

_**Fred, George, and myself had officially assumed our part in the Order.** _ _**As Dumbledore descended in the ground, Voldemort ascended.** _

\--

Few weeks after Dumbledore's demise, more planning ensued in the side of the Order and the Ministry. The Burrow was officially made the headquarters of the Order and the safehouse of Harry once he was rescued from Privet Drive. The Ministry worked with the Order to protect the Burrow and provide a safe space for Harry before he could be of age.

During one of the meetings, they all discussed the plan headed by Mad-Eye who was a skilled and expert auror. They set-up different safehouses where they would fly before taking portkeys to the Burrow where they'd rendezvous.

"Why are you refusing me to come and help? I am of age. And we're talking about Harry, he's as good as my brother." Y/N protested, following Lupin towards the garden.

"Please, Y/N. You don't understand. It's too dangerous." Lupin explained calmly.

"I certainly don't. What else isn't dangerous these days?" asked Y/N almost indignantly.

"I won't let you. Besides, Molly would need a someone to stay here with her while we're gone."

Y/N sighed exasperatedly before storming inside only bump into George who quickly apparated both of them in far in the garden. Y/N still held a frown. Her brows were furrowed and lips straight as she pondered the plan. She was not angry. She was worried. She wanted to be there and fight beside them.

George smiled down at her as he laced their fingers, not speaking a word. Y/N basked in the comfortable silence somehow unable to find strength to argue anymore.

"I don't want you to come, Y/N. I want you to stay here." he finally broke the silence, earning a glance from Y/N.

"Why? Are you afraid I'd mess up?" Y/N snorted.

"Bloody hell, Y/N! Why do you keep thinking people don't trust you?! Do you really think that's why we won't let you come?! Because we're afraid you'll mess up?" George spat out of frustration, letting go of Y/N's hand.

Y/N's eyes widened at George's reaction. It was the first time she had seen him that frustrated. She was frozen in her tracks and her words failed her.

"Do you really think I can fight when both of us are mid-air holding off Death Eaters when it comes to that? Do you think I can focus knowing you might be in danger? How would I be able to defend myself when I am sure all I would want is to protect you? We want to keep you safe, Y/N. Like we promised your father. And I love you. I hope that's enough for you to trust the reason why I won't let you fight tonight." George's voice trailed, eyes boring into Y/N's soul before walking back to the house, leaving Y/N under the heat of the sun.

Y/N gulped as realisation dawned into her. George was right. Remus was, too. If she could not come, she had to make sure Molly, Ginny, and the Burrow was safe.

She went inside the house couple of moments after argument with her boyfriend, still feeling the tension between them. They were about to leave and rescue Harry. Everyone was prepared and willing to take the risk to make sure that Harry would be transported to the Burrow safely. With the last orders from Mad-Eye, they all started preparing their means of transport. Y/N went outside to see the lot leaving, gripping her wand tightly as if to alleviate her nerves. George felt a pang of guilt at the way he shouted at her. It was not how he intended, however, he too was overwhelmed with emotions.

Before leaving, George strode towards Y/N and cupped her cheek. "I am sorry," He mumbled, pressing a soft kiss in her forehead before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Y/N shook her head and buried herself in his embrace, not wanting to let go.

"I love you. Be careful." she breathed out, reluctantly pulling away as Mad-Eye gave the cue to depart the place. George gave a quick glance at Y/N before soaring through the clouds with Fred in their broomsticks. With hopeful heart, she watched them vanished into the sky.

-

The night was gloomy and Y/N could not help but worry. It was already getting late and some of them should've already been back. There was a portkey which arrived already and that was supposedly Ron and Tonks'. She was more than anxious and seeing George's initial glowing red on her wrist watch added to her nerves. Y/N waited outside with Ginny until a loud crack was heard and Harry and Hagrid appeared. Y/N, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley rushed towards him to make sure he was alright.

"They were right on us from the start, Molly. We did not stand a chance." Hagrid said sullenly.

Molly nodded, "At least you two are alright."

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound was heard outside. Y/N hurried outside and colour drained from her face as she saw Lupin carrying George, his face covered in blood. Y/N stomach turned upon seeing him and her body trembled from fear.

"Quick! Into the house!" Lupin called and Harry was already helping him carry George inside.

"What happened?" she cried, running towards them to assist them inside. She swiftly fixed the couch as they laid George's body down, scarlet blood still oozing from the place where his left ear should've been.

"Oh my boy," Mrs. Weasley cried softly, brushing George's locks of his blood-covered face.

Y/N's focus was on George, completely oblivious that Lupin was already questioning Harry's identity. Kingsley and Hermione arrived soon after but Kingsley left before the others could even arrive.

Y/N fixed George's shirt which was drenched in his blood. Y/N struggled in feigning a strong facade, but she knew panicking wouldn't be of help. With her trembling hands, she prepared a clean cloth and a basin of water to help Molly fix him up and got the essence of Dittany that might help alleviate the blood loss and close the wound. She sneakily wiped the tears off her face before very carefully cleaning him up, hand losing strength everytime George would wince despite being unconscious.

Y/N swallowed the lump of tears forming in her throat as George stirred ever so slightly, perhaps from Fred and Arthur's arrival.

"Hey," he croaked, prying his eyes open.

Y/N sniffed smiled at him, "Hey, love." Her voice came out barely a shaky whisper as she held his hand.

As Fred and Arthur approached, Y/N made way for them, and sat the foot of the bed. George, however, held her hand firmly, not wanting her to leave his side.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" whispered Mrs. Weasley. 

George's fingers groped for the side of his head.

"Saintlike," he murmured.

"What's wrong with him?" croaked Fred, looking terrified. "Is his mind affected?"

"Saintlike," repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at his brother. "You see . . . I'm holy. _Holey_ , Fred, geddit?"

Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder than ever. Colour flooded Fred's pale face and Y/N released a sigh of relief.

"Pathetic," he told George. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for holey?"

"Ah well," said George, grinning at his tear-soaked mother. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum."

He looked around.

"Hi, Harry - you are Harry, right?"

"Yeah, I am," said Harry, moving closer to the sofa.

"Well, at least we got you back okay," said George.

"Why aren't Ron and Bill huddled round my sickbed?"

"They're not back yet, George," said Mrs. Weasley. George's grin faded which made Y/N run her thumb on the back of his hand to comfort him.

One by one, the pairs started arriving - Ron and Tonks, then followed by Bill and Fleur. Fred, George, and Y/N were already bit on a lighter mood until the others joined them, faces grim.

"What happened?" asked Y/N, tightening her grip on George's hand.

"Mad-Eye's dead," Bill croaked. Y/N, George, and Fred grimaced in shock. Nobody seemed to know what to do. Tonks was already weeping in a handkerchief, being the one closest to him.

Bill walked over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of fire-whisky and some glasses.

"Here," he said, and with a wave of his wand he sent thirteen full glasses soaring through the room to each of them, holding the fourteenth aloft.

"Mad-Eye."

"Mad-Eye," they all said, and drank.

-

The night went deeper and everybody started resting after the supper. Y/N helped Molly mend George's wound and patched him up with a bandage. Molly also gave him a cup of tea with a drop of sleeping potion so he could fully rest and recover.

Fred suggested just letting George stay in the couch after fixing it to have better room and be more comfortable for George.

"I'd stay here with him, if you don't mind, Mrs. Weasley. I'd look after him." Y/N whispered, her gaze fixed on his peaceful, sleeping figure as she tidied up the supplies they used.

"Of course, dear. But get some rest, too." Molly pat her back reassuringly. "He'd be fine now."

Y/N basked in the silence of the night as she looked after George. The events of the day dawned in her - the tension, their argument, the fact that she nearly lost him. It was unbearable, thinking that they fought before George left and got cursed. She almost lost him. She almost lost her bestfriend and confidant, the love of her life, her home.

Few hours later, Y/N finally dozed off. She was sitting on a cushion on a floor, her body a slumped on the couch as she leaned on her forearm, her other hand still holding his. Despite her exhaustion, she did not want to leave George.

At quarter past three, George finally came off the effects of the potion and saw Y/N sleeping. Her hair tied up on a messy bun, lips agape, and was almost purring in her sleep. George was amused at first but was touched by the gesture of her not leaving his sickbed.

"Love?" Slowly, he forced himself on a sitting position and gently shook her. "Hey, Y/N. Come on love, you'll break your neck."

Y/N roused and once fully conscious, realised George was awake, too.

"Hey, are you okay? Is something wrong? Sorry I fell asleep." asked Y/N, worry flooding her veins as she scrambled towards George and checked on him.

"Hey, I'm okay." George said and gently cupped her cheek. "I'm okay. Why didn't you sleep in the room?"

"I can't leave you," Y/N's brow furrowed as she sighed. "How are you feeling? And don't tell me 'saintlike', Your Holeyness."

George chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Never better. Come lie with me."

He almost instantly pulled Y/N beside him, scooting further to give her space and placing his arm behind her head. Y/N wrapped her arm around him tightly and breathed him in for her comfort. She would be lying if she said it wasn't half-selfish. After all, it was the first time she was able to hold him after the incident.

George felt Y/N shake as she choked out a sob. He rubbed her back soothingly before tilting her head like he always did before.

"Hey..."

Y/N's cold blue eyes were bloodshot as she met his, noticing that his eyes were still as comforting as ever. "I got so scared, Georgie. Seeing you drenched in blood..." she managed to let out as she placed her palm against his chest.

"I am alright now, babe. It would take more than just a curse to get rid of me." George whispered, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"I almost lost you," Y/N sniffed, clasping his hand against her face. "We even fought before you left."

"I'm safe now love, okay? Ease your worry."

Y/N nodded and buried her face against his neck again. George placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as he held her closer.

"I didn't know you fancy me this much, Y/N." George teased and laughed softly. "Guess my charm really worked on you."

Y/N pulled away smacked his chest and he feigned a wince making Y/N finally crack a smile. "Oh do shut up!"

George's gaze softened as he leaned in and kissed Y/N on the lips, erasing all her worries. Y/N met his tender kisses, pulling him closer to her.

"You're my survival and living-proof, Y/N." He mumbled against her lips before enclosing her in a warm hug until sleep consumed them both.

\--


	16. Someone Who Loves Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Bill and Fleur's Wedding

_**"** _ _**You'll let me cry it out** _   
_**'Cause you know that sometimes I can't stop** _   
_**And still I'm seeking how** _   
_**To stand up when the bottom drops** _

_**The weight of all the world** _   
_**Can blind me to its beauty** _   
_**But every time I need to be reminded** _   
_**I know you will, and say you're still someone who loves me** _

_**I try to push it down** _   
_**But it comes back faster and harder** _   
_**Tides are changing on a dime** _   
_**And I'm just trying to keep my head above the water** _

_**Surrender's just a word** _   
_**'Til you try it out** _   
_**And see how hard it is to hurt** _   
_**With someone else around** _

_**I'm the worst I've ever been** _   
_**Afraid of almost everything** _   
_**The skies are clear but storms are always comin'** _

_**Your gift to me is just to be** _   
_**Bracing for the winds I always summon** _   
_**My home, my heart** _   
_**Thank God you are someone who loves me"** _

**\--**

** 1st August 1997 **

**-Y/N-**

**Being on George's arms every waking hours were such a bliss in dark times like these. And there'd be days like these, my mum always said. The storm inside me was incessant. I often dreamt about my parents, the way they died and the way I wasn't even able to say goodbye. I was always in the deep-end but George always served as my anchor, willingly saving me from drowning and getting washed away.** **I never thought I was still capable of feeling pain so deep after losing my parents but t** **hen the incident happened, when I almost lost him. I was always afraid of almost everything since then - scared of uncertainties which were always upon us, scared of the dangers we face daily, and scared of joy in fear of it being stripped away eventually.**

_**But** _ _**George** _ **. George who almost lost his life was still ever so optimistic, ever so alive. He never faltered. His strength never wavered. He remained steadfast despite every thing that had happened. George managed to put a smile on our faces and make fun of his own injury just so we'd feel better. George was my ray of sunshine. And I knew he always would be.** **Love was always something to be celebrated and Bill and Fleur's wedding was just a reminder that no matter how dark things can be, it was always our choice to seek the light.**

**It had been a busy few days of preparation for the wedding and everybody was busy ensuring that all preparations were covered. Fleur's parents were shockingly pleasant, helpful, and warm, which alleviate the pressure from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They also entrusted me to welcome the guests, given that I was used to dealing with French people having been born and raised in France myself.**

**I took charge of helping Fleur, Gabrielle, and Ginny prepare for the entourage. They did not have to do much. Gabrielle carried the same aura her sister has, while Ginny was a natural beauty, wearing her dress with sophisticated glamour I was sure Harry would be mesmerised with.**

**As for myself, George convinced me to wear something that would complement and match his ensemble. I did not have the heart to deny him, given that this was a rare occasion which we can dress up and celebrate. Once done preparing, I went out of Ginny's room, donned in my burgundy velvet décolleté dress paired with a pair of grey stilettos. I also carried a black small shoulder bag with gold strap which also had undetectable extension charm. It somehow gave me a sense of safety, knowing I had some essentials packed the bag in case something happens.**

**The place completely turned around. The entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers. Fred and George had fastened an enormous bunch of golden balloons over the exact point where Bill and Fleur would shortly become husband and wife. Outside, butterflies and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedgerow.**

**As I entered the marquee from the other side, my eyes landed on my love who despite his bandaged head, still managed to look dashing as ever wearing his wine-coloured vest that matched my dress, a grey patterned dress shirt, lilac tie, and pitch black textured trousers and coat. He was laughing and discussing something with Fred, Ron, and the disguised Harry by main entrance before something caught their attention.**

**Brightly coloured figures were appearing, one by one, out of nowhere at the distant boundary of the yard. Within minutes a procession had formed, which began to snake its way up through the garden toward the marquee. Exotic flowers and bewitched birds fluttered on the witches' hats, while precious gems glittered from many of the wizards' cravats; a hum of excited chatter grew louder and louder, drowning the sound of the bees as the crowd approached the tent.**

**"Excellent, I think I see a few veela cousins," joked George, craning his neck for a better look. "They'll need help understanding our English customs, I'll look after them. . .."**

**"Not so fast, Your Holeyness," said Fred, and darting past the gaggle of middle-aged witches heading the procession, he said,"Here —** _**permettez-moi** _ **to** _**assister** _ _**vous** _ **," to a pair of pretty French girls, who giggled and allowed him to escort them inside.**

**I shook my head upon seeing him fooling around. Sometimes, I did feel jealous when they joked about other ladies but I knew George. He never made me feel as if I had something to be insecure about. There was something about him that reminded me that I am enough. He never failed to remind me of that, too.**

**I darted towards him who was still facing and assisting the middle-aged witches. After a few more moments of hiding behind the panel decorated with colourful flowers, I found him alone just outside the marquee. I sneaked behind him by the side entrance, sauntered towards him while he was still oblivious about my presence, and tapped his shoulder.**

**With a flirtatious, sing-song voice I spoke. "** **_Bonjour Monsieur. Puis-je demander où puis-je trouver mon siège, s'il vous plaît?" (Hello, sir. May I ask where can I find my seat, please?)_ **

**George turned around to see me batting my eyelashes teasingly at him. I saw his cheek turn a shade of pink as his eyes scanned me from head to toe. I smirked at him and he just shook his head, and a rather huge grin tugged on his lips before he leaned in to peck my lips twice or thrice.**

**"Merlin's Beard, mademoiselle. It would be an honour to help you, whatever it is you require." He smirked, encircling my waist and pulling me closer.**

**"Really? You were so keen on assisting the veelas," I whispered, craning my head to Fred and the veela cousins who were already inside.**

**George chuckled softly, pressing a kiss on my temple. "You know I was just joking, right? Besides, I already have the most beautiful veela. The only person I'd love to assist, now and until we're a hundred years old."**

**I tilted my head towards him and I swore I could melt that moment. There he was staring at me as if I was a work of art when I was far from perfect. I was nowhere near the beauty of the other ladies in the room but George's gaze set ablaze deep emotions in me. The way he looked at me and his gut-melting smile made my knees weak.**

**"Ugh. Here you go with that silver tongue of yours." I feigned frown, trying to mask my obvious astonishment.**

**"But it's true, Y/N. You're breathtaking." he marveled, still looking at me with those brown eyes.**

**"You're just required to say that because I am your girlfriend."**

**I averted his gaze and instead fixed his tie and straightened his collar but George lifted my head by the chin so I could look at him. I felt as though he was peeking through my soul when he looked at me in the eyes, and as though he was baring his own soul to me.**

**"Yes. I am your boyfriend and I am saying you're beautiful because you are. For me, you are the most gorgeous, the prettiest, the** **_HOTTEST_ ** **lady out there. And... I will remind you of my affection everyday so you won't forget."**

**_My heart somersaulted. Jumped out of the window. Completely abandoned me speechless._ **

**"Bloody hell, Georgie. You're making me blush." I smirked, "I love you and even though you're missing an ear."**

**George smiled lovingly and surveyed the surrounding. When he saw the coast was clear, he leaned in once more for another peck, prolonging it before we went inside for the procession.**

**A sense of jittery anticipation had filled the warm tent, the general murmuring broken by occasional spurts of excited laughter. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley strolled up the aisle, smiling and waving at their relatives; Mrs. Weasley was wearing a brand-new set of amethyst colored robes with a matching hat which I helped pick for her. A moment later Bill and Charlie stood up at the front of the marquee, both wearing dress robes, with large white roses in their button holes; Fred wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of giggling from the veela cousins.** **Then the crowd fell silent as music swelled from what seemed to be the golden balloons. The twins had outdone themselves with that bit.**

**"Ooooh!" said Hermione, swiveling around in her seat to look at the entrance.**

**A great collective sigh issued from the assembled witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle, Fleur gliding, Monsieur Delacour bouncing and beaming.** **Fleur was wearing a very simple white dress and seemed to be emitting a strong, silvery glow. While her radiance usually dimmed everyone else by comparison, today it beautified everybody it fell upon. Ginny and Gabrielle, both wearing golden dresses, looked even prettier than usual, and once Fleur had reached him, Bill did not look as though he had ever met Fenrir Greyback. That indeed was a veela magic. Everything was seemingly flawless.**

**I sighed softly as the ceremony began and George laced his fingers with mine, pressing a soft kiss at the back of my hand as we listened to the officiator and the exchange of vows.**

**"I can't wait 'til it's our turn." George whispered, voice trailing as if he was just thinking out loud. Just t** **he thought of him envisioning me as his future bride made my heart skip a beat.**

**"I reckon you'd be more handsome than Bill." I mumbled, voice dreamy. I placed a soft kiss on George's shoulder and leaned on it as he pulled me closer.**

**"No doubt." said George, kissing the top of my head.**

**\--**

**It was a beautiful, magical night for all of us. The joining of two hearts seemed to lighten everybody's mood in the midst of the war we were all facing. Occasions like this was a grand opportunity to reunite with old friends and families, including those we weren't fond of.**

**I was busy chatting with George when an old woman approached us with a stern look on her face. I easily recognised that was their aunt Muriel. George briefed me that she had always been rude to every one and I expected the worse.**

**"Who are you?" she asked, eyes surveying my whole being as she held an almost empty glass of champagne** **in her wrinkly hand.**

**"Oh, hello madam. I'm Y/N. Y/N Black." I answered politely but slowly took side steps closer to George. I felt uncomfortable with the way she glanced at me** **, like she was sizing me up before preying on me.**

**"A Black? But... you can't be Sirius Black's spawn, can you? He was the last Black." She narrowed her eyes at me and quickly set the glass on the table. Her eyes were sharp and it somehow reminded me of my grandmother - Aurelie Leblanc Clermont. I remembered she held such a strong aura even when she got sick after losing her beloved Alfric. She was the one who taught me to always carry myself with grace and poise. Although, I was sure grandma was a million times better looking than their Aunt Muriel.**

**"She is his daughter," George forced a smile when he answered on my behalf.**

**"And who's your mother? Conceived before Sirius went to Azkaban, I reckon?" inquired Muriel.**

**I nodded. The question was enough to cut open the wounds I strove to close. "Anais Clermont. She died two years ago."**

**Muriel gasped, and for the first time, I saw something glimmer in her eyes as if she was actually pleased. "A Clermont? Are you perhaps related to Aurelie? The famous designer who owned a shop at Diagon Alley before moving back to France to live a peaceful life few years before the first war?"**

**I smiled and nodded at her, "She's my grandmother."**

**"That explains the way you dress, a bit peculiar but exuding luxury. That was her signature and people loved her. Oh, your mother could've had gone the same road had she not chosen Si--"**

**I was about to protest but George quickly wrapped an arm around my waist, knowing that it was a huge trigger for me. "Shall we dance?" he asked in his casual tone, looking down at me, and I nodded eagerly.**

**But of course, Muriel did not back down. The old lady gripped me by my elbow before I can even join George in towards the dance floor.**

**"Are you two together? One from a family with pureblood mania and the other coined as blood traitor?" The old bat gave George a side-eyed glance.**

**"Perfect combination!" I blurt out, a tone of mockery evident in my shrill voice as I followed George who was already dragging me. "Excuse us."**

**"Later, Aunt Muriel!" George called, already rescuing me from the nightmare that was her. I giggled softly as we dove deeper into the sea of pairs gliding along with the music.**

**George quickly placed a hand on my waist and guided my arms around his. The lively music faded into a slow song and the lights dimmed. The chandeliers illuminated the dance floor with warm lights swaying in rhythm.**

**"Just like first time, eh?" George whispered and twirled me before slowly snaking both his arms around me, pulling me ever so closer.**

**"Always like the first time," I looked up at him and somehow, my heart flooded with emotions - peace, love, bliss all at the same time. It was a sentimental moment for me, knowing George had always been my constant. He was first dance back during the Yule Ball. He was my first relationship - sealed with a dance and a kiss on my birthday. And as we swayed once more, I whispered a silent prayer to all the gods to make him my last and my always.**

**I craved to hold him, really hold him and I permitted myself to do so. I slowly tightened my arms around him, closed my eyes, and nuzzled against the crook of his neck, breathing him in. George smelt of earth when autumn was just about to break - in perfect a harmony of warm and cold, always comforting. The world around us vanished and all that mattered that moment was him. My George. My heart. My home.**

**"Are you okay?" he softly asked as his hand rubbed the small of my back soothingly.** **I just nodded and hummed softly** **.**

**We stayed like that for a while and I savoured the uninterrupted moment. Once I mustered the courage to let go, I lifted my head and looked up at him. George sighed and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand** **, and I** **flushed under his steady gaze.**

**"Thank you," I whispered.**

**"For what?"**

**I shrugged and twirled once more. "Everything."**

**George flashed his supermodel smile and moved even closer to me. "I did a lot so you'd have to be specific, love."**

**I laughed and pinched his ear playfully. Gods, it was so difficult to hide my creeping blush and the fluttering butterflies inside me.**

**"Ouch! That's my only ear left, Y/N. Don't tear it off, too." He complained, rubbing his ear and covering it. "Seriously, what made you all mushy?"**

**_"Nothing. I just ought to remind you of my affection and gratitude that you are someone who loves me."_ **

\--

The festivities continued after the wedding. Y/N and George were busy teasing Fred about Fleur's cousins. Loud chatters filled every corner of the marquee when Bill and Fleur approached their guests. It was as if everything was right in the world.

"So Y/N, I saw you met Muriel already." Fred teased, "Awful old bat isn't she?"

Y/N shook her head and snorted, "Is she really that rude? She told me she knew my grandmother."

"Oh, tell me about it, love. She used to come every Christmas to criticise us all and Fred and I couldn't stomach it anymore." George explained, looking at the old aunt with pure disgust on his face.

"What did you do?" Y/N asked and emptied her glass of champagne.

"We set a dungbomb on her seat one Christmas. Stopped her from coming since." Fred declared proudly, a lopsided smirk tugging on his lips as he recalled the memory.

"Gods you two really got the nerves ever since!" Y/N laughed heartily as she imagined the scene. "Molly might've been — "

Before she could even continue, George got to his feet and the hall silenced. At that moment, something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

When it all dawned to everybody that it was a warning, a frenzied scream filled the room and the guests started panicking, sprinting across the room, and disapparating. Y/N and George drew their wands while Fred quickly ran towards Ginny. Then, hooded, masked figures started appearing and casting curses upon them. The protective enchantments around the Burrow had broken.

Y/N and George stood back to back, blocking the curses and stunning the Death Eaters. One by one, the guests vanished leaving the Order to fend off the remaining death eaters. It was obvious. They were looking for Harry who was already out of sight with Ron and Hermione.

"He's not here!" Lupin screamed, a flash of red light spewed out of his wand, hitting one of the death eaters. After a few more bouts and failed attempts to find Harry, the death eaters left the place. The merriment vanished, broken glasses and ruined decorations littered on the floor, and those who remained shuddered in fear. 

"You okay, love?" George faced Y/N and held her tight. 

"I am okay. Is anyone injured?" she asked, her voice shaky as goosebumps crawled on her skin. George noticed her shiver and quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around. 

"We're all fine. Let's all go inside, quick." Arthur called.

"Let's go." George led Y/N inside the house. 

Y/N followed but her eyes were darting from one area to another to make sure that no one was left to spy on them in case they spoke about Harry, Ron, or Hermione. 

"Shouldn't we cast protection around once more? Just for safety." She suggested, already lifting her wand.

"Yes, I think we should." Fred and George agreed and they all assembled around the house and casted the protective enchantments. 

_"Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum."_

Quickly, a dome of transparent blue light served as a barrier and protected the Burrow. It gave Y/N even the slightest sense of security.

\--

Y/N could not sleep that night. Nobody can. Bill and Fleur's wedding celebration was cut short. Harry, Ron, Hermione was out and about, without protection. Those who attended the wedding had surely went underground. The Weasleys became one of the top targets so the death eaters and the ministry could track Harry.

It was not long before people from the Ministry visited and interrogated them again, asking whether they had seen Harry. They also questioned Arthur and Molly about Ginny and Ron who was expected to be in Hogwarts. Fortunately, they alibi about Ron being ill with Spattergroit worked. The ghoul Fred, George, and Arthur transformed looked realistic enough that the ministry did not even inspect it knowing the illness was highly contagious.

"I reckon we have to keep doing what we normally do. To make things appear normal." Y/N suggested a day before their return to work.

"It's not safe," Molly said, wiping crumbs of bread of her lips. "What if they attack?"

"Y/N's right, mum. We must act normal. Let them see we are not hiding anything." Bill spoke, looking at her mother before switching his glance to his wife who also nodded in agreement.

"Fred, George, and myself can alternate our shifts in the store just so we'd have more people around here." Y/N added and gripped Molly's forearm reassuringly.

George exchanged looks with Y/N and his mother. "We can also rely on owl orders, just in case. But we really have to try and live normally."

"Also a good way to gather updates and news about their movements. It will be more helpful." Fred was already scanning the pages of the Prophet, seeing the bounty on top of Harry's head.

Meanwhile, Arthur had already sent his patronus to the trio to alert them that everyone was safe. They still did not know the whereabouts of Ron, Harry, and Hermione, which was both a relief and a cause of anxiety especially for Molly. 

The twins and Y/N did what they promised Molly and alternated with their shifts at work. Y/N also had started working in the Burrow and finalising how'd they go about with the Owl Orders discreetly. For some odd reasons, she was compelled to withdraw her gold from her vault at Gringotts through Bill's assistance, and suggested for the twins to do the same even partially. George agreed that it might be the best thing to do, at least they'd have source of money should there be a need. Fred was also quite fearful that the bank might also be taken over by the Death Eaters. 

Y/N had a found a way to create their safe, concealed through Undetectable Extension Charm and Fidelius Charm. The twins were well-versed in the enchantment, with Arthur's guidance was able to secure a safe place in the Burrow to do it. Y/N had found more use of her satchel which she used to stock their essentials and some other important belongings, while Fred and George's room was once more used as a stock room for the products they were transporting to the Burrow in case there was a need to cease operations in their store in Diagon Alley. 

_Y/N and George remained a strong team, helping each other overcome the horrors they face each day._

\-- 

** 16 November 1997 **

**-George-**

**Y/N and I were in charge of the store. Despite her exhaustion, I saw just how keen she was on ensuring that the business would run as normal, introducing different ways we can still gather customers and earn. She her head down in the financial records only she could understand, and even sought help from Bill in withdrawing our golds gradually for safekeeping. Y/N managed the costing and assisted us in the inventories, ensuring we got every best-selling items covered for a number of months should we need to start relying solely on Owl Orders again.**

**I knew there were other things bothering her, however. Things which were better left unsaid. She had tendencies to explode and crumble, like nebulas in the sky, as she always said. But I wanted to make sure I was with her to pick up the pieces in case it happened. Y/N was trying to keep her head above the water despite the ever changing tides. I just hoped I'd be always be there to save her from drowning.**

**Our first year together was unusual. We were faced with obstacles I did not even realise was possible. My heart sank at the way she broke down when I got injured. She held the same anguished expression when she found out about Sirius. With her trembling, unsteady hands, she took care of me. With her strong heart and flirtatious smiles, she made things better. I swore the moment I woke up for a new life that I would do anything to keep us together.**

**Y/N was busy Monday evening at the shop and we were running late to get home. Y/N was tired and I, too, was reluctant to apparate with both of us having worked our arses that day. Although, I also found it a good time for us to be together and have some alone time. We rarely had it in the Burrow and I was really craving for a good snog-session with my girlfriend, especially that we'd celebrate out first anniversary the following day.**

**Just before midnight, Y/N was already humming under the streaming hot water from the shower, a usual routine before she got to bed. And while she was busy, I got to my feet, summoned a bottle of Firewhisky and two goblets, filled the bed with petals, and dimmed the lights. I wanted to surprise her before we let sleep consume us.**

**I sat on the edge of the bed, already in our matching pajamas, and waited for her. Just as the clock ticked midnight, Y/N opened the bathroom door and emerged in her silk pajamas and a sheer tank top which almost made me drool. Her hair was still dripping when she placed the towel down and realised the change in the ambiance.**

**"And what is this all about, George Weasley?" she asked, sauntering towards with me with that cheeky smile of hers.**

**"Happy birthday and happy anniversary, Y/N." I wiggled my eyebrows at her as the goblets floated towards the both of us. "I just thought a little surprise will brighten up your long day."**

**Y/N smiled and sat on my lap, wrapping her arm around my shoulder before clinking her goblet with mine. Together we emptied our goblets and set is aside.**

**"Thank you, my love." She leaned in and gave me a full kiss on the lips. I swear I felt adrenaline rushed through me as I kissed her back. "and happy anniversary. And I know these petals and Firewhisky and all these candles are intentional..."**

**She smirked teasingly and I chuckled. Of course, she knew that I wanted some alone time besides the surprise.**

**"I am sorry this could not be as grand as last year," I murmured and cupped her face, stroking soft circle on her smooth cheek. "I found it hard to find a gift with what's happening."**

**Y/N sighed and shook her head, then to my delight, peppered my face with kisses and pressed her lips against mine.**

**"You alone is a gift to me, Georgie. But more than that..." She paused and traced soft kisses on my jawline and the place where my left ear once was and I shivered from the sensation. She then looked me in the eyes. Despite how cold the colour of her eyes were, I had the way of seeing the warmth beneath it. "Your gift to me is just to be bracing for the winds I always summon. You're my heart and my home. I thank all the heavens that you are someone who loves me, George Weasley."**

**Y/N had poetic tendencies but I knew her poetry by heart. I knew her poetry because she always reminded me that I am her poetry. I reckoned I really was blessed with her and we really were made to be together.**

**Her eyes were already glistening with tears as she spoke and swallowed her sobs with eager, fiery kisses. The way her lips mould with mine ignited the flames inside me, and I finally caved in to my pent-up longing and desire.**

**"I love you, Y/N." I whispered against her lips, hands already caressing every inch of her as I craved for more.**

**"I love you, too, George."**

**_As she said those words, the lights dimmed slowly and she deepened our kiss. We nestled in our bed and I made warm, passionate love to her the until the break of dawn._ **

\--


	17. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm. Y/N and George got their well-deserved time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Graphic smut; smut with a little plot, extreme fluff, language
> 
> Note: Flashbacks are italicised. George and Y/N need their sunshine, too. ♡

_**"Look at the stars** _   
_**Look how they shine for you** _   
_**And everything you do** _   
_**Yeah, they were all yellow** _

_**I came along** _   
_**I wrote a song for you** _   
_**And all the things you do** _   
_**And it was called "Yellow"** _

_**So then I took my turn** _   
_**Oh, what a thing to have done** _   
_**And it was all yellow** _

_**Your skin** _   
_**Oh yeah, your skin and bones** _   
_**Turn into something beautiful** _   
_**You know, you know I love you so** _   
_**You know I love you so** _

_**I swam across**_  
l _ **I jumped across for you**_  
 _ **Oh what a thing to do**_  
 _ **'Cause you were all yellow**_

_**I drew a line** _   
_**I drew a line for you** _   
_**Oh what a thing to do** _   
_**And it was all yellow** _

_**Your skin** _   
_**Oh yeah your skin and bones** _   
_**Turn into something beautiful** _   
_**And you know** _   
_**For you I'd bleed myself dry** _   
_**For you I'd bleed myself dry** _

_**It's true** _   
_**Look how they shine for you** _   
_**Look how they shine for you** _   
_**Look at the stars** _   
_**Look how they shine for you** _   
_**And all the things that you do"** _

**\--**

_1 August 1997_

_Remus was manning the marquee during the entire procession. It was far different from his wedding with Tonks which was more private, but he imagined that both their weddings were built in the same foundation of love and commitment despite troubled times._

_As he was busy, Y/N found her way towards him, taking chance of the seldom moment they could speak alone. He was, afterall, her godfather - the closest thing she had for a father, like Arthur was for her._

_"Ah, look at you, Y/N. Dashing. You remind me of your mother." Remus smiled as he saw her goddaughter approaching._

_"Well, you don't look bad yourself, Moony." she chuckled. "Surely Padfoot and Prongs are glad to see you all dressed up."_

_"I bet they're laughing at me." Remus sighed and looked above. Despite the protective enchantments cast upon the place, the stars flickered brightly in the night skies._

_"Remus, I realised I haven't thanked you yet." Y/N mumbled._

_"For what?" He glanced at her and raised his eyebrow. He looked ragged and tired, but his grey eyes remained gentle despite the lines underneath._

_Y/N smiled at him. "Everything. I know that you looked after mum when dad was imprisoned. You saved dad, despite believing at first that he betrayed them. You saved him from a terrible fate. And you forgave him. Took care of him, too, once he was free."_

_"Y/N you know I love them both. As much as I loved James and Lily. I regret not being able to help him sooner." Remus declared._

_"I know you love us. And for that I am grateful. You looked after me since I set foot in this country, kept your promise to my parents. Then few nights ago, you saved George. I owe you my life, you know."_

_Y/N's eyes brimmed with tears, her lower lip trembling slightly as she held back her tears._

_"You owe me nothing, Y/N. We do things out of love." Remus clapped Y/N's back gently. "And as your godfather, I approve of your relationship with George, too. You are like Sirius and Anaïs before. One with a penchant for mischief, the other a proper lady. Seeing you makes me feel as if they never left. And I reckon they never really left..."_

_Y/N could not help but smile in the comparison made between her parents' and her relationship with George. Although she prayed they'd end up on a better position than how her parents were. His last statement, however, made Y/N's brow furrow._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"As your father always said, the ones who love us never truly leave us." Remus placed a hand on his chest, "They are always here."_

_The young lady nodded and smiled, reaching to give Remus a tight hug. Remus grinned and enveloped her in a warm, fatherly hug, hoping to alleviate the pain she had been in since she lost her parents._

_When they both pulled away, Y/N wiped her tears and mustered the courage to ask about her mother and the reason why the Death Eaters were after her._

_"It took me so long to accept their demise, but I guess I am getting there..." She paused and bit her lower lip. "But, Remus, why were they after my mum during the first war? Why did dad send her away? Why were they so keen to getting her? What was it she had? What was this secret she kept all along?"_

_Y/N's questions came tumbling out her mouth, seemingly uncontrollable. These were the things that bothered her for a long time and Remus was not one to prolong her agony._

_"Your mother is a gifted witch, Y/N. Your mother died protecting the same thing your father died protecting, too. The prophecy." explained Remus._

_"B-but how was that possible? I t-thought only a few knew about it?"_

_"Your mother was the first one who foretold the prophecy to Dumbledore, not long before she was asked to leave and hide. It was Dumbledore's idea to make her safe, especially when she was already carrying you. Then, less than a year since Anaïs let Dumbledore know about her vision, a seer, Professor Trelawney, I suppose you know her... foretold the exact same thing to him."_

_Y/N was lost for words. She never knew her mother had that ability, something she tended to look down on when she was studying. Y/N always found it ridiculous especially with Professor Trelawney's demeanour, but hearing Remus' story seemed to completely turn her around._

_"They wanted her for her ability, Y/N. She was powerful, gifted despite her seemingly gentle facade and peculiarity. They wanted her because your grandfather was a powerful wizard who was well-gifted around these things, too."_

_"But, that's not possible..." Y/N protested_ _, shaking her head._

_"It is Y/N. The prophecy is already happening."_

\--

 ** 13  ** ** February 1998 **

Y/N and George were scheduled for the pre-Valentine shift that day. Verity was on her day off while Fred was sorting out their inventories in the Burrow.

It was particularly a busy day, especially for Y/N who was preoccupied with manning the tills for those who were buying in the store, and sorting out the payments for the Owl Order.

Dressed in her red dress, the poor lady was already excited to celebrate the Valentine's Day. Few weeks before that she told George that it might be their last Valentine's should things go dark. Naturally, George laughed it off, saying that Y/N was just looking for an excuse to snog him the whole day.

As she slept in his arms that night, however, George figured that Y/N might be right. There was anguish at the thought and he felt Y/N's pain, too. George had to take the risk and make the most out of the time they had, while it was still peaceful.

The dimming of the lights let Y/N know that it was already closing time. She let out a heavy breath, removing the sparkly witch's hat she was wearing and kicking off her high heels as she closed the safe with a rather loud clank.

George sneaked out behind her, giving her a glass of water before lifting her up and sitting her on the table.

"Sorry you had to endure this long day, love. I did not expect it to be busy." George said, moving in between her thighs as her dress hiked up.

"Well, the busier the better. At least we're still able to make money." She smirked and ran her palm across his chest.

"Hm. Always good to make money, but..." George's sly hands were already caressing her smooth thighs as he leaned in for a kiss, "I suppose it's better if we can make out now." He whispered and chuckled against Y/N's lips.

Y/N let out a breathy yet teasing giggle and kissed him back the way he always wanted - needy and passionate. Y/N snaked her arms around his shoulder to pull him closer, taking advantage of their perfect position.

"Love, how do you fancy a lovely weekend by the beach?" George mumbled, pecking gently on her neck.

"Hmm. What do you mean?" Y/N's eyes closed as he worked on her skin and as the tension built up.

The lad willed himself to pull away, bracing himself against his hands on the either side of her. "Well, Bill and Fleur would be leaving for a Valentine honeymoon, and I managed to convince them that you and I can look after the Shell Cottage while they are gone."

A huge smirk tugged on Y/N's lips, "But how about the store? Fred's got a plan with Angie, too, right?"

"All settled. Verity's here tomorrow. We're closed on Sunday." George said in between playful pecks on her lips.

Y/N ran her fingers on the back of his head and bit her lower lip teasingly, "When do we leave?"

\--

Y/N and George arrived at the Shell Cottage just a few hours before the sunset on Valentine's Day. Molly insisted on having lunch as a family and they could not deny her, given that they were the only ones in the house. After a few hours, the couple was packed and ready to go, taking few reminders from Arthur and Molly in ensuring the place had protective enchantments.

George and Y/N disapparated, and with ease arrived at Bill and Fleur's abode. The Shell Cottage sat atop a hillside, overlooking a vast ocean and pristine sand. The house stood true to its name. The walls decorated with various shells and wind-chimes. The cottage was rather small but had a few rooms which carried the same decorations. The room Bill and Fleur prepared for Y/N and George in the second floor opens to the view of the ocean and sky. It was breathtaking, as if they were in their own world.

As soon as they settled inside and checked the enchantments, Y/N took a stroll on the beach barefoot, wiggling her toes in the fine, white sand as they watched the sun slowly sinking in the horizon. The weather was unusual for a February afternoon -- tropical breeze and a clear and sunny sky. The sand was warm against the cool waters, and Y/N could just taste the air.

Her black locks floated with the wind as she spread her arms and closed her eyes, enjoying the serenity and bliss the place gave to her.

From behind, George admired her. He watched every move, her every twirl, the way she danced with the wind, and how she let go of her fears and anxiety. While he appreciated the view, he was more overwhelmed with seeing her that way.

As Y/N remained still, eyes closed and arms spread wide, George hugged her from behind. Y/N smiled and leaned back on his shoulder and placed her arms on top of his.

"This is indescribable," she marveled.

"How's this for a Valentine celebration?" George asked and kissed her temple.

"Proper perfect. Bloody brilliant." Y/N sighed dreamily and tilted her head back, reaching her arm back to pull him into a kiss.

The couple had their Valentine's dinner by the bay, Y/N laid out a picnic cloth and the dish they whipped, and a bottle of Firewhisky with two goblets.

George laced their fingers as he raised a toast, "To us, to life, to love."

"To us, to life, to love." Y/N smiled and raising her glass towards his before emptying it.

George lit up a bonfire beside them to give them warmth and light. As they watched the stars, Y/N lied against his arms. The moon beamed brightly above and the stars glittered the velvet sky as if they were dancing for them.

"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you." George murmered and pointed into the constellations before craning his head towards her. They both had grown so much over the years since they met.

Y/N smiled but shook her head, "They shine for us."

"Yeah, fine. For us." He rolled his eyes, looping his arms around her shoulder. George looked down at her who was already anticipating his next move. "What?" He teased, eyes darting towards her lips as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up and kiss me," Y/N chuckled and punched his arm once but before she could give him a second punch, George closed the distance between them in a searing kiss.

With the privacy they had in the place, they were free to explore and have fun. Y/N escaped George's embrace and sprinted towards the shore, laughing playfully. With her eyes on him, Y/N removed her clothes, leaving her in a pair of black bikinis. George, slack-jawed and in awe, trailed his gaze towards her as she walked backwards to the cold water. It only took him a second or two before removing his clothes and dipping in with her.

"Hey," Y/N swam towards him, and wrapped both arms and legs around him.

"Hi love..." George's voice was deep and sultry, his strong arms encircling Y/N's waist before his lips met hers once more. The water was cold but their skin was warm against each other, the contrast created friction between them in the pleasant way.

The kiss was soft and languid at first, but pent up desires started consuming them both. George deepened the kiss, tongue exploring and fighting for dominance against Y/N's. The kiss seemed to be a battle of tugging and biting which ignited the fire inside them. Y/N's moans freely escaped her lips as George's hands splayed on her skin, hands travelling on the contours of her body and her breasts. It was almost instinctive for George to caress her and she loved it everytime he did it. His every touch was pure magic and she craved for it.

Y/N traced sensual, open mouthed kisses along his jawline and suckled on the sweet spots behind his ear. Her fingers tangled in his red hair as she pressed her skin flush against his. Y/N nibbled on his pulse point and felt his heartbeat racing against her lips. George let out a soft groan when Y/N adjusted herself, her warm centre pressed against the already hardening tent.

George tilted Y/N's face to look at her in the eyes before dipping her in for another kiss, taking purchase of her already swollen lip in an ardent exhange. In a blink, George carried her back towards the shore, his mouth lavishing Y/N's neck with kisses. He gently laid her on the picnic cloth and crawled in between her thighs, his eyes hovering around her body with deep longing and admiration.

"You're so beautiful. I love you so much," George praised and caressed her face with his knuckles as he braced himself on his forearm beside her head. His voice was guttural and it echoed through Y/N's whole being.

Y/N cupped his face while running soft circle on his back, feeling the tension building between them. "Gods, you're my everything, George Weasley. I love you."

George smiled brightly and bruised her lips in a hungry kiss making Y/N gasp and wrap both arms and a leg around him.

George rid her off her bikini, carefully untying it before quickly throwing it aside. Y/N's buds were already taut and she shivered once the cold wind brushed her stiff peaks. George latched his skillful mouth around one nipple and cajoled, earning a cry of pleasure from Y/N. George alternated between sucking, nipping, and licking, while his other hand gave the other bud the same attention before switching.

"Oh, baby..." she moaned out, arching her back.

"I need you, Y/N. Right here, right now." George pleaded, looking into her eyes that she forced open despite the building need for more pleasure.

"Then have me," Y/N breathed out, running her thumb on his lower lip.

George wasted no time and ripped off the remaining pieces of clothing they had, his hand snaking down her centre to prepare her. Burning pleasure coursed towards Y/N's core which was already slick with arousal as George worked his deft fingers on her clit and inserted two inside her. She did not need much preparing when she was practically dripping just from the sight of his hard, polished shaft.

"Fuck.." she mewled when he curled his fingers inside and started moving it in and out. Y/N's hips gyrated to meet his long fingers as she tried to watch him still feasting on her breasts, leaving love bites on the areas only the two of them can see.

Once George felt her tightening, he pulled away, parted her thighs wider, and positioned himself in between her. Y/N pulled him for a kiss as she snaked her hand down his length, closing her hand around it. George groaned against her lips when Y/N guided him towards her folds, her legs spread wide on the either side of his body as their skin finally met.

The redhead started grinding against her - his throbbing cock moved through her folds, eliciting groans and moans from the two of them as her slick coated his shaft. His length teased her clit and entrance, just barely giving Y/N a taste of what she was craving for. The sound coming from Y/N was music to his ears and George could hold back no longer, he needed her too much.

"Bloody hell, love... Do you want me?" he asked, tugging on her lower lip.

"Yes, my love. Please..." she nodded eagerly, caressing the hard planes of his chest and back, awaiting the welcomed intrusion.

George rested his forehead on top of hers as he slowly breached her entrance. "Look at me, love."

Y/N pried her eyes open, mouth agape as electric shocks ran down her spine. George drove forward, impaling her completely in one swift thrust. They groaned in unison as her walls clenched around him in an in-drawing sensation.

"Merlin's... fuck, love." George's groan was otherworldly. His cock throbbed inside her warm, wet cave.

Y/N wrapped her legs around him, opening to him, and drew his face towards her to kiss him passionately. She sucked in a deep breath as she got used to his huge, rock-hard cock stretching her. It felt so fantastic.

"Fuck, my love. Take me."

He grinned. "Pleasure's mine."

He drew back, then drove inside her again.

"Oh, yeah," she moaned.

Under the moon and stars, their souls became one. Along with the sound of the crashing sea, he moved again and again, and pleasure built within her and carried her on her own wave of delight. His thrusts turned deeper and harder in each stroke as Y/N squeezed around his length. In every pull, his cock-head brushed against the sensitive spot inside her, heightening the pleasure even more.

"Bloody hell," Y/N cried out.

George nuzzled her neck. "I am here, love. Give it to me..." He whispered and drove deep, she could feel him twitch inside her walls. "Let go, love. Don't hold back..."

As he plowed into her, wave after wave of joyous pleasure consumed her.

"Oh... Georgie..."

Sheer ecstacy washed over her as she clung onto him and moaned. George kept his pace, driving her towards the edge and filling her with insurmountable pleasure. Y/N nails raked on his back as she met his every thrust, nipples brushing against his hard chest, teeth digging into his shoulder as she neared her climax. Then in a flash, she spiralled into her glorious release with a moan of his name.

George kept his relentless movement, feeling Y/N's slick coating him and her walls gripping him. He kissed her deeply as he helped her ride out her orgasm and with the way she clenched around him, he exploded in the peak of pleasure. His thrusts became unsteady, and for the last time drove to the hilt as he painted her walls with his release.

Y/N swallowed George groans and moans as they kissed, feeling his deep breathing and heart thumping. She tightened her walls around him, prolonging the heightened sensations between the two of them before collapsing into heaps of their pleasure.

"Bloody hell... that was..." Y/N exclaimed and gasped for air. "...amazing."

George chuckled softly, cupping her cheek and pecking her lips repeatedly. "You enchant me, Y/N. In more ways than you think."

"Hmm. Betting this one's you favourite way.." Y/N mumbled, still drunk from pleasure as she giggled softly.

George laughed and filled her face with kisses, "Absolutely."

George finally gathered his strength and pulled away, kissing her gently yet lovingly and tangling his limbs with hers. Y/N rested against his chest as they both panted for air, basking in each other's warmth.

"I love you, Y/N." he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too, George."

\--

The sun was already up when Y/N stirred from her slumber. The faint sound of the crashing waves and George's soft snoring filled her ears, making Y/N smirk and remember the previous night.

As she stretched her limbs, she noticed her skin painted with red patches and soft beard burns from their shenanigans. After an intimate moment by the beach, George carried her inside the house and they once more found themselves making sweet, passionate love in the bed before finally dozing off.

It was a rare occasion to laze around in bed on normal days. The couple was almost often too busy at the store, and they weren't always able to snuggle cozily at the Burrow. That morning, Y/N decided to savour the time and privacy they had in the cottage.

Waking up earlier than him meant that Y/N could admire her adorable love. Y/N rested on her elbow as she watched him sleeping peacefully. She had already memorised each feature of his face - every freckle, every line forming whenever he smiles, his expressive eyebrows and large orbs she's obsessed with, the droopier shape of his eyes which made him look a tad less mischievous, his tall nose she loves to squeeze and pinch and kiss, and his lips and the way it curls into a smile or a frown and how it easily covers her own lips. All these things separated George from his twin since they first met. She loved everything about him, and most importantly his huge heart and lovely disposition.

Y/N was lost in her thoughts as she caressed his face and trace the bridge of his nose, making him scrunch his brows together. She smirked softly upon seeing him stir, and pecked his forehead and the tip of his nose. George slowly tighted his hold around her waist and slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning, love." He smirked and drew Y/N's face closer. "Like what you see?" He winked.

Y/N laughed sheepishly and threw her head back. "Good morning, love." she grinned and leaned completely to claim his lips for a loving kiss.

George smiled at the kiss and ran his hand along her side towards her nape to pull her closer to him, prolonging and deepening the kiss.

Y/N kissed him like he was water and she was parched. He let out a soft moan as he nipped her lower lip, guiding her on top of him before moving into a sitting position without breaking their connection. Y/N straddled him, her skin pressed tight against him as George smothered her neck with fervent kisses as he once more roamed his hand around her body.

Y/N was hot and ready, and feeling him hard against her stomach only made her want more. George was already diving down towards her chest, lapping her skin as if he was starving and she yelped at the sudden pleasure.

George looked up at her and pressed their lips once more, this time slower and more controlled. Y/N cupped her breasts and stroked her fingertips over her swollen nipples. Upon seeing this, his cock lurched to attention. He reached one hand and cupped one soft breast, the hard bud pressed against his palm. She pushed herself onto her knees, positioning her breasts within easy reach of his mouth. He covered one nipple with his mouth and swirled his tongue around and around, then drew it deep. She moaned and wrapped her hands around his head and drew him closer. At her soft whimper as he sucked on her, his cock rose to full attention.

Y/N reached for him and stroked repeatedly, making him grunt. He held Y/N's hips and positioned her on top of him, and she felt his length drag along her folds.

"Fuck..." she breathed out, already moving her hips to ease her throbbing core as George feasted on her skin.

"Yes, love. That's what we're gonn'do." he teased and chuckled against her skin.

Y/N's body arched and she threw her head back when he lifted her body to guide his shaft towards her entrance, then breached her tight walls until he was fully sheathed inside her.

"Oh god!" Y/N mewled at how he stretched her. Y/N kissed him as she started to move in a slow, gentle pace, lifting her hips off him and taking him back in her tight walls as she sunk while George thrust his hips to meet her.

The way they moved was beautiful. They were in perfect unison with the way the ocean kissed the shores. Their souls were aligned. It was more than just physical connection. It was emotional, mental, and even spiritual.

He caressed every inch of her as if she was the most precious gem on earth, and she looked straight into his eyes, in a silent adoration, a mutual understanding of what the other was feeling without even saying it.

George then gripped her behind and met her movements, thrusting towards her as they increased the pace. George groaned at the sight of Y/N riding him, breasts bouncing, lips agape, and skin shivering with desire.

"Yes, take me, my love.. I am all yours." he groaned and thumbed her clit once he felt her nearing.

"No... wait... more..." she begged, holding herself off as she took him. "Please, love... more..." groaning and panting, Y/N moved her hips in figure eights to take him even deeper as her walls clench around him in playful motions.

George noticed Y/N panting heavily and he knew she was getting tired so in a swift motion, he rolled them over so he was on top and started hammering his cock inside her.

"Don't hold back, my love... don't hold back." George's thrusts quickened as his own pleasure ignited inside him. "With me, my love..." he groaned, pistoning and hitting all the spots inside her that made her convulse.

"Georgie..." She wrapped both legs around him pulling him impossibly close as they fuck, his pelvis hitting her clit as they moved.

"That's it, my love... come for me." George muttered against her ear, nipping and sucking on her earlobe.

"Fuck, George!" With a last thrust, Y/N reached her peak, her body bowing at how intense her climax was. George's muscle rippled with pleasure as he let himself go, fucking her on the pool of sheets and creaking bed as he came with sloppy thrusts before coming back down to earth with a groan of her name.

"Oh my love, you are my goddess. You are mine, Y/N Black." George whispered and gave her a lingering kiss and wrapping his arms around her. Y/N moaned one last time as he pulled his length, nuzzling on his skin as she regained composure before looking up at him.

"I am yours George Weasley."

George smiled and ran his hands, stroking her skin, and then kissed her once more.

"And I am yours, Y/N Black. Always."

\--


	18. We Bleed to Know We're Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look at Y/N and George's relationship before the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual scenes

**_"And I'd give up forever to touch you_ **   
**_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_ **   
**_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_ **   
**_And I don't want to go home right now_ **

**_And all I can taste is this moment_ **   
**_And all I can breathe is your life_ **   
**_And sooner or later it's over_ **   
**_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_ **

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_ **   
**_Or the moment of truth in your lies_ **   
**_When everything feels like the movies_ **   
**_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_ **

**_And I don't want the world to see me_ **   
**_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_ **   
**_When everything's made to be broken_ **   
**_I just want you to know who I am"_ **

\--

** April 1998 **

**-Y/N-**

**Few days before April, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were captured by snatchers and narrowly escaped death in the Malfoy Manor. It was Dobby who saved them and transported them to Shell Cottage, along with Dean, Luna, Griphook, and Ollivander. Bill quickly alerted us to pack especially with the Death Eaters knowing that Ron was with Harry. We were all sure the Burrow would be the next target.**

**Thankfully, Ginny was on Easter Holidays and was with us during the event, or she might've been seized before we could ensure her safety. Bill and Arthur quickly made arrangement on how we could be transported safely to Muriel's house and protected using the Fidelius Charm. It meant that we couldn't all go to work due to the complications.**

**Muriel allowed us to take refuge under her roof but the old-bat was truly awful. I was thankful, however, that she liked my grandmother enough for her to give me a room all for myself. The twins shared a room beside, Ginny had her own on the first floor, and Molly and Arthur was just beside Ginny's. Fred and George drove her crazy by still operating on Owl-Order on one of the back rooms. I was able to pacify her by helping her revamp her closet and old clothes, and also gave her a piece of old jewellery I bought few Christmas back.**

**Although, despite the war there were still some good things worth celebrating, like Fred and George's birthday. I prepared a cake for the two of them, and assisted Molly in preparing their favourite meals. It was the least we could do to still celebrate life. We almost lost George the previous year and I wouldn't let anything stop us from celebrating another year given to them. The twins were delighted that I still managed to buy them presents and shocked to wake up with a full-feast for lunch and dinner.**

**\--  
  
Few days after their birthday, George and I were busy preparing the Owl-Orders despite Muriel's chagrin when a loud knocking broke at the middle of the night.**

**"Arthur! It's me. Remus John Lupin." The voice called out, as if excited.**

**Mr. Weasley quickly answered the door by asking few questions to make sure it was indeed Remus. All of us already had our wands drawn in case it was any intruder.**

**He opened the door and a heaving Lupin came into view. I hadn't seem him in since Christmas and he looked younger than I had ever seen him. He was smiling widely at us as he tried catching his breath.** **I ran towards him and he engulfed me in tight a hug, before turning to the others.**

**"What brings you here?" Molly asked, smiling widely at the man.**

**"Teddy Lupin was born. He's healthy and amazing. Took her mother's characteristics, I pressume." He exclaimed, beaming and ecstatic.**

**"Oh that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley marveled in a shrill voice.**

**Mr. Weasley clapped his back, "Congratulations, Remus! Amazing news, indeed!"**

**"Congratulations!" Fred and George clapped, as if praising him.**

**"Congratulations, professor." Ginny smiled.**

**"Fantastic! I am so happy for you!" My jaw hurt from smiling. It had been a long time since we heard good news like this and I was overjoyed for Remus. He deserved such happiness, and I saw the way his eyes glimmered in pure joy.**

**"Thank you. Indeed a light in the dark. As for the others, they are safe thus far. They are at Bill and Fleur's, as you may know." He explained and sat as George handed him a glass of water.**

**"I haven't got much time." Remus emptied his glass and turned towards me when I took a seat beside him. "Before I leave, Y/N. I'd like to let you know that I made Harry Teddy's godfather."**

**"That's great! I'm sure he's delighted."**

**Remus nodded and took my hand, "And I'd like you to be his godmother, if you permit, of course. Tonks wants it that way, too."**

**"Are you joking?! Of course I'd love to be!" I gasped and nodded eagerly. A burst of excitement coursed through me upon hearing Remus' request. He had always been a father to me and I would love to be able to return the favour to his son. "Don't worry I promise to be at my best behaviour when around him."**

**Remus let out a laugh and pat my back before standing, "Well. I expect no less. But I need to go now. I promised Tonks I won't be long. I'll see you soon."**

**"Take care. I can't wait to see him."**

**Remus nodded at all of us and had a short conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before heading off.**

**The birth of Teddy served as another ray of hope for us all. A ray that despite the darkness, there was always light. His birth gave me another reason to pursue a better life and fight for it.**

**\--**

**30 April 1998**

It was a beautiful day of spring and everything was in full bloom under the healthy glow of the sun. Even the business was still booming which pleased everyone. Ginny even joined her brothers and Y/N in sorting the parcels to past time. Like all of them, Ginny was in hiding and did not go back to Hogwarts after Ron was captured during the Easter Holidays.

However, the ticking of the clock seemed to bother Y/N despite being preoccupied with the Owl-Orders that day. It was as if she was sensing something bad was about to happen. She was pacing and fidgeting around, as if unable to focus on anything except the radio static as they listened to Potterwatch. Y/N's instinct told her that something was about to go wrong, but she did not allow it to dampen the mood completely and still pulled through.

That night, however, she found herself unable to sleep. While it was not unusual for her to struggle sleeping, Y/N figured she slept better with George beside her. George often sneaked into her room in the middle of the night so they can snuggle and sleep in each other's arms, and that night was no exception. Although, their old trick did not work for Y/N.

She was wide awake while George snuggled cozily, embracing her from behind as he buried his face against his hair. Their fingers were laced together and once George started his soft snoring, Y/N wiggled herself away from him, careful not to wake him up.

Y/N wore George's jumper over her silk nightgown and opened the door towards the small balcony in her room to get some fresh air. It was dark and the only source of light was the post from outside. It gave Y/N a view the vast sky which bled darker as the night got deeper. The stars were beautiful, as if they were twinkling to comfort her troubled heart. Y/N opened her locket the moment she got into the balcony. She leaned forward on the metal railing as she watched her parents on a loop of few seconds before the cameras clicked. Sirius had an arm around Anaïs and whispered something which made her throw her head back in laughter before Sirius dipped her in for a kiss in a flash. They were full of life, love, and joy. Seeing that instantly comforted Y/N, thinking that they were back in each other's arms wherever they might be. Y/N savoured the solitude and the quiet for few long moments.

George stirred from his slumber and noticed the bed empty, missing the warmth of Y/N's body against his. He slowly got up and went towards the balcony, rubbing the sleep of his eyes. Y/N was complete oblivious and jumped as George wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Hey, love. Couldn't sleep?" His voice was even deeper and raspier when he just woke up.

"Why are you up? Did I wake you?" Y/N asked and faced him, her back pressed against the cold metal of the rails.

"I can't sleep without you in my arms anymore." George teased, making Y/N flush and smile up at him.

"Cheeky, George Weasley. Very cheeky."

George chuckled and leaned in to kiss her before turning her around and enclosing his arms around from behind with her head resting back against his chest. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing and everything." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I just feel anxious. I guess all of us are. I kept thinking about what's happening or what's going to happen."

George tightened his arms around her and pressed comforting kiss on the top of her head. "We are all scared, babe. But we're not alone. You are not alone. We're going to win this, side by side."

Y/N pulled away and faced him, tilting her head to meet his sleepy eyes.

"I need you to promise me one thing..."

"Anything, love." George nodded and cupped her cheek.

"When it comes to a battle which is already brewing, I will fight beside you as an ally. If we are to win this, I need to be an asset and not a liability." Y/N's voice held such conviction that awaken George's senses.

"Of course you are an asset. But what do you mean?"

"I know you would want to protect me if it comes to that, but you have to promise me that it would be the least of your priority."

George scoffed and shook his head. "I can't do that. What are you saying? Let you fend for yourself?"

"Yes. That's what I am saying. When it comes to that, should you have to choose between saving me or your family or yourself, choose your family over me, yourself over me. Blood first, Georgie. Promise me."

"Why are you saying this? You know I can't do that." George sighed exasperatedly, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yes you can. This is war George. And again, we face wars as allies. I will fight with you side by side, as equals. You don't have to protect me, you've done that a lot already. I can protect myself. Promise me. Family over me. Your safety over mine. Promise me..." Y/N pleaded, tears already filling her eyes as she did so. 

She couldn't imagine life without George and she'd sacrifice her own to protect him. He was all she had and she'd rather die than lose him, if it all comes to that. The pain she felt when she saw him almost lifeless was incomprehensible. He was her life and she wouldn't survive another loss. The conversation was heart-wrenching but it was their reality, it was crucial they discussed it.

George finally nodded and wiped the tears cascading down her cheek, "I promise, my love. I promise. We'll be okay. I promise." Then he held her, ever so tightly as if he was afraid she'd be taken away. 

He promised to heed Y/N's request only to console her and ease her worries. On the back of his mind, he swore he wouldn't let anything happen to Y/N, not when he was fully capable of protecting her. 

Y/N buried herself in his embrace, breathing him in and savouring their bittersweet moment.

George reluctantly pulled away only to caress her cheek, frown making its way into his face once he saw her blotched eyes. "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you, Georgie." she grinned lopsidedly, encircling her arms around his shoulder.

George did not want to waste any moment and miss the night. He drew her closer and dipped her in a loving kiss, melting away all her blues and anxiety. 

Their kiss was soft, passionate and meaningful, as if conveying their deepest emotions in every movement of their lips. But both of them were needy, craving each other's touch and aching to let go of the mess they were in that moment.

George ran his large, calloused hands against the curves of her body while Y/N tangled her fingers against his hair as to not break the connection. He slowly led her inside the room, closing the door behind her and pressed her against it, pinning both her hands above her head. Y/N's breathing laboured as George traced open mouthed kisses and nipped her jawline and sweet spots.

One thing led to another and the both found themselves lying naked on the soft sheets, clothes tossed and scattered on the the carpeted floor. George marked his territory on Y/N's chest, whispering just how much he's in love with her. Both of them took their time on loving and kissing each other's body, treating each with utmost care as if they were the most fragile thing in the world.

George moved in and out of her slowly, making the most of the moment as if it will never happen again. They swallowed each other's groans and whimpers with a kiss, Y/N tugging at his soft red locks as George thrust in and out of her. He hit every spot inside her bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

With few more angle changes, their moans grew louder and harder to hold back. Y/N clenched around him, making him bury his face against her neck to muffle his groans. George's muscle tensed and Y/N raked nails against his pale back while her lips kissed any spot she can reach. They were a whimpering mess as they savoured the last few thrusts and fell over the edge, exploding in the immense pleasure that took over their whole being. Y/N and George panted for air and rode out the lingering warmth and pleasure, fingers laced together.

Once they fell back down from their high, George cradled Y/N and kissed her softly, lazily drawing circles on her still warm skin.

 _"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be..."_ he whispered against her lips and pecked her once more. "You deserve so much more than this. I am sorry that you have to suffer all these years."

"I finally learned that _we bleed to know we're alive._ " Y/N smiled and drew him closer. "And I am alive because you never gave up on me all these years. I love you so much."

_George closed his eyes and captured her lips once more, "I love you. You're my life. We'll get through this."_

_"Together."_

_\--_


	19. Amidst the Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Hogwarts

_**"In the shadows hear the voices** _   
_**In the echo there's a cry** _   
_**Feel the thunder, hold the fear inside** _   
_**Take cover** _

_**From the ashes, dirt, and rubble** _   
_**In the middle of the madness** _

_**We need a hero** _   
_**When it all goes down** _   
_**We need a hero** _   
_**Come save us now"** _

\--

**1 May 1998**

When the news about the Harry, Ron, and Hermione's break-in of Gringotts reached them, Y/N knew that attacks would soon follow. It was not long before the Death Eater infiltrate every place they could possible find Harry. Bill alerted them that morning about the plan, and while he did not approve of it, he knew it was crucial for Harry to carry it out. He also let the other Order members know of to ensure that they'd be prepared in case anything happened. 

Y/N and the twins stopped their operations in agreement that they must be on the look-out for any news about the three. It was agonising to wait for news while being unable to do anything to make sure that the three was safe. 

Just a few hours before midnight, Fred, George, Y/N, and Ginny were huddled in the living area, awaiting for any news about the whereabouts of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It was quite hard to refuse sleep when the three still hadn't arrived at the Shell Cottage where they were before the break-in. Y/N was fiddling with her fake galleon the DA used to communicate their meetings secretly when it suddenly changed colours and the messaged appeared. 

Lightning had struck. Harry was in Hogwarts. Neville informed the team to apparated directly inside Hog's Head Inn as to not set off the Caterwauling Charm. 

"We have to go. Quickly." Fred informed them and Ginny quickly got up to prepare herself. 

"Ginny... I don't think..." Y/N started, thinking she was too young and was underage to face the battle.

"I can't stay here and wait, Y/N." She was headstrong and wouldn't let anyone stop her.

George gave Y/N a knowing look and helped her in putting her jacket. Y/N kept her wand in the holster inside her jacket where a small enchanted pouch was fastened as well. The pouch contained any necessary things they may need such as potions and Dittany, for quick cures, in case needed. 

Fred hurriedly grabbed Ginny and disapparated with her. George grabbed Y/N's hand tightly, pulling her closer before and giving her a nod. Y/N held her breath and signaled that she was ready and George set them off. After short but awful seconds, they arrived at the place. Fred showed the coin to Aberforth, and one by one, their friends started coming. Lee Jordan arrived shortly after, giving Y/N a hug before turning to his best friends, the twins. 

"Been a while, Y/N. How are you?"

Y/N gave him a wide smile. Lee was one of Y/N's first friends at Hogwarts, given how close he was with the twins.

"Never better. You're looking good." she praised which made the man smile widely.

"I always do."

Lee and the twins bantered for a moment, then Cho Chang, who was most unexpected also came, obviously disappointing Ginny. 

"We need every fighter we can," Y/N comforted and rubbed her back as the twins led them to the tunnel. 

_"Lumos!"_

Y/N drew her wand out and trailed after George who was clasping her hand tightly. Lee followed suit and Cho went last as they traversed the dark wet, tunnel.

Y/N struggled breathing. She was claustrophobic and did not like being confined in small spaces that's why Apparition was not something she fully enjoyed, despite how convenient it was. 

"You okay?" George asked, looking back at her pale face. "We're almost there, love."

"Yeah." she nodded and swallowed, braving the discomfort that was painted on her face as she felt entombed.

Lee pat Y/N's back softly as they finally reached the stairs towards the door. They could already hear the murmurs from inside and Y/N's heart raced in anticipation. She hadn't set foot in Hogwarts for nearly two years since Sirius died, and though it was quite an unfortunate reason she was back, she still was glad to be home. Hogwarts after all, became her first home away from France.

Y/N clambered up the stairs towards the door and was surprised to see a number of students, both new and familiar faces. She easily recognised where they were - the Room of Requirements.

Then, cheers from the DA members filled the room once they saw who arrived. Fred answered the crowd by raising his hand in greeting and George gave some of them a pat in the back and shook their hands. Y/N however was focused on Harry, quickly engulfing him in a hug. It was as if she had seen a long-lost brother.

"Y/N, what are you all doing here?" he asked as he pulled away.

"So what's the plan, Harry?" asked George.

"There isn't one," said Harry, still disoriented by the sudden appearance of all these people, unable to take everything in while his scar was still burning so fiercely.

"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favorite kind,"said Fred.

"You've got to stop this!" Harry told Neville. "What did you call them all back for? This is insane —"

"Harry..." said Y/N in a calm voice.

Harry was still reluctant in letting the others know about their task, or whatever they were looking for. The others awaited for the instructions while Y/N tried deciphering what Ron, Hermione, and Ron was whispering about.

Y/N noticed an unconvinced expression that painted Harry's face so she approached them.

"Look Harry, I don't know what's stopping you from letting us help, but it isn't just your fight. It is our fight, too. You're not alone, you don't have to be." said Y/N.

"Y/N's right, mate." Ron whispered and Hermione nodded.

"All right," he said quietly to the other two. "Okay," he called to the room at large, and all noise ceased: Fred and George, who had been cracking jokes for the benefit of those nearest, fell silent, and all of them looked alert, excited.

George stood beside Y/N, taking her hand as Harry explained the Horcrux they were about to find, mentioning it had something to do with Ravenclaw.

Harry and Luna departed the hall after the discussion while more and more people started milling around the room. After a short whole, the room was packed with both the Order and DA, as well as some of their Gryffindor friends. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived as well.

After a while, Y/N saw Harry and Luna entering the room, faces more grim than ever. Y/N knew it might be a sign.

Kingsley and Lupin were looking up at Harry, too, as were Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Bill and Fleur, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Harry, what's happening?" said Lupin, meeting him at the foot of the stairs.   
  
"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school — Snape's run for it — What are you doing here? How did you know?"  
  
"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army," Fred explained. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."  
  
"What first, Harry?" called George. "What's going on?"

Y/N listened to their discussion intently and fastened her holstet and pouch securely around her before drawing her wand.  
  
"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," Harry said. "We're fighting."  
  
There was a great roar and a surge toward the foot of the stairs; the mingled members of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, and Harry's old Quidditch team, all with their wands drawn, heading up into the main castle.

Y/N was ready to follow but was pulled back by George, who held her close by her waist. "Hang on, we'll go together."

"Yeah, of course." she nodded and stayed close to him.

Molly struggled with Ginny about going into the fight, she was afterall underage. She scolded the twins and Y/N could not deny feeling ashamed of herself as well.

Then, the most unexpected thing happened - Percy arrived the room, explaining he got the message late but managed to get in contact with Aberforth. The Weasleys were frozen.

Fleur tried breaking the heavy atmosphere by asking about Teddy and Lupin, despite the thick and awkard air, managed to show them the photo of his son. Y/N smiled upon seeing the photo of her godson and felt as though she needed to win the war for him as well.

Percy's outcry of apology made them jump, neither of them unable to respond properly, except for Molly and Arthur who quickly held their son.

Y/N rubbed George's arm after sensing him tensed at the situation.

"What made you see sense, Perce?" inquired George.   
  
"It's been coming on for a while," said Percy, mopping his eyes under his glasses with a corner of his traveling cloak. "But I had to find a way out and it's not so easy at the Ministry, they're imprisoning traitors all the time. I managed to make contact with Aberforth   
and he tipped me off ten minutes ago that Hogwarts was going to make a fight of it, so here I am."  
  
"Well, we do look to our prefects to take a lead at times such as these," said George in a good imitation of Percy's most pompous manner which made Y/N smile. "Now let's get upstairs and fight, or all the good Death Eaters'll be taken."

Y/N hurried towards the stairs with George, Fred, Bill, Fleur, and Percy who personally introduced himself to his sister in law.

As they sprinted towards the Great Hall, Y/N noticed a dome of blue starting to surround the castle which relieved her worry a bit. This way she knew they could delay the dark forces in infiltrating the castle.

Before they entered the hall, however, George pulled Y/N to a corner and cupped her cheek, "Don't leave my sight..."

"George..."

"Promise me." he demanded, kissing her lips tenderly.

"I promise. Stay alive. I love you." Y/N drew him closer by clasping the back of his neck.

"I love you so much. Let's go make history." George smirked and looked into her eyes, both of them drawing strength from each other.

With their wands drawn, they entered the hall.

\--

The sound of Voldemort's voice echoed around the the hall, as if coming from nowhere and everywhere. Like a hissing whisper ready to drive the students mad. There was silence in the Hall now, the kind of silence that presses against the eardrums, that seems too huge to be contained by walls. 

"Give me Harry Potter," said Voldemort's voice, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

The silence swallowed them all again. Y/N was holding her breath as she kept a watchful eye around the student, especially those from Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson ordered for someone to grab Harry but the students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw stood to protect Harry, wands drawn and ready to attack. McGonagall ordered her and the rest of the Slytherin house to be the ones to leave while Y/N instructed Madam Pomprey where they should go before returning to George's side. 

"We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast! A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers — Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor — where they'll have a good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus" — he indicated Lupin — "Arthur" — hepointed toward Mr. Weasley, sitting at the Gryffindor table — "and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passageways into the school —"

"Sounds like a job for us," called Fred, indicating himself, George, and Y/N, and Kingsley nodded his approval.

"All right, leaders up here and we'll divide up the troops!"

The three started running towards several passageways, assembling both D.A. members and those of age who chose to fight with them. Y/N, Fred, and George separated, split into three troops and led each team to the passageways. Seeing however, that most of these passages were already concealed, they assigned DA members to man the areas and while leading the others to protect the boundaries of the castle. 

_"A quarter before midnight,"_ Y/N though, looking at her wristwatch before leaving the area near the bridge to a number of DA members to help George in securing another side of the castle. Just a few feet from them stood Fred and Percy, who were also ready for combat. Remus, Arthur, and Kingsley already took their stance in the ground while the others were stationed in the towers as agreed.

_Then it began._

\--

**-Y/N-**

**The clock struck midnight, like a massive tolling of the death bell, and the sky lit up. They were on the move. Voldemort's army started to break the barrier that protected the castle. The dome of blue flickered with white lights as if firecrackers had been set off. I stood amidst the madness.**

**I met George's eyes, seeking for comfort and reassurance, and was met with the same bright, warm gaze despite the fear we all had. He carried his usually cheerful disposition but I can see right through him. This time, the battle was real.**

**Just before the barrier broke, George ran towards me and held me, tighter than he ever did before. I almost did not want to let go.**

**"I love you. Don't die." His voice was hushed as he kissed me, and when he pulled away, I saw his eyes sparkling with tears threatening to fall.**

**"You won't get away from me. I love you, too."**

**The lump in my throat built up but held it together. We reluctantly let go and walked the opposite way to take our positions.** **My eyes roamed around the area, wand drawn and ready to attack.**

**George, on my right, had his laser focus on the crumbling barrier, while Fred and Percy, on my left were already mounting defences.**

**Then in a snap, it happened - the barrier crumbled.**

**Screams of both terror and bloodlust filled my ears as hundreds of Death Eaters flew towards and infiltrated the castle.**

**_Everything was a blur._ **

**Flashes green and red obscured my vision as as we fought the Death Eaters - side by side, back and forth, in a seemingly endless battle. I managed to disarm and stun a dozen of them, but when it finally dawned in me, I let my anger fuel my fire. I needed to avenge the fallen.**

**A curse, for my father's death - sending the Death Eater aflame and toppling outside the window glass.**

**A curse, for my mother's death - excruciating the Death Eater before sending a falling debris right through him.**

**I screamed curse after curse, spell after spell to avenge Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Ted Tonks, Cedric, and all the innocent lives who weren't spared. It was the best motivation.**

**Then, the air exploded and I was hurled mid-air towards Fred and the others I was not even able to see who.** **In that fragment of a moment I turned my back and looked at them, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart.** **I found myself pushing Fred away and taking on the impact myself, trampling on the ground as rubble of stone and wood and glass buried me underneath. The side of the castle had been blown away.**

 **"Fred!" I heard someone shout but my vision was flooded with blood oozing from my head.** **I forced my eyes open to see them helping Fred up who I assumed was bleeding profusely.**

**"We need to take him to the hospital. Quick!" Percy bellowed, his voice shaking in fear.**

**"Yes. We'll take him to Angelina to get him to Mungo's." A voice agreed, I reckoned it was Ron's.**

**"Fred! Y/N! Y/N no!" That was when heard George's panicked voice. From the tone of it, it was as if he was scrambling towards us.**

**"Y/N!"** **another voice, a girl this time. _Hermione._**

**"He pushed Fred away, Y/N. She's hurt, too." Ron called.**

**"Y-Y/N wake up!" _Harry._** **_He was alive. Somehow I felt relieved._ **

**But I couldn't figure it out. Even my hearing seemed to have been affected by the deafening blow.** **I could not move, could not even open my eyes. Half of my body was buried in ruins and my strength had failed me.**

**"I'm o-okay," I coughed out and pried my eyes open, George was already shaking me and pulling me off the debris. "B-but Fred..."**

**"H-he's going to be fine, love. Don't worry..."**

**"Good..." Everything faded once more. "Go with... him. Safe..."**

**"Stay with me, Y/N! Don't close your eyes." George's voice was commanding yet scared, as he wiped the blood off my face. "Come on, baby. Open your eyes!"**

**I nodded and forced my eyes open. "Y-yeah..."**

**I eventually felt lighter as George hauled me up, finally regaining my full consciousness despite still having blurred vision. I saw Hermione and Harry lifting off the massive bricks that trampled my body to the ground, and helped George steady my limping body up.**

**Hermione handed me my wand while Harry ensured the perimeter was clear.** **  
**

**"T-thanks..." I croaked and George wrapped his arms around me, burying his face against my neck.**

**"Gods, you scared me." He sniffled and pulled away, wiping his eyes.**

**"Family, right? We promised." I smiled and he pressed a kiss on my bloodied up forehead before lacing our fingers again.**

**"We need to go!" said Harry.**

**Hermione screamed, and we did not need to ask why. A monstrous spider the size of a small car was trying to climb through the huge hole in the wall.**

**George supported my weak frame as we moved towards Fred and Percy, while, Ron, despite his fear, ran to Harry and Hermione. _Their tasks weren't done yet and they vanished from my sight._**

**"GO!" I yelled, pointing at Fred, who while conscious, was bleeding too much and was unable to walk due to a broken bone.**

**George let go of me and ran to his brothers, helping Percy carry Fred up while I face the spiders and the Death Eaters. I had my back facing them, countering the spells thrown at us as more and more Death Eaters swarm us.**

**With my last ounce of strength, I conjured a Shield Charm to repel the attacks so George and Percy could keep on moving, holding the Death Eaters off.**

**As I did so, I stumbled on the fallen debris around the corridors, knocking me off my feet. I tried regaining balance but failed as one Death Eater launched herself at me, but was quickly thrown off by Lee who was running around the perimeter as well.**

**"Y/N!" George called out, almost dropping Fred.**

**"NO! GO! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!"**

**"Y/N NO!" yelled George as I kept fending off the Death Eaters with Lee, who gave me a nod to bide me time.**

**"I'll be right behind you. Keep moving! Family first, George. You promised!"**

**George nodded reluctantly and kept moving with Percy. I had my eyes fixed on him to ensure he kept running and returned to the fight, blasting and hexing the Death Eaters. When I figured it no longer worked, I bombarded the columns and hurled it towards them so Lee and I could run to safety.**

**_But no place was safe._ **

**Lee and I got separated by yet another huge blast, and fire exploded between us.**

**"Go Lee! RUN!" I cried, my voice already raspy from the smoke building. From the fire, Lee clambered up.**

**My whole body was in pain as I scampered down the stairs which soon crumbled beneath my feet, gravity lugging me down to the ground.**

**_"Arresto Momentum -- "_ I whispered as my strength finally wavered.**

_**And I plummeted, with the graceful elegance of an leaf, on top of the wreckage.** **Then, everything went dark.** _

\--


	20. Not Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Battle

_**"** _ _**They're coming for you gotta out run them** _  
_**Thunder in the air, hear it humming** _  
_**Summon the war song you cut your teeth on** _  
_**They're coming for you, gotta out run them** _

_**Feel your heart race and the ground shake** _   
_**Til the smoke fades** _

_**Fire in our blood feel it burning** _   
_**Get ready for a fight,** _   
_**cause we're coming without a warning** _

_**Feel your heart race and the ground shake** _   
_**Til the smoke fades** _

_**We're not going down** _   
_**Not going down** _   
_**Nothing's gonna take us now** _   
_**We're not going down** _   
_**We're not going down"** _

_**\--** _

**_-Y/N-_ **

**_I opened my eyes to a beautiful garden, the flowers were blooming and multi-coloured butterflies were flying around the area._ **

**_And there she was a little girl not nearly three running around barefoot, reaching for, and chasing the butterflies with her stubby hands. Her skin was white, her eyes cold blue, but her smile was warm, and mop of black locks covered her small head. Then, she lied on the ground, arms outstretched as the sun shone down on her, making her skin flush under the gentle heat._ **

**_I walked closer towards her to see woman who looked like the child. Her skin was as pale as the child, eyes held similar gaze, but her hair was almost as white as platinum unlike the child's pitch black one. She was beautiful. Breathtaking, even. She held the child in her arms and peppered her with playful kisses._ **

**_"Mum..." I realised as the scene shifted._ **

**_There I was, during my first train ride towards Hogwarts and in a second the door opened to George and Fred. I was there, watching myself laughing with the twins, only seperated by a shimmering veil._ **

**_It shifted once more and I was transported back to when I first met my father. A memory I kept in the back of my mind to serve as my lifeboat whenever I am drowning._ **

**_Tears were falling then. All the beautiful memories I had with my mother played as if on loop, followed by that seemingly perfect Christmas with my dad._ **

**_Then, the Yule Ball. George held me ever so closely, whispering just one word, "Stay..."_ **

**_We vanished before my eyes and the scene changed once more._ **

**_I was in the Astronomy Tower, watching a young Sirius and a young Anaïs in each other's embrace, swaying as Sirius hummed. They were in bliss, younger than I ever saw them before. Then, mum turned to me._ **

**_"My darling damsel," she whispered and I wanted to throw myself at them but couldn't pass the veil._ **

**_"Mum, dad..." I cried, longing to touch them, aching to hold them._ **

**_"You're so brave, my love. I am so proud." Dad spoke, giving me his usual loving smile._ **

**_"I love you both so much." My tears blurred my vision as I basked in their presence. Seeing them made me accept that death was consuming me. All the beautiful memories flashed before my eyes, reminding me that despite the pain, it was a life well-lived._ **

**_"Are we going to be together now?"_ **

**_"Not yet, my darling. But we are always with you." Mum shook her head and placed her hand to her heart. "...in here."_ **

**_I turned to my father who was looking behind me towards the entrance of the tower. I turned around to see the entrance to the tower glowing._ **

**_"Arise, my love. They are waiting for you. We love you."_ **

**_When I turned back, they were gone. They vanished into thin air._ **

**_Then, I heard my name from afar. It was his voice. George's voice, just saying my name over and over again._ **

**_I closed my eyes and leaped over the edge of the tower. Then, I succumbed to darkness._ **

**_\--_ **

Y/N arose with a loud gasp, air filling her lungs as it dawned to her what happened. Her eyes were wide as it opened to the sight of the ruined castle. Her body was in searing pain as she lied on top of the wreckage and ashes.

But she was alive, weak but alive. Her wand just inches away from her trembling hand which she reached for in case of any attack. Flashes of green where still sparkling everywhere, alerting that it still wasn't over.

Y/N winced but muffled her cry from the harrowing pain that consumed her senses at every move she made. Biting the collar of her jacket, she willed herself to stand, aiming to flee the ruins she was nearly entombed in. Silent groans and whimpers left her almost purple lips as she finally got to her feet, and leaned against the wall to steady herself before scrabbling up and away from where she was. Her tears left marks on her face which was covered in blood and ashes, and her wet, scarlet blood still oozed and dampened the shirt she was wearing.

Just before she fully emerged from the rubbles, Voldemort's voice filled the air once more. Shivers ran through her body as she hid from the Death Eaters and tried to survive while the Dark Lord's hissing continued ringing in her head. Y/N's head felt as though it was burning and throbbing at the same time. 

_"You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Ever drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose your dead with dignity. Harry Potter. I now speak directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonour. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate... If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me..."_

As commanded, Y/N saw the Death Eaters retreating one by one, allowing Y/N to wail freely as she finally scrambled from the ruins, enduring the agony from her multiple broken bones around her left shoulder, arms, and ribs. She was a whimpering mess. She had never felt physical pain like this in her whole life. It was as though every part of her were being mutilated.

Y/N escaped from the rubble, crawling her way through the corridor so she can find George. She needed to see him, his family, her friends, Harry, and Remus. If she was going to die, her last wish was to say goodbye.

\--

George was panicking.

He just finished the duel with a Death Eater who retreated at command, and was ready to look for Y/N who he had not seen since he left her to fend off the Death Eaters with Lee. His mind was in a mess as he searched every nook and cranny near him before being hauled by Arthur and Bill back to the Great Hall. His eyes roamed around the hall, looking for any sign of Y/N among the injured and those who died, heart thumping madly against his chest.

"I NEED TO FIND HER! SHE SAVED FRED!" George cried helpless, as his father held him off.

"We will find her. You have to calm down." Bill reassured, letting him sit on one of the tables by the side of the Great Hall. 

"I need to go! She should be back by now!" yelled George, wiping his tears from his face. Fear gripped his heart, constricting his breathing as the thought of losing Y/N filled his mind. Just thinking about it caused an unfathomable pain. 

Mrs. Weasley saw them struggling and rushed to his side with Ginny, holding him down. "Shush now, George. Dad will find her..."

Fleur and Percy followed suit, unsure of what to do. 

"There eez no need to find her," Fleur whispered, and as if she could not believe her eyes, raised her hand to point towards Y/N entering the hall.

They were dumbfounded. 

Y/N was covered in blood, limping towards them with Neville's assistance. Her knees were buckling as Neville supported her by her arm. 

George darted towards her in a blink, "Y/N..." He uttered, tearing up upon seeing her blotchy, tear-streaked face as she looked up at him, her lips tugging into a forced grin.

"She's badly hurt and needs help. I saw her crawling her way towards here." explained Neville, who was catching his breath.

"I owe you one, Neville." George pat Neville's arm and turned to Y/N. 

Once Neville knew Y/N was supported in George's arms, he ran past the others to seek help from Madam Pomfrey.

"You okay?" Y/N asked, face contorting in pain.

"You look like a mess and you're asking me if I am okay?" George chuckled softly, tears rolling against his grimy cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Y/N's fragile frame. "Gods, I thought I lost you."

"Ow... b-broke some bones..." she winced when he held her but wrapped an arm around him still. George loosened his grip and carefully lifted her up in his arms and carried her towards the family. Y/N wanted to protest but did not have energy to do so. 

Molly ordered the others to make way for them and cleared the table for Y/N. Madam Pomfrey was already waiting for them, a worried look plastered on her face as she saw how pale Y/N was.

"She's in pain," explained George as he laid her down on the table. "Lost blood... broke bones..."

"She'll be okay." Madam Pomfrey assured them, expertly working to mend her bones and treat her wounds. The healer also put a makeshift sling for her left arm to support her mending bones. She put a drop or two of potion on Y/N's lips to alleviate the pain as her body recuperated.

Y/N was numb in pain but felt so much better than she moments ago. She forced her eyes open and whispered, "T-thank you."

"Rest. You'll be okay. Half an hour." The healer said, smiling and nodding at Y/N before proceeding towards the other injured students and staff.

George stayed beside Y/N, holding her hand while awaiting news about Fred's condition. Angelina sent a Patronus message, saying that Fred was already stable and was bugging to come back and fight. It relieved George. He almost two of the most important people in his life in just one night. He understood Y/N's pain now. It truly was unbearable. 

After about half an hour, Y/N stirred. Her energy was back despite the dull throbbing on her left side. Her face already regained its colour and life was back in her eyes. Once fully conscious, Y/N smiled at the sight of George who released a heavy, pent-up breath upon seeing her awake and alive.

"Hey..."

"Hey," George croaked, "You okay, baby?" George helped Y/N up in a sitting position when she attempted to do it herself, then cupped her face softly.

"Yeah," she nodded and drew him closer, holding him tight with one arm and burying her face in his chest. 

George ever so carefully enveloped her with his embrace, "I love you, Y/N. I love you." He whispered, pressing a kiss on top of her head and nuzzling against her hair.

"I love you, too. We'll be okay." Y/N closed her eyes, grateful to be alive. 

That was when Molly approached her, followed by Arthur and Ginny who all thanked her for saving Fred and for protecting George and Percy so Fred could be taken to the hospital. Molly and Ginny gave her a hug, and Fleur handed her a flask of water. 

But the war was far from over. As the crowd around Y/N thinned, a devastating scene revealed itself to her - rows after rows of fallen warriors littered the floor.

Then she saw it, another heart-wrenching view that finally crushed Y/N's strong facade. Just a few steps from her lied Remus Lupin and his wife. Pale. Cold as ice. Hands merely an inch away from each other. 

"N-no..." Y/N choked a sob and took slow, trembling steps and fell on her knees before her godfather. George knelt beside her and encircled an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

_Y/N wept silently as the Order of the Phoenix and the Dumbledore's Army surrounded Remus and Tonks. Tears streamed down her face as she watched last Marauder lying lifeless on the ground._

_\--_

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Voldemort screamed and the crowd of Death Eaters roared in laughter.

_"No!"_

_"No!"_

_"Harry! HARRY!"_

Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's voices were worse than McGonagall's; Harry wanted nothing more than to call back, yet he made himself lie silent, and their cries acted like a trigger; the crowd of survivors took up the cause, screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eaters, until —

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon them all. 

"Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the charm broke, and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished their voices once more.

Y/N turned to George who clasped her hand firmly. Her heart broke once more. The last people his father cared for were gone in the aftermath of the tragic war. 

Everything went by so quickly before Y/N's eyes and what she saw next was Neville standing against Voldemort.

In one swift, fluid motion, Neville broke free of the Body-Bind Curse upon him; the flaming hat fell off him and he drew from its depths something silver, with a glittering, rubied handle —The slash of the silver blade could not be heard over the roar of the oncoming crowd or the sounds of the clashing giants or of the stampeding centaurs, and yet it seemed to draw every eye. With a single stroke Neville sliced off the great snake's head, which spun high into the air, gleaming in the light flooding from the entrance hall, and Voldemort's mouth was open in a scream of fury that nobody could hear, and the snake's body thudded to the ground at his feet.

Chaos reigned. The charging centaurs were scattering the Death Eaters, everyone was fleeing the giants' stamping feet, and nearer and nearer thundered the reinforcements that had come from who knew where. Great winged creatures soared around the heads of Voldemort's giants, thestrals and Buckbeak the hippogriff scratching at their eyes while Grawp punched and pummeled them; and now the wizards, defenders of Hogwarts and Death Eaters alike, were being forced back into the castle.

_She felt the fire in her blood blazing. And she was not going down without a fight._

\--

Y/N and George sprinted inside the Great Hall, firing curses and spells to the Death Eaters, and casting Shield Charms to protect as much people as they can. Y/N was not the best in duelling but she can produce strong Shield Charms which can last for a couple of moments before fading. 

With them, Charlie Weasley overtook Horace Slughorn, who was still wearing his emerald pajamas. They seemed to have returned at the head of what looked like the families and friends of every Hogwarts student who had remained to fight, along with the shopkeepers and homeowners of Hogsmeade. The centaurs Bane, Ronan, and Magorian burst into the hall with a great clatter of hooves, as behind Harry the door that led to the kitchens was blasted off its hinges.

The house-elves of Hogwarts swarmed into the entrance hall, screaming and waving carving knives and cleavers, and at their head, the locket of Regulus Black bouncing on his chest, was Kreacher, his bullfrog’s voice audible even above this din: "Fight! Fight! Fight for my Master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!"

More and more Death Eaters started toppling and retreating, overwhelmed with the number of creatures and spells thrown at them. Voldemort was in the center of the battle, and he was striking and smiting all within reach.

Yaxley slammed to the floor from George's and Lee Jordan's attack, Dolohov fall with a scream at Flitwick’s hands, Walden Macnair was thrown across the room by Hagrid. Ron and Neville were bringing down Fenrir Greyback, Aberforth Stunning Rookwood, Arthur and Percy flooring Thicknesse, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy running through the crowd, not even attempting to fight, screaming for their son. Voldemort was now dueling McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley all at once.

Then there was Y/N, enduring her still weakened body with her raging fury as she fought Bellatrix, who played by Y/N's weakness by taunting and distracting her.  
  
"Oh, where's mum and dad, Y/N? Are they dead?" Bellatrix laughed diabolically, her wide eyes poking fun at Y/N's obvious anger.

"I killed Sirius Black! My cousin Sirius Black! I killed him! And now, you're next!"  
  
"FUCK YOU!" Y/N roared, her voice bellowing around the Hall, rising above the screams of the other duelers. "You're the one who's going to die!"

Y/N's eyes were prickling with tears as her voice echoed inside her head, fury provoked her to lose control. She fired spell after spell of hexes and curses, aiming directly at one of the most evil witches in existence. Then, three at once, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, came to Y/N's rescue, all battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to them. A Killing Curse shot so close, right through the sliver of space between Ginny and Y/N that they missed death by an inch.   
  
Y/N gasped and raised her wand to fire once more, but was knocked aside with a forceful shove.

"NOT MY DAUGHTERS, YOU BITCH!" Mrs. Weasley threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms. Bellatrix spun on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of her new challenger.  
  
Y/N felt Ginny holding on to her still weak arm, shaking at the sudden realisation. "We're okay." whispered Y/N as she stepped in front of her, her own trembling hand gripping the golden handle of her wand. 

"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Mrs. Weasley to the four girls, and with a swipe of her wand she began to duel. Harry watched with terror and elation as Molly Weasley’s wand slashed and twirled, and Bellatrix Lestrange’s smile faltered and became a snarl. Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around the witches' feet became hot and cracked; both women were fighting to kill.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley cried as a few students including Y/N ran forward, trying to come to her aid. "Get back! Get back! She is mine!"

Hundreds of people now lined the walls, watching the two fights, Voldemort and his three opponents, Bellatrix and Molly.

"You — will — never — touch — our — children — again!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

Bellatrix laughed. Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix’s outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart. Bellatrix’s gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge: For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed.

Time seemed to slow down; around them McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn blasted backward, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort’s fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb. 

Y/N lifted her wand ready come to aid when Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley.

"Protego!" roared Harry, and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last.

Y/N was frozen in her tracks as Harry emerged from the cloak, "H-how..."

The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of "Harry!"

"HE'S ALIVE!" were stifled at once. 

The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other.

Fear crept into Y/N's being as Harry and Voldemort finally faced each other, just the two of them, without Horcruxes, without aid. Nobody seemed to breathe at that moment, watching intently, listening to their conversation as they duelled, and waiting to attack to help Harry. 

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy." Blank shock showed in Voldemort’s face for a moment, but then it was gone.

"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone... and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy."

"But you’re too late," said Harry. “You’ve missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him." Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn’t it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does. I am the true master of the Elder Wand."  
  
"The Hallows..." Y/N mouthed as George gripped her elbow to pull her closer, both of their wands still drawn.

A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort’s was suddenly a flaming blur. The high voice shrieked as Harry yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco’s wand:

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. 

Voldemort’s green jet meet his own spell, the Elder Wand flew high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last.

And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy’s shell.

One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended: and then the tumult broke as the screams and the cheers and the roars of the watchers rent the air. The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as they thundered toward Harry, hundreds of them pressing in, all of them determined to touch the Boy Who Lived, the reason it was over at last.

The sun rose steadily over Hogwarts, and the Great Hall blazed with life and light. Harry was an indispensable part of the mingled outpourings of jubilation and mourning, of grief and celebration. 

Y/N and George were resting in a corner not far from Luna, their fingers were entwined as Y/N leaned into his shoulder. That was when her gaze fell over Harry who was already walking towards them. Y/N gave him a soft smile despite the sadness that painted her eyes.  
  
"How's Fred?" he asked George as he sat beside Y/N.   
  
"He's alright. He's still in St. Mungo's. You've done amazing, Harry. It's over now, all thanks to you. You deserve some break." George reached towards him and pat his shoulder before standing, "I'd leave you be."  
  
Y/N engulfed Harry in hug, rubbing his back gently, as if comforting a brother. Harry let himself go in her arms, finally breathing out the terrors of that night before pulling away. 

"I am sure they are all proud of you," said Y/N, looking into Harry's tired eyes which shone bright green under the glow of the sun.   
  
"I saw them, Y/N. Sirius. Remus. My parents." Harry fiddled the threads of his torn trousers.

Y/N sighed and a soft smile tugged on her chapped lips, "They're together now. I am sure they are in a peaceful place."  
  
Harry just nodded, and Y/N placed her hand on top of his forearm, for a moment, both of them ignored the world around them.  
  
"We're still a family, Harry, and we owe to them to live as much as we can. They died so we can live the best lives. Promise me you will?"  
  
"We will, Y/N. I hope you don't mind officially having a brother who loves getting into trouble?" he cracked a smile and chuckled softly. 

"Well, our fathers are the kings of detention. I guess I could work with that. And, may I remind you... brothers. We now have Teddy to look after."  
  
Y/N saw Harry's face fall but she squeezed his arm, "He'll understand. But we must keep our promise to Remus and Tonks." She smiled and groaned playfully, "I just hope he's also a little less of a troublemaker, like his father."

_Harry and Y/N laughed heartily amidst the chatters around them. James, Sirius, and Remus left their children earlier than most, but Y/N, Harry, and Teddy surely found family in each other, like how their fathers did._

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majority of the scenes were adapted from the book rather than the film. Quite heavy chapter, but don't worry. Sunshine and rainbows are coming! <3


	21. When I Look at You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after war, rebuilding

**_"Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the night's so long  
'Cause there is no guarantee  
that this life is easy_ **

**_When my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I look at you  
_** **_When the waves are flooding the shore  
_ ** **_and I can't find my way home anymore  
_ ** **_That's when I look at you_**

**_When I look at you, I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone_ **

**_You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like Kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover me, all I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful?_ ** **_"_ **

  
\--

_**  
May 1998; Post-War** _

The war required sacrifices – lives lost for the lives gained. Y/N had lost the people over the course of the war, from even before it officially began. She finally came into terms that the casualties were crucial for them to obtain the victory, and now they had won. The already toppled the enemies because they believed the cause, and because Harry willingly sacrificed himself, too. Few hours after the battle, all those who were injured were tended. All those who remained, however, were either celebrating or mourning their loss.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent a quiet time together and returned the Elder Wand to Dumbledore's tomb. McGonagall, who assumed the post as the Headmistress, arranged the Great Hall and rebuilt some of the ruined parts so the remaining ones could gather and pay respects to the fallen warriors. The DA members stayed around to help in rebuilding some parts of the castle. Kingsley was appointed as interim Minister of Magic.

Y/N stayed in the castle with the Weasleys and took it upon herself to arrange a proper ceremony in reverence to those they lost in the battle despite how frightened she was about cutting her own wound open. She lost both parents with no bodies to bury, mourn over, or pay respect to. But she knew it was the right thing to do.

"I guess we can hold the funeral ceremony here, in the Great Hall," said Y/N as she sat with the remaining Order and DA members, and the Hogwarts faculty. "Then we should allow their families to bury their dead, with honour and dignity. We should allow them mourn their losses privately."

The silence between the table was deafening as each of them pondering the idea. It was, perhaps, because the news about the departed was arduous and it took much will-power to identify who could possibly do such thing.

"I agree," Kingsley nodded, "I will make arrangements for those who'd like to come."

"Shouldn't we wait and plan?" asked Hermione, a bit reluctant to see the bereaved.

"No. It must be done the soonest possible time, not later than today." Y/N voice was firmer this time, like how George clasped her hand under the table. Y/N, of all people, knew how difficult it was to wait for such news, and George was there to see her suffer through the process and fully agreed that waiting was not an option.

Luna cleared her throat and looked at them with her wide, bewildering eyes and smiled at Y/N. "I think Y/N's right. We should not prolong their agony. That way, those who've gone could travel in peace as well."

"Very well. We shall start preparing and have hall ready." McGonagall rose from the table and turned her head towards Y/N, "I hope it'd be fine for you to take charge, Ms. Black."

"Of course, professor." She nodded, addressed the team, and they dispersed to their designated tasks.

\--

Y/N was busy discussing the burial ceremony to the students and allowed them to take time to pay their respects to their dead. The survivors felt it was the right thing to do as well and appreciated Y/N's initiative in leading such saddening road.

The team had completely transformed the Great Hall. The bodies were then lined up in the Hall, Y/N transformed their linens covering them into white silk cloths, conjured funeral wreaths out of thin air, and placed them by the foot of each body, and created makeshift headstones with the name of the fallen so their families could easily find the body. It was heart-wrenching for her, but she did not want others to suffer the way she did. At least, they still had bodies to wash, mourn, and bury.

Fleur and Ginny transformed the curtains black and made flower arrangements by the entrance. Harry, Ron, and Hermione led the other DA members in rebuilding different parts of castle towards the Great Hall so they can accommodate the bereaved.

Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, and Bill were in-charge of delivering the news while Percy arranged and helped the transport of those unable to Apparate to Hogsmeade.

On the other side of the hall, George stood and watched Y/N working on her magic. He was ever amazed by how she carried everything with grace even though it should've crushed her already. All he could do then was to assist her and be there for her, should her heart finally explode.

As Y/N finished, she took a sit on one of the benches and George quickly gave her company.

"I did not expect it would be a long day of work," he joked, wrapping an arm around Y/N and squeezing her soothingly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It was hard but..." she sighed and looked up at him, his eyes were sunken and dark circles covered them, but Y/N focused on how he still was able to comfort her just by looking at her. "Someone had to do it."

"I am very proud of you. Look how far you've come, love." George smiled and kissed her forehead as Y/N encircled him in loving embrace.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Get a room, you two!" A familiar voice broke from behind them, ever so lively and bright despite the gloomy situation.

Y/N and George jumped, and sighed upon seeing Fred smirking at them. He was alive, tired looking and weak just like Y/N, but very much alive. He had a bandage covering the top right side of his forehead and a cast around his left leg.

"You're a daredevil, Y/N!" Fred shook his head and limped walked towards Y/N, pulling her in bone-crushing hug. "I could not thank you enough for saving me. I owe you my life."

Y/N grinned and held him back, brows furrowing at how tight his hug was but endured. "You owe me nothing. I am more than glad you're okay."

"Just so you know, Freddie, Y/N might still have her strong façade but beneath that are multiple broken bones and injury, so I am hoping you won't crush her. Or I'll break your neck." George chided and pat Fred's back, throwing himself at his older twin before helping him sit. "And what the hell are you doing here?"

"Mum allowed me to come back, so Angie and I Apparated quickly." Fred explained, looking around the Hall. "Felt bad I was not able to help much, and even missed the best duels - Mum and Bellatrix, and Harry and Voldemort."

"Yeah, shame on you!" George teased and the three of them burst into laughing. "Well at least you're safe, that's what matters."

Fred nodded and the three stood, walking towards the bodies of the victims. Fred paid his respects to Remus and Tonks, and many other familiar faces who lost their lives. "I could've been one of them..."

"We all could have been," Y/N mumbled.

George held Y/N's hand and looked at Fred, meeting his eyes. Somehow, they had a way of communicating just with one look and both seemed to have an agreement.

While Y/N stood in an empty space beside Lupin's body, quietly gazing at her godfather when two wreaths and headstones appeared by her foot, named Sirius Black and Anais Clermont Black respectively.

"You did not have a proper funeral for them," George whispered as he laced their fingers together.

Fred then took a step beside Y/N and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not too late, Y/N."

_A soft smile tugged on the corner of her lips as her eyes glistened with tears. "Thank you."_

\--

The Great Hall was filled with wails and sobs, the sound of hundred hearts breaking as they mourned the loss of the Fallen Fifty. The ceremony ended with all their wands raised in the air, tiny flickers of white errupting like shooting stars and covering the serene bodies of the brave warriors who fought and sacrificed their lives for the greater good.

Once it was over, the crowd began to thin. The students went home to their families, the shop owners in Hogsmeade returned to their village, and the other injured were taken to the hospital for proper healing.

Y/N stayed to help the Order, the Hogwarts faculty members, and some of the DA members in rebuilding the castle. They had been entrusted to bring back the former glory of the castle after the tragic war. While there were parts which required specialist and professional services from different magical companies, those who remained provided aid in any way they can in restoring the castle.

Restlessness, however, finally caught up with Y/N. Afterall, she hadn't fully recuperated yet and exhaustion got the best of her already. More than that, she was obviously overwhelmed with emotions especially during the funeral. Cold sweat beaded over her forehead as she had dinner with the others, losing grip of her utensils more than once. Her lips were almost purple and her face was paper white but managed to hold it. 

She felt miserable and weak, as if having used up all her adrenaline and energy in the battle and the aftermath while still being in the process of healing after her injuries. George of course was able to notice the change in Y/N's demeanour and could not help but worry. She had a habit 

"Hey love, you alright?" he asked, catching up with her as they walked towards the Gryffindor tower where they were staying.

"Yeah, love... I j-just..." Y/N stuttered, feeling the world spin around her. She clutched on George's arm and steadied herself. "It's shaking..."

"It's not, love." George halted walking, surveyed her, and noticed how pale she was. He cupped her face and felt Y/N's skin hot against his palm. "Y/N, you're burning. I need to get you to the hospital. Can you still walk?"

Y/N nodded. George placed his arm around her but in just a few steps, Y/N's world turned black and she finally collapsed in his arms.

\--

**-Y/N-**

**_"She's still a little feverish. She'd be...okay... fatigue... still mending..."_ **

**_"I will look after her..."_ **

**I could not fully make out what they were saying and wasn't fully sure who were in the room with me. I opened and squinted my eyes at the heavily lit room. I was parched and my throat ached for water and before I could even speak, Mrs. Weasley came rushing towards me.**

**"Oh dear. I am so glad you're awake." she hushed, checking my temperature.**

**"I am sorry... what happened?"**

**"Oh, nothing big. You fainted last night and your fever was too high. Madam Pomfrey said you should be okay." she smiled up at me and assisted me up before handing me a glass of water which I easily emptied.**

**"Thank you. I'm sorry you had to go through this again," I felt bad. Really bad, having to disturb them again and give them burden of looking after me.**

**"Don't be silly, dear. Of course we'd look after you." she gave me a warm smile which eased my worries. "If it weren't for you Fred would've been worse... You had all these injuries protecting him, and George and Percy. I could not thank you enough."**

**Her eyes watered as she spoke to me and brushed my hair. Mrs. Weasley had always been comforting and the way she brushed my hair that moment made me feel just how much she cared about me.**

**"George and I promised that we'd protect family first... and you guys are my family." I looked up at her, "Who else have I got but you?"**

**"You are family, indeed." She sighed and sat by the side of my bed. "It's finally over and we can now start anew. Oh, do you want me to wake George up? He did not want to leave you last night but I covered for him this morning."**

**"No. It's okay. I'll be fine now, please get some rest, too."**

**"I will. If you're fit to Apparate this evening, we can maybe go back to the Burrow." She stood and fixed my blanket. "You sure you'd be alright? I'd just look after the lot and bring you food. I'd be quick."**

**"Thanks, mum." I blurted, blushing furiously at what I said. It was the first time I ever said that and I was frightened at what would Mrs. Weasley's reaction be, especially that George and I aren't married yet. I remembered just how much she did not like Fleur before and was afraid she might have the same reaction towards me.**

**_Her response, however, surprised me_. **

**"Oh you don't know how much I've longed to finally hear you call me _'mum'_!" Her voice was shrill with excitement as she pat my cheek and a wide smile. "I'd be back. Now rest."**

**Not long after did I hear a rather hurried footstep approaching, then my curtains were pulled open. There was George, holding a tray of food with one hand while the other was still clutching the thick curtain.**

**"Who are you running from?" I chuckled upon seeing him catching his breath but he ignored me, placing the tray on the bedside table and hurriedly shutting the curtains closed.**

**"Bloody hell, Y/N, you gave me a heart attack last night!" he protested, making his way on the empty side of my bed.**

**"But you're here. So technically you did not have a heart attack." I shook my head and scooted towards the other edge to make space for him. "You're just looking for way to snog me right now." I playfully rolled my eyes at him and he nodded.**

**"Actually, that's true." He grasped the back of my head and pressed his lips against mine fully.**

**"Georgie," I whispered softly followed by a hushed giggle. "We can't...in here..."**

**"We can... we're alone here." He smirked and looked into my eyes. "I was bloody worried you know. I am sure the world wouldn't hate me if I kiss my girlfriend after we won a bloody war."**

**I chuckled and caressed his cheek softly. It was true. We were always surrounded with people and hardly had time for ourselves since we won the war. While George did not always mind a kissing me on my forehead, hugging, or holding hands in public, he sure did not want to go any further than that when there were prying eyes. Having that moment with him was perfect. It was only then did I realise how precious time alone with George was. He had always been a source of peace and comfort and just one look at him could bring me back home where I belong - _him_. He was, is, and always will be my home.**

**"I am sure the world won't mind," I whispered, and this time as he leaned in again, it was myself who captured his lips for a much awaited kiss.**

**George's lips grazed mine in a perfect dance, neither soft not rough, just in between. Despite the horrors of our past, our kiss coaxed soft embers inside me that brought out the warm fuzzy feeling I felt when we had our first kiss. The moment was so pure I did not want it to end.**

**"I love you, Y/N." he smiled and pecked my forehead before pulling me in a hug.**

**_"I love you, George. Always have, always will."_ **

\--

**_ One Year Later _ **

It has been a year since they won the war and everybody was starting over. It was not an easy journey, with all of them having suffered from the pain and trauma after the war but they pulled through. With Kingsley as the Minister of Magic, the Fallen Fifty and the others who fell victim during the dark days were commemorated. For the Weasleys, Y/N, and Harry, the date became a tradition. They held a feast in celebration of peaceful year after the war, and raised a toast for those who sacrificed their lives during the war. 

After supper, Y/N and George took a short walk by the gardens. The weather was perfect and it was far different from the last time they gazed at the sky the previous year. The previous year before the final battle was filled with uncertainties and fear, and that night was just filled with hope and life. 

"Haven't seen the sky this bright for a long time," George sighed and laid on Y/N's lap under the willow tree.

Y/N sat beside him, leaning against the trunk as she gazed at the vast sky. Everything around them bloomed with life - the flowers swayed with the winds, the owls hooted, and the fireflies' dance illuminated the field. 

"It is beautiful." Y/N gazed at the sky before looking down at George whose eyes were closed and lips pulled up in grin. As she ran her fingers through his locks, he cooed softly indicating he loved what she was doing. Y/N's heart swelled with love for him as she gingerly grazed the bridge of his nose and cheeks with the back of her hand. "Perfect, even."

George gave her a cheeky grin, slowly opening her eyes to the sight of his lover gazing dreamily at him. "What are you thinking about?" he asked and flicked her forehead.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Y/N winced and pinched his nose until it was red. George chuckled and got up, before enclosing Y/N in his arms and squeezing her.

"I know when you're thinking deeply," he declared. George sat beside Y/N, leaned back on the tree, and laced their fingers together, looking at her intently. "Now tell me. What is it?"

"France. I am thinking about France." Y/N said as she looked down at their twined fingers. "I think it's time to go back..."

George laughed. Hard. As if he had heard the best joke there ever was. Then a deafening silence followed. George wanted to stay something but words weren't forming. He was tongue-tied.

"B-but why?" he asked, his voice lowly, as if words did not even want to come out.

"I need to make peace with my past, you know. Heal, completely. I won't be able to do that if I don't go back to what I left behind..." she explained, pressing a kiss on the back of his hand. "Beside, I kind of took your freedom since I came six years ago. You deserve some time to... you know, explore and discover yourself, your potential... expand the business. I've taken so much from you, Georgie. You need time for yourself, too. You deserve a breather."

"But what did I do wrong, Y/N? Why so sudden?" George asked, brows furrowed as his heart thumped.

"What do you mean you did wrong?" Y/N chuckled softly and looked up at him, her smile fading upon seeing the sad look etched in his face. 

"Because that is a bloody break-up line, Y/N." he spat and Y/N shook her head before closing the distance between them in a kiss, shutting him up when she realised what he was thinking. 

"What are you saying, Georgie?" she smirked before cupping his face, "Bloody hell, I am not breaking up with you."

George's eyes widened and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You're not? B-but I thought - "

"Of course not, you git! D'you want me to?" Y/N raised her brow playfully but George chuckled and kissed her again.

"Bloody hell, no." George pecked her lips repeatedly before pulling Y/N onto his lap. She straddled him and caressed his cheek as she looked into his eyes.

Y/N gave him a warm smile, pressing her forehead against his, "I haven't lost my head to break-up with you. It's the contrary, to be honest." 

"Meaning?" George's brow lifted as he fiddled the hem of her shirt, drawing circles at the small of her back.

"Well, I realised I belong here but we still got the house there and I don't want it to turn into a grim old place. I still got some valuables there, mum's got some possessions, and my grandparents' urn are there, too. Ugh..." she groaned, "Now that I am thinking about it, I believe the house elf is still there. Pretty amazing she is, unlike Kreacher. I know the house is protected."

"The question is, how long do you expect to be there?" George asked.

"More or less a year."

"A YEAR?!" George's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets and gripped Y/N tightly. "NO WAY. NO BLOODY WAY."

Y/N cackled and buried herself in his embrace, making the most of her last moment with him before she left. "That wouldn't be too long. The year had gone quickly, see?"

"I can't even imagine two days without you let alone a year." he protested and sniffed her hair. "Your hair smells like the way it did when we first met."

"So you like it?"

"Of course I do. You'd have to leave a bottle of your shampoo or you perfume so I can smell you when I am lonely."

Y/N sighed and breathed him in. His scent was the scent of home - warm and always inviting. Her heart ached just by thinking they'd have to part but she knew it was much needed, for both of them, and for their future. It was a short sacrifice she was willing to make so she could be better for him.

"We can always visit each other." Y/N peppered his face with kisses. "I'll write you letters every day."

"Fine." George sighed and drew her in for a kiss. "At least allow me to bring you there? Just to ensure you're safe?"

"Alright. Deal." she smiled against his lips. "Behave yourself while I am away."

"You know I won't." He chuckled and held her tight. "I am missing you already and you haven't even left yet..."

"I want you to miss me so it'll be sweeter when see each other again." Y/N pulled away and looked into his eyes - the same warm eyes that welcomed her into his life, the same eyes that gave her light in the dark, and the same eyes that could always see right through her.

_They love each other wholly - both light and dark - like how the sky hold up the stars and the moon they are under, like how the waves kiss the shore, and like how glorious and colourful rainbows shine after every storm. Their love encompassed the uncertainties of life. Indeed, they belong to each other._

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for moooore chapters. :) I am not ready to end their story yet. <3


	22. A World Where Roses Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: 1999-2000; France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Fluffier than ever; unedited, so please expect some updates (no change whatsoever, just revisions in terms of typographical errors and such :D)

**_"Hold me close and hold me fast_ **   
**_The magic spell you cast_ **   
**_This is La Vie En Rose_ **

**_When you kiss me heaven sighs_ **   
**_And though I close my eyes_ **   
**_I see La Vie En Rose_ **

**_When you press me to your heart (Quand il me prend dans ses bras)_ **   
**_I'm in a world apart (Je vois la vie en rose)_ **   
**_A world where roses bloom_ **

**_And when you speak, angels sing from above_ **   
**_Everyday words seem to turn into love songs_ **   
**_Give your heart and soul to me_ **   
**_And life will always be La Vie En Rose_ **

**_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_ **   
**_Il me parle tout bas_ **   
**_Je vois la vie en rose_ **

**_Il me dit des mots d'amour (And I don't know why)_ **   
**_Des mots de tous les jours (I close my eyes)_ **   
**_Et ça me fait quelque chose (If only you would)_ **   
**_Give your heart and soul to me_ **   
**_And life will always be_ **   
**_La Vie En Rose_ **

**_Il est entré dans mon cœur_ **  
**_Une part de bonheur_ **  
**_Dont je connais la cause_ ** **_C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie_ **  
**_Il (Elle) me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie_ **  
**_Give your heart and soul to me_ **  
**_And life will always be_ **  
**_La Vie En Rose"_ **

\--

** _May 1999; Paimpont, Brittany, France_ **

Y/N and George boarded the new muggle underground train instead of Apparating as to spend more time together, and have a feel of what it was like to travel like muggles. Given the distance, George reckoned Y/N would not be fully comfortable in Apparating which would make it even more dangerous. They alighted in Hauts-de-France from Kent, and then just apparated once they set foot in the French coasts.

The spring was in full bloom few weeks before the summer solstice that year, France was warmer and dryer than England, and held perfect weather the day Y/N and George arrived in Brittany. George was awestruck upon emerging in a completely new location when they Apparated. The place was other-worldly and even more magical. The sun lit up the streets of cobblestones and medieval villages, giving the place an even more elegant flair. Y/N felt a sense of nostalgia as she walked along the alleyways of brick and timber houses with George, reminiscing her childhood before she left the French country-side to move to England. It was as beautiful as she remembered. 

George on the other hand, looked as if he hadn't seen anything like that before. It was as if he was just in his first year and it was his first time walking inside the Great Hall. His eyes were wide open despite the gleaming sun, not wanting to miss a glimpse of the seemingly perfect street of little castles. 

Y/N watched him gleefully, not wanting to break his bewilderment and glad that she allowed him to come. Y/N laced their fingers together and George held hers tight, but his gaze never stopped roaming around. 

"This is unbelievable," marveled George, lips agape as he felt as though he was transported in another era. 

"Welcome to Paimpont, love." Y/N smiled and tiptoed to press a soft kiss on his cheek. After a few more minutes of walking, Y/N and George turned into yet another alleyway which led into a a clearing. There were fewer houses around, mainly manors and mansions, and behind these houses was a rather thick treeline which George was eager to explore. 

"Where do that lead?" he asked, pointing into the high tree species looked as if they were protecting an enchanted forest.

"You'll see." Y/N smirked, pulling George towards the house with a high black gate decorated with golden fleur-de-lys in between the Victorian railings. 

As she stood in front of it, the intricacies of the railing transformed into an arched banner lining the top of the main gate. George and Y/N eyes followed the golden railing twisted and turned into letters which read ' _La Maison de Clermonts' (The House of Clermonts)._

"Wicked." George bit his lower lip as the gates finally opened in between and the protective enchantments vanished to accommodate them. 

Y/N led George inside through a pathway situated by gates and in between the well-maintained garden. The path led to the entrance of the mansion which was akin to the design and structure of the other houses, only bigger and more expensive looking, as if it hadn't been abandoned for a couple of years already. The facade browns and creams held a rather vintage design, with several rounded and pointed arches, arched glass windows, and timbered walls and attics. It was obviously inspired by different generations of architectural designs, and held some characteristics similar to the Hogwarts castle. However, the various plants hanging from the window sills which gave the more welcoming look and balanced the otherwise intimidating looking mansion, especially for the eyes of George, who was just used to a simple home like the Burrow. 

"Home sweet home." Y/N sighed and as if on cue, all the lights switched on and illuminated the mansion. 

"So... y-you're a royalty?" George stammered, eyes still roving around the ceiling, the patio, and the large wooden door which swung open and made him jump. "Bloody hell!"

Y/N chuckled at his question but was left speechless as she saw the door reveal their house-elf who ever so gracefully and politely curtsied in front of them. The elf was wearing a dress she easily recognized - it was made of a pink satin cloth with thin pleats and a bow by the waist - the one Y/N made with Anais' help before she flew England. It gave the house-elf a more dignified look unlike the elves she met in England who were wearing dirty old rags and treated as slaves. 

_"Bienvenue à la maison, mademoiselle Y/N et monsieur... (Welcome home, Miss Y/N and Sir...)"_ The elf smiled brightly, her teeth gleaming in cleanliness, bowing before them again and halting to wait for George's response. Her eyes were even wider as she awaited for the man to answer.

George was surprised and overwhelmed with everything. First, France and the mansion, and then a polite, dignified, and even elegant house-elf bowing before him. He did not even realise the poor house-elf was waiting for his name. 

Y/N smirked and elbowed George who finally woke up from his trance and cleared his throat, "Hi. Sorry, it's George."

_"Pardon,"_ The house-elf grinned before straightening her posture and repeating herself with her soft, small but husky voice, _"Bienvenue à la maison, Mademoiselle Y/N et Monsieur George. (Welcome home, Miss Y/N and Sir George.)"_

Y/N knelt before the elf and shook her hand, _"Je suis ravi de vous revoir, Ceeney. (It's great to see you again, Ceeney.)"_

The house-elf teared up and pat her cheek with a handkerchief before snapping her finger to help George and Y/N with their belongings. 

"I did not know you were coming home, Miss Y/N. Ceeney hadn't prepared anything yet. I only figured when the gates opened." The elf looked down apologetically, her hand feeling the silky cloth she was wearing. "Ceeney thought you would not come home... since... Madamme Anais..." She sniffed and Y/N pat the top of her head and George wrapped an arm around her, knowing just how much the reminder could break Y/N's heart.

"You've done wonderfully, Ceeney. The house still looks pristine. Don't worry, you won't be alone for a while."

_"Fantastique!"_ The elf beamed, "I shall prepare your room then, monsieur, mademoiselle."

The elf vanished in snap and the couple was left in the vast living area. The room was filled with antiques and portraits with intricate frames, leather-bound seat cushions which resembled those in Gryffindor common room, a large fireplace, and couple bookshelves with different collections. Y/N smiled up at George who was still looking around and draped her arms around him to draw him in for a kiss. He closed his eyes and held her tight, kissing her back before pulling away.

"Your highness, you did not tell me you live in a mansion," he chuckled in between soft pecks. "Bloody hell, you're filthy rich. Even your house-elf is like a proper lady."

"That's how you'd expect to behave when you're under the watchful eyes of Madamme Aurelie Clermont. " Y/N giggled, shook her head, and cupped his face, "This mansion will be ours, in a couple of years, I suppose."

"What do you mean? This is yours now, isn't it?" The redhead paused and smirked when her statement dawned to him. "Thinking about our marriage already, are you not?" he said with a mocking tone, earning a punch from Y/N. 

"As if you aren't." Y/N pouted and laced their fingers before giving him a house tour.

George followed her eagerly, "Oh please, you know I already have it planned in my head."

Y/N led George in a the room adjacent to the place they were just in -- the kitchen and dining area. There were massive collections of brass and gold cutlery sets displayed in an ornate mahogany cabinet with glass sliding doors, the table was fully set up as if expecting a dinner - there were five ceramic plates with various floral design, complete utensils, water and wine goblets, table napkins, and place mats. In the centre of the table sat a brass candelabra which was perfectly aligned with the hanging chandelier. Far back in the room was the kitchen counter and sink where gold and silver pots and pans hung from fleur-de-lys hooks affixed on the wall.

"Those are mum's collection." Y/N looked around. 

"Mum would surely enjoy cooking here," he declared, taking careful steps on the marbled flooring.

"I plan to bring them here, soon. Once everything's settled, perhaps." 

"Love, why are there five sets laid out on the table?" George inquired, checking his reflection on the neatly polished wooden table and running his fingers on top of it to see any specks of dust. His eyes widened at just how spotless it was. 

"Oh, there were four of us - my grandpa Alfric, grandma Aurelie, my mum and myself. The fifth one's for Ceeney." Y/N explained, pointing at the only plate which looked most worn out. "She eats with us."

"That's the first time I've heard about a house-elf eating with her masters."

"She's part of the family. Poor Ceeney... she still arranges the table like how it was before. Now there's only two of us left." Her voice softened as tears rolled against her cheek. "Seems like a lifetime ago."

George approached Y/N and lifted her head by the chin like he always does, and pecked her in between her brows. "There, there love. Your memories doesn't have to end here. We can always make new memories to add up to the beautiful ones you had before." 

He pressed Y/N to his heart and just hearing his heartbeat brought a wash of calm over her. That was his magic, George can always bring Y/N to a world away from the cruel world they were in, _a world where roses bloom._

"You're right and speaking of new adventures," Y/N paused and drew out her wand from her enchanted pouch. "...I reckon we should start making new ones now."

George's head tilted in confusion but Y/N smirked and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and disapparated with him.

Y/N and George arrived in an empty place, standing in the middle of a clearing surrounded by thick forest - in front of them were two large rock formation leaning against each other as if concealing the piles of smaller rocks beneath them which were littered with written letters, flowers, and different offerings. 

"Merlin's beard, Y/N." George chuckled at the sudden apparition but his attention was quickly captured by the peculiar sight in front of him.

"Not Merlin's beard, love. Merlin's tomb is more like it." She smirked, pointing her wand towards the inscription, 'Tombeau de Merlin'. "Welcome, mon amour, to The Forest of Brocéliande."

George was exhilarated. His face was a mixture of awe and surprise as he studied the monumental megalithic tomb that was believed to be the place where the great wizard and enchanter was trapped by the fairy. "Is this really his?" 

Y/N nodded.

"Wicked!" George eyes widened even more at her answer, his hand reaching to place a sickle atop one stone before closing his eyes to make a wish. 

"Muggles thought of it as a silly legend, but the witches and wizards around this place for centuries believes that it really is Merlin's. I mean, legend has it that Merlin's silvery beard sometimes escaped when he was trapped in here. Merlin was known as a great advisor to the King Arthur and this place is also called King Arthur's forest," Y/N looped her arm around George's as they walked around the tomb. "The king's sister was said to be a sorceress who lured unfaithful youths and lovers before, over that valley." She said, pointing towards the spot high above the valley.

"Merlin's beard, indeed then, love." George grinned widely at her before kissing her deeply, taking advantage of the empty park that moment. "Thank you for bringing me here. Never in a million years did I imagine this to happen."

"I shall take a photo of you! Have it framed and display it in the store once you come back!" 

Y/N suggested and whipped out the smaller muggle camera her mother gave her before leaving for Hogwarts, already enchanted with in order to perform like a magical camera does. George quickly posed for the photo, pointing at Merlin's name with a huge, proud grin plastered on his face. George and Y/N took photos of themselves around the forest and also visited the Fountain of Eternal Youth hidden nearby. After walking around, they settled in a clearing near the shore of the lake nestled in between the trees and vast forest.

Y/N sat in between George's legs, back pressed against his body as he held her close while they watched the sun slowly going into slumber, leaving a beautiful canvas and painting their skin with remnants of spring's warmth. It was when Y/N craned her head to look up at him, his pale skin flushed under the sun and his eyes glimmered with the picturesque view before him. But for George, it was just an add-on. The most fleeting thing for him that moment was still being able to hold Y/N in his arms after their difficult journey the previous years. With that in mind, he smiled down at her, grazed her cheek with his knuckle, and joined their lips together.

\--

George went back home to London after a week of vacation with Y/N. It broke his heart, leaving her there even though it was just for a while. He was used to her being around him all the time and had become inseparable since they met. However, Y/N convinced him that it would not be too long and due to the upcoming busy season in the store, Fred required his help. Their business continued to thrive and expand, and it was crucial for George to be around as they introduced more line of products for the opening of the academic year. The busy season made the twins work round the clock which thankfully distracted George from visiting Y/N on a whim despite his utter longing for her. He made do of what he had and kept constant communication with Y/N through letters and Patronus messages. Being away from each other made George realise how much they balanced each other out. He often found himself seeking Y/N's perspective in terms of business decisions and it truly was harder for them to manage everything without her around. The twins even agreed that the business lost a limb since Y/N moved to France and it wouldn't be long before they haul her back home. The poor bloke even spent time looking for her bottle of shampoo and perfume just so he could smell her scent while she was away. It was difficult for him, but he had to make do of what he had.

Although, George could not always help it and surprised Y/N once or twice by appearing at her doorstep uninvited during her birthday and Christmas. George took advantage of these times, making an excuse that he could not let Y/N spend her birthday and Christmas alone. They visited villages nearby, had lovely dinners with Ceeney, and ended up tangled in the sheets - making up for the lost time.

Y/N on the other hand spent her days preoccupied with the business plans she wanted to start. Being away from George made her extremely sad and as a coping mechanism, pushed herself to squeeze her creative juices so her plans for the mansion would turn into reality. Y/N and Ceeney the house-elf had officially started preserving the 'La Maison de Clermonts' as a holiday ancestral home. Y/N's vision was grand - to create a holiday rental to accommodate witches and wizards around England who would like to travel to one of the most famous magical places in Europe - The Forest of Brocéliande - which was just few blocks away from their manor. 

Y/N worked wih Ceeney and even sought assistance from the Delacours in building a separate mansion which will serve as rental inn for tourists. Fleur's parents were more than delighted to be of assistance and even introduced few relatives who then helped Y/N in building the inn. Y/N did not touch their old house but instead built a smaller version of it in the empty lot which used to be Aurelie's field of roses. She used the Undetectable Extension Charm to make bigger spaces inside which replicated the actual mansion. Y/N named the smaller holiday inn, _'Maison de la Grâce Éclatante'_ or House of Glowing Grace. She derived it from the etymology of her parents' name: Sirius - from a Greek word which meant 'glowing' and as a representation of the brightest star; and Anaïs which meant 'grace'. The main mansion retained its name, preserving with it the memories Y/N had. Their ancestral home would only accommodate family and friends to preserve its integrity and historical relevance. 

Once it had been completed, Y/N sought permission from the French Ministry of Magic to allow her to operate a portkey or Floo Network for the visitors, which they gladly allowed, saying that it would be a fantastic way to foster closer relationships with the British wizarding world. Y/N handled all these thoroughly to ensure the smooth operations and only hired one or two people recommended by the Delacours to help Ceeney in running the place once she decides to go back to England for her other long term plans and to work with the ministry in setting up portkeys from London to Brittany for easier transportation. Thankfully, she knew it would not be much of a work with Kingsley as a minister and due to the already peaceful wizarding community. 

It took her nine months of hard labour and tedious work to satisfy the project while ensuring her communication with George did not falter. She often sent letters to him and would sometimes wake up with a Patronus in the shape of a magpie flying around her room as George's voice come out of it. The days were lighter and brighter, and while producing the charm took a lot of practice for Y/N, they both perfected and adapted the Order's way of sending messages. At least in this way, the communication was more instant and they also could hear each other's voice.

But sometimes, it was not always enough. She terribly missed being close to him, being pressed against his chest, and being cocooned in his warm embrace whenever she was being pulled in the dark corners of her mind.

\--

**_14 February 2000_ **

Y/N was under the weather that day. February had always been one of the coldest months in France and it added up to her blues from missing George. Since the beginning of the year, the work reduced significantly because she was able to process everything by the end of the previous year. 

Though it may be a great accomplishment, Y/N felt lonelier than ever. The people she cared for weren't with her. She had already started missing the smell of bacon and eggs and puddings from Molly's kitchen whenever they were at the Burrow, the noise from the store during their peak hours, the smell of the shop whenever the George and Fred were brewing something, amd even just the busy alley during holidays. Y/N longed for the simple things she got used to over the years. And while she truly appreciated the solitude France offered, her heart yearned for the little things that made big impact in her life over the years. Y/N already missed her constant bickering with George over petty things, hearing his laugh over his silly antics with Fred, having coffee or lazing around in bed during days off, and living daily with bliss just knowing he's around her. She missed him, her haven.

Y/N was busy making the necessary checks in the inn, ensuring every nooks and crannies were seamless. She spend almost the whole day distracting herself before going back to the mansion to prepare some dinner for her and Ceeney, who tirelessly worked in the field of roses by the backyard. The patio now had a view of beautiful arrays of red and white rosed. Y/N let Ceeney rest while she busied herself in the kitchen.

As she did so, she got a vinyl and played on her grandmother's vintage turntable which blasted the old French muggle song. Y/N remembered her grandparents dancing to that tune when she was young and could hear her grandmother belting the lyrics as her grandfather dip her in. She smiled at these memories and it somehow eased her loneliness even though it reminded her of her lover who was far from her that moment.

After half an hour of cooking, Y/N finally finished and plated two servings of the Italian pesto pasta her mum used to make paired with roasted chicken breasts with different herbs and spices. Only then did she notice she made a dinner for three, like how she used to in their flat above the shop. Shrugging it off, Y/N still plated the extra serving should herself or Ceeney decide to binge some more. She set the table and lit the candles, and even put out her mother's golden cutlery set to make it even more special, especially when she realised it was actually Valentine's Day.

Before calling the house-elf, Y/N tidied up the mess from the kitchen quickly.

"What's for dinner?" A voice from behind her called and Y/N jumped and snapped her head back.

There he was, standing tall with a bouquet of fresh flowers in his hand and smiling widely up at her.

Y/N's heart leapt, raced against her chest, and then somersaulted. It was as if she fell from over a hundred feet.

When she finally realised it, Y/N squealed and dropped the pan making loud clanking nose as she sprinted towards and threw herself at George who already had his arms open wide for her.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him as George laughed and spun her around, his arms engulfed her and her face buried against the crook of his neck before pulling away and kissing him hungrily.

"I missed you so much." Y/N mumbled against his lips and held him closer upon once he settled her to her feet.

George cupped her cheek, a small teasing smirk present in his face. "Bloody hell, Y/N. Another day would kill me already. I missed you so bloody much."

Y/N sighed dreamily as he leaned in once more, tilting her head up to meet his lips for another ardent exhange.

"I was so lonely today..." Y/N pursed her lips, "but my senses told me something. I unconsciously prepared a dinner for three. Perfect timing."

"I love that." George whispered seductively, already trailing kisses on her jawline, "But then again, I would not mind having you as my dinner."

Y/N giggled breathlessly and pushed him towards the chair just as the house-elf got inside the kitchen.

-

After dinner, George and Y/N spent time looking around the improvements Y/N and Ceeney made in the patio and the garden of the new holiday home. 

George walked inside to see the flawless replica of the mansion, only a tad smaller, but still elegant. It wasn't like any other inn he had seen in London, far different and way better than the Leaky Cauldron, the Hog's Head Inn, and The Three Broomsticks Inn. It was a proper home away from home. Y/N glowed as she proudly toured him around and even though George had already seen it before, he still was dumbfounded by how detailed everything was. 

Upstairs was a corridor leading to four bedrooms. Each bedroom had a golden plate where names of the people who meant a lot of her was inscribed.

The first and largest room was named _**Sirius and Anaïs -**_ the master's bedroom donned a king-sized four-poster Victorian bed with scarlet and gold canopy, massive pillows, and same scarlet with gold fleur-de-lys pattern. The ceiling of the mimicked a starry night sky, and there were two-toned velvet drapes by the windows. By the fireplace, two shaggy-dogs statues were on display. One to represent Sirius' Animagus form and the other looking more tamed and feminine, which represented Sirius' patronus - a black, female dog - Anaïs.

The next room was a tad bit smaller, the inside was painted grey, green, and brown - mimicking the forest. It held the same ceiling but only more dim. The bed was the same four-poster one but more minimalistic. On the bedside, a bewitched sat moon-lamp with ever-changing colours - representing the people the room was named after - _**Remus and Nymphadora.**_

The next room was made of blue and silver. A stag and a doe of silver painted by the walls, the bed's headboard had a stag-antler pattern, and the navy sheets were embroidered with silver lilies, obviously honouring its name - _**James and Lily.**_

George laced his fingers with Y/N as they closed the third room. "You're too creative, love." He praised and kissed her temple.

"Hey, we're not done yet." 

Y/N giggled and escorted him to the farthest room which did not have a name yet. Y/N opened the door to a completely different dimension - everything screamed light and life. The windows were huge, there was a big wooden mahogany bed, and the sheets were white and pristine with ginger-coloured pillowcases as an accent. Instead of a night or dark-themed room, the last room was bright. The walls were painted light cream with small crystals etched which glistened and reflected the warm lights. The flooring was made of wood parquet with a huge bright amber knitted carpet. In the carpet sat a two wooden chairs with cushions that matched the accent colours and a small wooden tea table in the middle with a small kettle and two teacups. 

"Well, this room's different." said George, looking around before plopping himself on the soft bed and feeling the sheets. "But still so creative. Reminds me of home, actually."

Y/N grinned and nodded, situating herself in between his legs. George looked up at her and encircled his arms her waist pulling her closer.

"I want you to be the one to attach the name of this room."

"Huh? What d'you mean, love?"

Y/N chuckled and pulled him to his feet towards the door. Then, Y/N took something from the drawer inside the room and handed it over to him. 

The gold plate was cold against George's warm hands and his lips broke into a huge grin upon realising the names etched on the plate - _**"Arthur and Molly".**_

"Woah," he shook his head and looked at his girlfriend who was watching his reaction intently. "They would be delighted to see this. Thank you, love." George, giddy and excited, placed attached the plate on the door and closing it to admire it from the outside. 

George glanced towards her. She was beaming proudly at her creation and he could not help but smile. Despite the dimly lit hallway, she shone brightly. Like how she always does. At that moment, George was certain that he wouldn't let anything set them apart. They already braved and emerged victorious from many battles after all. 

"Stop gawking at me, George Weasley." she smirked, eyes still fixed on the metal plate by the door. 

"You know well I can't." 

George's voice was pure seduction and Y/N could not ignore the bubbling tension around them. His mere presence was enough to send her hankering for him to hold her close and hold her fast. Their eyes met for the millionth time since the first, and they both knew what the other wanted without even saying it. 

-

_**When you kiss me heaven sighs** _

_**And though I close my eyes** _

_**I see la vie en rose** _

The song was on loop, adding more romance to Y/N and George's lazy yet intimate morning. George grazed his lips along her spine, placing feather-light kisses on Y/N's bare skin as she slept on her stomach, all mangled in sheets. 

"I love you very much," he whispered in between loving pecks and Y/N though still dazed from sleep, shivered from the sheer ecstasy he always gave.

_**And when you speak, angels sing from above** _

_**Everyday words seem to turn into love songs** _

Y/N turned around to look at his face, the sun peeking through the windows like the warm fuzzy feeling creeping into her inside every time he looked at her with utter adoration. 

"Hey," her voice was sleepy as she reached out to run her fingers on his cheek, earning a gentle purr from him.

"Good morning, love." His raspy voice was hotter than the sun, enough to melt Y/N. Their voices music to each other's ears, turning the simplest of phrases into songs of love. "Go home with me, love. I can't bear being away from you any longer. I miss the way we fight everyday just because I keep on leaving my socks around."

Y/N chuckled and rolled on top of him and George gingerly tangled her fingers in his hair. She started tracing languid kisses on his jawline, "Yes, I will go home with you..." She lifted her head and looked into the windows of his soul, "...for good."

George's face lit up in an incandescent smile, drew her body closer, and pressed a kissed against the petals that were her lips. 

"I love you."

"Je t'aime, mon amour."

_**Give your heart and soul to me** _

_**And life will always be** _

_**La vie en rose** _

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Y/N's going home to her love!


	23. Always Been You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is home and is still chasing her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: fluff alert, innuendos

_**"Far and wide, I see them searching** _   
_**Day and night, spend their lives looking for** _   
_**Just a little bit more** _

_**Opened the sky, pulled down the moon,** _   
_**Aimed for the dark, looking for the truth** _   
_**But for me, all I know is** _

_**It's always been you, love** _   
_**It's always been you, my love** _

_**I'll be yours until the sun dies** _   
_**'Til the stars fall from the blue sky** _   
_**All my days, love for a lifetime** _

_**You'll be the tide, I'll be the sea** _   
_**The rise or fall brings you home to me** _   
_**Brings you home to me** _

_**We opened the sky, pulled down the moon** _   
_**We saw through the dark, and we found the truth** _   
_**I found you** _

_**It's always been you, love** _   
_**It's always been you, my love"** _

\--

Y/N came back home to London with George around February. She went back to London with clearer perspective of what she truly wanted - honour the people she lost and continue their legacy. She had already started the work in France by building the inn that was officially launched that summer. For a few months since her return, George had worked hand in hand with Y/N in promoting the business through the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler, as well as in seeking authorisation from the Minister of Magic to allow the use of Portkey from the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop. Many of their acquaintances had already expressed their interest in visiting the area and booking the accommodation in her the _Maison de la Grâce Éclatante,_ pleased that the travel would be easy as well. George also duplicated the enchanted mirror Sirius had before, with Harry's suggestion, in order to make it easier for Y/N to communicate with Ceeney and monitor the business from afar. All the monetary transactions were made in the WWW store while Ceeney the house-elf and the Delacour veelas were assigned in ensuring the safety and upkeep of the inn. 

Harry and Y/N also worked hand in hand in restoring the Grimmauld Place and made it a more livable place. Y/N and Harry spent most of their time figuring out how to remove the awful portrait of Sirius' mother and both then decided to destroy the entire wall, which Kreacher was devastated about. Although, he couldn't do anything about it, he was, after all, serving new masters already. Y/N tried as much as she can to make Kreacher feel that he was not obliged to stay and that he could leave if he wanted to, even introduced Ceeney to the old elf to see whether he would be interested in helping her out in France. But Kreacher was adamant that he lived to serve the ancient, most noble house of Black.

The rooms were fully renovated. All the remaining doxies were removed, the artifacts which cannot be restored were burned, and all the remaining useful items and some luxurious antiques were kept preserved for Kreacher to watch over. The Fidelius Charm was renewed with new secret-keepers, the curses around the house were lifted, and the ambience turned lighter. 

Y/N decided to move into the house and allocated one room as an extended warehouse for the twins, given that the flat above the shop was getting smaller as the business expanded. Of course, George bickered about it for a while, not wanting Y/N to live separately but she knew it would be the best option. Y/N would often remind him that he could easily Apparate into the house whenever he wanted. 

Harry and Ron stayed in the place due its proximity to the ministry, and Hermione would often frequent in the place, which Y/N was pleased about. At least, she did not need to live alone - she has family with her. 

_**\--** _

_**Fall 2000** _

Y/N was a bit under the weather due to long hours of work that week. Her holiday inn was doing really well and she was more than glad, however, arranging the bookings for the upcoming holiday seasons were really tedious. Sniffling softly, she snuggled on her warm bed and lurked under the sheets for more hours of sleep that weekend. 

It was almost mid-day and she was still in deep slumber in her room when a loud crashing from outside her woke her up. She groaned internally, knowing it was just the twins managing the stocks from the warehouse as she could already hear the two laughing about something. Her head ached and her stomach grumbled, buts she did not have the energy to make breakfast just yet. Thankful that Ginny spent the night, she did not have to worry about Harry's meal for the day. However, she could not trust the twins in the kitchen so she had to get up at some point. 

As if on cue, George appeared by the foot of her bed and crawled towards her to plant a soft kiss on her forehead and cheek before cozying up with her. Y/N yawned and stretched, easily tangling herself against his comforting warmth. 

"Rise and shine, love." George greeted with a voice so deep Y/N could feel his throat vibrate.

Y/N sniffed him playfully and scrunched her nose, "Bloody hell, George. It's the morning and you already smell this awful? Ugh." Y/N teased.

"Shut up! You love how I smell even after Quidditch," George pouted, sniffed his underarms, and pulled Y/N's sleepy face against it. "Smell me, don't be shy, baby."

" _Eeeuuuggghhh!!_ George!" Y/N snickered and tried pulling away but her head was locked in his arm. "I can't breathe!"

George finally let go and laughed heartily at her still scrunched nose. "Do I really smell bad?" He asked, taking a whiff again.

"I am just kidding. You smell like a delicious pudding." Y/N winked at him.

"Yeah, I am delicious in many ways, am I not?" George grinned like a Cheshire cat, one that made his eyes crinkle ever so cutely, and kissed her playfully.

"Hmm. Yeah. Delish." She rubbed her nose against his and tugged his body flush against hers. "I am hungry."

"Want to eat me?" he asked ever so casually.

Y/N gasped and pinched his lone ear but smirked. "Maybe later."

They both laughed and returned on their snog session but George pulled away reluctantly. "No wait. I need to tell you something."

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

George wrapped his arm on her waist and snaked his hand inside her shirt to feel her skin. "Remember the vacant store near our shop, love?"

She nodded and supported herself by her elbow, "What about it?"

"I was able to confirm it. It was your grandmother's shop!" George exclaimed.

"No. Fucking. Way." Y/N shot up from her bed her face wide in awestruck wonder, "No way, Georgie..."

"Yes. They got the papers... and they said it's now owned by..." George paused, as if thinking heavily, and Y/N face fell. "Oh, right. Two ladies named Anais Black nee Clermont and Y/N Clermont Black."

Y/N gasped loudly and leaped from her bed, squealing and jumping up and down before throwing herself at her lover who convinced her to find the shop. George laughed and held her tight, bringing her back to bed so she can catch her breath.

"B-but how did it belong to me?"

"Well I believe it was in her will, that the ownership should be transferred to your mother and yourself. You only need a drop of blood as proof of identity."

"Merlin's beard!" Y/N smiled widely, "I can reinstate her dress emporium."

"Yes, that's what it means, love." George said, a proud look painted on his face. 

"Thank you, Georgie, for pushing me to find that place and pursue my plans and dreams."

George smiled at her and cupped her cheek before kissing her. "That's what we do love. We're a team and we support each other."

\--

**_ Spring 2001 _ **

And so it happened. Y/N managed to prove her identity and her rights to own the property. Since she knew about it, she started renovating the shop into its former glory, _Clermont Coutures._ She reinstated the dress emporium and pursued her dreams of leading a fashion empire in the wizarding world. It ran in her blood, after all. Aurelie and Anaïs were great designers, and Y/N inherited the taste and their talents, and her vision was to honour them by doing well in her craft. Y/N spent few months in sourcing her materials and redecorating the shop. She retained the classic Victorian design of the shop -- white and gold interiors, huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, bright ambience. Y/N wanted her guests and customers to walk into the store made and experience luxury without having to lose their golds. She wanted them to feel as if they were transported to a different place even though the store sat in the middle of a busy street.

The first floor of the shop consisted of the front-desk where Y/N could take appointments from customers and process bookings for those who wanted to rent her villa. There were also racks of premade dresses and robes which the customers can readily avail. On the far back were dresses and clothing for children. And sitting on a cozy corner was a clothing line named after its designer, Molly Weasley's Knittings.

Y/N could still remember Molly's reaction when she let her know that she wanted a brand that could be for everyone, something to remind people of home. Molly was delighted and even teared up when Y/N finally showed her the area where her designs would be displayed and where personalised orders could be taken.

In the second floor held a place for private appointments for special events dresses and robes, such as the massive collection of bridal gowns designed by Y/N. After the war, love was celebrated, and that meant more and more of their friends and acquaintances were getting married. Being finally confident with her talent and penchant for great designs, Y/N opened her line of these special dresses.

During the actual opening of the shop, Y/N invited some of her closest friends for the celebration, and of course the media was there for publicity and promotion. She wore a white suit with gold accessories, as if matching the whole store's design. Champagne glasses floated around the area as Y/N greeted her guests and answered questions from the media.

Molly was fully dressed for the occasion as well. Wearing a bright blue robe and witch's hat, she showcased her knitted collections and the public's reception was really good. The whole family was there to support Y/N and Molly, with George particularly donning something the complemented her outfit perfectly. The twins promoted the villa and George even answered some questions about the design, proudly showing Y/N's work.

The event ended with a number of personal bookings for weddings and Y/N was truly overwhelmed with the positive feedback. Molly's personalised jumper was a major hit as well, all the premade ones in the rack emptied the same day.

Once everything dialed down, the family and some friends remained in the store for the dinner party. George distributed glasses of Firewhisky to the group and raised a toast.

"To Y/N and Molly!" George cheered and the group followed, raising their glasses towards the two.

_"To Y/N and Molly!"_

_-_

That night, they spent time in Grimmauld Place so the family did not have to travel to the Burrow. Y/N and Molly were still on a high from the event but they all were tired and settled into the respective rooms.

George and Y/N took some time together before sleeping and relaxed in warm, cozy bubble bath. George ran the bath, put out some aromatherapy oils, lit up candles, and poured two goblets with classic wines.

Y/N lied against his chest as he protectively held her and caressed her soapy skin, massaging the tender parts of her body until she groaned and finally relaxed.

"I am so proud of you," he whispered against her skin as he traced open mouthed kisses along her shoulder and neck.

Y/N let out a soft moan at the sensual contact, looking up at him and pressing their lips together in an ardent exchange. "Thank you for being with me every step."

George deepened the kiss as his hand ran through her skin, splaying on the parts of her he already memorised.

"Always, love." he whispered, tugging on her lower lip before adjusting her so he can look at her eyes.

"What?" asked Y/N, brushing the stray hair off his forehead.

"Nothing. I'm glad you never get tired of me and you really did stick with me despite others being better. You love me that much?" he asked in a lowly voice yet teasing tone.

Y/N released a dreamy sigh and nodded.

"I've seen people searching far and wide for something worthwhile. Even before the war started, it was as if people kept looking for something missing in them. I didn't have to..."

George gave her a sly smirk, "You mean in relationship? Did not have find it?"

"Yeah. My point is that, you were given to me in such perfect timing. You're there for me since day one. You're the tide, I'm the sea. The rise or fall brings you home to me. You're my home. And you're still with me, love. Hell, I have everything I need right within my reach and more..." She cupped his face and pecked his lips.

"All I know is it's always been you, love. And always will be."

"You too, Y/N. When you left for France I almost lost my mind. I swore right then to never let you out of my reach ever again. I love you too much it hurts sometimes." George chuckled and joined their lips once more.

"I love you for all lifetimes and beyond."

\--


	24. I Could Not Ask for More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally... fucking finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF! (currently unedited, massive apologies for any errors)

**_"Lying here with you_ **   
**_Listening to the rain_ **   
**_Smiling just to see the smile upon your face_ **

**_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive_ **   
**_These are the moments I'll remember all my life_ **   
**_I found all I've waited for_ **   
**_And I could not ask for more_ **   
**_  
Looking in your eyes_ **   
**_Seeing all I need_ **   
**_Everything you are is everything to me_ **

**_These are the moments I know heaven must exist_ **   
**_These are the moments I know all I need is this_ **   
**_I have all I've waited for_ **   
**_And I could not ask for more_ **   
**_I could not ask for more than this time together_ **   
**_I could not ask for more than this time with you_ **   
**_Every prayer has been answered_ **   
**_Every dream I have's come true_ **   
**_And right here in this moment  
_ ** **_is right where I'm meant to be  
_ ** **_Here with you here with me_ **

**_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive_ **   
**_These are the moments I'll remember all my life_ **   
**_I've got all I've waited for_ **   
**_And I could not ask for more  
_ ** **_I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
_ ** ****_'Cause it's all I've waited for  
_ **_And I could not ask for more  
_ ** ****_I could not ask for more"_

\--

**Fall 2001**

Spring and summer went by quickly for Y/N and George. George was busy with the shop, finally opening up the branch in Hogsmeade Village meant a great deal for the twins as they looked up to Zonko's a lot before they started. It had been their plan for a long time and was excited that it finally pushed through. It also meant that George and Fred had to hire new people to be stationed there, but was fortunate enough that an old friend and fellow D.A. member took on the role of managing the branch on their behalf. Seamus was eager and excited to do that, and despite the heavy work during Hogsmeade visit, the pay was substantial which he was grateful for. 

On top of that, Fred and Angelina was already set to marry. Fred proposed around summer time and was eager to get married before winter that year. Fred and Angelina agreed that they'd marry on the 1st of December, insisting that it was the only way the would not forget their wedding anniversary. It did not come as a surprise, given that Fred had been really desperate to put a ring on Angelina and to officially _"seal the deal"_ as he always said. People would think that the twins would get married together, however, weddings should be special and they each deserved their own moments to shine. George spent time assisting Fred in ensuring all their inventories were cleared before the wedding festivities and the honeymoon began, which he knew would be long. 

Y/N mainly helped in her wedding preparations and personally designed her wedding dress, too. Angelina chose a mermaid cut dress with beaded scallop designed fabric which complemented her shape and accentuated her features even more. The lady was relieved with Y/N being around to assist her with her wedding preparations.

Although of course, Fred and Angelina's engagement raised a lot of questions towards Y/N and George, especially from Molly who kept bugging her son to propose to Y/N already. It was about time, she thought. 

But George was satisfied to see Y/N achieving her goals and ambitions, and did not want to spoil the moment for her. After all, Y/N did the same for her when they were just starting out. Y/N gave her sweat and blood to help the twins in starting up the business officially and there was in no way George would want to steal the spotlight from Y/N that moment. But after all, he could propose to her anytime and Y/N would say yes in a blink. More than that, George agreed that his brother and Angelina deserved a moment of their own.

Few weeks before the wedding Y/N and George prepared a special dinner for Fred and Angelina in Y/N's house, covering it up as final wedding preparations. To begin with, there weren't much needed to be prepared and the wedding would be easier to set-up for there was no need to protection unlike Bill and Fleur's wedding. 

Y/N busied herself in the kitchen as George prepared the table. The lady whipped a fresh pasta dish, some roasted lamb chops and mashed potatoes, and French macarons for desert. She also prepared a special aged red wine fort the four of them. 

After setting up the table, George went to the kitchen and watched Y/N, adoring the way she looked in her cute apron. George walked towards her and hugged her from behind with made her jump.

''You scared me!" She giggled and craned her head to look at him. George just smiled and placed his chin on top of her elbow as she arranged the French Macarons.

"Everything smells so good." He mumbled, sniffing Y/N instead of the kitchen as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Wait I haven't showered yet!" Y/N grumbled. 

"Let's shower together."

"As if we're going to finish before they arrive. No way, Georgie."

Y/N broke one macaron in half, turned to face him to see his shit-eating grin, and stuffed half of the macaron in his mouth before taking one on her own. "Is it good?" 

"Super. Mum's gonna want to learn that." George pressed her lips against hers, tasting the sugary sweetness from her lips but Y/N pulled away with a large smooch as her timer stopped. He watched her darting towards the oven and removed the tray of roasted lamb, the smell easily wafted through the air making George's tummy growl.

"I am going to prepare. Don't touch this, it has to rest for half an hour before we cut it." She instructed and George laughed at the firmness in her voice. "And don't you laugh at me."

"I know. I know. Go and shower now! You take too much time preparing." he snickered.

George loved everything about her, even with her messy hair and floured clothes, she still managed to carry herself with the same grace and poise like the first time he met her. He admired how multifaceted she was - successful career woman and still family orientated, a talented, skillful witch and fighter despite her femininity, and a survivor of pains and numerous battle yet still thinks about others first. He marveled in the fact that she was his and he was hers. He could not ask for more.

Fred and Angelina arrived exactly an hour later, surprised with the dinner prepared for them. 

"Bloody hell! What's this for? This looks so good!" Fred marveled, already stealing a piece of macarons and stuffing his face. 

"You prepared all of these?" Angelina asked, wide-eyed at the feast before her. "And thought we were just going to discuss the wedding!"

George smiled and watched Y/N served them the meal while he did the same to her plate, "Nothing's just a meeting with your royal highness Y/N here."

"True," Fred's voice was muffled by just how full his mouth was and Angelina was quick to ask him to slow down.

Y/N pulled the wine from and filled their goblets before she sat down, George already pulling her chair closer to him. "Before we start our discussion, I just want to raise this toast for the two of you, first for cooperating well in your own wedding preparations and for coming over tonight. And secondly, this is a pre-toast for the success of our preparations so far. So, to Fred and Angie!"

_"To us!_ The couple cheered, and George raised his glass.

They did not talk about the wedding plans at all during dinner, instead they laughed about a lot about the twins' silly antics when they were still in Hogwarts. It seemed like a lifetime when the four of them attended the Yule Ball, and now Fred and Angelina was already set to marry. 

However, George and Y/N did not forget the reason why they invited them for dinner and with a nod from Y/N, George pulled out something from his pocket.

"So do you have any plans yet after the wedding? You know, honeymoon?" Y/N asked casually and sipped her wine. 

"The honeymoon might not push this year. We could not find anything closer to home and being it during peak season it was hard to find place. We could do it after the holidays." Angelina explained obviously looking sad.

"The honeymoon would push through, it has to!" Y/N said encouragingly, and squeezed Angelina's forearm.

"I already told George about it but am actually still looking around," Fred said. 

That was when George pulled a golden key from his pocket with a small card with **_F &A_** twined with a white ribbon. He smirked and pushed the key towards them.

Fred scrunched his eyebrow and Angelina gasped as saw the label on the back of the card, _"La Maison de Clermonts."_

"Y/N, i-its - " Angelina stammered, her lips agape at the realisation and Fred smiled widely.

"Yup, you're going to France!" Y/N said in a sing-song voice.

"But I thought you're fully booked?" Fred asked, feeling the cold key against his hand.

"The villa is fully booked. But do you really think Y/N's going to let you stay in there? You'll be staying in her mansion, _Monsieur Fred and Madamme Angelina._ " George said in a teasing voice and winked at Y/N.

"Blood hell, Y/N! You're really full of surprises." Fred smiled and hugged Y/N and Angelina wiped her tears as she walked towards Y/N to engulf her in hug.

"Thank you so much, Y/N!" she squealed and jumped in excitement. "Sorry. I am just really happy." 

The lot chuckled and Y/N stood to take an envelope from the counter top and gave it to them. 

"Everything's paid for and prepared - including all your meals in the mansion. Ceeney will be there to welcome you on the 2nd of December. You'll travel by portkey from the Burrow so you don't have to go to the store." Y/N then flipped the paper on the second page and showed it to Fred and Angelina. "This is just some sort of guide or itinerary for some sights to see. It's all up to you, guys."

"Oh, I helped Y/N with that." George said and Y/N nodded proudly, placing her hand on top of his lap. You really have to visit Merlin's Tomb! That's an experience. You can just apparate from one place to another and back to the mansion."

"Oh wow. Everything's really prepared huh?" Fred was elated, excitedly discussing everything with Angelina.

While the other two was busy, George took the chance to pull Y/N closer and stole a kiss from her, envying just how sweet the two was. 

"I guess our surprise worked?" he asked.

"It did." She whispered and pecked his lips once more before pulling away as the Fred and Angelina lifted their heads. 

"These are a lot." Angelina chimed, "I don't know whether we can visit everything. How long would it take?"

"Oh, you'll be there 'til Christmas holidays. Y/N and I will bring the lot there, too. So we could celebrate Christmas and New Years there. No better time, right? Don't worry, you'd still have three weeks all by yourself." George explained.

"Yup. Fred you don't have to worry about the store. George and I have it covered. And Angelina, I thought it's perfect time for you to unwind before you find another job."

They spent some more time talking about the plan and did not realise how late it was so the couple stayed the night. They were delighted and ever so grateful for Y/N's generosity of letting them stay at the mansion and also covering the perceived expenses. 

_George, on the other hand, was already looking forward to his own wedding and honeymoon with Y/N._

\--

_**December 2001** _

George was Fred's best man as expected. Y/N was also part of the entourage as one of Angelina's bridesmaid. The wedding was held in a garden field near the Burrow where they set up huge marquees to accommodate the number of visitors. It was before winter and though it was cold, it was still possible for them to set it outside. The design was simple - white with accents of burgundy and mauve.

The procession began, Fred in the altar with George behind him. George's eyes were glued on Y/N as she walked down the aisle after Ginny, wearing similar mauve bridesmaid dress. His heart raced. For him, she was perfect and she was just a bridesmaid then. What more if she walked down the aisle her bride? The thought alone increased George's wedding fever and he couldn't even help himself but mouth a soft _'I love you'_ to his girlfriend who was flushing under his intense gaze.

The twins were tired from greeting loads of friends and other guests during reception. Fred and George were famous and successful businessmen, and Fred being the loud one meant a loud wedding as well. When Fred got back to her bride who were also roaming around, George was able to escape the relatives and acquaintances around.

He had finally caught some alone time with Y/N who was outside the marquee, taking some fresh air after her own fair share of greetings. George sauntered towards and her easily dipped her, stealing a tender, passionate kiss away from prying eyes.

Y/N chuckled and wrapped both arms around him as they kissed before pulling away, "Hey... easy."

"I can't help it. You're so fucking beautiful." he kissed her again before forcing himself to pull away. "Let's go home, love." He breathed out as Y/N cupped his cheek.

"Later, love." She smirked. But then they went home to Grimmauld right after. They had the house to themselves as Harry stayed over the Burrow with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

_Just as soon as they entered the room, George found himself lavishing Y/N with languid yet sensual kisses as he rid her of her clothing. The song of chuckles, whimpers, moans and groans, and 'oh yes's' filled their night._

\--

Just as Y/N and George promised, Fred and Angelina was able to travel to France for their honeymoon, few weeks before the family followed for their Christmas Holiday trip. All of them were amazed at how beautiful the mansion and the villa were. Y/N was able to transform Grimmauld Place but it still was no match to the beauty of her house in France. Y/N toured them around the house and the villa, and assigned them their respective rooms. Molly and Arthur would be staying in the room named after them which Molly was pleased and excited about. Harry was surprised upon seeing the room named after his parents and insisted staying in there with Ginny. Due to its elegance, Ron chose to stay in Sirius and Anais' room with Hermione, while Percy stayed in Remus and Tonks'. Bill, Fleur, and their daughter Victoire, stayed in the biggest room in the mansion, while Fred and Angelina moved to Anais' old room. George shared Y/N's bedroom, and Charlie settled in the guest room in the mansion, enjoying that he had a room all to himself. 

Hermione, on the other hand, was more than ecstatic to finally meet Ceeney the house-elf. Being an advocate of elvish welfare, she was extremely happy to see just how well taken care of the elf was.

"This is what I am talking about! When elves are treated fairly and with love, this is how they'd behave." She knelt before the elf and shook her hand, "Pleasure to finally meet you."

Ceeney smiled and curtsied, "Ceeney is honour-bound to meet the future Minister for Magic."

Hermione blushed and smiled widely, as the rest of the family nodded.

Once they all settled, George and Y/N excitedly gave them a tour around the forest and Merlin's Tomb, which made Ron all excited and giddy. They toured around the famous fountains and valleys in the place which George had previously seen before, feeling quite proud as he acted as their tour guide.

The holidays passed fleetingly. Everyone was merry and bright, and they all enjoyed the chance to travel and explore the nearby areas. They were ever so grateful for Y/N's hospitality and George's generosity in making sure their celebrations would both be grand and memorable. It had been three sweet years after the war and George saw it fitting that it was indeed time for them to move on from their pains.

The family had great feast during Christmas, with Y/N and Molly's expertise, paired with Ceeney's skill, they were able to go all in which the whole family enjoyed. The younger couples took time alone and explored the city, Bill, Fleur, and Victoire were able to visit the Delacours, and Molly and Arthur relaxed by the house, spending sweet time together while Ceeney served them like royalty. It was a perfect celebration of the holidays. 

\-- 

** 31 December 2001 **

While the ladies were busy running around the kitchen, George and Fred, and along with the other lads were already setting up their fireworks for midnight outside. They were all glad that it was not too snowy or cold that day, and the display would be a perfect show as they welcomed the new year. 

"So George, have you any plans of marrying Y/N?" Fred teased, laying out the firecrackers with his younger twin. 

"Shut up, git. Of course I have. I've been planning since I first met her." George shook his head and sighed dreamily. 

Fred scoffed, "Then what the bloody hell are you waiting for?"

"I just wanted you to have your time first, for sure I am going to outshine your bloody arse when we get married." He fixed his shirt, "I am going to be a better looking groom."

"In your dreams! Come on. It's time to annoy the ladies inside." 

The twin broke into laughter and did as Fred said, bothering the ladies in the kitchen, stealing bits and pieces of what they were cooking, and messing around with them. 

That night, their table was once more filled with different mouthwatering dishes. They had roasted pork and turkey, steak, bowls of mash and gravy, Y/N's special pasta, puddings and cheesecakes, several other appetizers, and wide variety of wines from the cellar. The family savoured their feast a bit later than they usually did, just perfect time before they welcomed another year. 

Molly rose from her seat and lifted her goblet, "Before we welcome another year, I'd like a toast for such wonderful year for us all. I am so proud of all of you. I am glad to see you thriving in your careers and relationships..." she smiled brightly and eyed them all. "...and Y/N, my darling. I could not thank you enough for showing me that it is never too late to dream and achieve such success. My work would've just been for our family's eyes but because of you, it reached so much more. It was more than I could ever imagine. Thank you for honouring us in your special ways like the room." She smiled and Arthur held her hand. "And of course, I would like to thank you and George for making this holiday even more special."

The family cheered, the clinking of glassed heard around and Ceeney played some holiday vinyl in the turntable. George looked at Y/N seeing her eyes glassy with tears, and he knew it was pure joy she felt that time. He held her hand and gave her a deep grin, leaning in to press a kiss on her forehead. 

"I love you," he whispered. 

"I love you more." Y/N smiled and pecked his cheek.

A few more hours passed with the family laughing and sharing the stories of their stories. How scared Ron was when he traversed the Valley of No Returns with Hermione, and how proud Fred and George was as they posed together in Merlin's Tomb. Harry and Ginny shared about how they thoroughly enjoyed their time alone as they wandered about the muggle village nearby and tried some delicacies.

Few minutes after their discussions about Hermione being a future minister, the twins stood as they checked their time. _Two minutes before midnight._

"Alright everyone. Show's about to begin," Fred announced and they all hurriedly went to the patio, with George hauling Y/N by her elbow excitedly. 

George gave a nod to Fred and with one flick of their wands the fireworks in the shape of a countdown lit up the sky. They all gasped, heads turned towards the flickering lights. 

_10... 9... 8... 7... 6..._

George laced his fingers with Y/N, admiring her beauty. 

_5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

The sky lit up with a magnificent display of colours as George playfully dipped Y/N for their New Year's kiss. The sound of festivities surround them as their family greeted each other, stunned at the marvelous show in the sky. 

George and Y/N however, were lost as they shared few more minutes against each other's embrace in that spectacular moment. 

"Happy New Year, love." he mumbled against her lips.

_"Happy New Year, mon amour."_

\--

It was around quarter past three in the morning and had gone colder just after the fireworks display the twins prepared. The family settled and slept to gain strength for last tour that day before they go back to England the following day. 

George and Y/N could not sleep, and so with their matching pajamas, they prepared two cups of hot chocolate with roasted marshmallows on top and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace in the living room, just enjoying each other's company and cozying up with stories and future plans. 

Y/N took a sip of her hot chocolate and rubbed her palms together, placing it on her face to emit warmth from the cold night. He looked at her, smiling just to see a smile upon her face. That moment, George could not wait any longer. He knew it was the perfect time and he had been meaning to do it since, and nothing will stop now. 

"Y/N," he spoke, voice low and whispery as the fire gave a them a warm glow.

"Yes love?" She asked and scooted closer to him. 

"Nothing I am just happy," George smiled and wrapped an arm around her, yanking her closer to engulf her in his embrace.

Y/N sighed and buried herself in his embrace, rubbing his back gently as she pressed kisses on every part of his skin that she could reach. "Why are you all mushy now?" she teased. 

"Lying here with you makes me mushy." George chuckled and cupped her face, locking his gaze with hers. "Looking at you reminds that I have everything I need. In moments like this I thank god that I am alive."

Y/N's lips tugged into a soft grin that reached her eyes. The kind of smile that let George know that her heart was already beating against her chest. The same gaze she held when they officially became a couple. 

"What are you saying?" asked Y/N softly, and caressed his cheek gently.

"All I am saying that I love you and I have all I everything I need with you by my side. I could not ask for more than this time together. Than this time with you. Our every dream has come true already. I could not ask for more than this love you give me..." George trailed off, took Y/N's left hand and pressed a kiss on the back of it. "I could not ask for more because we're right where we're meant to be. We braved wars and survived. And moments like these make me think that heavens exist. Because I am with you. And truly, I could not ask for more but one..."

Y/N was already in the brink of tears as he spoke, lower lip trembling as she smiled up at him. "But what?"

George was more than nervous, but that the moment was perfect - in the stillness and in the quiet, with just the two of them. He sucked in a deep breath, took the antique square box from the pocket of his pajama, got to his knees in front of her, and pulled out the rose-gold engagement ring. 

"Y/N Clermont Black," George cleared his throat and swallowed the lump of tears that threatened to fall, gazing into her already wet eyes, "Would you make me the happiest man in the world and give the honour of being your husband? Will marry me?"

"Yes! Oh my gods yes!" Y/N nodded eagerly and chuckled, throwing herself at him as tears cascaded in their cheeks in such intimate moment. "Yes of course I will marry you..." She whispered against his neck as he hugged her tightly before pulling away to kiss her deeply. 

"I love you. I love you so much." He whispered, wiping his tears and laughed before taking her left hand and putting on the ring. Y/N's heart somersaulted as he did so, the diamond glistening with the glow of the fireplace and she could not help but admire how perfectly it fit her.

"I am impressed you actually got the right size," she teased and sniffed before sinking into another hug. 

George let out the pent up breath he was holding and encircled her in his arms, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. "Of course. I already memorised those fingers. I've holding them for years and years now."

His heart was full as he looked at the face of his future wife smiling lovingly at him. "I will remember this moment all my life. Even when we're grey and old and grumpy like Muriel." 

Y/N chuckled, still unable to believe that they're about to married. "I won't be like that." 

"You already are sometimes." George rolled his eyes playfully, obviously referring to their petty fights which made him love her even more. 

Then she cried. _Ugly -snot-filled-cried._ Tears couldn't seem to stop by just how much the emotions overwhelmed her. She loved nobody else but him and just the thought of him being her husband, the father of her future children, the man she'd grow old with made her exuberant.

"Hey. Don't tell me you're already regretting the decision?" He teased, reaching out to her and wiping her tears, then tugged her towards him by her arm to give her a bear hug.

"I am just so happy I couldn't stop crying." She laughed in between sobs. Moments like that were wholesome and pure bliss. "I love you so much, George. So much."

George looked at her as if he was looking at his reason for living. After all, she is, was, and will always be. Then, he tilted her head by the chin and pressed their lips together.

_"I love you, future Mrs. Weasley."_

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHH!! <3 Finally!!!


	25. Wrapped Up in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to the aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the errors! :D I will proofread this soon, I promise.

_**"You rode a horse and wore your armor proudly** _   
_**Let down my hair to make a way for you** _   
_**To climb into the sky and catch the cloud** _   
_**that I've been dreaming on** _

_**Pulling petals at my window, I'll be** _   
_**Singing my songs to the man on the moon** _   
_**And counting fireflies that dot the canvas of the starry night** _

_**What more can I say?** _   
_**Oh, oh it's you who's made me this way** _

_**Slurring sonnets like love drunk poets** _   
_**Take a sip, pass the glass around** _   
_**Til we fall out of time, lost in a rhyme** _   
_**It's so easy being me when I'm with you** _

_**We're more than raw emotion** _   
_**It's not a temporary high** _   
_**We could crash down from** _   
_**We're made of our emotion** _   
_**Building castles in the sky** _   
_**You and me, how could it be we're** _

_**Wrapped up like a bow** _   
_**Wraps up the unknown** _   
_**Twisted, tangled in our fairytale** _   
_**Wrapped in your arms** _   
_**Trapped in your heart** _   
_**Wrapped up in love"** _

\--

**01 January 2002**

Y/N woke up a bit earlier than the rest even though she stayed up late with George. It was official. They were finally engaged the lady and could not help but admire the stone sitting on her ring finger. It was more than just the ring, she thought, what elated her the most was the promise of forever they were about to share soon. Beside her, George still snored. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on his lips before preparing herself for the day. 

Y/N made her way to the kitchen where Ginny and Molly were already preparing some breakfast while Ceeney readied the table. It seemed as though they got up early to savour the last days in the mansion before their holiday ended. 

"Good morning, Y/N." Ginny greeted as she helped Molly in brewing some coffee for the sleepily lots. 

"Good morning, Ginny. Good morning, Mrs. Weasley."

Y/N was cheerful. The was a glint in her eyes that Molly tried to ignore but failed to. It was not just the holiday cheers. It was not just because it was a great morning. Molly knew there was a deeper reason why Y/N was in a seemingly lighter mood that morning. 

Y/N put out the glasses and helped Ceeney in setting the table. She was busy placing some roses in the vase as the table's centre-piece when Ginny rushed towards her. 

Ginny yelped, wide-eyed and excited as she took Y/N's left hand when the sparking piece of diamond caught her eyes, "Is this what I think it means?" It was rare for Y/N to see Ginny having that shrill tone of excitement as she was most of the time serious. 

Y/N turned her blushing face down and then gave her a very soft nod. "Yes."

"AH!! CONGRATULATIONS!!" Ginny exclaimed, engulfing Y/N in a hug and when they pulled away Molly was already running towards them.

"What is it?" The older lady asked high-pitched as she anticipated what the news was. Although she did not want to assume, she hoped that it would be about George's proposal. 

A soft smile tugged at Y/N lips as she politely took Molly's hand out of respect, locking eyes with her future mother-in-law, "George and I are getting married."

Molly's face lit up in glee. She squealed loudly and giggled excitedly at the news, quickly pulling Y/N into a hug before surveying the ring. "Oh it is about time! I am so happy for both of you!"

Y/N hugged her back, releasing the sigh of relief. Even though they had been dating for a while, she knew marriage was a different thing and she was a bit anxious of how Molly would take the news. Seeing her reaction, however, Y/N rested in the idea that Molly loved the news as much as she did. 

As they had their breakfast, George asked Y/N whether she'd like to announce their engagement she nodded, saying that Ginny and Molly already knew. George smiled proudly and took Y/N's hand, simply delivering the news that they're getting married. The moment was surreal for Y/N. The family hugged them, celebrated with them, and whispered their wishes as they prepared for the wedding. George playfully bowed as if he had received the greatest honour of sharing the news to them.

"I am so proud of you," Fred chuckled and gave his twin a pat in the back, and gave Y/N a hug. 

They family took the last stroll around the French villages while Y/N stayed at home with Ceeney to help her clean and prepare the holiday inn for the visitors who would be coming the following morning. It wasn't a huge work with magic so Y/N assured them she'd stay. The family had already packed so they need only have lunch and take the quick portkey back to the Burrow after their tour. 

Y/N checked all the room and found herself alone in her mother's old room. Fred and Angelina had already vacated the room and Y/N took it upon herself to bask in the feeling of staying there when she was younger. Anais used to comb her flowing locks as she read stories or browse through the old photographs Anais had. As if it was the first time, Y/N pulled out her mother's rustic box and saw a couple of photos back in the day. She was sure she had not seen it before, but in the bottom part of the box lied a photo of her parents - _in their wedding._

It was simple portrait of Anais and Sirius, just the two of them both wearing rings and Anais was holding a simple bouquet of flowers in her hand. Turning the photo, she saw a note written, 

_"My dearest Anais,_

_You are the most beautiful bride. Our wedding was simple, but with this photo is a promise that when we marry again, there would be no more fears, only love._

_I will see you again soon. I love you._

_Yours most deeply,_   
_Sirius"_

Y/N's eyes glistened with tears. In the perfect time when she was about to marry, she came across the photo of her parents' wedding. It dawned to her. She once saw a huge box containing a beautiful gown that her mother held dear. 

Quickly, she rummaged through her mother's closet to see whether the box was still there but it was not. Desperate, she pulled out her wand and parted the clothes which hung neatly. Y/N could feel magic and her mother loved her charms.

She whipped out her wand and pointed it on the side of the closet which was affixed on the wall. _"Revelio..."_

As the blue light sparkled from the tip of her wand, the gold painting on the wall moved in intricate swirls and the secret door opened revealing a spell-binding wedding dress, with words engraved in its golden hanger, _"La Promesse d'une Autre Vie"._

"The Promise for Another Lifetime," each word flowed from her lips like honey.

Y/N was bewildered. The crystals in the gown still sparkled as if they were new and it gleamed beautifully against the rays of the winter sun from the windows.

She walked closer and took the gown, feeling the luxurious yet supple material and the carefully embroidered designs as she every so gently laid it on the bed. Turning back, Y/N noticed a gold envelope sitting on the floor of the closet. Y/N took it at once and saw that it was addressed to her, dated three days before her mother's untimely demise. Whatever it was, she knew it was from her mother. Her hands trembled as she broke the seal and removed the letter from its fragile envelope.

_~~_

_30 June 1995_

_Ma chère fille,_

_This is the gown that I would've worn on my second wedding to your father. I call it The Promise for Another Lifetime because, with what happened to him for over a decade and with what is happening now, I know that the wedding would be far from possible. I clung onto this dress until I no longer can, until I accepted that our promise be for another lifetime. Now, I only cling to the hope, that maybe in another life, our stars would cross again. But it does not matter. What matters to me now is that you are with him and that you are able to experience his love._

_After my own wedding, I always hoped to see you on your own. A dashing bride walking down the aisle towards the man she chose to spend her life with. I am sorry I cannot be with you. But I hope to leave a piece of me with you in this dress. Wear it if your heart desire it, rip the fabric and redesign it, or reinvent it. But as a parting wish, I hope you'd wear even the littlest part of this gown so I can walk you down the aisle to your own promise of a lifetime. I love you, my dear Y/N._

_I am writing this letter because I know that danger is waiting for me. I travel a long way in a few days and they are waiting for me, I know they are. I don't have the strength to let you know that I may be gone too soon, but I do hope that when you come across this letter, you'd fully understand why I did what I did. Why I left and braved them, why I chose to put my life on the line. As I write this, we are already at war. I am writing this because I may not be with you now, know that my heart will always live because you live._

_Promise me my dear Y/N, you will live. No matter what. Choose to live. Live a life that will put a smile on people's faces, a life full of adventures and memories you can treasure when you grow grey and old. Dream and live your dream, and conquer whatever it is you'd like to conquer._

_This letter is concealed but I know you will find it, and now you have. I thank all the gods for the greatest gift - you. I may be long gone when you read this but, I want to remind you how much I love you. No matter how many lifetimes, Y/N. Mum loves you._

_Love, my dear. Love so fiercely you can feel it in your bones. Love fearlessly that no darkness can wade its way and take that love from you. Love, be loved, and know that you are loved._

_It is never goodbye for I'll always be with you - in your heart. I will see you again soon and when we do, we shall never part._

_Love,_   
_Mum_

_~~_

Y/N's face filled with tears as she read the letter over and over. Then, she picked the gown up and held it tight, longing for her mother's touch weaved through the threads and fabric. "It's perfect, mum." she whispered, "I know you and dad have finally found your promise of a lifetime, too. I love you both."

Her emotions simmered after a few moments and packed the gown in one of Anais' enchanted boxes to bring home with her in London. 

\--

**14 February 2002**

- **Y/N-**

 **George clung onto me like a sloth that morning. He did not want to get up despite how busy the day would be as it was Valentine's Day. We expected flocks after flocks of couples to visit both the dress emporium and the store. He tangled himself with me and had me locked on his vice grip before I can even** **get out of bed.**

**"Let's stay," he whispered against my forehead as he tightened his arms around me even more. "It's a special day for us."**

**How could I even deny him that when we were too busy planning our wedding? Giving into pleasure, I just nodded and lazed with him for a while, running my hand against his back soothingly until he purred in sleepily.**

**"I just realised," he murmured, already moving on top of me and nuzzling against my chest, "It's our last Valentine's Day celebration as boyfriend and girlfriend."**

**I can hear the smirk in his voice. I gingerly ran my fingers through his soft, flaming red locks that seemed to glow even brighter under the warmth lights of our room.**

**"Yeah, it is." I smiled, feeling my heart warming even more at the mere fact that he'd already be my husband real soon. "I bet you won't even remember Valentine's next year."**

**"Hey, that's not true. I'm going to snog and shag you just the same." As if to prove his point, George smothered me with playful kisses until both of us could no longer breathe.**

**\--**

**It was one of the busiest days in my shop. Waves upon waves of customers emptied my racks, even Mrs. Weasley was busy the whole day taking customised orders but was grateful for just how much her business was booming. After the long day, Mr. Weasley picked her up for a special dinner in a muggle restaurant which made Mrs. Weasley blush. I knew that Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione would be at Grimmauld for a special dinner, too. Fred and Angie stayed within London in their new house few blocks from Grimmauld, too.**

**The day finally died down and I was busy sipping tea in my lounge as I watched the sun going into slumber. Not long then when I felt George's arms wrapping around be from behind and pressing a soft kiss on my temple.**

**"Hi love," whispered George as she nipped my earlobe playfully.**

**"Busy day?"**

**"Yeah. I closed the store and it's time for our dinner." He said, taking the cup of tea from my hand.**

**"But I haven't prepared anything, love." I protested and he shook his head.**

**"I made reservations. Muggle restaurant style. I finally learned how to use the _fellytone_ thanks to Harry."**

**"It's 'telephone', Georgie."** **I laughed, "We aren't crashing your mum and dad's date are we?"**

**"Of course not. We'll stay in an inn. Hotel." George wiggled his eyebrows at me and apparated us to a nearby alley towards the city centre.**

**We went inside the restaurant filled with couples and the staff led us to a secluded area decorated with candles and roses, and started serving us plates after plates of their special menu. Everything seemed strange without magic yet it felt as if we were in the right place at the right time. George sat across with a beautiful smirk on his face and handed a bouquet of flowers from one of the waitresses.**

**"Happy Valentine's, love!"**

**I felt as if the lady inside me was in a circus and I could not help but blush under his intense stare and gut-melting smile.**

**"Happy Valentine's love. And thank you for spoiling me."**

**"Yeah, enjoy it while it last. There's no more of this when we're married. I'm just trying to pacify you so you won't back out." George mumbled, mouth filled with the scrumptious steak we were eating.**

**"I am afraid you'd be the one to back out first," I pouted and groaned at how delicious the meal was.**

**"Unlikely. I've been planning this since our first train ride."**

**I feigned a tone of surprise, "Bloody hell, I did not know you're that obsessed with me."**

**"With you?! Not with you, miss. Just your riches, your royal highness." George gave me a teasing chuckle and leaned forward to press his lips against mine.**

**"Love you," I mumbled, pushing him away as I feel the gaze around us.**

**"I know. But I love you more."**

**The dinner was indescribable but it was him that I appreciate the most. He never changed, ever so enduring, relentless, consistent, passionate. I was lost in trance, just watching him share his random stories in the store and how many men from the Prophet called him to ask whether they could cover and feature our wedding. While Fred and Angie did not mind the number of guests they had, George and I wanted something more intimate so we decided to limit the number of guests and the number of media presence, too.**

**"Our wedding is coming soon and we need to send the invitations within this week, however, I realised that we haven't chosen a location just yet." George said, taking a mouthful of ice cream.**

**"About that, love... I was wondering... would it be..." I bit my lower lip. There was one thing I always wanted since he proposed to me but I was not sure whether it would be possible. There was always a place where I wanted to get married in, a place where all memories lingered, a place I felt closer to my parents.**

**"It is possible, love." He nodded, as if reading his mind.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**_My heart stopped in anticipation._ **

**"Harry told me where you wanted to get married. And..." He paused, transferred to the chair next to me, and held my hand.**

**I beamed at him and gripped his hand tight. "What is it?"**

**"I may have already gotten the permission of the headmistress."**

**"Are you freaking serious?!"**

**"No, love. I am George." He said sternly earning a gentle punch from me.**

**_My heart raced then, as if I just ran a mile._ **

**"Yes, love. We're getting married at Hogwarts."**

**I gasped it dawned to me what he said. I squealed so loudly that the muggles around us could not help but smile. George flashed me his ever gorgeous smile and pressed a kiss on my forehead before engulfing me in his warm hug.**

**"Oh, my love. My love." I mumbled, unable to hold back my gratitude of how he made things possible for us.**

**"See? That's how obsessed I am with you." His voice echoed in my soul.**

**With George, I learned, that one could be drunk in love. That's how I have always been with him. We are more than raw emotions and we are not on just temporary high we could crash down from. We are made of all emotions, the lows and the highs.** **We are always twisted and tangled in our fairytale and in our promise of forever. We were always wrapped up in love.**

**_And now on the final road to the aisle we go..._ **

**\--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for the wedding? <3


	26. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding, finally. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I suggest listening to song in which I drew inspiration from, Gold by Marie Hines. Happy reading! <3  
> NOTE: Flashbacks are italicized ; unedited  
> Special shoutout to @Azula_Simp for being ever so supportive. <3 Hope you'd enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**_"Gold_ **  
**_Like the stars that fill the sky_ **  
**_Like the way I feel_ **  
**_when I hold you_ **

**_Gold_ **  
**_Like the ring that's on my hand_ **  
**_And the promises you kept_ **  
**_I hold to_ **

**_Gold_ **  
**_In the quiet of the dark_ **  
**_In the caverns of my heart_ **  
**_You shone through_ **

**_My Gold_ **  
**_You shimmer in the light_ **  
**_To know is half the fight_ **  
**_And I know you_ **

**_I was lost within the largest ocean_ **  
**_I was buried beneath the darkest deep_ **  
**_Of all the riches and the simple fortunes_ **  
**_You braved the depths for me"_ **

\--

**01 April 2002**

The sun shone brightly that day, like a giant spotlight lighting up the castle which had became a home not just to the couple, but the people they love as well. The spring was in full-bloom, the weather was perfect, and the vast field was teeming with life, as if all beings were ready for the celebration. It was an unusually busy Easter holiday in the castle even though the students were home for the holidays. The cheery felicitations of old students milling around and laughing with the professors since they arrived filled the halls, the families busy preparing the venue of the event, and Ceeney the house-elf managing the kitchen and catering duties for the feast that night. The castle was way more alive since the last time Y/N and George set foot in its hallowed halls nearly four years ago.

Y/N, George, and the Weasleys arrived couple of days earlier to set the venue and prepare everything for the ceremony. Professor McGonagall set up her old study and chamber in the first floor for Y/N and her bridesmaids - Ginny, Hermione, and Angelina; and Molly since it was the closest to the Great Hall. Professor Slughorn gleefully taken in George and the lads in his huge study, glad of course, to see his favourite Harry. The old professor even showered them with special liquors as an early celebration. Although the professor did not teach George and Fred, he was more than delighted to be of their acquaintance given how prestigious they were already. The other Weasleys stayed in the Gryffindor tower, and the other friends and DA members who also came a day ahead either stayed in their respective dormitories or in the flat above WWWs shop in Hogsmeade. 

Y/N and George wedding was a much awaited occasion especially for those who had known them since. It was long overdue, their friends thought, as they were practically married even in the early days of their relationship. But if there was one thing they both were good at - it was timing. They weren't just good at knowing how to make things possible when they're together, they were experts in knowing the right timing without even planning it. Y/N motivated George further his skills and strengths when they were younger, and George gave Y/N the push she needed to make her dreams into reality in the most suitable moment. Y/N was Geroge's number one fan and cheerleader when he was starting out the business with Fred, giving him the moment to shine on his own. George was Y/N's backbone when she was building her empire, providing her the support she needed emotionally and physically. They gave each other the opportunity to thrive and flourish in their own pace and in their own time. Their plans unfolded before their eyes in an ideal synchronization where both of them, especially Y/N, had finally healed from the wounds of their past. 

Y/N and George's wedding was no different. They had already built their name and realised their success by being two individuals bound with love as one. They were in the prime of their relationship - still young and having plenty of time to explore what the world has to offer them before finally starting a family of their own. It was the perfect season for them. 

_\--_

_Y/N and George wandered about the halls of Hogwarts after they just shared their first kiss in the Astronomy Tower. The winter night was kept warm because they were together during that seemingly perfect Yule Ball. Both of them were still in trance from just how sparks lit up their emotions after the first time their lips met. They swam deeper in the height of their bubbling emotions, just young love, they thought. Despite this, there was no awkward tension between them - just known feelings._

_"I hope you didn't regret going with me?" George asked, tucking a strand of his flaming hair in his ear. He was still flushing and his heart was still racing._

_Y/N chuckled softly, one arm looped around his while the other held her pair of heels. She walked barefoot - her feet warm against the cold ground and despite George's insistence to carry her, she refused. She loved the cold in her feet, it was an added sensation to the already fleeting and dreamlike trance she was in. Somehow the cold ground reminded her that she was awake and this was not just her imagination._

_"It's a great night and you are great." She finally spoke. "I am glad I agreed to go with you when i was planning to actually go alone."_

_"Speak for yourself. I knew you were just waiting for me!" He teased and tugged closer by the waist as they took the longer route towards the Gryffindor Tower - prolonging their time together before capping off their perfect night._

_"I was, actually."_

_George felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. "Really?"_

_"Yup. Took you long enough. How dare you wait until yesterday to ask me?!"_ _She rolled her eyes but snickered, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I must admit I loved your tricks, last night and tonight."_

_"I have more up my sleeves," His voice has a teasing tone. "More tricks to bewitch your mind."_

_"I am sure you do."_

_George smiled at her, "Who knows. I might marry you in this very castle."_

_"Not so fast, George Weasley." Y/N smirked lopsidedly, hiding her fluster._

_"I know I have to prove myself first, Y/N Black. And I will. I am going to be your person."_

_"You already are my person."_

_Y/N smiled. George swore. But it was true what he hoped and wished for- marry her in future whether in the castle or elsewhere. - no matter how young they were then. It was a childish idea in the eyes of others, but they were both certain of what they longed for._

_\--_

The people were already getting busier. Guests arrived one by one, greeted by the friends who were either assigned or volunteered to help in the reception area. The editor from the Daily Prophet arrived, taking photos of the fancy-dressed guests and the venue. Ceeney did the final touch-ups on the decorations with her creative and skillful hands. "Everything has to be impeccable," she ordered the other house elves and went back to the kitchen. 

Inside each room, the entourage prepared. Y/N, despite being the bride, helped her bridesmaids to dress and fix themselves, perhaps to calm her nerves down. George, on the other hand, was still fooling around with the lads, exchanging jokes with Fred and Ron as they prepared.

It was just an hour or two before sundown and before the wedding began. George and Y/N chose their wedding to be at seven o'clock in the evening, exactly when the sun would be drifting into the horizon - it was their favourite time of the day. The golden hour painted the castle in gorgeous amber while the sky turned all the shades of pink to purple, and to the deepest blue. 

Y/N was still in her wedding robe as she watched the sun slowly fading while her heart raced even more. It was such a momentous even and she could not even describe how happy and overwhelmed she was. In her hand was a piece of tear-stained crumpled paper. She had been writing her vows since she arrived in Hogwarts but somehow struggled to piece the words together. She feared that her emotion got the best of her and therefore hindered her ability to write a good vow, to write what she really wanted to say. 

Y/N teared up finishing the vow the previous night just after George and herself watched the sun go to sleep from the astronomy tower. That place meant a lot to them. "The next we'll see each, it's going to be the road to the aisle," George spoke to her as he cupped her face and pressed against her. "I love you, Y/N Black. I cannot wait to marry you."

"I love you, George Weasley. My soon-to-be husband." She smiled and the her eyes glowed against the warmth of the skies above them as they shared their last kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend.

As Y/N wrote her vows, she remembered the many sunrise and sunsets they watched together, the starry skies and moon that hung above, every storm that passed, and every battle they won because they were together. It was enough, she thought. There would not be any other words to describe how deep her love for him was, is, and will always be. 

George sat by the window-sill of Slughorn's office, basking under the warm light peeking through the glasses as he remembered every word he wished to speak to her during the wedding. He wanted nothing but for the people to know how Y/N became his everything. George was always the shy and private one between the twins, and while Fred was ever so confident in sharing his vows during the wedding, George knew his nerves might get the best of him. That was the last thing he wanted. 

"It would be fine, George." Fred assured George, patting him on his back.

"How did you come up with your vow?" He asked his older twin brother as he fixed his tie before the photographer came in for the pictorial. 

"I did not. I just shared how I feel. We're not good with words, so you don't have to force yourself to do it. We prove our skills and our love _after_ the wedding." Fred winked and George smacked the back of his head. 

George knew he was right. The best thing to go about it is just to be honest about how he felt. George was always pure and raw and untamed - especially around Y/N - and she loved him for that. So heeding Fred's advice, George decided to just go with the flow. 

Outside Y/N and George's room, the area was already full of their guests, excited chatters and camera flashes surrounded the the Great Hall which was transformed into a rustic yet luxurious wedding venue. Unlike Fred and Angie's bright wedding motif, Y/N and George opted for a dark, Victorian motif.

The ceiling was transformed into the night sky and the floating candles were transformed into multiple chandeliers that lit up the place. Tiffany chairs made of brass and wood were assembled on the either side of the aisle for the entourage and the guests. The area was surrounded with tall brass candelabras and column after column of dark wild flowers arranged delicately to highlight and mark the main attraction which which was the long obsidian aisle which led to the podium where Y/N and George would share their vows and be officially married. The aisle was neatly polished and smoothed, spotless even, reflecting the extravagance and magnificence of the venue. Indeed, it was magical.

The other half of the hall was arranged for the feast. The tables were set with various dark flowers for centre -pieces, several candelabras, porcelain plates and bowls, and gold cutleries and goblets. Each table was arranged with the names of the guests which were embroidered on the velvet table napkins placed on top of each plate which Y/N personally designed. Y/N and George also travelled to the wine district in Alsace in France to get the small bottles of wine for their souvenirs which were also placed on the table. The wine had a gold label that says, _"_ ** _Enchantment_** _"_ and below it, _"The George Weasley and Y/N Black Wedding"._

-

The wedding bells tolled signaling that there were only a few moments left for George and Y/N to be bound in marriage. The enchanted harps and lyres started filling the place with sweet music as the guests settled and waited for the procession to start. They were busy whispering with each other, either catching-up with their lives or just admiring the place when the bells and the soft music halted. The wedding officiant, non other than the British Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, announced the processional as he took his position in the altar. The murmurs stopped and the visitors turned their heads towards the aisle as the orchestra started playing the song George and Y/N grew to love - La Vie En Rose. 

As the music started, the large doors of the Great Hall opened and revealed George, his eyes gleaming with his warm smile when he saw the beauty of the venue as well as the friends and families who travelled to witness and celebrate their wedding. George donned a velvet navy blue suit, white shirt, a purple tie that matched his pocket square, and a pair of brown Oxford shoes. His flaming red hair was tamed and combed in perfect quiff which made his eyes appear even brighter and bigger. His head was tilted upwards as he stood tall, and sauntered down the aisle - smiling and gazing over to his friends and family who were giving him playful nods and signals. His lips were curled into a large grin it almost tore his cheek off as he finally arrived at the altar followed by Fred who was the best man. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were wearing matching burgundy dress and dress-robes followed after. Mrs. Weasley glided down the aisle, waving and sending kisses to her friends and familiar faces which made the crowd giggle. 

Ron and Harry followed, all wearing black suits and oxford shoes with navy blue and white striped socks. The bridesmaids, Hermione, Angelina, and Y/N's maid of honour, Ginny trailed after, wearing black dresses and carrying fresh bouquets of white roses. While young Victoire Weasley, guided by her mother Fleur, excitedly ran down the aisle throwing petals of red and white roses.

The last one to walk down the aisle before the bride was Teddy, his hair was screaming turquoise which he playfully changed into different colours as he carried their rings. 

_The doors closed and the sound of the music increased._

Teddy stopped halfway down the aisle as Harry walked towards him from the side and handed the leash of the shaggy black dog to Teddy. The black dog was wearing a bow and a tag with the name engraved in gold. _"Padfoot_."

_Butterflies fluttered around the area and covered the door of the Great Hall and the candles glowed even brighter._

"Please rise," the minister ordered and the guests rose to their feet, smiling and craning their neck for the bridal processional. 

_George held his breath, his eyes fixed on the door._

Outside the door, Y/N waited. Her hands clasped tightly on the bouquet of various dark flowers she was holding - an elegant mix of orchids, black dahlias, black magic hollyhocks, black velvet petunias, calla lilies, irises, blue and red roses, and her favourite of all - the Queen of the Night Tulips. She wore her mother's wedding gown, honouring her during one of the most important days of her life. A time when she would finally fulfill her own promise of forever. 

Y/N's ensemble was both magnificent and magical. The wedding dress her mother gave her was a cream décolleté dress - princess neckline with off the shoulder sleeves. The upper bodice of her gown embraced and accentuated her curves, and the luxurious fabric ballooned from waist down giving her an even more regal look. Pieces of crystals beaded and encrusted her gown with intricate Victorian patterns such as swirls and florals that started from the neckline down to her trail. Her hair was simply pinned back and on top of her head sits a rose gold and diamond tiara. 

_Y/N closed her eyes and in a blink the door opened and revealed the elegance that was her._

She sucked a deep breath and took slow, graceful steps down the aisle - entranced with the paradise in front of her. Y/N was undoubtedly a veela as she exuded incomprehensible beauty that enveloped the whole area, making the guests gasp in awe. It was far different from how Fleur enhanced the beauty of others during her wedding - Fleur's magic was noticed by people. Y/N left them enchanted, making them feel the overwhelming joy she was feeling at that very moment.

Once her trance broke, she saw that Teddy walking towards her. Her eyes watered her her gaze turned to the shaggy black dog on the leash. 

Teddy gave him a soft smile. "Padfoot," he said simply and handed Y/N the leash before completing his walk down the aisle. Y/N chuckled and carefully wiped the tears cascading on her cheeks as she heard the crowd sighed happily in chorus. She looked at the dog who was wagging its tail like how Sirius did. Her mother was with her in her dress, and despite being gone, her father's spirit was with her as the black shaggy dog walked her down the aisle. Indeed, they were in her heart in that momentous occasion.

She released her breath and straightened her posture, finally turning her gaze towards the only person she had longed to see. Y/N met his eyes and smiled, basking in the feeling of her dreams coming true in front of her eyes. _Her groom._

George on the other side of the aisle was slack-jawed. Like the first time he saw Y/N during the Yule Ball, the same day he swore to himself that he'd marry her at that very moment. He stood there mesmerised - his trembling lips pressed together as he failed to hold back the tears that kept streaming down his cheek. George smiled widely and throwing a punch in the air as if in victory as he laughed and teared up at the same time, making Y/N and the guests chuckle.

Y/N's eyes were fixed on her groom - her jaw hurt from grinning and her vision was glassy from the tears brimming on her eyes. After all, it was a long overdue but it was finally coming true. She was going to marry her bestfriend. 

Before approaching the altar, Y/N walked towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to give them both a hug. Mrs. Weasley was already tearing up as she held Y/N in her arms saying, "My daughter."

Then George held out his hand towards her dashing bride, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. 

"I love you. Always, Y/N." he murmured, his brown eyes staring deeply into hers.

"I love you, George. Always."

"Let's get married, then."

The couple chuckled and faced Kingsley, finally tying the knot. 

Kingsley spoke some words to Y/N and George, binding their lawful union in accordance to the Ministry's guidelines and the blessing of their families and friends. Then, Kingsley prompted the couple to share their vows. 

George was to go first, clasping Y/N's hand as he made up the right words to say to her without once more breaking into tears. He clasped both her hands tightly when Y/N let Ginny hold her bouquet and locked eyes with her. 

_"I don't have anything pre-written because I am not good with words, unlike you. So I'd like to start of with a secret I've been keeping since I met you."_

The crowd _oohed_ and Y/N arched her brow at him teasingly. 

_"Almost a decade ago you I saw sulking in the train compartment alone so I opened the door and joined you with Fred saying everywhere else was full. That was a lie. There were plenty of other compartments, I just really wanted to know who you were because I thought you were cute."_

Y/N shoved him playfully and the crowd laughed.

_"That's lie number 1. My second lie was when I told you about a year later that I liked a girl from the village nearby the house. We were already best friends then and I could not tell you who it was... but it was you. It has always been you. From the moment you let us know that you were Sirius' daughter and you were looking from him since he escaped - I knew you are different. And you are and I love you for that. The third lie was when I ignored your bloody arse during the quidditch world cup and the reason I gave when you asked me was that I was not in the mood. That was a lie. I was jealous of someone and you know who that was... Now we're done with our lies, I'd go with some apologies. I am sorry when that I tested some of the new products that made you slip from the corridor or burned your hair. I am sorry for the times you needed to pull out of bed to get ready for work or when I throw my socks everywhere or when I burned what we're cooking or when we fight or when I make you feel bad or jealous. I am sorry for making you wait until the last day before asking you to the Yule Ball. I am sorry that I love annoying you. I am sorry for the times I forget to tell you how beautiful you are and how grateful I am that I have you. I am sorry for the times I forget to remind you I love you and that I always will. But thank you, my love. Thank you because despite all these, you chose me and you chose to love me. Thank you because you have always been my number one motivator. You pushed not just myself but Fred as well to realise our potential and achieve our goals. You have taught me the importance of perseverance and you were there with me every step of the way - every triumph and every loss, every rocky patch and every smooth road, and through ups and downs."_

Tears rolled against George cheeks as his voice trembled, his thumb stroking her hand gently as Y/N listened intently. In her seat, Mrs. Weasley already was pulling out a silk handkerchief to wipe her own tears.

_"Thank you for sacrificing your own safety so you can save Fred and protect us. Thank you for giving mum another daughter and teaching her great tricks. Thank you for loving them and honouring them enough to include them on your plans - in the villa and in the dress emporium. Thank you for your love. I could not ask for a more perfect partner. You are my only love and my greatest, love, and I could not ask for more. I told you once that you are my world and you hated me because you said that you couldn't be because the world around us is beautiful and you are only just a part of it. My love, you experienced so much pain yet you still see the beauty around us and I am in awe of your strength and your soul. And you may not be my world, Y/N, but you are the biggest reason why my world is wonderful. Y/N, I swear in front of everyone in this room that I would do my best to be the suitable husband. I am not going to say perfect because I am not. Though I may not be able to promise I can avoid leaving my socks or my stuff around the room, I promise to endure our constant bickering about it. I promise to make you tea or massage your back or run your bath. I promise to hold you during the times you are being dragged in the corners of your mind. I promise to always be your best friend and your favourite enemy. I promise that I would love you until we're grey and old and don't want to shower any more. I promise to be by your side every waking hours and I cannot wait to do that. I promise to build a home with you and always be your home. I promise to always be your person. I promise that we'll always be a team, me and you. I love you so much, my love, my partner, my bestfriend, the mother of my future kids, and my best part. Always."_

Y/N's tears were incessant then. She was not expecting to cry as much as she did and laugh as much as she did. George's vow was a reflection of what he truly felt. His emotions were so raw that their families and friends laughed and cried with them, even Ginny, who never wanted to be seen too emotional.

 _"Your turn love."_ George teased and planted a kiss on the back of her hand once more. 

Y/N put out a crumpled paper stuck in between her bouquet which Ginny handed over. She opened the paper, and then cleared her throat. But before she could speak, she folded the paper and set it aside. If she was going to speak, she thought, it had to be from her heart and not a piece of paper. Then, Y/N gazed into George's beautiful warm eyes, lost in him as she always was.

 _"How do I top that?" she chuckled then sighed. "Twenty four years ago today, you came into this world shortly after Fred. I am not sure whether the world knew that you'd be one of the most mischievous persons to ever exist. But maybe, just maybe, the world knew that this day would come because the fates granted a dream I never thought I'd have._ _It all started with a bang like an exploding nebula millions of light years away and somehow, we managed to co-exist as if our stars were truly meant to align the moment you stepped into that empty train compartment where my lonely ass was. From then on, we started colliding in tune with each other to make up our own world. No matter how harsh the pull of gravity is, you remained steadfast and shared your love to me like sun share its light to the moon. The billion things that make us up as individuals also forge us to exist as one, bound in harmony, respect, trust, adventure, and love._ _I came in England not knowing whether I'd survive. My dad was tagged as a mass murderer on the loose and there I was, showing up bravely as his daughter. When people first met me, they got scared of me or judged me or found it wicked what I did. But then there was you and the first thing you asked me was 'What about your safety?'. And love, you've never left my side ever since. You've stuck beside me like boogey._ _"_

George laughed, remembering an old inside joke during their first Christmas as an official couple.

 _"I don't know what I did right to deserve you and your love but I would not change a thing. I thank all the heavens everyday that I got you._ _When I thought I lost everything, I gained you. My mum died and I almost did, too, but you were there. You reached out and pulled me from the deepest, darkest moments of my life. Not long then, I lost dad and you never let me drown from the pain. You had me wrapped around your arms and protected me from everything, even from my worst enemy which was oftentimes myself. We rose victorious over every battle because you did not give up. My love, you are gold. And I love you. There's one thing I've always wanted to do so..."_

Y/N swallowed and gazed lovingly into his eyes, taking a step closer and gripping his hand with her trembling ones. _Then, the orchestra started playing and Y/N started singing._

_"Gold  
Like the stars that fill the sky  
Like the way I feel  
when I hold you_

_Gold_  
_Like the ring that's on my hand_  
_And the promises you kept_  
_I hold to"_  
  
Y/N's voice resonated around the hall like an enchantment - it echoed through the walls and made the butterflies flutter around and the flowers bloom. The friends and family stared dumbfounded and transfixed, mouths agape as shivers ran on their skin. No one knew she could sing except for George. And George, who had heard her voice a million times before, held his breath, wrapped an arm around her waist to draw her closer, and reveled in the new symphony she made only for him.

_"I was lost within the largest ocean  
I was buried beneath the darkest deep  
Of all the riches and the simple fortunes  
You braved the depths for me_

_Gold  
In the quiet of the dark  
In the caverns of my heart  
You shone through  
  
My Gold  
You shimmer in the light  
To know is half the fight  
And I know you_

_I was lost within the largest ocean  
I was buried beneath the darkest deep  
Of all the riches and the simple fortunes  
You braved the depths for me  
You brave the depths for me"_

Y/N rendered the crowd speechless as the last note hung floating in the air and George could not help but place a soft kiss on her forehead. Y/N's heart swelled.

 _"George, you are the reason for my every song, my every poem, my every sonnet, and my every melody. You are made of gold and sun and stars and moons and mischief and courage and passion and talent and charisma and pure love. And I am grateful that you were born 24 years ago on this day because fifteen years since your birth, I met you, and then twenty fours years - you made me the happiest person in the world. You are my home, George Weasley and thank you for welcoming me home since day one._ _I vow that wherever life may lead you, I'll be there with all my heart. I will be by your side as we embark on our new journey and new adventures, and as we build our own family._ _You are my confidant and my haven, you are my best friend, you are my person, and first, my last, my greatest love for always. My world cannot be right without you in life. I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you. I love you so much, George Weasley."_

George smiled at Y/N, eyes blotchy from tearing yet his smile was never fading. "I love you. I love you so much." He whispered before wiping his face with the back of handkerchief Fred handed him.

"I love you so much, Georgie." she sniffed. 

"Sorry, we're a mushy couple." George addressed their friends and family who were also sniffling from the emotional vows they shared.

Then Kingsley called Teddy for the rings, to finally bind Y/N and George. George put the ring on Y/N finger and pressed a kiss on her knuckles once more. 

"George, come on. You'd have to wait for my signal," Kingsley teased and nodded at Y/N.

Y/N shaking hand placed the ring on George's finger and clasped it tightly, locking gaze at him. She placed her arm on top of his as Kingsley conjured an incantation to bind them in their vow and marriage. 

"By the powers vested upon me by the gods, the law, and the ministry, George and Y/N, I now pronounce you as husband and wife! George, you may now finally kiss your bride."

George turned his eyes towards his dazzling wife, took one step closer, clasped her back and finally sealed their marriage by dipping her into loving, passionate, yet playful kiss. Cheers and hoots and applause from the friends and family filled the place but Y/N and George were lost in their own world as their gaze remained on each other.

_"I love you, my wife."_

_"And I love you, my husband."_

\--

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLLYYY!!! AAAHHH! <3 I am screaming! <3 More wedding happenings in the next chapter. Stay tuned! <3  
> UPDATE: Massive apologies for the delays. There are some big things happening in my life right now that have taken my focus on writing. <3 Rest assured, more chapters are coming up starting this week! Thank you so much for your support!


	27. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some post-wedding shenanigans and honeymoon! *wink wink*  
> This one's a bit short, but I promise new chapters are coming soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive apologies it took so looong before I updated this. I took some time off writing due to some personal matters I had to sort. I promise, my updates will be back on a regular as I finally settled into my new house. <3 Thank you for your support! <3 Enjoooy!
> 
> WARNING: 18+, smut smut smut

**"You're a falling star, you're the get away car**   
**You're the line in the sand when I go too far**   
**You're the swimming pool on an August day**   
**And you're the perfect thing to see**

**And you play you're coy, but it's kinda cute**   
**Oh, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do**   
**Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true**   
**'Cause you can see it when I look at you**

**You're a carousel, you're a wishing well**   
**And you light me up when you ring my bell**   
**You're a mystery, you're from outer space**   
**You're my every minute of my everyday**

**And I can't believe, uh, that I'm your man**   
**And I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can**   
**Whatever comes our way, oh, we'll see it through**   
**And you know that's what our love can do**

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**   
**It's you, it's you; you make me sing**   
**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything"**

\-- 

Cheers and applause filled the Great Hall as Y/N and George shared their first kiss as man and wife. George playfully prolonged the kiss earning more teasing cheers and wolf-whistles from their friends and families before they finally pulled away. 

"I love you so much, Mrs. Weasley." George whispered against her lips, smiling. 

"I love you more, Mr. Weasley."

They faced the family and George took a bow then took Y/N's hand as they walked down the aisle towards amidst their friends, families, and other guests who were showering them with petals and hugs and kisses. 

Everything seemed fleeting as they moved to the reception area and half of the hall were the ceremony took place was changed into a huge ballroom, surrounded by several snacks and refreshments tables. The guests settled into their respective seats while George guided his wife to their seats right at the centre of the makeshift podium on the reception area. Y/N's heart was still racing - despite how many guests and friends kissed and hugged to congratulate them, her mind focused on the fact that George and herself were married. Their promise of forever came true, finally. 

Fred and Angelina hosted the simple reception programme before the feast. They chose of a couple of people to share their toasts and wishes for the bride and groom, played some games, and then opened the feast. The reception was filled with laughter and heart-felt emotions from the messages while the couple shared a few playful pecks on the lips with the crowd's clinking of glasses. 

The feast was luxurious. The tables filled with different course and variety of meals Y/N and George handpicked - steaks, pastas, seafoods, fruits and a chocolate fondue, pudding and cakes, a number of decadent French and English desserts, and a wide variety champagnes, Fire Whisky, and wines. The guests savoured the meal as Y/N and George went around the hall to greet them at each table. 

After a couple photo opportunities and some toasts from friends, the couple went back to the podium as Fred and Angie announced their first dance. Quickly, George wrapped his arms around his wife as they glided towards the ballroom all smiles while their friends and family surrounded them. The orchestra started playing and the couple swayed in tune.

George's eyes were fixed on his bride - bewildered and enchanted by their whole evening. And her eyes locked with his, warming her insides as her lips pulled up in a smile and her arms looped around her groom. They were exactly where they were meant to be. It was pure bliss. 

"Am I dreaming?" He asked, grinning playfully at her before stealing a soft kiss.

"Hmm. No..." She shook her head and pressed her lips against his once more. "Not a dream. You're realest thing that have ever happened to me."

"I love you so much," whispered George against the kiss.

Y/N pulled away just as the guests and other visitors joined them on the floor after their first wedding dance. After another bout, George pulled Y/N to the podium for a special part of the programme. 

Nodding at his wife, George summoned two goblets of champagne for Y/N and himself, and a filled the floating glasses for the guests. "May I have your attention, please, everyone?" He called and laced fingers with his Y/N

Y/N cleared her throat, "You've all completed our day by being here and by celebrating with us this most important day of our lives. I could not thank you enough and this means the world to us having you guys around here. However, we'd like to raise this toast for two of the most important people in our lives..."

"Mum, dad..." George turned his head towards Arthur and Molly who were already being pulled to their feet by Fred. "Thank you for believing in me and tolerating me despite my foolish ways and trickster days. No amounts of pranks stopped you from loving and raising me and I am so grateful for that. You have shown us the meaning of real love and lasting relationship since we were young and I was able to win the heart of my wife because you taught me all the vital things to keep a healthy relationship. Here we are now. I may not have the 'Arthur Weasley' ways, but it is my hope, dad, that I'd be just as an amazing father and husband as you are as I build my own family. Mum, thank you for seeing through me to push me to do the right thing and showing me that marrying your bestfriend would be one of the greatest things I can ever do. Mum, dad, thank you for loving Y/N more than you love me sometimes. This toast is for your."

George nodded and let Y/N speak. "I don't know how to start without crying but... well mum and dad died young and I did not see them together. But judging their photos and hearing the stories, I knew they were happy. The only relationship I saw was grandpa and grandma's. Moving to England, however, changed me. It changed my perception about many things including the concept of family and relationships. I came here with nothing but courage. Fortunately spent a couple of years with dad until sacrifices had to be made. Lost mum. Lost dad. We fought wars and I lost another father - Remus. But throughout this time, I never felt alone. It was as if nothing was missing... because in reality... nothing was missing. I still have you Molly and Arthur - mum and dad through and through." 

Y/N teared up when she saw Molly smiling, eyes glistening with unshed tears as she smiled warmly at her - like the first time she saw her when the twins invited her for the world cup.

"You've been a parent to me since I set foot in the Burrow and welcomed me into your lives as if you've known me forever, and I am eternally grateful. When I was in my darkest, you held me and showed me light. You treated me as your own. Arthur, thank you for all the times you protected me and taught me things only a father can teach his daughter. Molly, thank you for being my mum since day one and even learned to cook my favourite meal so I would not be so lost despite losing both Sirius and Anais. Thank you, mum, dad, for raising this amazing man beside me in love and joy that overflowed to me. I am the luckiest. Thank you for showing me the value and true essence of family. I would never be able to repay you for what you've done for me and I am eternally grateful to have found a home in you. I love you both so much and I hope to build our family from the same values you taught us. Ladies and gentlemen, truly the richest people to live are those who live with love. Let's raise our glasses for the absolute legends, our amazing parents Molly and Arthur!" 

The crowd raised their toasts and clapped as Y/N and George went to Molly and Arthur to hug them tight. Arthur pat George's back, "I am so proud of you. I love you, son." Then the man turned to pull a crying Molly who was giving Y/N a bone-crushing hug. 

"Oh I am sorry. I am just truly happy." Molly squeaked and wiped tears from her eyes. "Mum loves you both so much."

"Thank you. We love you, too." Y/N smiled and wiped her tears away before nodding towards George.

George smiled brightly and handed a large envelop to Molly and Arthur, "Our gift... for both of you."

"A gift, George? Why?" Arthur's eyes went wide at what George. 

"But what can this be?" asked Molly, brows furrowed in surprise.

Y/N's lips turned into a soft smile and placed her hand on Molly's arm, "Well, let's just say that we're not the only ones going into a nice holiday."

"Y/N and I booked a trip for you and dad to America. A holiday treat."

"You'll be given a tour of the Magical Congress of the United States of America as well."

Molly and Arthur were slack-jawed, eyes wide in excitement before the mother squealed in delight. 

_"A great honeymoon idea for both of you, don't you think?" said George._

\--

**2 April 2002; Rome, Italy**

The sun gleamed above the newlyweds. Indeed, Springtime was beautiful, especially in a place like Rome. The streets were buzzing with excitement, especially during that time when Easter had just passed. 

George held her hand protectively, their fingers laced as her rings glistened under the bright sky. His eyes were fixed on his wife, as if unable to believe that they were finally married and that he had her for the promise of forever. 

Y/N on the other hand, busied herself eating her gelato. She was free, like a kid, licking off the dripping and melting cream off the cone and even feeding her husband who would gladly take a bite from their shared dessert. Not that she did not feel thrilled about their marriage, on the contrary, Y/N's eyes were blotched and puffy from crying the previous night, thanking her husband for a life of love and magic, and declaring her utter bliss from their wedding.

They had a full tour of the city, wandering about the romantic and historical city, one that Y/N read in many muggle books, and shared luncheon and dinner by the restaurant recommended by the locals. By night, they sat by the balcony of their luxurious roman hotel sharing a glass of complementary champagne the room came with as a gift for their honeymoon. The envelope had a gold calligraphy that said, _"To Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley."_

"You look amazing," whispered George. Still full of mischief, he had talked Y/N into wearing her wedding gown which they brought with them while he wore his wedding suit. He led him inside the room, dimmed the light and slow danced with her under the chandelier of their massive bedroom.

Y/N blushed rather furiously, as if he had not heard him compliment her a thousand times during their wedding the previous night.

"Come on love, you've seen me the whole night in this dress yesterday." 

A soft giggle left her red lips still wet from the swig of champagne. George gave her a cheeky smirk.

"Well, I did. But..."

He bit his lower lip and locked eyes with her.

"But what?"

"I did not have the chance to take it off you, did I?"

He said nonchalantly and wiggled his brows at her, slowly leaning in. Their lips met and Y/N smiled against his lips, arms wrapping around him and pulling him even closer.

"Oh my dear husband, you do look dashing in that suit..." She whispered against the kiss, "even more so without it."

George's lips twitched in a pleased smile, reluctantly pulling away and pulling her towards the mirror. He led her wife to stand before it, his hand gently tucking her hair to one side as his lips traced languid, adoring kisses along her exposed neck and shoulder, whispering _I love you_ over and over again in between the pecks.

Y/N closed her eyes, lips agape from the movement which made chills run down her spine. She had felt him many times before but there was something different with the way he moved that night. Suddenly, her husband started untying the long ribbons of her gown, fingers running on the skin of her back as he slowly rid her off the heavy luxurious fabric that hid her skin until the gown pooled in her feet, leaving her a black lace lingerie. Then, their eyes met on the mirror as George watched her carefully.

A lopsided smirk tugged on her lips before she turned to face him, taking her turn in stripping him off his clothing, in a painstakingly slow manner that made her husband groan internally. Once the tie was removed, George helped Y/N in unbuttoning his suit, followed by his trousers.

"I love you." She whispered and George captured her lips once more in an ardent kiss, carrying her towards the bed and laying her slowly with him on top of her.

**Y/N**

**It was true what they say, it would always be even more special after the wedding. I had lain with George countless times, especially after the war. He had always been ever gentle and passionate** **but the way he moved held so much more meaning our first time after the wedding.**

**His every gentle caress conveyed deeper emotions, as if sealing that union between us as man and wife. George's lips brushed over my sweet spots with such accuracy as his deft fingers drew patterns against my skin towards my core.**

**Shocks of electricity coursed through me, restricting my breathing and making my heart race in anticipation. In a blink, we were skin to skin. My husband, finally, traced his way down to where I craved him the most with such intentional seduction, his long fingers digging through the skin of my thighs while I shrieked upon feeling his warm breath fanning over my aching centre.**

**"Love..." I breathed out, gripping on his still flaming red locks.**

**"Yes, love?"**

**George had that teasing tone he knew drove me wild with need. Every inch of my body craved for him, all of him.**

**"Please... just -"**

**Before I can even continue, my words were swallowed by a rather loud moan as the pad of his tongue sought my slick folds.**

**Then, I lost it. Completely gave in to the pleasure my husband, my dearest love, so generously gave me.**

**The moment he finally breached my walls, there was certainty to his every move - calculated to ensure the greatest pleasure for us both. My body bowed as my walls clasped his length that brushed and awakened every magical nerve endings in my body. It was not long before both settled into the perfect pace where we both felt each other perfectly.** **My arms and legs wrapped around him possessively as his hips bucked and hands roamed my body expertly. Our lips were swollen from each other's rough kisses and my fingers tangled with his soft hair.**

**George's fingers ran through my sensitive peaks, quickly enclosing one with his mouth, nipping, licking, sucking until I was a moaning mess begging for more before switching to the other.**

**"Fuck, Georgie..." The sound came out like a whimper and that pleased the cheeky bastard even more.**

**"That's what we're doing already..." I felt his sly smirk and a soft chuckle against my skin, and then got lost in flurry of pleasure as he increased his rhythm.**

**It did not take a while before I convulse with pleasure, body contracting as every cell inside me explode in magmatic heat and unfathomable pleasure that reached new heights when he did not stop moving.**

**I felt as though I was being deprived of oxygen as my every being tingled with utter bliss and pleasure. I did not even realise he had moved me on top of him for yet another round.**

**\--**

She was a goddess, George was sure. It was not the first time he laid my eyes on her love but it was the first time when he finally got to call her his wife. His sole focus was to please her, as he always did before, but there was this force that drew him even closer and in an even more emotional manner as he watched her move above him, claiming what's hers. And he had always been hers. And always will be.

George thought he was the luckiest man to ever exist because, he was her _chosen one._

He watched her wife move above her, her body arched backwards giving him a glorious view of her graceful dance and supple breasts. His hands held her hips and guided her every move as she took him deeper and deeper each time. Grunts, whimpers, moans, and groans along with the slapping of their skins comprised the orchestra of that night. 

George snaked his hand from her breasts to her nape, sitting as he pulled her for a deep kiss before pulling away to look into her eyes.

"Look at me," whispered George, kissing her in between her brows until Y/N pried her eyes laboriously. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much, George Weasley." She breathed out, her whole body trembling over the edge until in one hard thrust, they came spiraling with pleasure.

The couple kept their eyes open, watching each other take on the immense climax that was nothing like the many pleasure they shared before. They watched each other's face contort in pleasure - brows knitted, lips agape, breathing laboured, until a soft, pleasure-drunken laugh broke between them. 

George held his wife closer and kissed her before she buried her face against his neck while her lips traced languid kisses against his skin as they revel in the remnants of their pleasure. Both panting for air, George pulled her on top of him as they lied tangled with the satin sheets until they finally caught their breathing. 

As they withdrew from each other, George caressed her flushed cheek while his other hand splayed on her warm skin. His eyes travelled from her glassy eyes, plump lips with full love and devotion, yet still completely aware of the way her traced the planes of his back and every perfect contour of his body.

"Well, that was different." he smirked playfully, voice still hoarse from their shenanigans.

"Thought I was the only one who noticed." Y/N giggled and pulled him closer for yet another kiss.

"You're my everything." He whispered in between kisses, unable to stop such strong, powerful connection.

"And you, mine." 

George deepened the kiss once more, pouring out every emotion before reluctantly pulling away and holding her in his arms until sleep consumed them both.

_It was true, what they said. They were each other's everything._

\--


	28. This Will Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Y/N and George's achieved one of life's greatest thrills. ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: flashbacks are italicised; unedited; I know it took me a while but thank you for your support as always! ♡  
> WARNING: 18+; innuendos, sexual scenes

**_This will be an everlasting love_ **   
**_This will be the one I've waited for_ **   
**_This will be the first time anyone has loved me_ **

**_I'm so glad you found me in time_ **   
**_And I'm so glad that you rectified my mind_ **   
**_This will be an everlasting love for me_ **

**_Loving you is some kind of wonderful_ **   
**_Because you showed me just how much you care_ **   
**_You've given me the thrill of a lifetime_ **   
**_And made me believe you've got more thrills to spare, oh!_ **

**_This will be an everlasting love_ **   
**_Oh, yes it will now!_ **

**_You brought a lot of a sunshine in to my life_ **   
**_You filled me with happiness I never knew_ **   
**_You gave me more joy then I ever dreamed of_ **   
**_And no one, no one can take the place of you_ **

_**This will be** _   
_**You and me** _   
_**Yes sir-ee** _   
_**Eternally** _

_**Hugging and squeezing, and kissing and pleasing** _   
_**Together forever through ever whatever** _   
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, you and me** _   
**_So long as I'm living true love I'll be giving_ **   
**_To you I'll be serving 'cause you're so deserving_ **   
**_Hey, you're so deserving, you're so deserving_ **

**NOTE:** ** _flashbacks are italicised_** ; **_I know it took me a while but thank you for your support as always! ♡_**  
 **WARNING: 18+; innuendos, sexual scenes**

**\--**

_It was her first day at her new school._ _The train stopped suddenly, like a jolt, as if it crashed into something. Then everything went cold, the next thing Y/N knew was that she was freezing. The windows got covered with frost as hooded figures floated outside the train compartment._

_"What's that?" Y/N heard George ask and saw him look between her and his brother_

_Y/N could not move. Y/N could not even speak. Her eyes met his but her only response was her warm, shaky, laboured breath which contrasted with the frosty air._

_"Are you okay?"_ _A worried George asked but her lips could not form any word, as if she was in complete trance._

_Then, a blast of light from outside made the hooded figures vanish, as if casted away._

_"Hey..." Fred shook Y/N who was still staring at the door._

_Y/N's brows furrowed, she opened her mouth but she could not form a word, no voice, none at all. Tears sprang from her eyes as she clawed on her neck, crying silently._

_"Y/N... Y/N calm down. Y/N..." George wrapped his hands around her arms, pulling it away from her neck as tears blurred her vision, she could only hear his voice getting louder and louder..._

_"_ Y/N! Y/N!"

With a scream, Y/N jolted from the bed and sucked in a deep breath, hands going towards her neck as she panted for air.

George quickly opened the lights, wrapped her in a blanket, and rubbed her back soothingly. "Hey, ssshh... it's just a dream..." He mumbled and engulfed her in a warm reassuring hug.

"S-sorry, love. I..." she breathed out, wiping the tears off her face before composing herself and looking up at him.

"It's okay. I get them, too." He smiled at her warmly and pressed a kiss on her forehead and her lips. "You're okay. You're okay, love."

Y/N smiled and nodded, kissing him back lovingly before burying her shaking body in his embrace until she fully simmered down.

"How about some breakfast to take your mind off things? Maybe we can talk about the place in Bristol?"

George tucked in a strand of her hair behind her ear as he spoke, his warm gaze locked with hers which calmed her immediately. He had always been her hope and light during her darkest times. And that was one of the times Y/N needed saving.

The war and the horrors Y/N and the others had been through were darker than anyone could ever imagine, but because she had him, she survived. That was the same for George -- he was her light in the dark, too. How lucky they were to have married each other - best friends, lovers, support system. Everything.

"Breakfast would be good." She sighed dreamily and closed the gap between them before slowly leaving the bed to wear her robe while her husband watched her.

"Come on, love. I thought you'd cook me some breakfast?" teased Y/N. She gave him a smirk which reached her puffy eyes as she sauntered towards him and pulled him to his feet.

"Oh yes, breakfast. I got distracted."

George shook his head at her teasing and swiftly carried her bridal style to the kitchen. Y/N, despite the heavy start of the morning, yelped, chuckled, and clung onto him tightly. He winked at her - that seductive wink Y/N had always known. It was one of the rare moments when they were alone at Grimmauld Place from the time they got married a year and a half ago. The couple had made the most out of it.

Since they got married, George had always wanted to find a place of their own given that they were starting to build a family. Y/N wanted it, too, but was a bit reluctant to leave the house where her father grew up in and where she spent the most time with him. They always had conversations about moving out but George did not want to push her as he knew it was a big decision she had to make herself and for herself. He could wait.

Y/N sipped her tea as she watched her husband try not to burn the eggs and bacons he was cooking. Sitting on the counter, she tried to instruct him what to do to avoid burning whatever was on the pan while obviously admiring his already sweat clad body from the steam.

George's forehead was scrunched up as he flipped the bacons, quite scared of the oil that kept on splattering on his arms. "Ow!" He winced and quickly wiped the back of his hand on the apron, blowing the area afterwards.

"You sure you're okay?" Y/N asked, her voice laced with a teasing tone as she wiggled herself closer to him.

"Shut up, love. I am trying to focus."

Y/N laughed rather sensually, "You're doing great."

"Yeah? Much greater if I do you instead." George declared nonchalantly and craned his neck towards hers.

"The eggs will burn."

Y/N felt blush creeping through her cheeks as he switched the stove off and playfully removed his apron and threw it away while walking towards her. For some reasons, seeing George with nothing but the apron and his pajama made her feel all hot and bothered.

"Breakfast can wait." George smirked, took advantage of her ideal position, and captured her in a heated kiss, bruising her lips with his tugging and nipping and sucking.

"Hmm.. Yes.. breakfast must wait..."

Y/N breathed against his lips as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, obviously pleased that she was in almost the same height as him when seated on the counter. George's hands quickly worked on the ties of her robe and removed it, leaving her in her thin silk nighties which he discarded effortlessly.

Their movements were frantic and needy, doubled with the fact that they were alone and could be as loud as they can and as playful as they can. George smothered Y/N with kisses that sent tingles down her spine, his hands pressing tenderly on the sweet spots of her body while making her whimper in delight.

Y/N fingers gripped on his flaming locks as they worked each other out - every movement was instinctive, as if muscle memory. The couple already memorised every single thing that makes the other weak, but never stopped exploring.

Just as George pressed their lips again and palmed her in between her thighs making her mewl, a loud gasp caught their attention.

Harry stood before them - eyes wide and face beet red at the sight before turning around and covering his face while trying to make his way to the exit of the kitchen.

"HARRY?!" Y/N exclaimed, blood filling her face from utter embarrassment.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, MATE?!" George asked and wrapped himself around Y/N to cover her bare body.

"I'm sorry! I did not see anything, I swear! Bye!" Harry yelled and quickly disapparated.

Y/N and George stared blankly at each other in shock for a few seconds before bursting out laughing while George helped Y/N put her robe back on.

"So..." George let out a deep breath as his hands rubbed her thighs, "...Bristol?"

Y/N, still flush-faced, nodded eagerly, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you're right. We really need our own space."

\--

After a month of seaching, Y/N and George finally found the perfect house.

_It was love at first sight for George and Y/N._

The property was homey and quite far from the busy city centre of Bristol. Leigh Woods was a perfect place for them - the distance was just right. Even though it was not in the town centre, the place was only around two hours away from both London and Devon, which meant that they can easily apparate when going to their shops in Diagon Alley or house in Grimmauld Place, or the Burrow - making it even more ideal for them.

The place was suggested by one of George's loyal customers whose wife was a muggle-born real estate agent. They knew wizarding families needed a private and safe area, without being cut off from the world - that was Y/N and George's priority as well. They wanted to raise and build a family with muggle-world awareness while preserving their identity as a wizarding family. They wanted their children to have the best of both worlds.

After settling their payments and processing ownership, the agent and her husband walked them through the different places within the city (including other wizarding families nearby whom they previously helped). Y/N and George were excited, and despite the house being fully furnished, they insisted on shopping for new additional pieces from Diagon Alley and a muggle store nearby to add their personal touch.

The house was definitely muggle England-styled. The interiors were inspired with warm colours, muted greys and blues, and wooden and antique pieces that Y/N added to make the place a mix of the Burrow, Grimmauld, and French manor.

Situated between fields of flowers and huge front and back gardens, the house gave Y/N and George perfect scenery everywhere they looked. There were huge doors and windows which gave breathtaking sights of the surroundings. Y/N specifically designed the decking area outside the kitchen where they could lounge around during good, summer or spring days. She also personalised the living room with warm, woody tones and decorative pillows to make it cosier.

The master bedroom was George's project. He wanted it to be one of the best places in the house, given that he was sure they would spend plenty of personal times in there. He stocked up on fluffy bed, duvets, and pillows, and brought two large brown leather couch which he placed overlooking the spacious balcony. He then installed warm ambient lights to make the room even more romantic for their shenanigans.

There were two other bedrooms to serve as interim guest rooms, and as the couple envisioned, nurseries for their future babies.

After three days of working around their dream house, George and Y/N finally had a moment of silence. They sat by the decking area watching the beautiful autumnal sunset while sharing their freshly brewed earl grey tea to warm up against the chilly air.

Y/N curled up beside her husband whose arms were protectively wrapped around her while rubbing her back soothingly. She let out a soft purr as she snuggled closer to him, their eyes fixed adoringly on their new home. It was one of those silent moments they shared with nothing but warmth, peace, and love.

"So, what do you think?" George asked softly, running his fingers through her hair.

Y/N sighed dreamily, looked up at him and caressed his face, and met the loving gaze of her husband, "It's home. It's magic. It's everything I need and so much more."

"Yeah. It is some kind of wonderful." George's lips broke into a huge smile that made her insides melt and gave her the most perfect kiss under the most perfect sky.

-

- **Y/N** -

**We were just one last step away from finally settling into the house. The family had been bugging us to see our new house and we could not deny them that. I planned a housewarming party for the following day which meant that our third day of work wasn't done just yet.**

**George wanted to order food or ask Molly to help us cook but I did not want that. I wanted to prepare everything, given that it was such a momentous event for us to host our first party in our new home. After much negotiation during dinner, George finally agreed, grateful that we can prepare with the help of our wands.**

**After completing some early preparations, I finally was able to catch some alone time and dipped in a relaxing bath while George snored in our bed.** **The hot bath washed away the tension from my body after long days of work and settling in.**

**The quiet time got me thinking, too.** **Everything seemed surreal. Few years back, we survived a war and massive losses but it took us where we truly belong - to each other. George completely rectified my mind and brought me sunshine. He gave me a home when I could've been homeless. He showed me that life can still be joyful and thrilling.**

**And he was right.**

**I left the bath after an hour, dried my hair, and put on my night gown. I carefully joined the deeply asleep George in our bed who already had his arms outstretched for me. He snored softly like every time he had a long and tiring day and seeing him so peaceful brought a sense of calm in me. A** **s I lay down with my husband,** **I remembered one of things my mum always told me before. She said that if I'm lucky, I would also find my soulmate like how she found dad despite everything that happened to them after. Their circumstances were different with us, but theirs were also built on trust and sacrifice. George sacrificed multitudes for me since we first met and not everyone can say that about their partners.**

**I could not help but smile as bliss overwhelmed me. Carefully brushing his ginger locks off his face and caressing his cheek, I felt his arms tighten around me. Then his eyes pried open as an adorable yawn left his lips.**

**"What is it, love?" he asked rather sleepily, but gave me his warm, loving gaze.**

**I smiled and shook my head as happy tears welled in my eyes. George smiled and nodded. He knew what it meant, I did not even have to say a word. Then, he languidly pressed his lips against mine and gave me the kind of kiss that sets everything right in the world. As we pulled apart just before we drifted off to slumber, I hushed something for him and him alone.**

**"You're some kind of wonderful, George."**

**He clasped the back of my head and kissed me again, and I felt his lips curling into a smile.**

**I am home.**

\--

The following day the couple was cocooned in each other's embrace under the thick duvet. It was difficult to get up with just how cozy everything was but they had a party to prepare for. The loud blaring of their alarm woke George up. Groaning, he shut their alarm off and shook Y/N's sleeping frame who grumbled and tangled herself with him even more.

"Love, time to get up," mumbled George.

"My back hurts."

George forced his droopy eyes open and chuckled at the moaning mess that Y/N was as she finally stretched the sleep away.

"Come have a hot shower with me, love." George pecked her cheek and lips before rubbing her back. He watched her reaction, her puffy eyes smiling as a cheeky grin made its way on her face.

"Nah-ah." Y/N chuckled and nuzzled against his neck, basking in his comforting warmth in that cold morning. "We have a party to prepare for."

"We have time." George protested.

"After the party. I promise."

He finally agreed and snuggled with her for a few more minutes before they finally got out of bed, showered, and started preparing. George busied himself reading the cookbook pages Y/N marked for him to follow as she did her own piece. Thankfully, Y/N was knowledgeable in the kitchen or else, it would've been a disaster.

One by one, their guests started arriving. Hermione and Ron were the first to arrive and brought some snacks for them along with some pies they bought from a muggle café.

Hermione and Y/N chatted about the interiors design as they did a quick turn around the house. Y/N showed her every room and every area they altered to make it even more suited to their taste.

George and Ron sat by the decking area, the older brother proudly explaining how they found the house and how they designed it themselves. George's eyes landed on his brother who was staring intently and rather dreamily at Hermione who was helping Y/N by the kitchen bar.

"You just have to do it, Ron, you know. Just do it."

Ron's forehead scrunched in confusion at what George said, "Huh? What the bloody hell are you on about?"

George snickered and pointed at his brother's girlfriend, "Propose. Just do it."

"How do you do it? With Y/N? Is it hard to be married?" asked Ron.

George sighed and leaned back on the couch, glancing at Y/N's every movement and watching every expression painted on her face.

"It's different from when you're just together, you know. She's ingrained in me now, every step and every thing must include her because she's my wife. But I guess I am lucky, because she has always been the person I can never live without."

"Yeah. You're a perfect couple. Hermione and I argue on a daily basis. It seems like you don't even have that." Ron said in defeat.

Ron's statement made George laugh. "Are you kidding? We bicker a lot, but in terms of heavy fights... well they are really heavy. The horrors on her past are finally catching up, you know. She's strong but scared and traumatised. She wakes up at night screaming sometimes. Hell, she doesn't even want a child yet because she's too afraid."

"I did not know that. I mean, you're both successful and happy."

"It's not just about happiness all the time. There are low and sad moments, too. There are dark moments but I am so damn lucky that I have her. I would not trade that for anything. And if you think you and Hermione are ready for that, then I don't know what's stopping you."

George clapped Ron's back and stood as the doorbell rang, quickly opening the doors to Arthur and Molly who greeted him with a warm hugs. Not long then did Fred and Angelina pulled up into the driveway with Harry and Ginny. George and Y/N were showered with different housewarming presents and praises for just how beautiful their house are.

Their dinner was filled with laughter and stories about the time Molly and Arthur were just starting out. Molly was overwhelmed and proud how far their children have come despite starting out from a simple life. Afterwards, they raised a toast for Y/N and George and joined them in binding their home with protective enchantments as a part of a tradition.

George looked at his wife whose head was turned up. He smiled, encircled her waist in his arm, and kissed her temple.

Above them, the stars glimmered against the dark skies as if reminding Y/N that her parents were always watching over her.

-

Their guests left just before midnight and they were finally able to clean the everything with the help of magic and muggle technology. George could not help but admire Y/N while feelings of longing and needs filled him up as his eyes feasted on his wife. The little black dress she was wearing did not help at all. There she was, all dolled-up while scrubbing the kitchen spotless before washing and disinfecting her hands.

Being the playful man he has always been, he walked towards her and hugged her from behind. George latched his lips against the sweet spots in her neck, making Y/N's head tilt to the side to grant him more access.

"Alone, at last." He whispered and nipped her earlobe, his hands running on her arms.

"Yes, finally."

George smiled and twisted her body around, claiming her lips for a hungry, heated kiss. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her as their kiss deepened. In a heartbeat, Y/N's clothes were discarded and George helped himself and peppered her exposed skin with sultry kisses. He could not seem to get enough of her, not when whimpers and moans left her plump lips. For George, she was a goddess.

Every minute that passed was a slow burn and he needed her more and more. He slammed her against the cupboards and Y/N chuckled at just how eager his movements were. He was intoxicated by just the feel of her every time they shared intimate moments as such. George's clothes soon followed the heaps of clothes on the floor as he carried his wife towards the dining table and sat her by the edge of it.

He smirked as he his wife's flushed expression and parted lips, anticipating what he'd do next. Giving her a salacious smile, he connected their lips once more and pushed her to lie on the table as he swept vase and the tea set off the table. Broken pieces of porcelain littered on the floor which was soon joined by Y/N's undergarments.

"George! Those are -- OOH!" A rather loud moan replaced Y/N's protest when George's lips latched onto her taut buds, her body arching back at his ministrations.

"You like that?" asked George, eyes dark with passion as he traced kisses down to her centre. He did not give her a chance to compose herself. In split seconds, George devoured her as if he was he was starving for months.

When their final act came, George's movements sent Y/N writhing under him as they unreservedly gave in to their pent up desires. The sounds skin slapping and passion-filled coupling echoed around their house. George forced his eyes open to watch Y/N fall apart under his mercy which sent him over the edge until they were both gasping for air. Chuckling, he kissed Y/N lovingly as they came down from their high.

"Not bad having a place of our own, huh?" he asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Bloody hell," Y/N giggled, drunk in pleasure and sex-crazed. "That was fucking amazing."

George laughed and pressed his lips against hers once more. He helped her on a sitting position, arms immediately wrapping around her still shaky body. He tilted her head by her chin and met her gaze, his cheeky smile plastered in his face. Y/N smirked and threw herself at George - all hot and ready for their long night.

"Round 2 in the shower?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one hearing that? Is someone's baby crying? Guess we need to stay tuned to figure it out. ;)


End file.
